I Dated 'The Chosen One'
by M.C.E.Black
Summary: A young witch recounts her own tale behind the legend of 'The Boy Who Lived', including love, loss and everything that goes with it. Some adult themes and language in later chapters. Shouldn't raise rating though...HPxOC for a while. A Little RxHr
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to him or the books or movies. Hehe.

**A/N**: I work with this character A LOT, seeing as she's my own. She can be seen in Project: Newt as well, under similar, yet different circumstances. Please feel free to check that out as well. As for this chapter, it's just a prologue and I'll have the actual first chapter up soon. It's not coming out quite how I want it to yet.

**Prologue:**

If you are reading this, then you've probably read the story about Harry Potter. You know everything there is to know about the famed wizard from what you've been told in the books (or the movies). But there are a few things you don't know. Secrets not even the great J.K. Rowling could reveal.

But _I_ know them...

I know what really happened. I know everything that happened to the boy I _sometimes _referred to as my brother.

Caught between two worlds, the Muggle and the Magical, I learned to cope with the fact that I would know Harry's fate before it even happened to him, with me, powerless to stop it. I learned to cope with the fact that I would never be normal, even by wizarding standards.

When I first met Albus Dumbledore, I thought I was dreaming. He told me of my past. The one that involved mysteries that have yet to be solved. My Father was a dark wizard called a 'Death Eater' and my Mother was a Siren princess from an island off the coast of Greece.

At least, that's what they were when they were alive. Both dying at a very young age, they left me to walk this Earth alone. But not for long.

I was taken in my Uncle, who did his best to raise me for a while. Then, disaster struck again. He was arrested and sent to Azkaban for a murder he didn't even commit.

When I first leaned the story of my Uncle's arrest, I never thought I would see him again. I didn't even know if he was still alive. Little did I know that the next seven years of my life would be equivalent to both a nightmare and a miracle.

But before I could run off to Hogwarts to become a full fledged witch, more problems arose.

I had been living with Muggles who believed me to be their daughter. I couldn't just up and leave them without an explanation, but under the circumstances, none could be given.

Dumbledore understood. He set up a plan to make it so that I could live both lives. The first magic I'd ever learn would be the hardest. In a matter of days, I harnessed a magical talent not known to many grown witches and wizards. I had the ability to split myself at will.

This ability made it possible for me to attend Hogwarts and my Muggle school at the same time. If I ever needed to, I could pull myself together and be entirely in one place, but that was a painful experience I only seldom chose to endure.

I met my other half face to face a couple times. I had expected it to be like looking in a mirror, but there was no way we would possibly be more different.

In appearance, she was larger. I was bony and frail and she was rather curvy and round. Her hair was shorter and brown while mine was jet-black and reached past my butt. I also had a small birthmark on my left ankle that was absent from hers.

Personality-wise we were opposites as well. She was meek and mild, a complete mess when it came to men, and rather down to Earth. She seemed to be more held together and rather popular. I, on the other hand, was a complete mess all around. I was a lost and confused child, stuck in a world I had only read about. I couldn't keep my thoughts or my feelings straight. I also tended to have a temper, which caused me to be quite standoffish and didn't help when it came to making friends.

No, it was not possible to tell that we were two halves of a whole person...

Enough with the chit-chat though, you'll learn more about me soon enough. This story is to give you another look-see at how things happened, from someone who was actually there. I tell it in third person to give it more of that story-like feel, rather than have you read my personal diary.

Remember, these scenes to focus on me (how could I retell something I wasn't a witness to?). I hope you enjoy reading through my experiences and perhaps learn a little more about the side of 'the boy who lived' not always shown in the books.

Oh and before we begin...

My name is Madeleine. Madeleine Black.

**A/N**: I know, it's short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer. I PROMISE. Please REVIEW if this has piqued your interest at all. I love getting reviews.


	2. First Sight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

**A/N:** I've been thinking about this story for a long time, but never really came up with a beginning so I came up with this over time. It'll get better as I really introduce Harry into it. Please Review if you're somewhat interested in what you read.

Chapter 1: First Sight.

A young girl walked through the doors of King's Cross Station. She received many strange looks as she lugged a large trunk behind her, obviously on her own. A few onlookers made comments about 'irresponsible parents'. The girl tried to shake them off.

She didn't need to ask for directions for she had read the Platform name several times, and not just on the ticket stub in her left hand.

_Platform 9 ¾..._

"Platform 9..." she muttered to herself as she passed a large plastic sign. "And there's Platform 10. Where's the barrier?"

She began to panic as a large crowd of people pushed their way past her. Yanking her trunk to her side, she managed to break away from the mess.

"Okay, Bri-" she stopped. "Madeleine! Madeleine, Madeleine, Madeleine! Okay, Madeleine, calm down. Just relax. Now, where's the barrier?"

She looked around and spotted it quickly, starting to feel very stupid. As she began toward it, she thought she look even stupider if it turned out to be the wrong barrier.

Preparing for a crash that never came, she squeezed her eyes shut and stumbled blindly forward. When she opened her eyes again, she came face to face with a scarlet train. Regaining her balance, she moved toward the nearest door. She watched as Mothers kissed their children good-bye and Fathers helped load their children's trunks onto the train.

She frowned, feeling slightly jealous of the others around her. The people she had called Mum and Dad since as long as she could remember could not accompany her on her trip. They had no idea she was even gone. As far as they were concerned, she was attending her Muggle school, which, in all honesty, she was.

Madeleine shook her head viciously. It was still odd to think about being in two places at once. Try as hard as she could though, she was unable to tell what her other half was doing at that precise moment. Whatever it was, she thought bitterly, it was probably a lot easier than what she was going through.

Groaning, Madeleine attempted to carry her heavy trunk up the stairs. Nearly falling over, she finally got it to the top. She lugged it down the narrow corridor, searching for an empty compartment.

Finally finding one, she attempted to raise her trunk above her head to put it on the overhead shelf. She was able to get it halfway there, but her delicate arms were not enough to hold it in place. As it began to slip, another hand appeared on the trunk and together they pushed it onto the shelf. Gasping for breath, Madeleine turned to look at her helper.

He was a boy roughly her age. His light brown hair was brushed to one side in a graceful sweep. Beneath his fringe she could see large hazel eyes. He held out his hand and she shook his lightly. He had a firm grip for a boy his age.

"Terry Boot," he introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you."

"M-Madeleine," she said politely. "Madeleine Black."

Terry Boot. She'd heard that name before, but it certainly didn't make any sense. He had attended Hogwarts when Harry Potter was there, which was rumoured to be over ten years prior. He smiled and glanced around the compartment.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Madeleine shook her head quickly, "Oh no. Please, go ahead."

Still confused, she sat down opposite Terry, who had quickly placed his own trunk next to hers on the shelf. He sat a small basket down next to him on the seat. When Madeleine stared at it curiously, he laughed.

"It's my cat," he said. "Mum doesn't like birds and rats are just too dirty, so she got me a cat instead. I'd take him out to show you, but he's not too fond of strangers."

Madeleine nodded. That was something she hadn't purchased. A pet. She remembered that Dumbledore had given her the letter with all her school supplies listed on it, but she hadn't bothered with an animal.

She wasn't too upset that Terry wouldn't let her see his cat, for she had never been particularly fond of them. She was more of a dog person. Her other half, however, loved cats and owned several while living with the Muggles.

"Are you a first year?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them.

"Oh, um..." Madeleine started, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice. "Yes, I am. Are you?"

He nodded. "Yep. Mum says I'll be in Ravenclaw like her and Pop, but I'm not sure. I never considered myself to be quite that smart. What house do you think you're going to be in?"

Madeleine bit her lip. Well, it was obvious. She was a Black. Every Black in the past thousand years had been a member of Slytherin house.

That is, except for one...

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"I would die if I got into Slytherin, don't you think?" he said, leaning back against the seat. "I heard they're nothing but trouble. Not a single dark witch or wizard wasn't in Slytherin."

Madeleine didn't say anything. She would rather not talk about houses. The thought of her family was beginning to disturb her. As much as she wanted to know the truth, she feared that it wasn't going to be quite what she expected it to be.

She and Terry were joined minutes later by a pair of twins who called themselves Parvati and Padma. Madeleine was becoming even more confused. Those were names of two other characters who attended school with Harry. Something told her that she might have become part of the bestseller.

As Terry began to talk to the twins, Madeleine glanced out the window. In that one short moment, her fears were confirmed. A girl with curly brown hair stood outside their compartment, talking to a rather goofy-looking boy. As she looked closer, she realized that the two of them bore large front teeth. She could hear part of their conversation.

"Trevor isn't too fond of trains," the boy said. "I hope he doesn't try to get away again..."

Madeleine looked away quickly, forcing herself to look out the window at the now passing scenery. There was no denying it. She had just seen who she believed to be Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

She was in the Harry Potter story...

"What's the matter with you?" Terry asked, noticing Madeleine's odd behaviour.

Madeleine jumped and turned to look at her fellow students. "What?" she yelped. "Oh. N-Nothing. I just...it's nothing."

"Did you hear?" one of the girls said. "The rumour is that Harry Potter is on this train."

"Harry Potter?" Terry said, stunned. "_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The one and only," she answered. "Can you believe that, Madeleine?"

Madeleine shook her head in disbelief. "That...That's not possible."

"I know," the twin said, relaxing a bit. "I can't believe it either. I've heard stories about him, but I've never seen him myself."

Standing up abruptly, Madeleine moved toward the door. The others watched her, but didn't say anything. She walked down the hall, unsure of where she was really going. She wondered if she walked long enough, she would be able to wake herself up from what she was sure was a wonderful dream.

Moving toward the back of the train, Madeleine spotted the curly haired girl again. She stopped suddenly and watched as the girl continued to talk to someone in a compartment. Madeleine secretly longed to know who she was talking to.

When the girl moved, she passed Madeleine's hiding spot, barely noticing that she was there. Madeleine watched as 'Hermione' returned back to her own compartment and then made her way toward the one she had just been standing in front of.

One of the curtains was partially closed, but it gave her enough to peek through. She hoped that someone else hadn't been watching her out their own window as she kneeled down just enough to see into the compartment.

The first thing she spotted was the Weasley signature red hair. Her heart began to race as the boy she believed to be Ronald Weasley moved his head, revealing another boy in the compartment.

_Those eyes..._

The first thing that caught her attention was the green of the boy's eyes. She had never seen such a rich color. The more she stared, the more she seemed drawn to them. Their only imperfection were the glass lenses that covered them. The glare from the window caused the green to disappear at different moments.

Madeleine continued to watch him as he carried on an obviously very interesting conversation with 'Ron'. When he threw his head back in laughter, the hair was brushed out of his face and revealed a long jagged scar across his forehead.

It _was_ him. Never in a thousand years would she imagine it possible, but she was finally within ten feet of the boy she had dreamed about for several years. He was sitting in front of her, and yet she found it impossible to get closer to him.

She could open the door and introduce herself...

_No, that would be embarrassing. What if they told me to leave?_

She would have to wait until later to meet him. It wouldn't take long, but then again, she would need to gather the courage to actually speak to him, which would take much longer than expected.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Madeleine stood quickly and started in the direction of her compartment. She was stopped by a boy followed by two, much larger, ones. His face was thin and resembled that of a rat's.

"Hey," he said abruptly. "Do you know which compartment Harry Potter is in?"

Not thinking, Madeleine nodded and pointed back at the compartment she had just been peeking into. He nodded in thanks and headed in that direction. Madeleine continued walking, stopping shortly a few moments later.

Turning to face the boy she had just spoken to, she couldn't help but gasp. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back and shone in the light from the windows. She had just spoken to Draco Malfoy, without even realizing it. What made matters worse was that she had just given him directions to Harry's compartment. She was going to be the cause to feud between the two wizards that would ultimately rise from this meeting.

Still contemplating whether that was a bad thing or not, she forced herself back to her compartment. The twins were in deep conversation, while Terry was buried behind a book. For not considering himself very smart, Madeleine still found him quite nerdy.

When she re-entered, he was the only one to really look up. The twins had glanced up at her, but didn't say anything. Padma had taken Madeleine's empty seat, forcing her to sit next to Terry.

"Where did you go?" he asked, looking at her over his book.

"I-I was looking for the bathroom..." Madeleine told him. "It's a long ride. Best to know where it is."

He nodded and continued reading, noticing that Madeleine didn't appear to be in the talking mood. Instead, she watched the land through the window. She began to grow drowsy and was about to doze off when she heard an angry voice.

"That boy," a flash of blonde hair passed the door. "He doesn't know who he's dealing with. We'll see about him later..."

Terry looked out the window as well. "Don't know what his problem is..."

Madeleine shrugged, trying to play innocent. She would have to be careful around these people. If she revealed that she knew too much too quickly, they might not trust her. Before she could cause anymore trouble, she turned back to the window, returning to her sleepy stupor.

As her eyes began to droop, all she could imagine was the look on Harry's face as he laughed. The way his hair, messier than all belief, swept across his forehead. The way his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

_His eyes..._

The ride to Hogwarts, Madeleine would find, would be an enjoyable one after all.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 will be up very soon. Please Review.


	3. Not The Way It Was Written

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the names related to it...BUT I WILL! WATCH ME! MUAHAHA!

**A/N:** Okay, so here's Chapter 2. I know this is coming along slow, but as I said before, I'd never written the beginning to it and it would seem odd not having one. It will get better as I go along (and more interesting!). Please read though!

**Chapter 2: Not The Way It Was Written...**

The sounds of the Great Hall erupted as Professor McGonagall threw the doors open, leading in the first years. Madeleine had hung back with Terry and the twins, finding it very difficult to stop herself from looking for Harry. She had seen him once more as they made their way across the lake toward the massive school, but seemed to have lost him in the sea of students.

She recognized Dumbledore immediately, for she had met him on a few occasions before. The others, however, she had to assume on her own. The smaller professor sitting two seats down from the Headmaster, was more than likely Professor Flitwick and the massive form next to him was Hagrid, without a doubt. On Dumbledore's other side, Madeleine spotted a man she had only imagined before. His greasy black hair was straight and shoulder length. He wore a look of utter annoyance, as the first years filed down the room.

_Severus Snape..._

He had always been one of her least favorite characters and standing before him made him even more frightening. His eyes darted around quickly, looking over each and every one of them.

Before she could put names to the rest of the teachers, she heard Dumbledore speak. He was shortly followed by McGonagall, who was now holding a long scroll of parchment.

Just over the top of another boy's head, Madeleine could see the Sorting Hat. She stared at it with mixed emotions. The hat had always piqued her curiosity, but at a moment like this, she feared it, for it decided her fate.

One by one, the students started up to the hat, where it was placed on their head and they were sorted into their house. When she heard her own name being said, it seemed to echo throughout the Hall.

"Black, Madeleine."

She stood for a moment, unable to move her feet. Terry elbowed her.

"That's you. Go!"

As she started forward, she heard him whisper after her.

"Good luck!"

She sat on the stool easily, for she had always been unnaturally tall for her age, and squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't have needed to, because the hat slipped down past her eyes. She heard a low voice muttering from inside the hat.

_Hmmm...strange...very strange...yes, you have a strange courage deep inside you..._

HA! Courage! Madeleine almost laughed. She considered herself one of the most cowardly people on the face of the Earth. Her respect for the hat dropped suddenly.

_And the desire...to know...this does make things difficult..._

Madeleine had no idea what he was talking about. He was talking very quietly and very fast. She wondered if it had been like this for all the others.

_Yes...Yes, I know...It has to be!_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

With that one word, Madeleine felt her heart leap. She wouldn't be in Slytherin. She wasn't going to be like the others! Suddenly, her respect had been restored and she slid off of the stool happily. Not only was she in her favorite house...

She would be with Harry!

Still overcome by emotion, she sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and grinned. She tried to find her friends in the group of awaiting first years, but couldn't seem to find them.

"Boot, Terry!"

Madeleine crossed her fingers under the table, but frowned as she remembered something. She had been so caught up in everything that was happening, she had forgotten that she already knew how everything was going to turn out. Terry would be a-

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

That. Madeleine watched him as he forced a smile and headed toward the Ravenclaw table. Sitting down, he moved so he could see her. She smiled weakly back at him and he shrugged, half-heartedly as if to say _"Hey, what can we do?"_

The list went on and Madeleine was shortly joined by Hermione Granger, who simply smiled pleasantly at her. Madeleine attempted to smile back, but she was certain it must have come out ghastly. Her heart was pounding. They would be at the P's shortly.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Madeleine chuckled under her breath, knowingly. Before the Hat could even say it, Madeleine had muttered the word to herself.

"Slytherin..."

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco smirked and strutted off toward the Slytherin table, where he was greeted by a group of happy Slytherins. Madeleine found the sight to be rather disgusting.

"Patil, Padma!"

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

So, Terry wouldn't be alone. Madeleine was thankful for that. If all of them had been spread out, that wouldn't have been fair.

"Patil, Parvati!"

_That's right! Parvati's a-_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Madeleine clapped happily as her friend from the train sat down beside her and another girl named Lavender Brown. Finally...

"Potter, Harry."

Madeleine's head shot upwards. The Hall was filled with the sounds of whispers. People were turning to each other asking if they had heard the same thing they heard. "Could it be?" They wondered, "Could it be _the _Harry Potter?"

The same small black-haired boy from the train moved toward the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. Madeleine held her breath and secretly crossed her fingers under the table.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The table exploded with cheers. As Harry approached the table, older students were reaching past the younger to shake his hand and pat his back. Madeleine ducked a little as several of them attempted to reach him over her.

When she heard Ron's name being said by McGonagall, she couldn't help but smile. Even before she had seen him, she had always been partial to the red-haired idiot.

He was sorted into Gryffindor as expected and that was when Madeleine first caught sight of the two boys who she would one day consider her heroes. Fred and George Weasley cheered loudly for their brother, while Percy, who was sitting not too far away, merely smiled and nodded in his direction.

Madeleine had always loved the Weasley family. They weren't very rich, but they loved each other anyways. Fred and George always brought comic relief to their troubles, and Ron was the typical older brother to his sister Ginny. Bill and Charlie were rarely mentioned, but they still seemed very interesting. Percy, on the other hand...well...no one's perfect.

When Dumbledore gave the word to eat, the first years gasped in awe as the food magically appeared in front of them. The smells were amazing, but Madeleine found it difficult to eat anything. The smell of the roasted chicken brought a queasy feeling to her stomach and she made sure to steer clear of it. The only thing that seemed to tickle her fancy was the large bowl of fresh fruit sitting before her.

During dinner, Madeleine occasionally snuck glances in Harry's direction. She'd smile every time he laughed and burst out with laughter at the appearance of Nearly Headless Nick. The look on Ron's face was priceless. Sadly, she did not own a camera at that point in time.

Dinner ended quickly and the First years were led to the dormitories. She followed Hermione up the stairs where she and the other Gryffindor girls chose their beds. Madeleine picked the one closest to the window. She could never explain why, but being able to stare at the moon made her feel at peace with everything.

"Well," Lavender said. "I guess we should all introduce ourselves, since we're all gonna be living together. I'll go first, I'm Lavender Brown."

"And I'm Parvati Patil!" she and Lavender had already seemed to bond a friendship. Madeleine feared that Parvati had already forgotten her existence.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "I'm Muggle-born and I've read every single book on the reading-"

"And you are?" Lavender cut Hermione off, turning the conversation toward Madeleine.

"Madeleine..." she answered quietly, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Madeleine...?" Lavender hinted for her to continue.

"Oh!" she blushed. "Black. Madeleine Black. I'm sorry about that..."

Lavender waved her hand absently. "Don't worry about it. We're all new and we're all nervous. I know exactly what you feel."

But it was obvious that Lavender didn't know how she felt. She and Parvati were already getting along and were chatting as if they'd known each other for years and Hermione would soon have the boys to be with. Madeleine was by herself. She was out of place. It was as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

_But, I'm NOT supposed to be here..._she said to herself, lying down in her bed. _I'm not. It wasn't written this way..._

The chatter ceased and Madeleine knew that her roommates had fallen asleep. Rolling over to face the window, Maddy only hoped that her own dreams would follow quickly.

**A/N:** Okay, so if you've reached this point, you've actually read this, which I really respect. I will update as soon as I can, but I've been busy lately with my other fic, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	4. The Meetings

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles...Yet.

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is still pretty short. I've been trying to make them longer, but I guess I'm failing miserably. This will definitely speed up pretty soon, because I'm getting past the things I didn't have any idea how to write and moving on to some of the stuff I've been thinking over for a while. Anyways, please read and review!

**Chapter 3: The Meetings**

Time couldn't seem to go by any slower, especially for Madeleine, who was growing to become more and more of a recluse. She no longer had any friends and felt more out of place than ever.

Some good did come out of this though. In her time alone, she could cover every inch of the school. And that's exactly what she did. Whenever she was alone, she would wander into a new part of the school. Within a month, she knew the location of the moving staircases and the changing doors.

The paintings became her friends, for they were the only ones who would speak to her. During class, she would plan out the rest of her afternoon, deciding where she would go and who she would talk to. After class, she'd be off to her chosen destination, where they would help her with her homework.

There were times where she would forget where she was and even forget about Harry Potter. That is, until she'd seem him again or something would happen.

Halloween night, she sat alone in Gryffindor Tower, waiting for the outburst of "TROLL!" When it was getting late, she knew everyone would be arriving soon. She hoped they would take their time.

November meant Quidditch season was upon the school. She had always been interested in the sport, but never intended to play. It would be interesting to watch though.

"Hey! Hey Madeleine!"

Madeleine was headed toward one of the Northern Towers when she heard someone calling after her. She recognized the voice, but couldn't place it to a face. She turned to see Terry running after her.

"Oh, Hi..." she said awkwardly.

Catching up with her, he smiled. "I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Um..." she started nervously. "Everywhere, actually."

"I haven't been able to talk to you since the beginning of school!" he pointed out. "I never get the chance in class. You always sit in the back."

"I know, I-" she said uncomfortably. "I don't really know anybody."

"Well, that's why you've got to make friends," he said.

They started up the staircase together and Madeleine explained to him that she didn't really feel like she belonged there. She told him that she was convinced the Hat had sorted her into the wrong house.

"What house do you think you're supposed to be in?" he asked as they approached the next landing.

"Slytherin," she answered, as if she had just uttered a swearword.

He looked confused. "Why on Earth do you think you belong there? You don't act like any Slytherin I know. You don't treat me like dirt."

She turned to him. "Oh come on, certainly they don't treat you like dirt!"

"But they do," Terry insisted. "That Malfoy and his cronies. They strut around the school like they own the place. Good thing Potter reminds him he's not all high and mighty, whenever he can..."

Madeleine's face fell when Terry mentioned Harry. She had happily been forgetting about him until then. "Mm..." was all she was able to say.

"Anyway," Terry looked around. "Where are we going?"

Madeleine shrugged. "Wherever you want to go. I was just sort of wandering."

Terry smiled and nodded. "Wandering. That sounds good."

As they started up the next set of stairs, Terry looked over at her. Madeleine didn't understand, but he was still smiling.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, fearing the answer slightly.

"I like you," he said simply.

Madeleine looked forward and walked up a few more steps. She didn't know what to say. She had never heard someone say that to her before, let alone a boy. Finally, she glanced back at him, smiling for the first time in well over a month.

"I like you too..." she said.

XXXXX

Madeleine had a new friend. A friend she could actually depend on to be there for her when she needed him. Instead of talking to the paintings in the Towers, the two of them would wander the hallways and grounds, just talking about random things.

Despite being in different Houses, she and Terry attended Quidditch games together. Maddy, as Terry had taken to calling her, rooted for both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (unless they were playing each other, where she would root for Gryffindor). The pair seemed inseparable.

Though she enjoyed her time with Terry, she still liked her alone time. She was no longer afraid to stay up in the Common Room with the others. In fact, she preferred it to the cold dormitory with the girls.

One night, during Christmas Vacation, Maddy had stayed up late, reading a book she had picked out from the library. Terry had gone home to visit his family, and for the first time in ages, she felt lonely.

Suddenly, she sneezed. She looked around the room hastily, but didn't see anyone. Turning back to her book, she felt the strange urge to sneeze again. And again. And again. In between sneezes, she was convinced she had heard something scuff across the floor.

"W-Who's there?" she said.

The Common Room was completely empty. It had to have been well past midnight. If it had been a ghost making the noise, it wouldn't have bothered her so much, but a ghost would have revealed itself.

She repeated her question, but didn't get an answer. Suddenly, she had the sneaking suspicion that she knew what was going on. She kept her face hidden mostly by the book, but her eyes were focused on the Portrait Hole.

As she had expected, a moment later it opened slowly and shut shortly after. Putting the book down onto a nearby table, Maddy decided to follow whoever just left the room.

Resisting the urge to sneeze repeatedly down the hallway, Maddy was certain she was going in the right direction. Whoever it was, was wearing an invisibility cloak and she was clearly allergic to it.

A door nearby opened and she followed whoever it was, inside. Hiding behind a nearby pillar, she watched as the boy removed his invisibility cloak and approached a large mirror in the center of the room.

Maddy held her breath as Harry stood before the mirror, looking into it longingly. She knew what he was seeing and knew that she would see almost the same thing if she were ever to stand in that exact spot.

After watching him for what seemed like a half an hour, Maddy's legs became stiff. The door opened again, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Maddy tried to hide further behind the pillar, but the intruder took no notice of her anyway.

Albus Dumbledore approached the spot where Harry was now sitting. She witnessed the entire conversation between them, almost able to mouth the words along with them. Finally, they finished speaking and Harry left. Before he did, she was certain he had looked around. Part of her believed he knew she was there, but remembered that he didn't even knew she existed.

"Miss Black..." Dumbledore spoke to the somewhat empty room. "You may stop hiding now."

Stunned that Dumbledore knew she was there, she slowly came out from behind the pillar. He smiled warmly at her.

"How did you-" she started.

"How very much like your Uncle you are..." he said absently. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Maddy shook her head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to see where Harry was going."

Dumbledore sat down on a nearby desk. "But certainly you already knew, didn't you? How could you follow an invisible boy?"

Caught again. Maddy frowned and looked at the floor. She held her hands behind her back, wringing them together nervously.

"Please sit down, Miss Black," he said kindly. "I think we need to talk about some things."

It had been a while since she last sat down with Dumbledore, just to talk. Hesitantly, she sat down on another desk and looked up at him. He was still smiling, which was starting to make her feel a little better.

"I know I've told you time and again how careful you have to be with the knowledge you hold," he said calmly. "But I cannot say it enough. You know the rules, Maddy, and you must obey them. Do not get involved unless it is absolutely necessary. Do not get involved if it is going to change the course of the future. You mustn't mess with the foretold."

Maddy told him that she had no intention of doing so. Everything seemed to be going well to her, except for the little incident in fourth year. Though, even if she did get herself involved, there would be no way of really stopping it.

"Finally," he said. "You will be noticing changes in yourself very soon. They will not be normal, but you must continue with life as usual. All will be explained in due time, but for now, you must be off to bed."

"Changes, sir?" Maddy asked, not moving from her spot.

"Yes," he said simply, not explaining anything.

"What kinds of changes?" she asked.

He shook his head. "That, I cannot tell you. You must learn it on your own and must learn to deal with them on your own." he stood and headed for the door. "Or perhaps, you should have a friend help you. I find that friends are always useful in situations I would prefer not to deal with alone."

Maddy stared at him for a moment, unsure of how this pertained to her. She had been feeling different, but it wasn't anything too much out of the ordinary. And she had friends. Well, she had _one _friend and he could help her through anything.

At least, that's what she thought.

Dumbledore opened the door and motioned to it with a graceful sweep of his hand. Maddy slipped off the desk and headed toward it, still thinking over what the old man had said. Before they parted, she turned to him.

"Sir," she said. "One the way down here, I kept sneezing. Is that part of the changes you were talking about?"

He smirked. "I don't think so. I think it's merely the dust." he started to walk away, stopping shortly. "That, or a demiguise hair allergy."

As Dumbledore walked away, Maddy stared after him. What in Merlin's good name was demiguise hair and why would she be allergic to it? And what the heck were these changes that he was talking about. He wasn't trying to vaguely explain "becoming a young lady" to her, was he?

Whatever it was, it left Maddy very confused. Heading back upstairs, she decided that she was going to go to bed and would deal with everything in the morning. After all, it was very late.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Please REVIEW! I'll update as soon as my busy schedule allows it, and trust me the next chapters are going to get so much better.


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I really, really don't own Harry Potter or any of the related names. Man, do I wish I did though.

**A/N:** Okay, as the title of this chapter clearly says, some changes are going on in this story. I'm really hoping this will get even better as it goes on. I know it's going slow, but I'm trying really hard to make it interesting. It'll get better. Really!

**Chapter 4: Changes**

Maddy sat on her bed, chewing on the end of her quill and staring down at the beginning of a complicated Potions essay. It had been assigned before the holidays, but she had blown it off and now that vacation was over, she was hurrying to get it finished. Twisting her hair in her long fingers, she resisted the urge to yank it out. Potions just never seemed to be her strong point, not to mention that she feared Snape above all her other teachers.

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Hermione hurried in. Maddy watched as the girl tore through her trunk.

"Oh, where did I put it?" she muttered. "I know I had it here not too long ago..."

She rummaged through the drawers of her bedside table. Maddy had a feeling that she knew what Hermione was looking for. She slipped off her bed and pulled a book from her own bedside table.

"Hermione?" she said carefully.

Hermione turned around quickly. She had obviously thought the room was alone. "Oh, hi! I-I was just looking for a bo-"

Maddy held out the book. "This?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Yes! Where did you-"

"I found it by your bed," she told her honestly. "I was having trouble with something and thought it would help. I'm so sorry. I really didn't-"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Hermione said, taking the book from her. "It's all right. You should have asked. I could have helped you."

Maddy didn't know what to say. Nodding, she returned to her bed and put the quill back into her mouth. Hermione began flipping through the pages, growing more irritated by the second. Maddy dropped the quill onto her parchment.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Hermione looked up. "Oh, nothing. It's not important."

"I could help you," Maddy offered. She had scanned the book so many times that she practically knew it by heart.

"I'm looking for Nicholas Flamel..." Hermione said, chuckling lightly. "It's random. I know."

"Page 345. Paragraph two..." Maddy said, looking back at her essay.

Hermione stared at her. She turned to the page number and read the second paragraph. Maddy had been right. "How did you know that?"

Maddy shrugged, not looking up at her. "I know a bit about Alchemy..."

Hermione nodded and began to leave. She stopped before the door and turned back to look at her.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked. "A couple friends and I are working on something and I think you'd be a great help..."

Maddy wasn't sure. She knew what Hermione was talking about, but it would mean that she would be coming face to face with Harry. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for that.

"I don't know..." she said uncertainly.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Please!"

Maddy nodded and stood up. "All right. I guess I'll come..."

She followed Hermione to the library, where Harry and Ron were sitting together at one of the back tables. Hermione dropped the book onto the table in front of them and they jumped. They stared at Maddy while she sat down. Hermione didn't seem to notice that the boys were staring at her.

"Hermione..." Ron said slowly.

She looked up and Ron jerked his head in Maddy's direction. Maddy felt herself grow red and she wrung her hands under the table.

"Oh, this is Madeleine," Hermione said hastily. "Madeleine, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Madeleine is going to help us. She knows a lot about Nicholas Flamel."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't say anything. He continued to stare at her, which was starting to make her very uneasy. Maddy nodded slowly.

Hermione turned to the page and read the paragraph aloud to the boys. They listened intently. When Hermione told them that she believed that the Sorcerer's Stone was what Fluffy was hiding on the third floor, Harry looked nervously at Maddy. The boys obviously didn't know that Hermione had intended for her to be in on everything.

"I just wish we really knew it was," Hermione said. "I mean, it would make sense, but we can't be absolutely positive can we?"

"The Stone went missing not too long ago..." Maddy spoke up, not looking at any of them.

"Really?" Harry said, finally speaking up.

Maddy looked at him. "Yeah. Or so it was reported. I wouldn't be surprised if Flamel trusted Dumbledore with it."

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

Maddy shrugged halfheartedly, not taking her eyes off him. "I do my research..."

Harry nodded and smiled. Maddy looked down at the table sheepishly. Ron looked back and forth between them. Hermione still seemed to be scanning the page.

Maddy felt guilty, but she had helped them out. Dumbledore said she couldn't reveal anything, but he never said that she couldn't lie a little to push them in the right direction, did he?

No. He didn't. Maddy smiled as she watched the others talk about their research. As they said in the movies, this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

XXXXX

"And then you add two mint leaves..." Hermione said, pointing to a recipe in their Potions book.

She had been helping Maddy with her homework. Suddenly, classes had become interesting. She sat with Hermione in every class and even sat with her and the boys during dinner. They accepted her quickly and she began to feel like one of the gang.

Ron made her laugh like no one had before. She found him so incredibly ridiculous, that everything he did made her laugh. Hermione was brilliant and would help her with anything she needed. And Harry...

Harry and Maddy seemed to connect on a level a bit higher than the others. They rarely spoke to each other, but no matter what either of them said, they understood each other. Sometimes, Maddy wondered what her feelings toward Harry really were.

"Okay..." Maddy said, nodding and writing down what Hermione just told her. Awkwardly, Maddy attempted to itch right under her shoulder blades. For some reason, they had been driving her absolutely crazy for the past couple of days.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, watching her.

"Yeah," Maddy answered hastily. "My back itches that's all."

She tried to ignore it and went back to her work. A few moments later, Harry and Ron entered. Harry had been at Quidditch practice and had brought Ron down so he could fly a few laps around the Pitch. Harry looked tired and winded as he sat down opposite the girls.

"What a rush," Ron said happily. "I'm gonna do that some day. I'm going to play Quidditch."

Hermione laughed and Ron glared at her.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"It's not that," Hermione said, trying to stifle her smile. "I just don't think that-"

Maddy began to itch her back again, but it seemed like the more she scratched it, the worse it got. If it continued this way, she was going to the Hospital Wing. Harry looked at her. Maddy took her quill and scratched it harder. Noticing that Harry was looking at her, she stopped suddenly and blushed.

"These robes..." she lied. "I must be allergic to them or something."

Harry nodded and Maddy glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was nearly 8 o'clock and she had promised Terry that she would meet him in the Library. She started to put her homework away. It was no longer her main priority.

"I've got to go," she said hastily. "I have something I've got to do. I'll see you at dinner."

Without bothering to explain, she hurried out the Common Room and down the corridors toward the Library. Why Terry had asked to meet her there at such a weird time was beyond her, but he was still her best friend and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Still running, Madam Pince yelled at her as she rushed down a few aisles. Terry was waiting for her at the same table she had met Harry and Ron at. She sat down opposite him, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I was talking to Hermione and I got distracted and time just flew-"

"Don't worry!" he said. "I'd wait forever for you."

Maddy blushed. What did he mean by that? An eleven-year-old boy shouldn't have been talking about forever. He should have been more concerned with which broom he wanted for Christmas or which team he wanted to win the World Cup.

"Maddy," he started slowly. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" she asked, smiling weakly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Terry explained. "Do you like me?"

Maddy laughed. "Of course I like you. Would I have run all the way down here if I didn't?"

Terry shook his head. Maddy was worried. She knew what Terry was talking about and part of her really wished she didn't. She rubbed her neck nervously. The itch had started again, but she was trying to ignore it.

"Maddy..." he said slowly. "I really, really like you..."

His hand landed on hers and she jumped. She had always felt most comfortable around Terry and he was certainly a wonderful boy, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship. The mysteries of love had always tortured her mind and she had planned so many perfect endings for herself that she began to fear that anything less than her dream Prince Charming would be a let down.

"Terry," she said, taking a deep breath. Debating on what she was going to say, she made up her mind quickly. "I really like you too..."

Terry's face lit up. "Really? Oh, that's great." He squeezed her hand. "I-I thought you were going to laugh at me. I even rehearsed what I was going to say before you got here." he laughed nervously. "It's funny, I didn't even use what I had planned to say..."

Maddy nodded, starting to wonder if she made the right choice. She thought it was best that she was giving him a chance, but feared that their friendship would be ruined if it never worked out.

A few minutes later, Terry walked Maddy to the Great Hall. Saying that she had to tend to something upstairs, she managed to get a minute by herself. Crashing down into one of the armchairs by the Gryffindor fire, she rubbed her eyes.

"Terry, Terry, Terry, Terry..." she repeated over and over. "What am I going to do?"

She wasn't planning on going to dinner that night. In the course of half an hour, she had lost all appetite. Leaning back in her chair, she thought over what Terry had told her. She had never once heard a boy speak to her with such longing, such kind words. She truly liked him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but think of someone else.

A black-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled someone...

**A/N:** This is the end of the story. Please Review! I would really appreciate! I'll update really soon...or at least as soon as I can!


	6. Friendship Found In Strange Places

**DISCLAIMER:** -uses same spokesperson hired to do disclaimers for Crossfire- A-hem! Miss M.C.E.Black would like to tell you that she regretfully has to give all credit to Ms. J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter and all the related names.

**A/N:** Okay, well...I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this story, but now that I've gotten reviews and it's even been favorited, I think I'm going to continue with it. (Seems reasonable, seeing as quite a bit of it is already written.) Uhm, so I'm pretty much flying through first year, because it's not as important as the others. The other years will be even more in depth and I'm debating on whether or not I'm going to write a sequel to this, but I definitely have one in mind. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Friendship Found In Strange Places**

Maddy sought refuge in the owlery. The towers were no longer a good hiding spot, for Terry knew every one that she enjoyed being in. It wasn't that she was trying to hide from Terry, because she could do that easily by going into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was only trying to get some time to herself. It seemed that wherever she went, Terry would go too. It was becoming rather annoying.

The owlery also made a good place for her to sit, because she had taken a strange interest in watching birds lately. An interest she couldn't seem to understand. Sometimes she would sit on the window sill and watch them fly across the sky. She longed to join them in their freedom.

She sat by the window and looked into the eyes of the many owls looking down at her from the rafters above. She tried cooing at them to get them to come down and visit, but they only stared at her.

"You probably think I'm insane, don't you?" she asked them absently. "Don't worry. I sometimes wonder about it myself."

Without warning, a large snowy owl flew from a nearby rafter and landed beside her. The owl nibbled at her finger and she laughed.

"What? Do you want some attention?" Maddy started to stroke the bird's feathers. "Such a pretty bird. You have such lovely feathers..."

She held out her arm and the owl hopped onto it. Rubbing the bird's beak, she was surprised that the bird made no reaction. It's eyes closed almost dreamily.

The door opened suddenly and Maddy looked up. She was startled to see Harry enter and nearly hopped out of her seat, but she remembered that the bird was still on her arm. The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi..." Harry said finally.

"Hi..." Maddy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you doing with Hedwig?" he asked, nodding toward the owl on her arm.

The bird hooted and took off in the direction of Harry, landing gently on his arm. Maddy blushed and looked down at the floor. She scuffed her foot against the stone in an uncomfortable manner.

"I didn't know that was your bird," she explained. "She just sort of came to me..."

Harry moved closer. "Do you have an owl?"

Maddy shook her head. "No. I don't have any pets."

"Oh," Harry said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Maddy shrugged and refused to look at him. She still seemed to be rather fascinated with the pattern of bird droppings on the floor. Harry looked around nervously.

"So...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Maddy shrugged once again, feeling dumber by the minute. "I like birds..." she said simply.

It seemed to be enough, because Harry nodded and stroked Hedwig. Not too long afterward, she took off again and flew high into the rafters, leaving the two of them alone. Maddy had switched focus and was now staring out the window, ignoring the itch that had begun again in her back. She had visited Madam Pomfrey, but she said nothing was wrong with her.

"It must be nice to fly..." she said vaguely.

Harry looked at her quickly. It was the strongest he had ever heard her speak before. He was used to her usual quiet whisper, but seemed to prefer her normal voice.

"It is..." he replied. "I think it's the greatest thing in the world."

Maddy hugged herself as a cold breeze wafted through the room. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets. His glasses had begun to fog up. Maddy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Were you going to send a letter?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I don't really have anyone to send letters to."

"Me neither," Maddy said, letting him know he wasn't alone.

They looked at each other again and Maddy's piercing blue eye softened. Quickly, she looked away and resumed staring out the window. Harry moved over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Where are you parents?" he asked conversationally.

Maddy didn't answer at first. She had never told anyone about her parents. Her Father had been a Deatheater, remember? He was not highly thought of in the Wizarding community.

"They're dead," she said shortly.

Harry frowned and looked down at his feet, feeling guilty for bringing up an obviously sensitive subject. "Mine are too..." he told her.

"I know..." she said. Slowly, she turned to him and smiled. He wasn't sure why she was smiling, but for some reason, it didn't bother him.

"It's a bit chilly, don't you think?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes," Maddy agreed, rubbing her frozen hands together.

Harry took them in his and helped her stand up. Maddy's pale cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. The rest of her body was still quite numb, but her hands quickly became pleasantly warm.

"Maybe we should head back to the Common Room," he suggested.

Maddy nodded, unsure if she had the ability to say anything at that moment. Her mind was reeling. If someone had told her a couple years before that she would one day be standing in the Owlery at Hogwarts, holding the hands of Harry Potter, she would have thought that person were absolutely off their rocker.

But it was happening. She was becoming friends with him and the more that she was around him, the more natural it felt. Soon, the pair would become inseparable.

XXXXX

"Hey Maddy," Hermione said later that year, sometime during April. "Where have you been?"

She looked up. She had just come through the Portrait Hole and heard her name. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their usual seats by the fire place. They were all staring at her and she felt like she was under surveillance or something.

"What are you, my Mother?" Maddy shot back. The boys laughed and Maddy smirked. Hermione looked offended. "I'm kidding, Hermione..." she told her. "I was at the Library."

"The Library?" Ron asked when he stopped laughing. "What the bloody hell were you doing there?"

"Reading, Ronald..." Maddy said in a mock-teacher-like way. "You know, you might want to try it yourself one of these days."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Ron didn't take offense to it and Maddy sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Harry was grinning broadly. They were all glad that Maddy had fit in so quickly. She had become unbelievably comfortable around them, and despite her original quiet behaviour, they couldn't seem to get her to shut up half the time.

She and Harry liked to take the mickey out of Ron whenever they could and had a good laugh when they did so, but other times were more serious. The two of them would watch as Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth about a countless number of topics. Though she remained silent, Maddy always wore a small smile that said she knew something that they didn't. No one ever noticed though.

"Hey," Hermione said a few minutes later. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I see you walking down on the grounds this morning with Terry Boot, Maddy?"

Maddy, who had been talking to Harry in hushed tones, froze. She had specifically kept her relationship away from them for many reasons. One, was because she wasn't even sure of it herself; two, was because she thought they would laugh at her; and three, was because she had had a strange attraction to Harry, but didn't want him to think she was unavailable, which sadly, she was.

She didn't think anything would ever happen with Harry, but she liked to keep her options open. Certainly, this made her feel like a tramp, but she just couldn't find the heart to let Terry go. Especially because he had always been there for her when she needed him (and even more so, the times when she didn't!).

"You...might have..." she said slowly, sliding further back into the couch. She had been leaning over the arm to talk to Harry. "Why?"

Hermione shook her head, but didn't take her eyes off her book. "I was just curious. I didn't know you two were close."

"He's just a friend," Maddy said hastily. "I met him on the train ride here. We hang out sometimes."

Harry was watching Maddy carefully. She shifted her shoulder blades uneasily. They weren't itching anymore, but they had strange spasms. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she would get strange pains up and down her back.

"Just a friend?" Hermione glanced at Maddy, finally dropping her book. "It looked like the two of you were holding hands..."

Maddy turned bright red and crossed her arms. She really didn't want to talk about that. It was none of their business who she hung out with. Hermione had no right to bring that up!

"Ooooh," Ron said tauntingly. "I think Maddy has a boyfriend..."

Harry looked at her sharply and she avoided his gaze. She knew he was staring at her and it was making her extremely nervous.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell us, Maddy?" Hermione butt in, now smiling widely. "I thought we were your friends!"

"Look, it's nothing, okay?" she said hurriedly, standing up. "I don't want to talk about this!"

She stormed off in the direction of Portrait Hole. They watched her as she heaved herself into it. Hermione called after her.

"Where are you going?"

There was no answer. As the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut, Maddy angrily headed toward the Astronomy Tower. She had found a way to get onto to the roof from there, which had become her new place to hide out. The owlery had become a busy place and was no longer a sufficient sanctuary. Maddy could sit among the gargoyles on the roof, staring out at the night sky. If someone were ever to pass by below, or even fly by on a broom, they would never be able to tell the difference between student and stone.

**A/N:** I know that updates aren't very often, but I AM trying. I've been working a lot lately and trying to finish some things up for school and such. I will definitely be becoming increasingly more busy as time goes by, but will be writing and posting whenever I get the chance! Please review, because I love hearing from people!


	7. Starting To Unravel

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I still don't own Harry Potter. I really wish I did though...

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm really sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy with school and other fanfic demands. This one isn't coming out as well as I had hoped. I really just want to get through Year 1 as fast as I can. Things should get more interesting soon...I hope. Years 1&2 are going to be quick. Three, four and so on are going to be much better. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Starting To Unravel**

Maddy had been spending a lot of time in the Hospital Wing and Harry was starting to get worried. She could keep it a secret from Terry by telling him she was in the Common Room doing homework, but she couldn't use that excuse for Harry. Whenever he brought it up, she would fall quiet and ignore her.

"You're awfully quiet," Terry said one afternoon as they walked across the grounds. "Is something wrong?"

Maddy looked up at him and shook her head. "No. Why?"

"It just seemed like something was bothering you, that's all," he said softly. "I wasn't sure if you were mad at me or something."

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked. "You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I was just...I mean...I haven't seen you around much lately. You always say you're in the Common Room doing homework, but I have the same classes you do and don't seem to have as much work."

She frowned. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No, not at all!" he said. Maddy knew he wasn't telling the truth and neither was she. Things weren't going very well if they were already keeping secrets from each other. It was yet another moment where Maddy had to question their relationship. She _liked_ Terry, but she wasn't sure if she _loved_ him.

They didn't say another word until they were halfway across the ground and Terry brought up the upcoming Quidditch game. Maddy, thankful for a subject change, smiled and talked animatedly. Terry was relieved to finally see her look cheerful.

Later that night, Harry had the same question for her, but he received a slightly different answer. She told him that she hadn't been feeling herself lately and wanted to get a second opinion about what was going on with her. That's why she turned to Madam Pomfrey. When Harry asked what Madam Pomfrey had told her, she didn't answer him immediately.

"She's not sure yet," Maddy told him truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey knew most of what was going on and certainly explained the problems with her back, but she was convinced there was something else. This time, something _wrong_.

Harry stared at her for a moment. They were the only ones left in the Common Room. Ron and Hermione had decided to turn in early, leaving them by themselves. It had been a few moments before either of them had dared to speak.

"Are you worried?" he asked quietly.

Maddy shook her head, slowly. It wasn't completely lying. She didn't know what the big deal was, however the details were more frightening than she would let on. Harry noticed that she was avoiding his gaze and understood.

She felt his hand graze her thin arm. It paused by her wrist and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're freezing..." he pointed out. "Why are you always so cold?"

Maddy shrugged. Honestly, she had no idea. It was just a thing with her. It could be the hottest day of summer and she would still find herself shivering. She watched Harry's hand as it continued to rest on her wrist. Suddenly, he noticed it and pulled it away hastily.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," he said, looking away. "You've been up every night this week."

But Maddy wasn't tired. She was never tired. Harry didn't move as she stared at the fire, not commenting on his suggestion.

"Well, I think I'm going to go then..." he broke the silence, standing up. "Are you going to stay up?"

"Probably..." she answered simply.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, sinking back down onto the couch.

Maddy patted the book next to her. "Read. Do some homework."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he continued. "I mean, if you want, I-"

"No," she said quickly, tearing her gaze from the fireplace. "You can go if you want. I'll be fine here. Unless..." she paused. "I mean, unless you _want_ to stay. Then, I suppose I wouldn't mind."

He didn't answer her. Finally, he stood back up and stepped away from the couch. "I think I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late okay?"

As he walked away, she watched him longingly. She had hoped, with all her might, that he would have stayed behind with her. Perhaps she had been taking things too seriously. Perhaps he really didn't care about her the way she had thought.

Tossing the book on the floor in front of her, Maddy curled up into a little ball beside the arm of the couch, burying her face into her arms. She never would have thought it would be this way. She never would have thought it would be this complicated and confusing.

She never would have thought it would matter so much...

XXXXX

The year progressed and as Maddy had known, they learned more and more about the Sorcerer's Stone. She would watch as the others scanned books and books for information, usually coming up short. Maddy also started making frequent visits to the Gryffindor Quidditch practices, watching as the players flew with great speed around the pitch.

"Hey," Maddy said to Harry as he came to see her at the end of one practice. "Is that Oliver Wood?" She pointed to an attractive boy heading toward the changing room.

Harry looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded. "Yeah..." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Maddy shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. "No reason."

Harry laughed and the two of them headed back toward the castle. "You think he's cute, don't you?"

"No!" Maddy insisted. "And besides, he's what-fifteen?"

"Yeah..." Harry said. "So?"

Maddy gaped at him. Was he actually telling her that she should go for it? Did he like the idea of her with Oliver? "I have a boyfriend..." she said pointedly. "Of course I don't think he's cute."

"Oliver or Terry?" Harry asked slyly.

Maddy stopped and slapped him on the arm. "Oliver, you idiot!"

Harry rubbed the spot on his arm and picked up his pace, fearing being hit again. "I was just asking. The way you said it, it sounded like you were talking about Terry."

"Of course, I wasn't!" Maddy shot at him. "What kind of girlfriend do you take me for?"

Harry turned to her sharply. "Have you kissed him?"

_That_ was certainly random. Maddy stared at him, finding it difficult to look away from him. Tearing her eyes from his, she frowned.

"I don't think that's any of your business..." she told him.

"You have?" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Maddy said quickly. "I haven't! I hardly think it's appropriate for you to be asking me that. Why do you care so much?"

"I don't!" Harry insisted. "I was just wondering. You didn't have to answer me."

Maddy pushed her way past him, quite annoyed. It was beyond her why she hung out with him so much. Harry caught up with her quickly.

"Speaking of which, how does Terry feel about you coming to these practices all the time?" he asked.

Maddy bit her lip and continued to avoid looking at him. Harry smirked and understood. She hadn't told Terry where she had been going.

"He has no idea, does he?" Harry said, glancing sideways at her.

"I might have mentioned it..." Maddy said vaguely. "He might not have heard me though...or he could have been distracted...I-I dunno..."

The truth was, she _had _intended on telling him, but he had already brought Harry up before in conversation and she was starting to wonder if he was growing suspicious. She didn't want him to become even more so. It would not turn out for the best.

"Have you found anymore information about the Sorcerer's Stone?" Maddy asked, changing the subject suddenly.

Harry shook his head. "No..."

Reaching the main foyer, the pair fell silent and headed toward Gryffindor Tower. Harry stared at her as they walked down the hallways. There was something different about her. She wore her hair down constantly, creating a black curtain down her back. Her outfits changed as well. She still wore jeans in her spare time, but her shirts were baggy, obviously too many sizes too big for her. Why on Earth would a pretty girl like her want to dress like that?

He wanted to ask her, but he didn't. She had already scolded him once for butting into her business and had even slapped him. He didn't want that to happen again.

Without another word, Maddy headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Instead of falling asleep, she pulled parchment out from a small box and began to write a letter. It was about time she started to explain some things.

_Dearest Terry_...

XXXXX

Exams week went by rather fast. Maddy felt confident about her work. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent several nights studying 'til they fell asleep on the pages of their books. Maddy seemed to be the only one to make it through the entire night.

Harry was growing uneasy and Maddy could tell something was up. She would notice him rub his scar at random times of the day, scrunching his face in pain. It wasn't until one afternoon in the Spring that anyone had brought it up.

Harry denied that he was sick. He claimed that it was some sort of warning. He thought it meant that danger was coming. Maddy didn't want to admit it, but he was right in this case. She knew what was coming next when a sudden look of realization spread across his face. The trio followed him as he raced down the stairs toward the school grounds, taking off in the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Harry seemed to have figured everything out ahead of time before they even got to Hagrid's front door, for the moment Hagrid opened the door, Harry pelted him with questions concerning Norbert, Hagrid's beloved pet dragon, and how he came to acquire him.

"And did he-did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. Maddy had almost completely forgotten about the three-headed dog. She, fortunately, had never come face-to-face with Fluffy, but didn't think that was going to last for much longer. If things went as planned, she would have an encounter with the canine very soon.

"Well-yeah-how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

When Hagrid mentioned this bit of information, it was clear that he shouldn't have spoken. His face turned to a look of terror and he exclaimed that he never should have told them that. However, before he could stop them, they had taken off back across the school grounds, heading toward the school.

"Harry," Maddy started slowly. "Harry, please, before you go and-"

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," he said, cutting her off. "Hagrid-"

"Harry..." Maddy tried to get his attention.

"-told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak-" Harry continued. Ron and Hermione shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. Maddy didn't even flinch. She repeated Harry's name, this time with more force.

"Harry!"

"-It must have been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbldore's office?" Harry paused for a moment to look around.

Maddy grabbed Harry by the arm and forced him to look at her. "HARRY! Listen to me! You're not going to find Dumbledore's office. You're not even going to find Dumbledore, because he's not-"

"What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted her. Their Transfiguration professor strode toward them with several books in her hands.

Hermione was the one to answer. Maddy was certain that her heart had almost come to a complete stop. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told the teacher, sounding quite calm.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, staring at each of them in turn. Maddy tried to look innocent, but was certain that McGonagall would see right through her. "Why?"

Maddy looked at Harry, waiting to hear what he was going to tell her. He paused for a moment, and then answered.

"Well, it's sort of secret..."

Professor McGonagall didn't look happy that Harry was trying to keep his intentions from her. She stared at him, finally speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she told him. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" Harry looked stunned. "_Now?_"

Slowly, he turned to Maddy, who was purposely looking at the floor. Ron and Hermione looked at her as well. Something didn't quite make sense to them. How was it possible that she knew about Dumbledore before they did?

Ten minutes ago, they had been heading down to Hagrid's...

**A/N:** I will be updating soon, I hope. I want to think about how I'm going to do the next chapter though. I want to make it a bit more interesting. The slow pace needs to go away. Lol. (I'm used to faster paced stories.) I hope you don't hate it completely. Anyways, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	8. A Familiar Scene

**DISCLAIMER:** As of right now, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related names. (Doesn't mean that I'm not working on it though!)

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update. I've been trying really hard to juggle work, school, homework, drama, choir, and keep up with three of my stories. This is certainly a much longer chapter. (Which is strange, cause it was the easiest to write and took me the least amount of time.) Oh and yes, some of the dialogue comes right from the book itself...well, because this is a girl witnessing what happened, so it's not going to differ TOO much from the book will it? It won't be like this in all of the chapters though. (Though it may happen occasionally. I DO have to stick to the plotline for this to work out. At least a little bit.) Anyways, ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: A Familiar Scene**

Harry carried a large bundle of fabric in his arms as he descended the boys' staircase. Maddy stared at it curiously. Ron and Hermione, however, were more concerned with the flute in his left hand. Maddy could see his wand sticking out of his back pocket.

"Harry," she started slowly. "You really shouldn't put your wand-"

"I don't know if we'll all fit," Harry interrupted, placing the fabric in front of them. "We can try though."

They moved closer to it and Maddy immediately felt her nose start to tickle. She sneezed loudly and Harry clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" he hissed into her ear.

"Sorry," she said, her voice muffled by Harry's hand. "I'm allergic to Demiguise hair."

Harry looked confused and Maddy pointed at the Invisibility Cloak. He had not removed his hand, making it very difficult for Maddy to speak.

Frowning, Harry looked at her. "How bad?"

When Harry moved his hand away, she sneezed again. The others looked concerned.

"Then...erm..."

She knew he didn't want to leave her behind. She had proved herself a powerful ally throughout the year and he was certain she'd be helpful to have around.

"You go..." Maddy said, trying to disguise her disappointment. "You have to go or it'll be too late. Qui-_Snape_ will already be there." she paused, catching herself. "Probably."

Hermione nodded and lifted the cloak. Harry continued to stare at Maddy, looking unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Mad..." he said quietly. "Are you sure?"

Maddy nodded forcefully and pushed Harry toward Hermione. "Just go! You have to stop him! Tell me all about it when you get back..."

Before they could hide themselves, someone came out of the shadows. The four of them turned to see Neville Longbottom staring at them accusingly, Trevor squirming helplessly in Neville's hands.. Hermione dropped the Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at each of them.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing..." Harry answered hastily, stepping in front of the Invisibility Cloak to hide it.

"You're going out again," his eyes narrowed with each word.

Hermione quickly tried to get them out of trouble. She insisted they weren't going anywhere, and told Neville he should go to bed. However, Neville seemed relentless.

"I won't let you do it!" He held up his fists, looking very ridiculous. Trevor fell to the floor, hopping out of sight. "I'll-I'll fight you."

Maddy had to refrain from laughing. She would pay good money to see Neville try to fight Harry. Or even Ron for that matter. Ron seemed to be thinking something along the same lines.

"_Neville!_ Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot!"

This was obviously the wrong thing to say. Neville didn't take to being called an 'idiot' lightly. He retorted sharply, only causing Ron to become more irritated. When he stepped toward Neville, Neville raised his fists higher in front of his face.

"Go on then, try and hit me! I'm ready!" Neville goaded on.

Harry sensed trouble and turned to Hermione for help. Maddy could see Hermione bite her lip and then reach for her wand. She knew what was coming next.

"Neville," she said quietly. "I'm really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Maddy had never seen the spell actually performed before. It looked like someone had put Neville on 'pause', however, the boy swayed for a moment and fell forward on his face. The girls hurried to turn him onto his back, hoping that he hadn't broken his nose or anything. The poor boy had been to the Hospital Wing too many times that year already.

Hermione apologized to the frozen Neville, while the boys gaped in awe. Ron stared at Hermione with a look that said quite plainly, "If we survive this, you _so_ have to teach me that!"

Maddy watched, standing beside Neville's unmoving body, as Hermione threw the cloak over the three of them. Their feet could still be seen at the bottom.

"Bend over a little," she told them. "You can see your feet, and Ron, tie your shoes. The last thing we need is you tripping and blowing our cover."

Maddy was still speaking as if she were in on the endeavour. She spotted hands for a moment and watched as Ron tied his shoes. As their feet disappeared, she heard Ron mutter something.

"...worse than my Mum..."

"I heard that!" she said sharply. "Now, go! You don't want to waste anymore time!"

The Portrait Hole opened and closed, leaving Maddy by herself in the middle of the Common Room. She stood there for a moment, wondering what she was going to do next. She certainly couldn't be found standing over Neville's body, but she also couldn't anti-jinx him just yet. It would be much too dangerous.

Suddenly, she remembered something. During dinner once, at the beginning of the year, she discovered something in the girls' dormitory. Grinning, she took off up the stairs.

Careful not to wake anyone, she pushed on her bed as hard as she could, causing it to make a very loud groaning noise. Parvati rolled over in her sleep and Maddy froze, thinking quickly.

Maddy grabbed her wand and pointed it at the bed. She wasn't sure it this was going to work, but it was worth a try.

"_Silencio_," she muttered.

The tip of her wand glowed for a moment and the light faded. Tossing the wand on top of her bed, she pushed against it again. This time, it silently slid across the floor.

Just behind it was a distinct crack in the wall along the floor. It was followed by another in the wall itself that had been hidden by one of the bedposts.

"_Alohomora_," she said, grabbing her wand once again, pointing it at the wall.

The stone shifted slightly, creating a gap just big enough for Maddy to squeeze through. She closed it behind her, hoping no one would wake up to find her bed like that.

She now stood in the middle of a narrow staircase. Carefully, she started down it, keeping one hand firmly placed against the wall at all times.

When she reached the bottom, she came face to face with a blank wall. Smiling lightly, she repeated her spell and the wall opened. It was so simple.

Standing in the middle of a 4th floor hallway, she knew the circumstances had changed. She would have to avoid teachers and ghosts at all times. She didn't have the luxury of an Invisibility Cloak.

Fearing being caught, Maddy refused to light her wand, finding it rather difficult to maneuver around. She wondered how the others were doing.

She finally made it to the 3rd floor corridor and slipped past a few snoring portraits. Her hand rested on the doorknob to the door that concealed Fluffy. Maddy paused, pressing her ear to the door.

Music was playing. It wasn't particularly good music, but it was music nonetheless. Hesitantly, she opened the door.

Obviously panicking, Hermione stopped playing the flute and gaped at her. Fluffy growled and Harry jumped back from the open trapdoor. Maddy closed the door hastily.

"Keep playing!" she ordered.

Hermione did so and Maddy quietly crossed to where Harry stood. He was stunned to see her standing there.

"How did you-?"

"I'll explain later," she told him. "Are you going to go first?" she nodded in the direction of the trapdoor.

"Yes," he answered.

Maddy nodded. "I'll go after you."

As Fluffy snoozed, the pair moved to the open door. Harry peered down inside, not really seeing anything. Maddy kneeled beside him, trying her best to catch a glimpse of anything. It seemed like a pretty far drop.

"Be careful..." Maddy whispered.

Harry glanced at her, but she was avoiding his gaze. A moment later, Harry jumped down the hole. Maddy leaned forward, trying to see him in the darkness. She heard a small muffled "flump" and knew that Harry had hit the bottom.

"Harry?" she called after him in a slightly strangled voice. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm all right!" she heard him reply. "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Without bothering to think twice, Maddy threw herself down the hole after him. She landed on something incredibly soft. Looking around, she could only see Harry's outline. She scrambled over to him as best as she could, remembering how much she hated to be in the dark.

Ron came next, landing not too far from them.

"What's this stuff?" he asked.

The two of them replied that they didn't know. Maddy was lying of course. She could already feel the Devil's Snare wrapping around her ankles. She resisted the temptation to move and it was taking everything in her not to tell Harry what was happening.

When Hermione arrived, she pointed out the moving vines of the plant below them. She was the only one able to free herself in time, moving backward against the damp wall. Maddy cringed in pain as the vines wrapped around her chest tightly.

"-Devil's Snare-" they could hear Hermione saying to herself. "It likes the dark and damp..."

"I think we've figured that out already!" Maddy said, trying not to struggle too much, but finding it difficult.

"Light a fire!" she heard Harry's voice from beside her. It sounded like the vines were reaching his neck. If they didn't hurry, he was going to be choked to death.

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood!" Hermione squealed.

Each of her friends looked at her as if they were ready to hit her with something incredibly hard. She stared back at them, unable to figure out why they were so angry.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron yelled at her. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

Without warning, Hermione shot blue flames at the plant. The vines' grip faded quickly, allowing the others to get to their feet. They hurried across the room to the passageway on the other side. Maddy and Harry were in the lead, while Ron continued to glare at Hermione.

The next room held several winged keys that looked like birds at a first glance. They watched them with curiosity, wondering what would happen if they tried to cross to the door on the other side.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked.

"Probably," came Harry's answer. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once...well, there's no other choir...I'll run."

"Harry, no-" Maddy began. This was the part of the story she could never remember. However, Harry didn't hear her and he took off across the room. "Idiot," she muttered.

Nothing happened. The others followed him and watched as he tugged on the door. Looking around the room, they discovered that what they thought were birds, were indeed keys. There were three brooms left along the wall and they knew exactly what they were for.

Unfortunately, there were four of them...

"I'll stay here," Maddy said. "I don't know how to fly a broom. I'll be completely useless."

"Well," Hermione spoke up. "I don't know how to either. You're smaller than I am, so you'll be able to move faster if you needed to."

Maddy really didn't want to fly. Of course, she had been interested in it before, but things had changed since that time in the Owlery. Flying was something completely different to her now. Harry noticed the uneasy look on her face.

"Hermione, why don't you do it?" He said, looking at Maddy out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, if Maddy doesn't want to..."

Hermione looked at each of them, curiously and nodded. She wasn't sure what was going on, but they really didn't have time to argue about it.

As the others took off into the air, Maddy started to wonder why she had even bothered to come along. She hadn't proved herself useful at all. She knew they would be able to do it on their own. She was nothing but a burden now.

When Harry cheered loudly, Maddy looked up to see something fluttering in his hand. He dove toward Maddy, moving very fast.

"Mad, catch!" he yelled, throwing the key at her.

She grabbed the key and turned to the door, thrusting it into the keyhole. It turned easily and the door opened. Once they had all landed, they hurried into the next room.

It was large and dark. Their footsteps seemed to echo off the walls, giving it an even creepier feeling to it. Maddy made sure she stayed close to Harry at all times. It was the only place she felt safe anymore. A cold breeze moved through the room, though they hardly knew where it came from. Maddy wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms, trying to keep herself warm.

Harry jumped slightly when he came face to face with a large chess piece. Ron's eyes lit up with realization and a large smile danced across his face.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said, moving closer toward the towering figures. "We're going to have to play our way across the room."

Harry didn't get it. They were going to have to become chess pieces? How was that going to work out?

His questions were answered when Ron gave each of them a spot to stand in. Ron wasn't the only one who was smiling. Maddy had been quite skilled with chess since she was a little girl. Finally, this was something she'd be able to help out with. Ron wasn't going to get all the glory.

The game started, slow at first, but growing more intense. The girls cringed each time one of the pieces was blown to bits and then dragged off the board. Maddy stared at the Queen with a mixed look of fear and hatred.

"Hermione, go..." Ron looked around, trying to figure it out. He gave her an order, but Maddy flung out her hand to stop her.

"No!" she yelled. "She'll be in line with the Queen. They'll take her out!"

Ron looked and realized that he had been wrong. He was glad Maddy had said something or Hermione could have been terribly hurt. Instead, he ordered her to go in the opposite direction, giving her the opportunity to take out a pawn along the way.

The moment came when Ron fell silent. Each of them awaited his decision with anticipation. Maddy looked around the board and immediately understood. Her face fell and she felt a strange emotion come over her.

"Yes..." they heard Ron say. "It's the only way...I've got to be taken."

"NO!" the shouts of Harry and Hermione rang through the room. Maddy hadn't said anything. She continued to stare at the white queen, who had turned to face Ron.

"-that leaves you to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-" Harry started.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked, looking at Harry seriously.

Harry still didn't want Ron to go through with this. He could be killed! "Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron was starting to sound angry. It was understandable. If Snape got the Stone, all their hard work would be in vain.

He looked from Harry to Hermione and then focused on Maddy, who had finally turned to look at him. Her expression was grim, but she nodded shortly. He knew that she saw no other alternative either. Though she appeared calm, that didn't stop her heart from racing as he stepped forward.

When the queen struck him, Hermione screamed. Harry and Maddy turned, fearing that she would move off her square. Luckily, she hadn't. The queen dragged Ron off the board, then returned to her square.

It took Harry a minute to move. He was staring at his best friend, wondering if he really had been only knocked out. His face had turned unnaturally pale.

Focusing back on the game, Harry moved three steps to the left. The king took off his crown and threw it on the ground near Harry's feet. The game was over. They had won.

They raced over to where Ron was lying on the ground. Hermione immediately checked for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief, the color returning to her face.

"He's all right," she said.

They looked around. Maddy was frowning. She knew what was coming next and she wouldn't be able to help from that point on. Slowly, she touched Harry's arm.

"I'll stay here with Ron..." she said softly. "You two go ahead. Hermione's better at coming up with plans than I am. I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to Ron. We don't know how long the rest of this is going to take."

Harry stared at her. She tried to remain expressionless, but he knew she was concerned. She kept trying to get out of things. It was as if she wanted to be involved, but didn't at the same time. He couldn't believe how confusing she had become.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Maddy nodded and took Ron's hand in hers. It was cold. "Yes. As long as you two will be careful. Don't do anything stupid, Harry." She focused mainly on him. She knew Hermione would be fine, but Harry had this tendency to not think things through before acting. It was going to get him into trouble some day.

He looked insulted that she had only addressed him, but shrugged it off as her only being concerned for him. She watched their retreated backs as they headed off in the direction of the next room.

When they were gone, Maddy looked back down at Ron. Her free hand caressed the side of his face. She wiped the blood away from the small gash on his forehead.

Suddenly, scenes flashed before her eyes. They didn't make any sense, but they came in a series and seemed to have a story behind them.

"_Hurry! Hide!" a young girl's voice said as she chased a red-haired boy through a house._

_The boy hid behind the door and pushed her away as she got closer. "Find your own spot."_

_She pouted and raced back through the kitchen. She could hear the footsteps of someone else coming closer to her. Sliding down next to the stove, she watched as a pair of identical boys entered the room. They were nearly eight in age, and quite tall._

"_Come out, come out-" the first started._

"_Wherever you are!" the second finished. They wore devilish looks as they moved past the table, toward the other boy's hiding spot. When they went into the next room, the boy appeared again, moving toward the stove._

"_I'm gonna hide with you..." he muttered._

_The girl's black bangs covered her stony blue eyes, but he could still tell she was glaring at him. "You wouldn't let me hide with you before."_

"_But you're better at hiding than me..." he said, scooting down next to her. _

_The two of them had broken into the boy's brothers' room and had messed with some of their stuff. When they had found out, they went in search of them, threatening to turn them into matching slugs._

_A loud crying noise came from the living room and the boy covered his ears. The girl looked at him, confused, but copied him and covered her own._

"_I hate having a baby sister..." he muttered._

"_She can't help it," the girl said pointedly. "And she's not a baby anymore."_

"_I don't care..." the boy replied. "She cries too much."_

"_She's like you..." the girl said._

_He pinched her arm hard. "That's not true."_

"_Ow!" the girl cried out in pain. "That hurt!"_

_Without warning, she stood up and marched over to the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she yelled._

"_FRED! GEORGE! RON'S IN THE KITCHEN!"_

With a small shudder, Maddy snapped back to reality. For some reason, she could remember that now. She had been so young back then. How did she-?

She stared into Ron's face. He looked just like he did when he was five. Perhaps his face was a bit fuller and he looked older, but he was still the same old Ron he was six years prior.

Dumbledore used to move her around from family to family. They had all been relatives of hers, but she only stayed with them for a matter of days, then she would be off to a new one. She had always wondered if she would ever find a real home.

She went there the most, though. She could remember several occasions, now. There were times in the back yard, in the garden, sneaking into the attic where the ghoul was, and even playing tricks on Ron's little sister.

Tears welling up in her eyes, she looked down at her old friend. Her hand rested on his cheek.

"Ronald..." she whispered.

**A/N:** Yay! Okay, REVIEW PLEASE! (Oh and for those of you who are prolly thinking this, NO, there's no romantic-y stuff between Ron and Maddy. EEW! They're RELATED people! Lol.) Well...actually...it gets weird, cause actually, legally, Harry and Maddy have their connections too, but that's a minor technicality and doesn't really even exist in the magical world. (At least, I don't think it does. -has to find a Ministry handbook on this stuff-) Anyways, I will update when I get the chance. We are moving past year 1 now...well...almost. We'll be at year 2 very soon. That should go by fast as well, because it's mostly Ron and Harry in book 2, so Maddy won't be too too involved. Anyways, thanks to those of you who have read this far. And as I said before PLEASE REVIEW! (If you're an FullMetal Alchemist fan, you should totally read my other FMA fanfics. They're, in my opinion, much better than this one and are going a lot faster. Just in case you're interested.) Thanks again!


	9. A Year Gone

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Harry Potter...

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update. This is a really short chapter, but please bear with me. I've been really busy.

**Chapter 8: A Year Gone**

A few days passed and Harry had finally awoken in the Hospital Wing. When Hermione had arrived back into the chamber where Maddy and Ron had been waiting patiently, Maddy knew they would need to alert Dumbledore as soon as possible.

She hadn't visited Harry during his stay at all, but Ron and Hermione saw him several times a day. They had invited her along many times, but she declined. When she did visit him, she would be alone. She wanted to speak to him by herself.

"Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them-but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" Dumbledore's voice floated from the room. He popped a small bean into his mouth. With a grim look of disgust, he choked a bit. "Alas! Ear wax!"

Harry laughed a bit, coughing lightly. Dumbledore swallowed and moved away from Harry's bed.

"I'm afraid I must cut this conversation short," he said. "I believe it's time for me to leave..."

Harry stared at him, confused. "Why, sir?"

Dumbledore looked in the direction of the doorway. "I believe it's Miss Black's turn."

Harry turned his head and spotted Maddy standing beside a bed near the door. He jumped lightly when he spotted her, turning a light shade of red. Maddy did as well, obviously thinking no one had noticed her. She wrung her hands uncomfortably.

"It's all right, Headmaster," she said faintly. "You can finish. I-I'll just wait outside."

But Dumbledore didn't give her the chance to leave. Before she could reach the door, he was standing in front of her, making his way out. Maddy looked back at Harry, who was staring at her expectantly. Hesitantly, she moved toward him, standing at the end of his bed.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "Better. You?"

Maddy mimicked him. "Better."

They stared at each other for what were quite a few very long minutes. Finally, they both cracked up laughing and Maddy sat down next to him on the bed.

"How is everyone else?" he asked as she took his hand in hers.

"They're good..." Maddy said, her voice back to normal. "Ron's back to his normal self. I think the blow to the head might have knocked _some_ sense into him."

Harry shook his head. "Doubt it."

Maddy laughed and nodded. "Me too, but it is certainly wishful thinking."

Harry chuckled, but it faded quickly. Dumbledore's words were still fresh in his mind and he was tempted to tell Maddy every single one of them. What he didn't know, was that she already knew.

"It was Quirrell..." he said absently.

Maddy looked up at him. "What?"

"It was Quirrell. It wasn't Snape at all..." he stared at the wall while he spoke. Maddy continued to watch him. "I don't know where we went wrong. I mean, all the signs pointed to it being Snape. How could we have been so-"

"Harry, please..." Maddy interrupted. "Don't beat yourself up about this. You stopped Voldemort and that's all that matters. Who cares if we were accusing the wrong person? _Especially _if it was Snape..."

Harry glanced at her. He had never heard her say "Voldemort" before. A small smirk danced across her lips as her blue eyes twinkled. There was an obvious weariness behind her pleasant facade and it nagged at the back of his mind. Her face had become unusually pale.

"Are you sure you're all right, Mad?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded, forcefully. "Yes. And don't change the subject."

He looked down at the blankets covering his legs. Maddy was still holding his hand. As usual, it was very cold. It sent strange shivers up his spine.

"Dumbledore says that Nicolas is going to die..." he said, trying to focus. "The Stone's been destroyed..."

Maddy frowned. "Yes. I know."

"I don't think it's fair..." he continued.

"Flamel has lived his life," Maddy said indifferently. "He will understand. Besides, he will have enough time to get everything in order, before...it happens..."

"That's what Dumbledore said..." Harry's eyes narrowed. Maddy was determinedly avoiding his gaze. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't," Maddy said quickly. "One would assume that, wouldn't they? I mean, it wouldn't be fair if they died immediately. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. He is, after all, Flamel's best friend."

Harry relaxed. "Good man, Dumbledore."

Maddy nodded in agreement. Many had said it, but no one ever tired of hearing it. Dumbledore was the best person to have around in a sticky situation. No matter how rash his decisions seemed, they always turned out for the best.

"See?" Maddy pointed out. "All's going to be well in the end. For a while at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Maddy shifted uncomfortably, her hand sliding away from his and twisting into the fabric of her robes. "Well, I mean...Voldemort's not going to stop, is he? He's not just going to give up after one try. He'll try to do you in again. No matter how long it takes."

Harry's expression was serious. He knew she was right. Dumbledore had been telling him the same thing. He had a funny feeling he would be fighting Voldemort for many more years of his life.

"I'm going to stop him," he said firmly. "I'm not going to let him get away with all that he's done. All the people he's killed. I'm going to kill him."

"And then, turn into exactly what you hate?" Maddy stared at him, a strange sadness creeping into her eyes. "A murderer? Kill him and you're no better than him..."

Harry stared at her in horror. "Are you saying I should let him go? Let him get away with it?"

Maddy shook her head. "No. But I do want you to be careful. If you do kill him, I want you to do it for the right reasons. Don't kill him, just to kill him Harry. Don't get pleasure out of hunting him. Once it's over, you won't be able to suppress the urge to hunt again. You'll end up just like him."

"I won't let myself do that..." he said calmly.

"_I_ won't let you do that..." she told him, taking his hand again.

His eyes locked onto hers. "You're going to help me?"

"I'll be right there," she said. "Always. Whenever you need me. I won't leave unless you ask me to."

Harry fell silent as Maddy's grip tightened on his hand. A moment later, he shook his head. "I'll never ask you to."

XXXXX

During the train ride home, Maddy found herself running back and forth between compartments. She spent most of her time with Terry, but couldn't help but go and visit Harry whenever she could. He seemed rather glad to see her every time she showed up, making her want to come back more and more.

Terry eventually stopped her from going. He asked her to join him in a game of wizarding chess, which he kept going on for hours, making it nearly impossible for her to leave. She knew he was starting to feel jealous.

The train pulled into the station and the students filed onto the platform, clinging to their friends for dear life. They exchanged addresses, hugs and even tears. Parents were calling out to their children, pulling them toward the barrier.

Maddy hugged Terry before he was dragged off by his Mum. She waved at him wearily and hastily tried to find Harry. When she did, he grabbed her trunk and pulled it along with hers. Maddy took Hedwig's cage in return.

Harry and Maddy followed Ron and Hermione through where they were met by Mrs. Weasley and Ron's younger sister Ginny. Ginny cried out when she spotted Harry, turning a violent shade of red. When Harry nodded toward her, she hid behind her Mother.

"Ready are you?" the group turned to see Uncle Vernon waiting for Harry. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were with him, looking equally uninviting.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley said, noticing them.

"In a manner of speaking," Uncle Vernon said, as if he hardly wanted the news to be spread around. "Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day."

Maddy rolled her eyes, and mimicked him behind his back as he walked away. Harry resisted the urge to burst out laughing. The four of them stood together, forming a strangely tight circle.

"See you over the summer, then..." Harry said, not wanting to leave them.

"Hope you have -er- a good holiday," Hermione said, eyeing Harry's Aunt and Uncle warily. Ron glanced at them and nodded, looking a bit disgusted.

"Oh, I will," Harry said, smirking. "_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

They laughed and Harry started toward his waiting Aunt and Uncle. Before he could reach them, Maddy ran after him. Catching him by the arm, she threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Have a good summer, Harry!" she whispered into his ear. She pulled away, holding him at arms length. "Please write to me. I don't know what my summer would be like without you."

He hugged her in return and nodded. "As often as I can."

Reluctantly, he stepped away from her. With a faint wave, he turned his back to her and followed the Dursleys out of the station. Maddy looked at the others around her, feeling oddly lost.

Coming to the station was one thing, but leaving would be another. In this world, Hogwarts was her only home. In this world, she belonged nowhere else.

Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do. Muttering her goodbye to Ron and Hermione, she searched for the nearest darkened corner. She would have to be careful, for there were Muggles everywhere. Mustering all the strength she could, she felt the strange sensation of being pulled together.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a familiar bedroom. Sighing, she flopped down on the bed. Weakly, she turned to look in the mirror on the wall.

Her face was no longer pale. It was full of color and covered with freckles. Her short brown hair splayed across the pillow as she dug her nails into it, resisting the urge to cry.

September couldn't come soon enough...

**A/N:** Well, there you go. End of Year 1. Things will get more interesting in the next years. I didn't really like this chapter anyways. Please review! Oh and if you're interested, please check out Project: Newt! It's really good and we really need more people to read it!


	10. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Don't own it.

**A/N:** Okay, so I've been really crazy busy lately and it's been taking me forever to actually sit down and write. (Even though I want to like all the time now.) I'm still trying to get past year 1 and 2, but it's becoming really hard. Especially when I'm getting bored. If you get bored with your own story, it's really saying something. Lol. I still appreciate those of you who have kept interest in this story. If you'd like me to keep going, I might just skip through some stuff so we can move on to more interesting things. Please let me know if you still want to hear more.

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

Maddy stood in front of her mirror, thankful to be looking at her normal reflection again. She had started to get used to the brown-haired, freckled, pudgy girl, but had certainly missed her old self. When she split, she felt a painful twinge in her back. Her reflection cringed.

_Those, I could do without..._

It was the first week of August. She had sent Harry a birthday card less than a week ago, but she hadn't received anything back. She wondered if he'd forgotten about her.

Her birthday, which was the day after Harry's, had been a small quiet one. The Muggles had celebrated a bit, but it was nothing spectacular. She couldn't wait to celebrate with the others.

Glancing at the clock, she wondered if it would be rude to arrive unannounced. She knew that Harry was at the Weasley's, but she didn't want to be a burden on Molly. She would have enough children to deal with already.

_But I'm small and I don't eat much..._Maddy thought to herself. _I could be helpful around the house too..._

Suddenly, she remembered. Molly had loved her when she was little. That was why Maddy looked forward to visiting Ronald. Molly always made the best cakes and made sure that dinner was always warm and filling. Certainly she wouldn't throw her out if she dropped by.

Maddy nodded shortly, making up her mind. She was going to visit them. She couldn't stand being secluded for such a long time.

Apparition, which was illegal to students under the age of 17, was something she excelled at. Dumbledore had to sign many papers in order for her to be allowed to use it. He had feared they would have to set up a permanent Portkey, which could have been potentially dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.

Maddy did not enjoy Apparating, however. She found it a silly form of transportation and would have preferred to fly, if given the choice.

She landed hard on the ground, bringing herself back to her feet. Brushing off the dirt from her robes, she looked up at the house in front of her. A large grin spread across her face as she recognized it as the one from her dreams.

Chickens ran around playfully in the front yard and several large pigs were held in a small pen. She nearly tripped over what looked like a walking potato as she headed toward the door. As it ran away, she recognized it as a gnome. A very dizzy, confused gnome.

The flying Ford Anglia sat in the middle of the driveway. It was rather beat up and several long scratches lined the sides of it. Maddy chuckled to herself as she thought of what it had been through over the summer. She was certain that the night the boys went to rescue Harry wasn't the first time it had been taken out.

Hesitantly, she held her hand in front of the door, preparing to knock. She prayed that Molly would recognize her and welcome her graciously into her home, but when the door opened, the women in front of her stared at her, confused.

"Can I help you, dear?" she asked, obviously not making the connection.

"M-Mrs. Weasley?" Maddy started, nervously. The house looked familiar, but it was still possible she was in the wrong place. She doubted it though, for the hair on the woman's head was redder than anyone's she'd ever seen.

"Yes," she said cheerfully. "That's me."

"Hi," Maddy said awkwardly. "I got to school with your son, Ronald and I-"

"Oh! Hermione! Hello dear!" she said, opening the door wider. "Ronald's mentioned you many times. I didn't know you'd be stopping over..."

"Oh no," Maddy tried to say as Mrs. Weasley swept her inside. "You see, I'm not-"

"He said that you wouldn't be able to come and visit this summer," Mrs. Weasley continued. "But I'm sure he and Harry will be delighted to see you of course."

"But, Mrs. Weasley, my name-" Maddy rose her voice.

"Come sit down dear. My, are you skinny. I've just finished lunch. Let me call in the boys and we can all get reacquainted." Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Maddy get a word in edgewise.

Dumbstruck, Maddy sank down into the chair that Mrs. Weasley offered her. She would know soon enough that she wasn't the Hermione that Ron had told her about. Hermione _wasn't_ going to be visiting that summer.

"BOYS! LUNCH!" she called out the window.

"Lunch?" Another male voice can from the edge of the room.

With a loud "thump", two boys came leaping down the stairs. They landed beside each other, grinning.

"Did you say lunch?" The first asked.

"Lunch is good..." the second said, nodding.

"Yes, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, not bothering to turn to them. "Lunch is ready. Please sit down, and what have I said about jumping down those stairs?"

The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They didn't seem to notice the girl sitting at the table as the took their seats, chatting loudly about something they were inventing. Maddy watched them with keen interest.

"And then, if we use an engorgement charm to..." the one closest to Maddy stopped short as he spotted Maddy staring at him. "Who are you?"

"This is Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, before Maddy could speak up. "You know, Ronald's friend from school."

The boys stared at Maddy. They had seen her before, but they knew she wasn't Hermione. They knew Hermione personally.

"You're not Hermione," the other said accusingly.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maddy!" Harry's voice came from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Maddy looked up and smiled at seeing Harry. He was all sweaty and dirty, but he was still the same old Harry. Something was different about him though. Perhaps he had gotten taller. Ron certainly had. He seemed to tower over his best friend.

"Maddy?" Mrs. Weasley squawked, a look of astonishment dawning over her face. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Her expression was suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Maddy said, rising out of her chair. "I'm not Hermione Granger. Hermione's still on vacation with her family. My name is Madeleine Black. I-I hope you don't my me dropping by..."

"Madeleine Black?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes opened in shock. "Did you say-"

"Yes, Ma'am..." Maddy said, bowing her head.

The twins looked at each other and back at Maddy. Ron's expression hadn't changed, but little did Maddy know, he'd recognized her as well.

"Oh my dear child!" Mrs. Weasley cried, reaching her hands out for Maddy and pulling her into a tight hug. "It's been ages. I thought you were gone for good."

Maddy hugged her back weakly, feeling a little embarrassed. Harry looked back and forth from each of the Weasley's to Maddy, still unsure of what was going on.

"Maddy?" Fred, the twin who had been sitting closest to Maddy, asked. "No way. It can't be..."

When Mrs. Weasley let go of her, each of the twins took turns giving her a fond 'welcome home'. George clapped her on the shoulder, asking her where she'd been for the past million years. Fred grabbed her around the neck and mussed her hair.

"Hey kiddo," he said. "Remember me?"

Maddy choked. "Yes, Fred! I remember you!" Fred used to do that to her whenever he got the chance when they were little. He used to do it to Ron as well, and seemed to have forgotten until then. "Hey, Ronniekins!" Releasing Maddy, he hurried over to Ron and did the same to him.

Harry laughed, though he was still confused. How did Maddy know the Weasleys? And more so, how did they know her? Maddy turned to see Harry looking at her. Slowly, she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry," she said, finally feeling welcome. "I didn't forget you, either."

He hugged her back lightly. "Good."

They pulled away when Ginny entered the kitchen, looking around at everyone curiously. Maddy stared at her. She'd grown so much and would be starting her first year at Hogwarts in September. Maddy could remember when she'd run around the house half-naked, screaming on the top of her lungs.

Ginny didn't say anything as she moved over to the table and sat down. Her eyes continuously darted in the direction of Harry and Maddy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She was certain, however, that Harry had no returning feelings for the young girl.

"Let's sit down and eat," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing toward the table. "We can all get reacquainted and catch up on lost years over a good meal..."

XXXXX

Maddy slipped through the front door of the house, feeling as if she couldn't sleep. She was sharing a room with Ginny and things were already awkward between them. Ginny didn't remember Maddy at all and thought it strange to share her room with a complete stranger. Maddy almost felt sorry for her.

Walking through the house, Maddy's mind was flooded with so many memories. How was it that she could forget all of these things over the years? Was it because she had lived in the Muggle world? Was it because she had become another human being? One with a different past?

Or perhaps she had always remembered and just merely ignored them. She was always remembering random things that no one else could explain. For instance, she was certain that she had once been eating cookies with a young woman under a piano once, but she couldn't place who the woman was. Part of her believed it was her Muggle "mother", but when asked about it, she said she didn't recall ever doing that.

Sighing, Maddy sat on the edge of the fence surrounding the garden. She wished that things were easier. She wished that she could really remember what had happened to her those first six years of her life. All of it. Not just the little bits and pieces here and there.

The back door opened and Maddy nearly fell off the fence. She had thought she was the only one awake. Clearly, she had been wrong.

Harry peered out the doorway and spotted her. She stared back at him, slightly embarrassed at being caught. Slowly, he started toward her, feeling as embarrassed as she was.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" she whispered back.

He fell silent and continued to stare at her, waiting for her to give in and explain first. Not receiving an answer, he sighed and leaned against the fence next to her. "I couldn't sleep. When I heard a door open somewhere, I went to see who it was."

"Curious, are we?" Maddy asked with a small smile.

"Very," he said, nodding. "Now, what's your excuse?"

Maddy shrugged. "I couldn't sleep either. Not that I sleep much anyway." she added the last bit with a short glance at him. He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Not a good habit..." he told her.

"Are you scolding me?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"No!" he said hastily. "I'm just saying..."

Maddy laughed, a bit louder than she should of. If they weren't careful, they were going to wake someone up and then they'd be in a whole heap of trouble. Maddy didn't want to give her Aunt a bad impression her first day staying with them. Thinking about this, she thought it may have been a better idea to stay inside.

"So, how has your summer been?" Harry asked conversationally.

Maddy tipped her head side to side. " Eh, all right, I guess. Yours?"

"Strange..." he answered honestly. "I had a house elf come and tell me not to come back to Hogwarts this year."

"A...wait, what?" Maddy asked, suddenly very confused.

"A house elf," he said. "You know, like a-"

"I know what it is," Maddy said quickly, remembering what Harry was talking about. For a moment, she had forgotten she already knew all this. "He told you not to come back to school?" she played it as if she didn't know.

"Yeah," Harry said, jumping up onto the fence. It began to bend a little from their weight. It was a bit old and worn. "I don't really understand it, but I'm not going to listen to him. He seemed off his rocker anyway..."

"Hmm," Maddy said, not sure what else he expected her to say. "Probably was."

Silence fell between them again. Maddy absolutely hated it when that happened, because she never knew if he was waiting for her to say something or if he really just didn't have anything to say. She was grateful when he finally spoke.

"Have you talked to Terry at all?" he asked.

_Odd...why did he bring up Terry?_

"Yes," Maddy told him. "We've written each other a couple times. He's on vacation with his family. He wanted me to go with them, but I told him I wouldn't be able to..."

"Lying to him again?" Harry said, almost accusingly.

"No..." Maddy said, the color rising in her cheeks. "I really couldn't. With everything going on and..."

In the moonlight, Harry could see her blushing and he knew she was trying to get herself out of something. He laughed and she glared at him.

"It's not funny," she said. "_You_ try being his girlfriend. He never gives me any space. He's always checking up on me, making sure I'm okay, making sure I'm feeling all right, making sure I'm not hanging out with any other guys..." she shook her head slowly. "As if I'm going to cheat on him. I'd have no reason to."

This wasn't entirely true. She would cheat on him with Harry in a heartbeat, but-

_No! Don't think like that! That's bad!_

It wasn't right. She knew it wasn't. She and Harry were merely friends and she knew that. Harry would never see her as anything more than the 'girl next door', so to speak. And why would she give up a perfectly loving, caring boyfriend for a dream?

_I'm only 12..._she thought to herself, frowning. _Why do I sound like I'm getting married or something?_

Sometimes Maddy hated being as mature as she was. Even in the Muggle world she was considered mature for her age. Often times, she was mistook for someone much older than herself. Certainly, being older had it's benefits, but if it meant talking about forever with someone, she wasn't sure she was ready for something like that.

"Are you sure you really like him?" Harry asked, staring at her again.

Maddy hadn't noticed and now felt quite embarrassed. The look in his eye gave her the feeling that he could read her mind. A terrifying thought.

"Yes, Harry..." she said, sounding annoyed. "We've been over this..."

"I know," he said, sounding just as annoyed as she did. "But it doesn't change anything. You're always lying to him, making up excuses so you don't have to go somewhere with him, complaining that he never lets you-"

"Okay!" Maddy interjected. "I get it. I get a little irritated with him now and then, but come on, gimme a break. I mean, Harry, we're only twelve years old. It's not like we're going to get married or anything. I'm not about to go and pick out my wedding dress tomorrow or start thinking about baby names..."

Harry's head dropped and he looked at the grass below him. It was clear he was thinking about something, however _what_ he was thinking about was not. It was at times like this, Maddy wished she could climb into his mind and see what he was thinking.

"I can't believe we're going to be second years," he said quietly. "Already."

Maddy was glad he'd changed the subject. "Yes. Time's gone by so fast."

"Heh," was all Harry said.

Conversation had died once more. Maddy cursed under her breath, wishing there was something a bit more interesting for them to talk about. As her eyes wandered back toward the house, she began to wonder what time it was. She hadn't bothered to look when she'd left. It had to be well past midnight.

"Are you staying here for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked, not looking at her.

"Yes," Maddy answered. "I've talked to Aunt Molly. She says that I'm welcome to stay anytime I want."

Harry shuddered. "That's so weird. You're Ron's cousin."

"Third cousin..." Maddy corrected him. "Twice removed or some other complicated thing like that. I don't really understand it all."

"You're related, that's the point..." Harry said.

Maddy nodded. She didn't seem to find it as weird as Harry did, nor did she really care. It wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't as if she had ever been attracted to Ron. Now, _that_ would have raised the weird-meter a few bars.

There was a loud noise from inside the house and the two of them jumped. They saw a shadow move in the kitchen window and Harry grabbed Maddy's arm, pulling her off of the fence and down into the tall grass. They crouched there, watching the person move through the kitchen. When they disappeared, Harry turned back to her.

"Maybe we should go back inside..." he muttered.

"Yeah..." Maddy agreed. "Before Aunt Molly kills us."

Tiptoeing through the grass, the Harry pulled Maddy toward the house. He led her through a back door that Ron had shown him and they hurried up the stairs, praying that whoever had been up had returned to bed and was well on their way to dreamland.

Maddy slipped into Ginny's bedroom, waving to Harry as he quickly headed up the next couple flights of stairs to Ron's room. She flopped down onto the spare bed that Uncle Arthur had set up and stared at the ceiling.

She really wished Hermione was there. She would be completely useless when it came to boy troubles, but it would be nice to have some sort of voice of reason.

Even if that voice drove her crazy half the time.

**A/N:** Anyways, that's the end of this chapter. Please review! And tell me if you'd like me to continue! If not...then I'll probably stop and then post a different story. I dunno...you guys tell me what you think. I do have some ideas that will speed this story up...but only if people are still interested. Thanks a lot!


	11. A Little Interlude

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Well...you can't really see me, so that doesn't help...so I'll answer it for you. Haha...No.

**A/N:** Okay, so I've been really busy lately and haven't really had time to write anything, but this is what I decided. I didn't have much planned for 2nd year, so I summed it up in this uuber short chapter. The next couple years I'm hopefully gonna go through pretty fast. 3rd will be somewhat long, 4th won't be too too much, 5th will be very short and 6th will be the longest. (The story will end with 6th...there will be a sequel which will be a bit better than this, that will take place in what would be 7th year. You'll understand why I did it like this when I get there.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little bit and it's enough to keep you a teeny tiny itsy bitsy little bit interested.

**Chapter 10: A Little Interlude**

So that was it. My first year at Hogwarts was over before I knew it. Who would have thought that I would end up actually wanting to go back for a second year after the terrible start I had?

I didn't. But go back, I did.

Second year was a hard one for me. Harry and I began to drift apart. For some reason, he seemed to be drifting from more than just me. Ron and Hermione started to notice it as well. He had begun to spend time alone with Hedwig in the Owlery. He refused to speak at meals and was increasingly going to bed earlier and earlier, though Ron claimed that he was still awake.

I was worried. He didn't know it, but I was scared out of my wits for that boy. Terry would ask me every single day what was on my mind or what was bothering me, but I didn't have the heart to tell him. I couldn't bear to let him know the truth.

Problems did arise, just as the house elf had warned. Threats appeared on the walls, written in what appeared to be blood. From what, no one was certain, but Hagrid's chickens had begun to drop dead with no explanation at all. He claimed it was a Blood-sucking Bugbear, but I knew different.

T'was a shame I couldn't say anything.

Many times I would venture up to Dumbledore's office. I sobbed and I begged to let me tell him what was going on. He refused and told me that only time would be able reveal it to him. Then he would hurry me out of his office and shut the door firmly behind him.

When the attacks started, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I shouldn't have, for I was just as much a pureblood as Malfoy (despite the Siren in me), but Hogwarts was no longer safe. For anybody. Harry knew it. Dumbledore knew it. For Merlin's sake, the whole bloody school knew it.

So why wasn't anything being done? I grew irritated as one by one the students started to drop to the floors, stone cold and frozen as if someone had pushed pause on the remote of their lives. I witnessed the body of Justin Finch-Fletchley as it was carried up the stairs by the teachers. The image sometimes still lingers in my mind during the late hours I lie awake, staring at the ceiling.

Time was something I seemed to have increasingly more of. With Harry gone most of the time, I would find myself doing research in the library. I wanted to find out more about my family, for it was becoming exasperating how little I knew about them. Even Dumbledore wouldn't give me the answers I desired.

Speaking of family, I noticed changes in my cousins as well. Ginny, in particular. For a while, I had forgotten everything about the diary, for I did as much as I could to avoid the young girl. It all came back, however, to the surface of my mind with an dreadful bump. It took everything in me not to tell Harry immediately.

Fred and George easily became my heroes. Working alongside them, they told me their plans for the future. They wanted to open their own joke shop and make products for other troublemakers. I loved the idea and told them I would be of service to help them whenever they needed me. I think they were glad to know that Hermione hadn't completely rubbed off on me.

Gilderoy Lockhart was growing increasingly more infuriating. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was more sickening than he was in the books (both J.K.'s and his own). I would spend most of class throwing darts at his forehead, in my mind, of course. The girls around me swooned as he walked through the classroom door. The boys stared at him as though he were some brave hero returning from battle. Harry, Ron and I, on the other hand, felt like we were going to be sick.

I hated him more than the others did, though I knew he was no great threat to us, nor was he any help. I didn't feel I was learning anything from that class, except that "John C. loves Maybelle R." which was inscribed on the underside of the desk I was at.

I was changing as well. Not only was I beginning to go through normal girl changes, but I had my own personal problems. My back ached at random times during the day, causing me to excuse myself and have to run to the bathroom. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it from happening, but once I was in the bathroom, I could fix it. My shoulder blades had shifted into an uncomfortable position, making it difficult to lie on my back and sleep impossible. God, did I hate being me sometimes.

Terry showed more signs of possessiveness. It began to bother me when his eyes flashed as I mentioned Harry's name. He would check on me when I said I'd be in the library for a while, and would escort me to each of my classes. His cousin, who was two years older than us and in the same house as him, kept an eye on me as well. We had never formally been introduced, but I recognized her watching me as I walked away with him. The look in her eye was indescribable. Concerned was the only word close enough to explain it, but even that wasn't strong enough.

When the time came Hermione herself was attacked, I could see the effect it had on a particular friend of mine. A particular male _cousin_ of mine, as a matter of fact.

Ron was greatly disturbed. He'd sit by her bed in the Hospital Wing and stare at her with longing eyes. Harry didn't seem to notice it, for he was as worried as we were, but I did. Instead of watching Hermione, I would find myself staring at Ron the entire time. It was the first time I began to wonder about his feelings for her.

Moving swiftly along, the boys couldn't stand it anymore. When word got out that Ron's sister had been taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets, they sprang into action like the heroes they would grow to be.

This time, I would not be joining them.

The only details I know are those I've read in the book, and those that have been told to me by Harry. Even so, I don't like to think about them. Something bad had happened down in the Chamber. I was in the Common Room at the time and I could feel it. Something deep in my chest took hold of my heart and squeezed it. Squeezed it, until I couldn't breathe. My eyes became unfocused and my head spun.

But as soon as it started, it was over. I shook my head and tried to focus on the flames in front of me. My breathing returned to normal and I looked around the room. It had become empty. In a matter of seconds, or perhaps it had been longer, everyone had left for bed.

Seeing Harry the next morning gave me the greatest relief. I had spent the night curled up on the couch, watching the fire in the fireplace as it slowly faded into ashes. I pretended to be asleep when the little house elves came around to clean up while everyone else was sleeping. They were funny, grubby little creatures with incredibly long ears. I watched through peeking eyes as they hobbled around the Common Room and left quickly.

Another year had gone by. Another whole year. With it went some of our 7th year students and even some of the teachers. I don't believe many were upset to hear that Professor Lockhart would not be returning for a second term. He was to have a permanent room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Rumor had it, he'd lost his mind, so to speak. Ron turned red every time someone brought up the topic.

The next summer was going to be different. We all made plans to get together, this time without the help of a flying car or an unexpected Apparition. Ron said he would speak to his Mother and arrange something. In the meantime, Harry, Hermione and I would return to the Muggle World, leaving all magic behind.

However, it wouldn't take long for my summer to take a nasty turn. I would receive some fascinating news one day as I pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from the foot of a large barn owl. A prisoner had escaped from Azkaban. A prisoner who'd been locked up for nearly 12 years for murder.

A prisoner with my last name.

**A/N:** Okay, so if you've made it this far...Congratulations! You are not easily bored. Lol. It's so bad that I have no faith in what I've written so far and yet I keep updating. Please REVIEW. I'd really appreciate knowing that at least SOMEONE is interested. I have plans for the rest of the chapters that should keep your interest, but if no one reviews, I might just drop the whole thing, and I would really hate to do that. Thanks a lot to all of you!


	12. Black

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- Nooo...don't even bother asking. I don't own it.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know, I have serious self-esteem issues, but now that I actually have people interested in reading this, I guess I'll continue writing. I am really trying to work through the boring parts and bring in some drama and suspense and other...good...stuff, but I'm not so sure I achieved it in this one. The story is starting to twist a little and you guys should pretty much be able to figure out what's going on without me having to explain, cause I know Maddy's really vague on it. The reasoning is, there's this whole scene where everything comes out and it's bluntly put into the open (one of my better scene ideas, coming up soon). So enjoy for now.

**Chapter 11: Black**

"Maddy!" A male voice rung out from the other end of the hall. Maddy turned to see Harry standing in a doorway, staring at her with confusion. He hurried forward to catch up with her. "What are you doing here?"

Maddy stared back at him, nearly as confused as he was. She hadn't expected to see him at the Leaky Cauldron. Not nearly so soon. "I almost feel I should be asking _you_ that question."

"It's a long story," Harry admitted. "I'll tell you about it later. Why are you here?"

"I'm staying here until the term starts up again," she told him simply. "I was tired of staying with the Muggles. I wanted to come back home."

This was partially true, but it wasn't the whole story. She had come back out of curiosity. While Harry was seeking refuge within the walls of the pub, Maddy was searching for something else, though she wasn't sure he was ready to know this information.

She glanced back at him, expecting him to explain his story, but he remained silent. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she looked down at her feet.

"What room are you in?" he asked randomly.

"Sixteen..." she answered, glad he was saying something.

"Eleven," he told her. "Not too far away. Maybe I'll come see you..."

Maddy nodded, not sure of what to say. "Are Ron and Hermione here?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't heard from them in a while." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Hermione's going to freak when I tell her what happened."

"Speaking of which..." Maddy started slowly. "Do you care like explaining?"

He sighed and gestured for him to follow her. "I'll tell you on the way downstairs."

"Actually, I was just-" Maddy caught herself, frowning. She had been returning to her room, not going downstairs. She had just learned an interesting bit of information and wanted to write it down for later. "Okay..."

She followed him as he explained the story about his inflating Aunt and his night on the run from the Ministry. Maddy couldn't help but laugh at him, though he didn't seem to find it very funny. She thought it was ridiculously hilarious.

Slipping away from him, she returned to her room later that afternoon and pulled a large journal from the desk. She flipped through the pages, glancing down at the scowling face that littered the articles glued to the thick parchment. Her eyes softened as she stared into the cold gray eyes, slowly running a hand over his face.

Sighing, she pulled out a quill and began to scribble on the next blank page, glancing back and forth from what she was writing to the face still staring blankly up at her.

XXXXX

_Knock!_

Maddy opened the door slowly, peeking at the person outside. It was nearly midnight and she didn't expect company so late. She jumped as she saw Harry's face peering in back at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

Maddy glanced back into the room, biting her lip. The journal was spread out on her bed, along with the newspaper clippings. Her small interest had become quite the obsession.

"This isn't really a good time..." she told him hesitantly.

"Why?" he smirked. "Are you with someone?"

Maddy could have smacked him. "No," she said firmly. "Of course not. I'm just a bit busy. That's all."

"You're doing homework at midnight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "In the middle of the summer?"

Even to Maddy that sounded strange. "I think best in the middle of the night. And besides, I'm pretty far behind. I can't focus when there's someone else with me."

Harry leaned on the doorway. "We do homework together all the time," he said bluntly.

Maddy knew she couldn't lie to him. "I'm working on something, Harry," she said softly. "It's sort of a personal project..."

His eyes relaxed. "Can I help you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think you'll be much help. I don't think anyone can really help me."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

Maddy didn't know what to say. It was true he wouldn't be able to help her, but that wasn't the problem. He wouldn't _want_ to help her. He wouldn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Come in..." she said, moving out of the doorway and hurrying back to her bed, scooping up the papers in her arms. "I'll work on this later."

Harry sat down on her bed as she moved toward her desk, dropping the papers in a pile on the corner. She sighed deeply and dropped down into the chair nearby, suddenly realizing how tired she was. When she was focusing on the papers, she didn't have enough room in her mind to think about anything else.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, watching her.

That was starting to get on her nerves. If something was wrong, she'd tell someone. Even if she didn't tell someone, she'd have good reason for doing so. Did she really look that terrible?

"I'm tired," she admitted. "I haven't slept much..."

He stood quickly. "Then you should sleep..."

Maddy shook her head. She still had more work to do. She wouldn't be able to sleep until at least some of it was finished. "I'm fine..."

Harry walked over to the desk and peered down at the pile of papers. Maddy didn't seem to notice, as she was now leaning on her hand, her eyes nearly closed.

"Why the sudden interest in Sirius Black?" he asked, picking up the articles.

Maddy's eyes popped open and she rose from her seat, tearing the papers from his hands. "That's none of your business," she snapped. "I told you, you couldn't help me!"

Quickly, she grabbed the rest of the stuff and shoved it under her bed. She was muttering angrily to herself, trying to make sure that everything was well hidden. Harry had never seen her so worked up before. He wondered why this seemed to bother her so much.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Just, go!" she said, falling weak by her bed. "I told you...I told you, you couldn't help me..."

Harry froze. He was certain she was crying now. He felt terrible for making her upset. Perhaps he shouldn't have touched her stuff. Perhaps he should have waited for her to explain.

"I'll just-" he started.

"Leave!" she suggested loudly.

Instead of saying anything else, he nodded shortly and left the room. Maddy threw herself onto the bed. She didn't want Harry to be involved. It was only going to complicate things. She wanted him to know nothing about her research.

He'd think she was betraying him...

XXXXX

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron asked, staring at the man accompanying them in the compartment.

The worn looking man wasn't very old, but seemed very tired. His head moved slightly with the movement of the train, but other than that, he was entirely sedentary.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered, whispering as to not wake him up.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked, stunned at her sudden answer.

"It's on his case," the girls said unanimously, pointing upward at the trunks above their heads. His trunk was old and obviously fraying at the seams. Stamped across one side was the name _Professor R.J. Lupin_.

Maddy knew who he was. She watched as his nose twitched in his sleep. A strange scratch lined the length of his neck. She eyed it with curiosity.

The conversation quickly turned to the subject of Sirius Black. Maddy shifted uncomfortably and glanced out the window, trying her best not to join in. She was glad when the topic switched to Hogsmeade.

"I can't go either," Maddy said, when Harry told the others he wasn't going to be able to go. "I don't have anyone to sign the form."

"That's not fair!" Ron said, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Hermione hushed him, indicating the sleeping professor. "Be quiet Ron."

"It's still not fair!" he said. "If she doesn't have anyone to sign the paper, how do they expect her to get permission to go?"

Maddy shrugged. It didn't really bother her. If she really wanted to go into Hogsmeade, she'd find a way to get there. Fred and George would be more than willing to help her. Not to mention she was already well acquainted with the secret passageways of the school. Ron was thinking something along the same lines.

"We can ask Fred and George! They know every secret passage out of the castle-" he said, obviously bothered by the pair's lack of enthusiasm toward the village.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose..."

Maddy turned her face back toward the window. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. Frankly, she didn't want to talk about anything. Even being with Harry wasn't enough to keep her mind off of things.

Closing her eyes, the others seemed to have forgotten she was with them. She listened as they continued to talk, though she wasn't really hearing what they were saying. The words were clear, but they didn't register in her mind.

Later that night, she woke with a start as the train came to a stop. A strange chill went up her spine as she opened her eyes staring blindly around the compartment. Everything had suddenly gone dark, even the torches that were still burning seemed to have lose their glow.

She could hear the other whispering to each other in frightened voices. Carefully, she slid over to Harry, feeling him shiver beside her. He took her hand in his.

"Mad, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What's happening?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he said.

The cool breeze that blew through the compartment told her exactly what was going on. Her breathing became suddenly shallow and she buried her face into Harry's shoulder. She could tell that he was starting to panic as well, for his body tensed up as she did so.

The door opened and Neville's voice came into the room. He sounded frightened and confused. They told him to sit and a moment later, he was squished alongside Ron and Hermione. The door opened again as Hermione headed toward it, resulting in two sounds of pain. It was Ginny's turn to appear. She was hurried to a seat, narrowly missing Harry's lap.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice spoke out above them. In the dim light, they could see that Professor Lupin had woken up. He ordered for them to stay where they were and he left quickly.

The compartment had become incredibly cold. Maddy could see her breath in front of her, joined by Harry's. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the whole thing to pass.

The door slid open again, only this time the intruder wasn't human. A large cloaked figure swooped inside. Maddy's grip on Harry's arm tightened, though something was happening to him as well. His body began to shake beneath her fingers and she was certain it wasn't from fear.

Before she had time to worry about what was going on, her mind became fuzzy as if it were slowly filling with smoke. She could hear someone cackling and a woman whimpering. She tried to see through the smoke, but all she could make out were dark foggy figures. There was a loud yell and she was brought back to her senses.

Harry was on the floor and Lupin had returned. It took Maddy a minute to realize that they train had started moving again. The others were frantically trying to wake Harry up. He didn't seem to be responding.

"Maddy!" Hermione said, noticing her friend. "You're all right. Oh, we were worried. And Harry, he..."

Maddy slid down onto the floor next to Harry, still feeling unbelievably shaky herself. She slapped his face a couple times, repeating his name loudly. Finally, he came around, looking up at her weakly.

"W-What?" he gasped.

With the help of Ron and Hermione, he returned to his seat. He was still quite confused about everything and kept speaking of a woman. A screaming woman. The others hadn't heard her.

Professor Lupin broke apart a large bar of chocolate, handing each of them a piece, giving the largest to Harry. He explained that the thing that came into the compartment was a dementor. He left soon afterward, claiming he needed to speak to the driver.

"So, it was looking for Black?" Hermione asked. "But why would he be on here?"

Maddy couldn't worm her way out of it anymore. "He's looking for Harry, isn't he? It would be understandable that he get to the school by train."

Harry looked at her. "That's right. You've been researching him, haven't you? Do you know-"

"I don't know anything," she replied sharply, turning her head to the window again. "Don't bother asking."

Harry sighed, knowing that they weren't going to be able to get anything more out of her. The others were confused, but didn't seem to want to push the matter. Without warning, she stood and left the compartment, heading in search of Terry.

XXXX

"You _fainted, _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Malfoy's teasing voice came from the middle of the group of students heading toward the carriages that would take them up to the school.

Harry glared at him and attempted to move past him. Maddy, who was standing nearby with Terry, had the sudden urge to punch the blonde in the face. She stopped, however, when she spotted Professor Lupin moving closer to them. He looked at her with intense curiosity, but switched his focus to the action going on around Harry.

Maddy didn't see Harry again for the rest of the night. She had joined Terry in his carriage and followed him into the building. She knew Harry wasn't going to be at dinner, and believe it or not, she didn't care. Her stomach was acting up and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand the smell of roast chicken, freshly baked breads and stewed vegetables.

"Terry, I'm..." she stopped him before they entered the Great Hall. "I'm not feeling too well. I think it was the whole dementor thing. My stomach is acting dodgy..."

"Do you want me to take you to the Nurse?" he asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head quickly. "No. I don't think I'll need to go that far. I just want to lie down. I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he continued, following her as she headed for the stairs.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine. Really. You should go enjoy the feast. It's going to be delicious. I don't want you to miss it."

He watched her as she ascended the stairs, looking extremely worried. Reaching the top, she glanced back at him and avoided his gaze. Adding to her feeling of nausea, her stomach began to twist with guilt

Her trunk was at the foot of her bed as she arrived in the girls' dormitory. Carefully, she pulled out her journal and slid it underneath her pillow, but not before sneaking a quick glance at the picture on top inside.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped into bed, not bothering to change out of her robes. For some reason, she felt as she did a year before. Alone. Isolated. Alien. The feelings she had about not belonging came again. Rolling over, she couldn't figure them out.

How could she love someone so dearly that everyone hated? And how would the others react when they found out?

**A/N:** Okay, so there's that chapter. A bit longer than the others, but I hope it was still good. Still not sure if I'm doing better with the making it not-boring thing, but I like the ideas coming up soon so I really want to continue. Even if this doesn't come out quite the way I wanted, there will still be a kick-butt sequel. Lol. Anyways, please REVIEW!! Reviews make me update faster, if that's any incentive to review! THANKS!


	13. Weakening

**DISCLAIMER:** -yawn- Nope. Don't own it yet. Still working on it though, don't get me wrong.

**A/N:** Okay, really short author's note this time, cause I have to go to bed. I've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and such. This is the next chapter. It's not exactly thrilling, but it's getting more in depth with Maddy's connections to everything and what's going on with Maddy physically and emotionally. Oh and there's a bit more starting to show between Harry and Maddy, so enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Weakening**

"Please settle down for a moment," Professor Lupin stood at the head of class. Despite his frail figure, his voice was quite strong. "We won't be staying long, but I need to take attendance, so if you'll give me your attention for one minute, that would be fantastic."

Maddy stared at her professor with a look of utmost respect. If there was anyone she felt she could trust immediately, it was Remus Lupin. She felt she could relate to him on a higher level than the others.

"Madeleine Bl-" he stopped shortly as the name registered in his mind. He stared at the name, his eyes growing suddenly wide. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Madeleine Black."

Maddy raised her hand. "Here, sir."

The expression he wore was one identical as to if he'd seen a ghost. Maddy dropped her hand quickly and looked away. She could tell that everyone was looking at them. Snapping out of his trance-like gaze, he looked back at his paper and continued with his list.

Maddy could tell that people were still looking at her. A few people had started to whisper in the corner of the room. Harry had even glanced over at her, though she didn't return the look. Her focus was glued to the wooden desktop in front of her.

They didn't stay long. Moments later, Professor Lupin moved them to the teacher's lounge, where they came face to face with Professor Snape. Maddy felt a cold chill run up her spine as he threw her an unusually evil glare as he left. Neville also appeared to be quite disturbed.

The wardrobe standing in the corner wobbled dangerously. The students watched it with intense curiosity. Hermione, however, didn't seem fazed by it. She wore a small smirk that told everyone that she already knew what was inside.

She wasn't the only one this time.

When Professor Lupin asked who knew what the wardrobe contained, he unfortunately picked on Hermione, avoiding Maddy as much as possible. Maddy's hand fell to her side and she looked at the floor, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"A boggart," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"Hey," Harry muttered, moving to Maddy's side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maddy answered shortly.

"Why is he acting so strange toward you?" he asked. "Do you know him?"

"Never met him in my life," Maddy told him, though she couldn't be entirely sure. She wasn't positive who she'd met before she went to the Muggle world. All she knew was what her flashbacks decided to tell her.

Neville was called forward to start the class off, though Maddy didn't seem to be paying attention. Her mind began to wander back up to the dormitory, where she would much rather be busying herself with her photographs and newspaper clippings.

The sight of Snape wearing a dress was one that Maddy would not miss for the world. She looked up suddenly to see him walking toward them. The room erupted with laughter and Maddy was glad that the heavy feeling that had begun to settle in her stomach was lifted.

Professor Lupin told them all to think of the one thing that frightened them most and how they could make it funny. They closed their eyes and the room was submerged in silence. Maddy's mind felt empty.

_What am I afraid of?_

Immediately, she thought of Harry. For some reason, she was afraid of him. He could control so much. With a simple word, he could crush her world or make it spin faster than it ever had before. She feared his rejection. She feared him knowing the truth.

But she could never let the rest of the class know that. If she weren't going to tell Harry, she certainly wasn't about to announce it to everyone else.

She'd have no choice in the matter, however. She couldn't just decide what she was most afraid of. The boggart would determine it for itself. She could try and claim it was something simple, like a spider, but the boggart would know differently. In her mind, Maddy prayed to find something she feared more.

She did, in fact, find one. She feared the truth about her family. In her head, she had figured it all out perfectly, but there was still the chance that she was wrong. Perhaps none of it was accurate at all. Perhaps her parents had not been the people she thought they had been. What if there was something even darker in her past? Something she didn't want to face?

She was pulled from her thoughts abruptly as Lupin started to call people up to face the boggart. One by one, the students went up and the boggart changed it's shape from a mummy to a banshee, to a rolling eyeball. One by one, Maddy watched as the number of available students decreased.

There were only three students left. Maddy, Harry and Hermione. She knew for a fact that Professor Lupin would not have Harry or Hermione perform the task, therefore there was no choice but to have her be next. She felt her heart climb higher into her throat, finding it nearly impossible to get to her feet.

Lupin stepped toward the middle of the room, causing the boggart to turn into a shiny silvery orb. With a loud laugh, it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Maddy stared in shock. He hadn't let her go.

"But what about Maddy?" Dean pointed out. "She didn't get the chance to face the boggart."

"Oh dear," Lupin turned to face her, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry Miss Black. I assumed you had answered a question. You had your hand up. Did you want a turn to-"

Maddy shook her head quickly. She didn't say anything to him, but he seemed to understand how she felt. She could tell he was a tad guilty about it, but something told her she had specifically not let her go for a reason, as he did with Harry. He knew something she didn't. He knew that something would happen if she stepped in front of that wardrobe.

Why did everyone know more about her than she did?

They left class that day chatting excitedly about what had happened. Out of the four of them, only Ron had been able to face the boggart. Despite the look of complete horror that had donned his face when it changed into a giant spider, he was smiling and talking about how amazing it was to take that thing on, even though all he had to do was say a simple spell.

Hermione was disappointed that she hadn't been allowed to go. Harry, on the other hand, was more flustered by it. He wanted to know why Lupin didn't let him go up, as did Maddy, though neither of them decided to talk about it.

That afternoon, Maddy felt sick to her stomach again. While studying in the Common Room, she had begun to cough uncontrollably. Harry looked up, panicking and hurried to her side. She insisted it was nothing, but he didn't believe her.

"Go to the Hospital Wing," he insisted. "You have to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Harry, I'm _fine_," Maddy told him. "It's just a cough. I'm absolutely fine. I'll get over it soon. I don't need to bother Madam Pomfrey. She'll just tell me it's nothing."

"You've talked to her about this before?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"No," Maddy answered hastily. "But that's what she always says. She says it's normal for a girl of my...condition. She tells me that it's all 'perfectly natural'."

"Maybe I'm wrong..." Harry said slowly. "But hacking and coughing like that isn't what I would call 'perfectly natural'."

Maddy shook her head and looked down at the essay she was writing. "Just leave it alone, Harry. It doesn't concern you."

There it was again! She had been so short with him lately, and not even on purpose. Harry was starting to get annoyed and Maddy could tell. She wanted to apologize, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're my friend and I'm worried about you," he said sternly. "I think it is of my concern." He grabbed her wrist and brought her to her feet, rather forcefully. "Come on. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

Maddy protested halfway there, but gave up when she realized Harry wasn't going to let her go. He finally released her arm and they walked silently into the long room they had both visited on many occasions before.

Madam Pomfrey spotted them and frowned. "Oh dear," she said. "Don't tell me. Been doing dangerous things again, have you, Mr. Potter?"

"It's not me this time," he said. "It's Maddy. She's been coughing lately. We wanted to know if there was something you could do about it."

Madam Pomfrey stared at Maddy accusingly. "We've already talked about this, my dear. There is nothing I can do about it. You simply must wait it out."

"Which is what I told him," Maddy said, glaring in Harry's direction. "But he insisted that I come and see you-"

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said loudly. "It's not normal for someone to be coughing so hard that they'd probably cough up a lung if they continued. She sounds like she's dying!"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Maddy. "Is this true?"

"He's being a bit overdramatic," Maddy said, trying to brush it off as nothing. She knew there was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about it and part of her simply didn't want to know if something else was wrong with her body. "It's only a chest cold."

"Well, if you say so..." Madam Pomfrey said, still staring at Maddy. "But we'll keep an eye on it. I want you to come back and visit me in two weeks, Miss Black. We're going to run a few more tests."

Maddy sighed. That was the last she wanted to have happen. It was all Harry's fault. If he didn't care so goddamned much about her, none of this would ever-

She froze. Why did he care so much about her? She glanced at him and noticed a distinct look of fear in his eyes. She'd never seen it before and frankly, she was frightened by it herself. For once, there was that pure possibility that he cared about her nearly as much as she cared about him.

Madam Pomfrey excused them after writing down their plans to meet once again on a piece of parchment. Maddy followed Harry out of the room silently, where he stopped her just beyond the door.

"Why did you lie to her?" he asked sharply.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted innocently.

"'It's only a chest cold'?" he mimicked her. "You know it's not just a chest cold. I know what a chest cold sounds like. I lived in a broom cupboard for 10 years, I think I got sick a little more than you did. I _know_ what a chest cold sounds like."

"Why are you getting so upset?" Maddy burst. "It's nothing, Harry! I told you! Just butt out of my business won't you?"

She marched off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, hoping Harry would stay behind. He caught up with her quickly, sounding angrier by the second.

"No," he said. "I won't just sit back and watch you get hurt. Madam Pomfrey knows something. _You_ know something. You're just not telling me. Have you hurt something? Has Terry done something to you?"

"No, Harry," Maddy insisted. "It's nothing like that. I'm just sick. It's the change of the seasons. It has a bad affect on my lungs. That's all. Really."

She turned to face him, feeling very weak. All this yelling was really taking it's toll on her breathing. She tried to smother the fit of coughs that was building in her chest. It would not have been good to try and defend herself while also giving him enough evidence to prove her wrong at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Harry..." she said faintly. "I really am. I haven't been nice to you lately and I think it's because of this. I've got a very bad immune system. I get sick very easily and it makes me an angry person. I know I shouldn't take it out on you, but I'm not used to having people care about me so much."

"That doesn't mean you should ignore this," Harry said, sounding upset. "If you're sick you have to get help. You have to take something to get better."

Maddy shook her head. "You heard Madam Pomfrey. There's nothing she can do. I have to wait it out and see what happens. She's even going to run some more tests. Does that make you happy?"

"Sort of," Harry said honestly. He stopped abruptly, looking up at her. "Wait, did you say _more_ tests?"

Maddy could have smacked herself. She didn't tell Harry that she'd already had testing done the year before. During her second year, she'd become increasingly more sick and the pain in her back was nearly unbearable. The results of those tests had never been fully revealed to her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were anyway.

"Harry, please..." Maddy started weakly. "I don't want to talk about this. Not now. Can we just go back upstairs? I-I need to lie down."

Harry couldn't say no. She looked unbelievably pathetic and not to mention she was sick. He moved closer to her, allowing her to lean on his shoulder. By the time they reached the portrait hole, Harry was carrying her in his arms. She was extremely light, which caused him to worry even more.

Inside the Common Room, he set her down on the couch where she curled up into a ball and began to drift off. She wasn't completely asleep, for she could still hear what was going on around her. It was all strangely foggy and muffled.

Hermione had arrived beside them. Maddy could hear her voice, though she couldn't be entirely sure. "What happened?" the voice sounded panicky.

"She's not feeling good," Harry answered quietly. "I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me."

"Maybe she's faking it," Ron's voice joined the other two.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "That's not nice. Look at her!"

Maddy became suddenly self-conscious. Did she really look that sick? She was naturally pale, but the way the others were talking about it, it sounded like she looked like some kind of monster.

"Just leave her alone, Ron..." she heard Harry say. "She doesn't sleep enough as it is. She can finish her essay in the morning."

And that was all that Maddy heard. Harry's footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked over to the table Maddy had been working on before. He picked up her school things and handed them to Hermione who, in turn, brought them upstairs.

Peeking through bleary eyes, Maddy could see Harry sit down in the armchair next to the couch, watching the fire, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin placed ever so gently upon his fists. It was the last image she saw before fading off into a sea of black.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the chapter. Please REVIEW! Oh and I just have a quick question, those of you who like Maddy as a character, I wrote another story a long time ago, using her. It's still like a Harry Potter fanfic, but it's after she leaves Hogwarts and stuff and focuses more when they're adults and yeah. It's got an interesting plot line and I really like it. If you'd be interested in reading it, please send me a message or mention it in your review and I'll slowly start posting it. I think I'll have this ongoing Maddy-saga thing going on for people who like her. Lol. Anyways, just tell me what you think. I'd like to know, cause it's just sitting there in my documents and it's finished and everything. No one's even read it yet and it's been done for nearly a year now. Thanks a lot!


	14. The Rumours Start

**DISCLAIMER:** -mumbles- Nope. I don't own Harry Potter. At least...-shifty eyes- I don't think I do...

**A/N:** Here it is, for those of you who have been waiting patiently, the next chapter. It's longer than the other chapters and goes a little more in depth with the twisted mess that Maddy is becoming. You will also start to see some real sides of people coming out and a relationship furthering, while one is going faltering. And it's not what you may be expecting. So please enjoy.

**Chapter 13: The Rumors Start**

"Have you heard?" Lavender Brown said loudly one afternoon. "They say that Sirius Black has been hiding out in Hogsmeade. People have said they've seen him walking around in this long black cloak and-"

"And we're supposed to be going there!" Parvati said. "Can you believe that?"

"That's not true," Maddy said dully, rolling her eyes. "He's not that stupid."

Lavender rounded on her. "How do _you_ know?"

"The whole world is looking for him," Maddy said pointedly. "Why would he hang out in one of the more populated wizarding communities? That would be completely idiotic."

"Since when have you become such an expert on criminals?" Parvati Patil asked, standing next to her best friend.

Maddy didn't answer. Lavender smirked, tossing her hair lightly. "I know what it is. It's because she's related to him. She's just defending him so she doesn't look bad."

"That's a lie!" Maddy insisted, getting to her feet.

The others in the room had looked up to see what was going on. The three girls stood in the middle of everything, glaring at each other. Maddy's hand curled by her pocket, preparing to reach for her wand if need be. Harry had turned at the sound of Maddy's voice, which had been much louder than normal.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, looking at Lavender curiously.

"You've never made the connection?" Lavender asked, not looking at him. "Sirius _Black_. Madeleine _Black_. She's obviously related to him and embarrassed by his actions. She wants everyone to think he's innocent."

"Why would I do that?" Maddy asked.

"Either that, or she's proud of what he's done. Maybe she's even been helping him sneak around!" Parvati said loudly.

"I wouldn't put it past her!" Lavender added, her voice rising as well. It was as though the girls wanted as many people to hear their conversation as possible.

A loud buzz of whispers flooded throughout the room. It seemed like everyone was actually considering this as a possibility. Maddy opened her mouth to retort, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're making things up!" she hissed.

"How would we know?" Parvati asked. "As if you'd tell us if you were!"

"You're nothing but a dirty little-" Lavender added.

"Hey!" Harry cut in.

Maddy felt his hand on her shoulder. Glancing upa t him, she was frightened by the look of anger on his face. A strange feeling of safety washed over her.

"If Maddy says that she's not involved, she's not involved. End of story," he said forcefully.

He was defending her, something he'd never done before, and she didn't even ask for it. She wasn't even sure Terry would do something like that for her.

"Aw, defending your little girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy's voice leered from the other side of the room.

Harry ignored him and focused back on Lavender. "Black would have to be absolutely mad to go into Hogsmeade."

"But Black _is_ mad! He-" Parvati started.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall's voice cracked like a whip as she walked into the classroom. "Mr. Potter, Miss Patil and Miss Brown, please return to your seats. Miss Black, sit down."

Maddy slowly sank back down in her chair, not looking at the many faces staring at her. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Parvati and Lavender hurried toward the other side of the room, where they continued to chat in hushed tones. Maddy felt Harry's hand slide across her shoulders as he moved back to his own desk. A strange chill ran up her spine.

"All right class," Professor McGonagall started. "Please take out your books. Today we are going to..."

McGonagall's voice seemed to fade away. Maddy secretively glanced over her shoulder. Harry was staring at her. He smiled at her weakly and focused back on the teacher. Maddy couldn't seem to focus. An odd sharp pain caused her to look down.

There were several long marks drawn into the palms of her hands. Her nails, which were the sources of those marks, were laced with blood. As she continued to stare at them, she noticed that they were incredibly longer than they were moments before.

XXXXX

"Is something bothering you?" Terry asked as the two of them walked across the dewy grass of the Grounds. It was rather cold out and Maddy had shoved one of her hands in her pocket. The other was loosely clasped in Terry's. He hadn't noticed the marks, which Maddy thought was probably for the best. "You seem oddly quiet..."

"Mm?" Maddy said, breaking out of her silent reverie. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. I've just had a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He glanced at her, looking worried.

Maddy shook her head. "Not really," she said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" he pressed on.

"I'm sure," she said.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Terry squeezed her hand tightly. Maddy had to bite her lip to stop her from whimpering. He didn't seem to notice.

He led her over toward a large tree, where they sat together on the sloping lawn. He rested his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you about something myself," he said, matter-of-factly. "Something I overheard this morning..."

_Oh no..._Maddy thought.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest in hopes of distracting him. She really didn't want to have to sit through another "important conversation" that involved her other constant companion. Harry.

On many occasions she had insisted that nothing was going on between them. They were merely friends who happened to be very close. If they were anything more, she would tell him. Terry didn't seem to believe her, though he pretended he did.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear..." Maddy said softly, closing her eyes.

"I don't," he said quickly. "I just wanted to run it by you. I heard Lavender Brown say something in the hall this morning..."

"I hate her..." Maddy mumbled into his shoulder. He didn't hear her.

"She said that you were related to Sirius Black and that you've been helping him sneak into Hogsmeade. She said you were even planning on helping him into the school sometime soon." Terry continued.

Maddy picked up her head and she stared at him, truly hurt. "And you believed her?"

For once, Terry noticed something. He could see that she was deeply troubled by this and shook his head hastily. "No. Of course not. I just wanted to make sure..."

Maddy continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe that he would listen to a word from the mouth of the biggest gossip in school. He never seemed to be so naive before. Why start now?

"You're _not_ related to him, are you?" he asked, hesitantly.

"We share a last name..." she said shortly. "Doesn't mean anything."

Terry nodded slowly. "I know..."

"Then why did you have to ask?" Maddy said accusingly. "If you already knew..."

"I just wanted to make sure!" he said. "I mean, what if it had been true? Then I would have felt bad for not believing it..."

"But it's a terrible thing!" Maddy said. "Why would I be helping a criminal get into Hogwarts?"

Terry didn't answer her. His face fell and he looked at the ground between them. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "I'm not sure what I was thinking."

It was Maddy's turn to feel bad. He had only been wanting the truth. It wasn't like he was actually accusing her of something. If he had, then that would have been a different story.

"No..." Maddy said calmly. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Feel free to ask me whatever you like."

He looked up again. "Mad, I know I've said this a hundred times, but I want us to be honest with each other. I want to be able to tell you anything." He breathed deeply. "You can tell _me_ anything..."

Maddy's eyes grew soft. The gap between their faces grew smaller as Terry brought his mouth to hers. Maddy had been honest with Harry before then. She and Terry had never kissed before. Maddy had never seen a time where it was fitting to. Now, however, seemed like the perfect time.

It was nothing spectacular. There were no fireworks. No gymnastics routine going on in her stomach. Just a simple, very awkward, delicate kiss.

As they pulled apart, Maddy felt a strange feeling wash over her. Blinking back tears, she breathed deeply and pressed her face into his chest.

"If it were only that easy, Terry...if it were only that easy..."

XXXXX

Halloween arrived quickly. Maddy could remember two years before, huddled up under the covers of her bed in the Girls' dormitory waiting for the outcry of "TROLL!". This year, she was happily joining the festivities in the Great Hall.

Sitting between Harry and Fred, Maddy munched on a small piece of caramel apple. She always loved to see the different decorations on display during the Halloween season. It was a time for them. It was the time for witchcraft and all things dark and mysterious. And in Maddy's opinion, there was no better holiday.

"Happy Halloween!" people yelled as they dashed from table to table, visiting friends.

The Gryffindors laughed and joked. Fred and George were demonstrating one of their new inventions for a small audience. Maddy was their 'beautiful assistant'.

"Just pull here..." George told her, pointing to a loose end on the thingamajig he was holding.

"Okay..." Maddy said hesitantly, reaching out for it. "Just pull?"

"Just pull," The twins said together.

Hermione watched it and covered her ears, bracing herself for the explosion she knew was coming. The entire Hall jumped at the noise.

_BANG!_

Maddy was nearly in Harry's lap. The contraption had erupted in a puff of green smoke. It took everyone a minute to realize that a large white rabbit had taken place of it. It hopped across the table, stopping in front of Hermione, twitching it's nose.

Maddy clapped her hands happily and giggled. Hermione stared at the bunny in disgust. It was a known fact that Hermione didn't care much for animals, with the exception of her own cat.

Maddy picked the bunny up and began stroking it playfully. Harry watched, laughing occasionally. The entire table laughed as it jumped onto the table and began nibbling at the edge of a large, teetering cake.

The bunny wouldn't last long though. Moments before the feast was over, there was another loud "BANG!" and the bunny was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

After being dismissed, the houses made their way back to their Common Rooms. Maddy quickly kissed Terry on the cheek as he headed off in the other direction. Harry didn't seem to notice she had gone missing.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked as she reappeared behind the mass of people hanging around outside the Portrait Hole. "Why aren't we going in?"

No one seemed to have an answer. She pushed her way through the group, finally catching up to Harry, Ron and Hermione and decided to ask them. They didn't seem to know either.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Nowhere. Bathroom." she answered hastily.

Percy's voice rang out from the head of the group and a few minutes later, Dumbledore came trudging up the stairs. Maddy could finally get a good look at what was going on.

The Fat Lady's portrait had been slashed something terrible. It was hard to tell that it had once been one of the more beautiful canvases in the building. A loud, obnoxious voice sounded from above them and they looked to see Peeves dancing above them.

He was dressed to the occasion, with an orange tie and purple party hat and didn't seem too fazed by the state of the Fat Lady's portrait. Dumbledore asked him if he'd seen anything and Peeves merely grinned at him.

"Oh yes," Peeves said, flipping upside down. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

The group gasped and Dumbledore ordered for everyone to return to the Great Hall. Maddy seemed to be the only stationary figure in the swarm of people heading back down the stairs.

_He's here..._Maddy thought, looking back up at the vacant frame. _He's been here, tonight...He's so close..._

Instead of heading toward the Great Hall, Maddy decided to go on her own hunt. She would have to be careful and avoid teachers and ghosts at all costs.

"Have the others been alerted?" Professor Vector's voice came from around the corner.

"Yes," Madam Hooch said. "All of the houses are being brought back downstairs. Albus believes that Black may still be in the castle."

"But how did he get in?" Professor Vector asked. "It just doesn't make any sense..."

Maddy turned and started in the other direction. She didn't know how she'd be able to avoid them all, for everyone was out looking for him. She also didn't know how long it would take someone to realize she wasn't in the Great Hall.

"Sirius..." Maddy whispered. "Sir-i-us!"

There was no answer. Then again, she didn't really expect one. If the entire school was looking for him, he wasn't about to pop around the corner and be like:

"HEY! I'M HERE!"

"Maddy!"

Maddy whirled around at the mention of her name, her heart stopping in it's tracks. She felt a bit relieved when it turned out to be Terry. He hurried toward her, looking around nervously.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall?"

"Shouldn't you be there yourself?" Maddy shot back at him.

"I was," he told her. "But then, Potter said he hadn't seen you and you weren't there, so I came looking for you. Why are you here?"

"I was..." Maddy fished around for some kind of excuse. Not finding one, she decided to tell him the truth. "I was looking for Sirius Black."

"Why?" Terry asked. He froze before she could answer. "You're not the one who let him in here, are you?"

"Of course not!" Maddy said. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I just wanted to help."

"Maddy, please be honest with me!" Terry took her by the arms. "I really need you to be honest with me. Why are you up here while everyone else is downstairs?"

"I told you!" Maddy said, louder than she had been planning. "I was looking for Sirius Black. I have my reasons Terry. They don't concern you."

"You _have _been helping him into the castle!" Terry blurted. "You lied to me! You've been helping him-"

"I have not!" Maddy insisted. "I have not been helping him! Terry, you want me to be honest with you, so I'm being honest with you. I just wanted to find him. I wanted to help!"

Terry stared at her, still unsure of what to believe. Maddy had had enough of this. Nothing she did could reassure him. Nothing she said would make him believe.

"Would you rather I lie and tell you I was looking for the bathroom?" Maddy asked bitterly.

Terry's face grew hard and he sighed deeply. "Perhaps, under these circumstances, I would have preferred that answer."

Maddy didn't understand him. Instead of letting her continue on with her search, he pulled her along by the arm and led her back to the Great Hall. They slipped into the room and Maddy went in search of the others, leaving Terry to his Ravenclaw friends.

When she slipped into the sleeping bag next to Harry, she realized that he was still awake. He looked stunned to see her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

Maddy shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. Without lifting his head, Harry continued to talk to her.

"Has Lavender been giving you a hard time again?"

Maddy continued to shake her head, turning her back to him. Harry was bothered by her silence. It was unlike her to keep things like this from him, especially lately. It seemed as though every day she grew to trust him more and more.

As Maddy refused to answer the rest of his whispered questions, he considered this to be a huge step backward.

**A/N:** Okay, so yeah, I know. You guys are all like: Maddy, get rid of Terry! But uh...sorry. Not gonna happen any time soon. Oh and, not to give away the ending, don't root too much for the Harry/Maddy thing either. I mean, duh, it'll happen...but remember, Maddy's recalling what really happened, which means, what happened with both Ginny and Cho really happened as well...complicating the whole Harry/Maddy relationship. You'll see what I'm talking about right after we get through Year 3. Oh and as I said before, there will be a sequel, which will take place during 7th year. You'll see why later. And if you're interested, I've posted another story starring Maddy, called "There's Always A Second Chance", so please check it out. I'd love to hear what you guys think. So PLEASE REVIEW! And I will update soon. Thanks!


	15. Building Frustration

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter...-pouts and adds it to Christmas list-

**A/N:** Okay, so it's been a while since I've worked on this one and I thought it was about time I updated. I'm trying to get all my stories updated tonight if I can. I have 2 down and 2 more to go. -sigh- Lol. This chapter is kinda angsty and I apologize for that, unless of course that's the kind of thing you like. I don't usually. I think it just makes it sound Emo and whiny. However, my life is pretty much revolving around teenage angst right now, so that's all I can seem to write. -thumbs up for teenage angst- Anyways, I hope to update soon. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 14: Building Frustration**

Maddy knew something was up with Harry. She knew that he was angry about something, but he wouldn't tell her anything. Whatever it was, it had been shortly after a Hogsmeade trip. It was strange. She hadn't seem him around school at all that day.

Instead, she decided to pay a visit to her favorite professor.

"Knock, knock." she said softly, peering into the dark Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Anybody home?"

"Miss Black!" Professor Lupin looked up from his desk. "Wh-Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

She sauntered over to a nearby desk and sat atop it, swinging her legs back and forth childishly. Her eyes scanned the top of his desk. He seemed to be in the middle of a very long letter. He covered it quickly with a book.

"You know the rules, Professor," she said softly. "No signature, no visiting the town."

"Certainly they would make exceptions for those under your conditions," he pointed out.

"No," Maddy shook her head, frowning. "_Especially_ under my conditions. Do you think they'd let me into the town with Sirius Black on the loose, even if I had a guardian's signature?"

At the mention of Sirius Black's name, Lupin knocked over the inkwell sitting beside his letter, blanketing it with black ink. Maddy slid off her desk and hurried over to help him clean it up.

"No, no, it's all right," he said. "It's not important. I've got it."

Maddy stepped away slowly, still staring at him. "Do you mind if I stay here? Just for today?"

Lupin looked up quickly. "It's going to be very boring here, Miss Black. I have some letters to write and I'm just going to be going over some lesson plans."

"Do you mind if I talk with you?" she asked.

He rolled up the destroyed letter and dropped it into a small basket beside his desk. He was determinedly avoiding her gaze at this point. "What about?"

Maddy shrugged. "Things."

"Dare I ask what kind of things, Miss Black?" he said slowly.

"Like that, for instance," she said, taking her place atop the desk once again. "Why do you call me 'Miss Black'? You call all your other students by their first names, except for me. Why do you do that?"

His eyes slowly focused on hers. Maddy waited patiently for an answer, though she tried to find it herself in his eyes. They were a dark gray color and seemed to reveal nothing but intense sadness. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid, I cannot explain that at a moment like this Miss Black," he said quietly. "It would not be appropriate."

Maddy was baffled. What on Earth could he tell her that she didn't already know? She knew he had been friends with Sirius Black. She knew that he was still sensitive about the subject, but why would this change how he felt toward her? Why would he so outwardly separate her from all his other students?

_He doesn't like me, does he? _Maddy thought frantically. _That would certainly complicate things!_

She shook her head, knocking the idea aside as soon as she thought it. It couldn't be that. That wouldn't even be right. He was old enough to be her Father. It had to be something else.

"You can tell me," she urged. "Believe me, I may not be as surprised as you think I'll be. I know more than you think."

"I don't doubt that," he said honestly. "But I don't think I'm the one who should be informing you of such things. Perhaps you should speak to the Headmaster."

Maddy raised an eyebrow. "I should speak to the Headmaster about why you call me 'Miss Black' instead of 'Maddy'?"

Lupin stood abruptly and crossed to the other side of the room. He fell silent and stared out his window. Maddy frowned, feeling embarrassed. She shouldn't have come to visit him. She should have known that he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said. "I just thought that...well, you talk to Harry when he...He says that you..."

"Harry's different," Lupin said. "I can't explain why, but I am at liberty to tell Harry things that he wants to know. With you, on the other hand, I do not have that kind of freedom."

"Why not?" Maddy asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," he said. "You need to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Maddy stood up, starting to feel frustrated. "He won't tell me! You know he won't tell me! I think I have every right to know! Why do you all treat me as though I'm some kind of child? Why can't I know the truth? What is it that you all are hiding from me?"

Lupin looked at her over his shoulder, a strange look penetrating his eyes. It was as though he was seeing a ghost. Maddy's body began to shake with anger, her eyes flashing in the candlelight. He stepped in front of her and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly and sighed. His grip tightened slightly as he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't do this."

Slowly, he moved toward the door and held it open for her. She refused to look at him.

"Miss Black," he said softly. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. I have a lot of work I need to finish and have recently taken ill. So, now...if you'd please..."

Without another word, Maddy left the room and heard the door shut tightly behind her. Though she still felt angry, she smiled contentedly as she leaned against the wall.

Lupin knew something and she was certain she knew what it was. He would be the one to know the truth and it was obvious that everything she thought was true, really was. She no longer needed to find Sirius Black for answers.

This time, she needed him, because he was all she had.

XXXXX

"...and then the Troll Rebellion happened..." Terry said aloud as he and Maddy sat in the Western Tower, doing their History of Magic homework. "What year was it?"

"What?" Maddy asked, looking back at him.

She was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the dreary looking skies. A few birds passed, landing softly on the bare limbs of a nearby tree. She watched them, a wistful look dawning on her face. Terry looked concerned.

"Are you even paying attention?" he asked.

Maddy nodded and slid off the sill. "Of course," she answered, sitting down next to him. "The Ogre Rebellion."

"Troll Rebellion," he corrected her.

"Right," Maddy said, nodding. "That's what I meant."

Terry stared at her. "Something's wrong again. Don't tell me it's nothing, because I know you're lying. Tell me what it is. Is it Potter? Has he done something to upset you?"

In truth, yes. Only a week before did Maddy come face to face with the Raven claw "beauty" that was Cho Chang. But that wasn't what she had been thinking about.

"No," she answered. "Why would you think that? Why do you automatically assume Harry's gone and done something? What if it was something you did?"

She didn't intend for it to come out the way it sounded and she realized that her mouth had run away with her again when she noticed the look on Terry's face. He looked torn between confusion and pain.

"What...what did I do?" he asked quietly. "Are you mad at me?"

"No..." Maddy sighed. "No...not at all. Don't listen to me. I'm...I'm not myself right now. A lot has been going on. I don't even know what I'm saying."

He continued to stare at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Maddy said quickly. "Yes. Perhaps it's best I rest a little. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages."

He nodded. "I'll take you back to your Common Room."

Maddy stood. "You don't know where the Gryffindor Common Room is. You're not supposed to know. You can stay here."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so desperate to keep me here? Everyone knows where the Gryffindor Common Room is. How many portraits actually ask for a password when you approach them around here?"

"Seven," Maddy answered matter-of-factly. "I've tried them all."

"Well, how many actually have students going in and out of them all the time?" Terry continued. He was used to her smart-aleck remarks. "Besides, you know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is."

"No I don't," Maddy lied. Of course she knew where it was. She knew where everything was in the school.

"Fine then," Terry said, starting to get annoyed. "It's on the third floor, behind the-"

"I know! I know!" Maddy said loudly. "I just..."

"You don't want me there," he finished, as though he could read her thoughts.

Maddy didn't say anything. She _didn't_ want him around, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Maddy, I need to ask you something," he said, obviously sounding much braver than he probably felt. "And I want you to be completely honest. Can you promise me that?"

Maddy wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sure that would depend on the question."

Terry gave her a look and she sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I promise."

"Do you still like me?"

Maddy's face fell. What kind of question was that? 'Do you still like me?'. What on Earth would give him reason to believe that she didn't still like him? Not for one moment did she ever give him reason to doubt that she had feelings for him! She never...

"Maddy?" he asked, peering into her face. He seemed troubled by her long silence. He didn't like the fact that she had to think about her answer.

"Of course I still like you," Maddy mumbled. She was being honest. She really liked Terry. She really did, but she wasn't sure if her feelings were as strong as they used to be.

"But you like Harry too," Terry pointed out.

"How do _you _know?" Maddy shot at him. "I have never once come out and said that I like Harry. We're just friends, Terry. I think you're being just a little too jealous. I don't freak out when you're talking to all your little friends."

"None of my friends are girls," he said pointedly.

"That's not true!" Maddy said. "You hang out with Padma! And I've seen you with others! Other...Other Ravenclaws!"

Terry didn't say anything. Maddy was starting to get really frustrating. Terry wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand being around her like this. She was getting so moody.

"Look Mad," he said heatedly. "What do you want to do? It's your call. Do you want to be with me? Or do you want to be with someone else? It's all up to you."

Maddy stared at him as if he were nuts. She still couldn't believe they were having this conversation, but several possibilities were streaming through her head.

If she left Terry, she would be free to go after Harry with no guilt at all, or any other good looking Quidditch players if the plan with Harry fell through.

However, without Terry, she'd be alone again. It wasn't like she actually hung out with Harry all the time. They had become entirely estranged over the past couple of months. And Cho Chang was suddenly in the picture. Harry obviously thought the fourth year Quidditch player was much more attractive than she was. Terry didn't think so. Terry thought Cho was pretty, but reassured her that Cho looked like a pauper compared to her. Maddy seemed to like hearing that.

Maddy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Terry, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I want to be with you..." she answered.

Terry smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Good, because I love you..."

Maddy suddenly felt uncomfortable. Their whole relationship had taken a serious turn. He had told her that he loved her before, but it was always in a more casual way. The way he spoke this time was different. There was a different tone behind it. A much more serious tone...

"Me too..." she replied hesitantly, trying to avoid saying the 'L' word at all costs. "Me too..."

Later that afternoon, Maddy found herself walking down the snow-covered grounds of the school. The hem of her robes was soaked and her toes were starting to get cold, but she didn't seem to notice, nor care.

She'd been doing a lot of thinking again. For a moment, she had considered going to look for Harry, just to see what he thought about the whole situation, but then she changed her mind. Harry didn't seem to like it to much when she talked to him about Terry. She had always wondered about that.

Why was Harry so jealous if he had feelings for Cho? Was it possible for a person truly to have feelings for two different people? Was it possible to, dare I use the word, _love_, two different people? Maddy was so confused.

Shaking her head, she tried to knock all of her thoughts aside and focus on something less depressing. Suddenly, she looked up, thinking she had seen something moving in the woods. For a moment, she thought it might have been Hagrid, for she was standing not too far from his hut, but the sound it made was much too quiet to be Hagrid.

Between the branches, she could see the outline of something black. It looked like a dog of some sort. It's gray eyes shone from the darkness and seemed to be staring straight at her. Maddy felt her hands begin to shake as the creature watched her closely.

_Wait a minute..._Maddy thought, remembering something she had read before. Somewhere in a book. She just couldn't remember which one. _I know that-_

_WHACK!_

A large snowball hit Maddy in the back of the head. She turned abruptly to see several red-headed figures standing about thirty feet away from her. The two tallest shouted triumphantly and high-fived each other, while the others laughed.

"Hey Mad!" she heard Ron call out to her. "Come over here! You can be on our team!"

"But that means you guys have four!" Ginny's voice sounded over them.

"Nah," Ron said, "Hermione doesn't count."

"That's right," Hermione said, surprisingly not taking offense to Ron's statement. "I think this is completely childish.

Maddy ignored them and looked back at the spot where the dark creature had been standing moments before. It was no longer there, nor was there a sign that anything had been there in the first place. Staring at it, she had a strange feeling that whatever it was, it hadn't been as menacing as it appeared to be.

"Mad!" Harry yelled. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Maddy answered. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Racing over toward her friends, Maddy forgot all about the fight she had with Terry. She forgot about the million and a half questions she had been thinking over. She even forgot about the creature she had seen in the woods.

Though, perhaps, she would have been better off to have remembered that one, for the next time the two would meet, she would be in for quite the little surprise.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. Some answers are revealed here though it's nothing that you shouldn't have figured out beforehand. I think there will be two or three more chapters involving 3rd year and then we'll move onto the summer, which will be quite the eventful one. It will be jam-packed with some stuff I know you've all been waiting for. Trust me, Maddy has been too. -wink- Anyways! You know what to do now...you see that button in the corner? Yes. The one that says REVIEW. Yeah, that one. Click on it and write me a pretty little message. Or a not so pretty little message. Whatever boats your float! Hehe. Until next time! Arriverderci!


	16. Sirius Trouble

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Okay, real quick A/N, cause I have to go to sleep. Here is the next chapter. I'm really just trying to hurry through Year 3, cause I want to get going on Year 4. In my opinion, it's a better year. Much of the dialogue in the later part of this chapter is taken directly from _Prisoner of Azkaban_, so I give full credit to that, unless it's something involving Maddy that wasn't in the book. Then obviously that's my work. Okay, so enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Sirius Trouble**

"Ouch!" Harry said as a passing girl bumped into him. "Mad? Hey, Mad!"

Maddy's long black hair bounced behind her as she walked away, her bag slung over her shoulder and bulging more than usual. She froze when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she looked slightly annoying.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Maddy, realizing who had said her name, smiled. "Nowhere. Well, actually," her face fell. "I have to be...um...somewhere, right now. I'm sort of meeting someone..."

"Ah," Harry nodded. "Terry. I understand. Have fun."

He turned abruptly and Maddy hurried after him. There had been a distinct tone of bitterness in his voice and she certainly hadn't said anything about going to see Terry at all.

"No, actually," she said, catching up to him quite easily. "As a matter of fact, it is _not _Terry. Why did you suddenly assume it was him? I have other friends, you know..."

"Because he's always your excuse when you don't want to talk to me!" he spat.

"Why are you getting so bloody angry at me?" Maddy continued, starting to feel frustrated herself.

"I-" he started. He shut his mouth angrily and picked up his pace in an attempt to shake her off. She wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Harry Potter, answer me right now!"

"I-I don't know!" he said, stopping to face her. "I just am, all right? You don't tell me anything anymore. You never want to talk to me or see me. I mean, you complain about Terry and everything he does and yet, you're still with him! I just-"

"Harry, are-" Maddy narrowed her eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" he yelped. "Of course not! Have you gone mad? Why would I be jealous?"

Maddy's anger rose in her chest. "Of course. That's right. You'd much rather have that little Quidditch bimbo instead of me."

"Don't call her-!" Harry said angrily.

In a huff, Maddy stormed away, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Harry, stunned by her sudden actions, called after her.

"Fine!" he yelled. "I hope you're late for that meeting of yours!"

Maddy was fuming. Harry had become so irritating. She couldn't figure out his feelings toward her. He was certainly getting jealous, that was more than obvious. But why?

Was it because he secretly had feelings for Maddy? Or perhaps he was just being an overprotective friend. He never seemed to have taken a liking to Terry.

As Maddy wormed her way through a small tunnel, she spotted a faint light at the other end. Pulling herself up, she heard a low voice speak to her from the opposite side of the room.

"You're late..." it said.

"Yes," she said, her tone much softer than when she spoke to Harry. "I'm sorry. I got held up."

Moving over toward the shadowy figure, she dropped her bag onto the floor. Opening it, she pulled out a small loaf of bread, four bottles of Butterbeer, a few carrots and what looked like a very small cooked bird.

"Chicken!" the voice said excitedly.

Maddy looked at it distastefully. "Yeah. You're lucky. It was hard to sneak that out of there..."

There was no response as Maddy sat against the wall, watching her companion tear apart the chicken. Though she was disgusted, she was smiling. His mouth full of meat, he looked up at her, his stone gray eyes, remarkably similar in shape to Maddy's, were full of gratitude.

"Thank you..." he mumbled.

XXXXX

Maddy sneezed loudly as she was walking through the Entry Hall. She paused only briefly, not thinking anything of it. When she reached the bottom of the foyer, she stopped once again and turned around, eyeing the empty room suspiciously.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

There was no response. Suddenly, Harry's head appeared out of nowhere. He glanced in her direction and dropped the rest of the cloak. Ron and Hermione, whom Maddy assumed were under the cloak as well, remained invisible.

"Where are you going?" Maddy asked accusingly.

"Hagrid's," Harry answered honestly. "He needs us tonight. Beaky's going to be-"

"I know," Maddy said hastily. "I heard. It's terrible. But you shouldn't be going down there. Hagrid told you not to come. Especially you. You're going to be in a lot of trouble if someone catches you."

"I'm not going to get caught," Harry insisted.

"I caught you," Maddy pointed out.

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't count," he said. "You can always tell when I'm there. You're allergic to the hair. None of the teachers will even know I'm gone."

Maddy wasn't so sure. She knew that Professor Lupin still had the Marauder's Map in his possession. Even Invisibility Cloaks couldn't fool the Map. Harry didn't know this little detail and Maddy wasn't about to reveal it to him. She wasn't supposed to know about the Map. He had never told her about it.

"Are you going to come down with us?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

Maddy shook her head. "No," she answered. "I've got some things I need to finish tonight."

"I'm sure Hagrid would like you to be there," Harry continued.

"No," Maddy repeated. "No, I can't. You don't understand. I just-I just can't. Not tonight. I've got a bad feeling about tonight."

Harry didn't understand, but he knew that they were wasting time just standing around. He nodded slowly and headed back toward Ron's hand which was floating in mid-air, helping indicate where they were hiding.

"Harry," Maddy spoke up.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Please, be careful..." she said. "Don't get into any trouble tonight. Please?"

She looked so incredibly worried. It nearly broke Harry's heart to see her that way. He couldn't promise her anything, but he would certainly try to stay out of trouble.

After all, he was merely going down to Hagrid's for a few minutes. What could possibly go wrong?

XXXXX

The moon barely peeked through the high dirty windows of the Shrieking Shack, later that very same day. A shadowy figure, different from the one before, stood on a high rafter, peering down at the action below, waiting for the perfect moment to make their presence known.

A new sound pierced the silence. Footsteps. Someone else was in the building. Someone else had found them out.

Hermione's voice shrieked out above the rest. "WE'RE UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-_QUICK!_"

Both Harry and the man slumped before him mad sudden moves. Without warning, the dark figure leapt from the rafters with a wild scream, landing in front of Harry and knocking him backward.

Harry caught himself before he tumbled and stared at the creature in front of him. She resembled a woman, but the wings protruding from her back said otherwise. Her black hair flowed down her back and covered her face.

"Don't you dare touch him..." she growled, indicating Sirius. She lifted her head and glared at him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I swear to God..."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he recognized the fair face of Maddy. She didn't look like herself though. There was something different about her and it wasn't just the enormous black wings that had now sprouted from under her shoulder blades. There was a strange animosity to her now. Suddenly, things started to make sense and yet, he still had a thousand questions. For instance, why the hell was she defending Sirius Black?

"_Expelliarmus!_" a voice shouted from behind Maddy.

Harry's wand flew into the air along with Hermione's and they landed gently in the withered hand of Remus Lupin who had just arrived. His focus remained on Maddy.

"Calm yourself, Madeleine..." he said softly. "No need to lose your temper."

Maddy straightened out and stepped backward. Harry was still watching her with intense curiosity. Lupin looked back at Sirius, who wasn't even attempting to move. Crookshanks sat on his chest, glaring at everyone else as if daring them to take a step closer.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked calmly.

Slowly, both Blacks raised their hands and pointed in Ron's direction. Ron looked petrified, while Harry seemed to be doing some deep thinking. Everything that had started to make sense five seconds before suddenly became quite the opposite.

Lupin tried to make sense of it all as well. He spoke quietly to Sirius, though neither of them moved from their spot. Sirius nodded slowly and a look none of them had ever seen before spread across Lupin's face. As though he were in a dream-like state, he moved to Sirius' side and pulled him to his feet, hugging him close.

Maddy clapped her hands together and showed her first sign of humanity of the evening. A moment later, Hermione screamed again, this time directing her attack at Lupin himself. He tried to calm her, but she seemed determined to get her message out.

"-_he's a werewolf!_" she yelled.

Lupin looked stunned, but softly admitted to the fact. The others were horrified, while Maddy and Sirius merely smiled knowingly. They had both been quite aware of this fact.

Maddy sat quietly while next to Sirius while he and Lupin tried to explain everything to Harry. It had not been Harry Sirius was after. It was Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of his and Lupin's whom had apparently been "killed" by Sirius twelve years prior.

"Peter Pettigrew's _dead!_" Harry said loudly. "_He_ killed him twelve years ago!"

Sirius' face contorted with anger. "I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me...not this time though!"

As Sirius launched himself toward Scabbers, who was sitting on Ron's lap, still desperately trying to get away, Maddy reached out to grab him.

"Sirius!" she yelled, pulling him off Ron, who had given a great cry when Sirius' weight landed on his bad leg. "Stop it!"

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin helped Maddy pull him away.

Once Maddy managed to hold Sirius down, Lupin continued his story. Harry seemed to receive the story better than Ron. Ron was having a hard time believing that his pet rat was really an animagus. Others were brought into the story as well. They talked of James, Harry's father, and of Severus Snape.

Incidentally, moments later, the very same man stood in the doorway of the Shrieking Shack, his wand pointed directly at Lupin. Harry's Invisibility Cloak fell to Snape's feet and Hermione screamed once again. Maddy secretly hoped she would stop doing that for it was starting to get annoying.

Snape felt as though he were on the winning side. He was in control. The others listened as he explained how he knew they were there. Lupin started to panic. It could be seen in his eyes as Snape aimed his wand determinedly.

"You haven't heard everything," Lupin said. "I can explain-Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape taunted.

"You fool," Lupin stood his ground. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

There was a loud BANG and several cords wrapped themselves around Lupin's body. It was Maddy's turn to scream. As she moved to help him, Snape turned his wand in her direction. Sirius stepped protectively in front of her.

"Don't you even dare..." he growled.

Snape pointed his wand between Sirius' eyes. "Give me a reason. Give me a reason to do it and I swear I will."

Maddy felt her heart beat faster. She knew everything would work out for the best, but then again, it might not. Things could change. She was involved now. She could change everything. It didn't have to be the way it was written. She could be the difference between fiction and reality.

Despite Hermione's attempts to get him to listen, Snape continued to taunt Sirius. Sirius, unarmed, couldn't do anything in his own defense. Maddy grew angrier as Snape's insults grew more serious.

"All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of her Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black...pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..."

Sirius' face went stark white. Maddy started to panic. It was the first time she had actually seen fear appear in his face. If he was worried, then it was certainly a sign that she should be as well.

Snape signaled for the others to follow, but it appeared that Lupin's words had gotten through to Harry. He stood in the way, preventing Snape from reaching the trapdoor back to the school. Snape ordered him to move, but Harry stood strong.

At the same time, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maddy all attempted to disarm Snape. His wand flew high into the air, along with Snape himself. Slamming against the wall, Snape slumped to the floor. Hermione danced on her toes nervously, realizing what they had just done. Sirius turned to face all of them.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he said softly, his voice shaking a bit. "You should have left him to me..."

"Oh, Sirius, shut up..." Maddy said under her breath. "You're just jealous you weren't the one to do it..."

Sirius shot her a look and she shut up. Fortunately, Harry had not heard a single word exchanged between the two of them. Slowly, he headed over to where Lupin had fallen over. Releasing the cords, Harry helped Lupin to his feet, though he still claimed he didn't trust him.

The men continued to try and explain things to Harry, though he was starting to feel skeptical again. Even though Maddy seemed to trust the two of them, that didn't seem to be enough. He wanted hardcore evidence and the only way he could get it was if they could bring Peter Pettigrew to him.

And the only way to do that, was to get Ron to give up his rat.

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked, still hesitant.

Lupin shrugged. "Force him to show himself. If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

"Come on, Ron..." Maddy said quietly, staring her cousin in the eye. "You can trust him. Believe me."

Ron handed the squirming rat over to Lupin, who held him out in front of Sirius. On the count of three, light erupted from the ends of both of their wands. The others watched in interest as Scabbers wriggled uncontrollably for a moment and slowly began to change. Moments later, lying on the floor, sniveling and pathetic, was a clumsy stump of a man.

The glint in Sirius' eye became even more wild as he watched Peter converse with Lupin. Maddy couldn't even imagine what it would be like to face someone who'd betrayed them as badly as Peter had. Someone who had helped plan the murder of their best friend.

While they tried to torture the answers out of Pettigrew, Sirius and Lupin seemed to be trying to convince each other of their innocence. Sirius finally turned to Harry.

"Believe me," he said. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Harry believed him. As much as it pained him to do so, he believed Sirius. Maddy could see it in his eyes. She couldn't help herself, but at that precise moment, a smile broke out onto her face. Harry nodded slowly.

Pettigrew didn't seem to believe it. He pleaded with his friends, praying that they would forgive him. Forgiveness seemed to be well out of the question, at least toward Peter.

"Forgive me, Remus..." Sirius said quietly.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Lupin said, preparing himself for what he was about to do. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius answered. A ghastly smile danced across his face. Maddy watched the two of them with impish curiosity. To her, this was all some sort of interesting game. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so..." Lupin replied.

Pettigrew turned to his final chances of survival. He begged and pleaded with Ron and Hermione first to try and get them to change Sirius and Lupin's minds. Both of them looked absolutely disgusted to even be looking at him.

"Madeleine...oh, beautiful, sweet girl," he said, catching sight of the girl sitting on the bed. "You've grown so much. You look so beautiful. You really have-"

"Don't talk to her!" Sirius barked, moving, once again, in front of her. "You have no reason to be speaking to her."

"I can speak for myself, Sirius," Maddy said matter-of-factly. She focused back on Pettigrew. "And I wouldn't change their minds for the world. You deserve whatever punishment you get."

Finally, he turned to the last person in the room. "Harry..." he said softly. "Harry...you look just like your Father...just like him..."

Sirius lost control. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY? HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Maddy wasn't sure what kept Sirius from killing Pettigrew on the spot. He looked as though he were ready to burst. Peter could see the anger burning behind his old friend's eyes.

"You should have realized," Lupin said, standing beside Sirius. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Maddy braced herself. As exciting as she had found everything, she hadn't really wanted to see anyone die. Hermione covered her face and the two men raised their wands.

"NO!" Harry yelled suddenly. He stepped in front of Peter, facing Remus and Sirius. "You can't kill him. You can't."

They looked confused. Sirius tried to reason with him, but Harry stood firm. He claimed he didn't think his Father would want his two best friends to become killers. Sirius nodded, knowing that Harry would not be dissuaded.

Stepping forward, Lupin tied Pettigrew up so that he couldn't get away. Death was threatened if he attempted to transform at any given point. Harry agreed, allowing Pettigrew to see that he did so.

The rest prepared to leave together. Ron and Lupin chained themselves to a now floating Snape and Hermione followed closely behind. Sirius decided to take the front with Harry. They all seemed to have temporarily forgotten that Maddy had been there with them. Harry turned suddenly, remembering her.

"Are you coming?" he asked, smiling lightly. It had been the first time he had spoken to her the entire evening.

She nodded and stood between him and Sirius, taking Sirius' arm in hers. Crookshanks leapt in front of them and began down the long passageway leading back to the school. The passage was thin and dark, especially at that time of night. They had to pass through single file in order to fit.

Maddy jumped when she felt Harry's hand slide into hers. He pulled her along, making sure she didn't get lost. Smiling, Maddy held Sirius' hand with her other. She gripped each of them tightly as though she never wanted to let go.

Sighing deeply, she thought about the two men she was holding close to her. They were two of the most important people in her life. They had been for a while now. Finally, they had all come together. Finally, there were no more secrets. Finally...

Finally, everything was out in the open.

Except for one thing.

Harry turned back to make sure Maddy was okay. He smiled at her reassuringly as they headed for the end of the passage. She could see the moonlight gleaming through the hole, casting a mystical shadow across his silhouette.

_No..._she told herself forcefully. _I could never tell him that...we have our family now. How could I ruin it?_

**A/N:** Okay. End of chapter. I will be updating ASAP, but I'm not sure exactly when ASAP will be. I really have to update Midnight Conversations soon, because I think some of those readers are getting irritated. I hope you are all still interested in this. Please tell me so in a lovely little review! Just because I'm mean like this...I won't update the next chapter until I get five reviews. That means not until I have a total of 32 reviews. So...if you wanna hear more of this...REVIEW! PLEASE?? -is on her knees- I'm beggin' ya!

Ciao bella! Arriverderci!

-M.C.E.Black


	17. I Promise, Good Bye

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. I asked for it for Christmas, but I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I'd been this year.

**A/N:** Okay, so I apologize for taking such a long time to update. I'm trying to update almost all of my stories today and tomorrow, while still having ten tons of homework to finish before break is over. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, or Chanukah, or Kwanzaa or whatever it is you celebrate. (Haha, Chrismahanakwanzikah...) Or maybe you just had a wonderful winter. I know it's only just started, but I hope it's been good so far. So, here is my lovely gift to you. The next chapter.

**Chapter 16: I Promise, Good Bye**

The night breeze drifted sweetly between them as they sprawled out on the moist lawn. Pettigrew was still looking around frantically, but had not transfigured as promised, though Lupin kept a wary eye on him. Maddy watched as Harry and Sirius slowly walked away. Hermione elbowed her and nodded toward them, indicating that she should join them. Maddy stepped forward.

"You're free..." she heard Harry say softly as she approached the pair. They didn't seem to be aware of her presence.

"Yes, but I'm also-" Sirius started, his voice shaking a bit, "I don't know if anyone ever told you-I'm your godfather."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well, your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them...I'll understand if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, well, think about it. Once my name's cleared, if you wanted a...a different home..."

Maddy could see Harry's excitement leak out onto his face. Sirius seemed to misinterpret the look. "What?" Harry yelped. "Live with you? Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to. I understand, I just thought I'd-" Sirius said, looking down at his feet.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Harry blurted. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Maddy laughed and the two of them turned to look at her. She turned red and graciously welcomed the hug that Sirius gave her. The two of them looked back over to Harry who was anxiously waiting for an answer.

"You really want to?" Sirius asked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry insisted.

"I suppose we'll have to find a nice house," Sirius said, sounding a bit breathless. "One for all three of us. I haven't got one yet, but I will as soon as I get out of here. A nice big one. Maybe in the country. That way you two can fly whenever you wish without worrying about being caught."

Harry glanced at Maddy, suddenly confused. "All three of us? Are you coming with us?"

Maddy nodded. "Haven't you figured it out, Harry?" she asked. "Sirius is my Uncle. He's the only family I have left, therefore my rightful guardian."

"That's why you wanted to find him," Harry said, understanding her odd behavior from over the year. "You wanted to know the truth."

"Just like you..." Maddy whispered.

"Yeah..." Harry hadn't realized that. "Yeah, just like me."

As Maddy and Sirius stared up at the stars, Harry glanced at Maddy's back. Her large wings were still spread wide, looking almost larger than Maddy herself. She turned to smile at him and noticed him staring at her.

"They're wings, Harry..." she said bluntly.

"I know," Harry said. "I'm just wondering how you managed to hide them all year long."

Maddy shrugged, causing her wings to move up and down. "I'm just good like that, that's all." With a wink, her wings quickly retracted into her back, leaving her robes to show only two very long slashes in the back. She laughed at his look of confusion. "I'll explain everything later. Don't worry. Right now, we'd ought to-"

"OH MY-!" Someone gasped loudly.

The trio turned to see Lupin's silhouette suddenly change. He began to shake involuntarily and his limbs become twisted. Hermione was pointing at him with her other hand over her mouth.

"He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" She announced.

"Run..." Sirius whispered, pushing Maddy toward Harry. "Run! Now!"

Harry attempted to follow Sirius, but Sirius turned and threw him backward.

"I said 'run', Harry! Just take Madeleine and get out of here! Leave this to me-RUN!"

Maddy screamed as Lupin's face began to change. His nose and jaw grew into great snapping jaws. His gray eyes turned a wild yellow and they focused on Sirius. Maddy began to tremble in Harry's arms as he tried to pull her away. She had never seen something so inhuman in her whole life. Sirius was going to get himself hurt.

Harry and Maddy had only turned away for a moment. When Maddy looked back, Sirius was gone. In his place was a massive black dog. Lupin took one look at the animal in front of him and charged. Sirius leapt at Lupin's neck and the two animals wrestled for control. Harry had seemed to have lost all will to pull Maddy away from the action. Instead, the two seemed mesmerized by it.

A quick movement to the right of the action caught Harry's attention. Before Maddy could do anything, Harry had took off toward Ron and Pettigrew. Maddy knew immediately what he'd seen.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she heard him yell, but it was too late. The tall grass rustled as a weary gray rat ran for his life. Harry froze in his tracks, staring after it. A sudden panic spread throughout Maddy's body. "Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Sirius, he's gone! Pettigrew transformed!"

Sirius didn't seem to hear him. His ears had perked for a moment, but in the next, he was off again, chasing after Lupin, an intense limp in his stride. Harry and Hermione moved to Ron's side, leaving Maddy to stare in horror.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione asked frantically, looking Ron over. He was gaping at the two of them through half-closed eyes. He didn't seem to be fully conscious.

"I don't know..." Harry answered honestly. He hadn't seen what had happened when Ron and Lupin were separated. "We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone..."

Harry attempted to heave Ron to his feet, but he'd barely lifted him off the ground when a dog whined loudly in the distance. Ron came crashing to the ground as Harry stood rigid, his eyes suddenly very wide.

"Sirius..." he said quietly.

Maddy had taken off at a run at the sound of Sirius's whining. She was ages ahead of Harry and Hermione, who too had left Ron behind to help Sirius, but had come to an abrupt stop, falling to the ground. It took the others a moment to realize that Maddy had thrown herself over Sirius as if to protect him from something.

"_Noo..._" Sirius whimpered. "_No, please..._"

Maddy was sobbing. Harry could see the tears run down her face as she clung to the front of his robes. Despite the terrible images that were playing like a silent film before her eyes, her free hand fumbled with her pockets, searching for her wand. She came up short, her wand no where to be found.

She looked at Harry pleadingly, praying that he would help them. He finally took notice of the hundreds of hooded creatures floating above them. Feeling as though he'd just been thrown into the freezing lake, Harry stood still, thinking quickly.

"Hermione! Think of something happy!" he yelled. "Maddy! Help me! Think of something..."

Maddy clenched her eyes shut and muttered something over and over under her breath. It was the only thing that seemed to come into her mind at that time. It wasn't exactly happy, but it would certainly have to do.

"_I love him..._" she muttered. "_I love him!...I love..._"

Maddy wasn't certain who she was thinking of, but it continued to play in her head until she seemed to have lost all strength to continue on. Faintly, she could hear Harry somewhere near her, still trying to fight off the oncoming dementors.

"_Expecto..._" he gasped. "_Expecto..._"

Through fogged eyes, she could see Harry being lifted off of the ground. Panicking, she threw herself toward him, only managing to move a couple inches.

"Har-...ry..." she choked. "No...please...leave him..."

Suddenly, a bright white light came from the other side of the lake. Maddy shielded her eyes from it and heard Harry land back on the ground. The dementors were moving away. She didn't understand it, but something was making them go away.

Something...something else..._someone_ else...

XXXXX

Maddy's eyes opened slowly. She didn't recognize her surroundings immediately, but when the overly clean scent of the Hospital Wing hit her nostrils, she knew exactly where she was, and what she was doing there.

Sitting up hastily, she looked around. She was alone, with the exception of a very unconscious Ron, who was snoring rather loudly. His broken leg was propped up and his normal one twitched every so often. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found. It took Maddy a minute to realize where they could possibly be.

Getting to her feet, she looked up at the clock. She didn't have much time if she wanted to catch them. She would probably be messing around with time when she really shouldn't have been, but she wasn't going to let Sirius leave her without a goodbye.

Her legs felt like jelly as she attempted to hurry up the hundreds of flights of stairs that would take her to the roof. Her ankles gave out when she reached the top and she collapsed to the floor. Hoisting herself up, she threw herself onto the cold stone of the roof. Ahead of her, she could hear voices.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" Sirius asked, staring at Harry and Hermione. He was sitting atop the enormous Buckbeak, which told Maddy immediately that their plan had been successful.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, ubt Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick, just go!" Harry insisted.

"SIRIUS!" Maddy cried out, her voice dry from the lack of water. "Don't go yet!"

They all turned to see Maddy struggling to her feet. Regaining what little strength she had left, she hurried forward toward the great towering creature. Sirius slid from his back and raced toward Maddy, scooping her into his arms.

"Promise me, you'll come back for me..." she whispered. "Please, promise me you won't forget about me..."

"Never..." he answered. "I would never forget about you. I'll be waiting for you as soon as you get off that train."

As they pulled apart, Sirius' hand rested on her cheek. She noticed his eyes soften as he brushed her black hair behind her ear. She felt, for a moment, like she was looking in a mirror. The eyes into which she was staring were identical to the ones she saw every time she looked into the mirror.

"You've become a beautiful young woman, Maddy," he said softly. "It's a shame I had to miss you grow up..."

"You didn't miss all of it, Siri..." she said. "We still have time."

Hermione sniffled loudly as Sirius returned to his spot on top of Buckbeak. Maddy stepped backward and Harry locked his arms tightly around her. Sirius looked back at the teenagers before him. In this light, they appeared to him, much older than they really were.

"How can I ever thank-" he started.

"GO!" they all shouted, knowing that if they stalled any longer, they would probably be caught.

"We'll see each other again," Sirius insisted. "I promise." Quickly, he looked at Harry. "You are-truly your father's son, Harry..." he said. "Keep a good eye on her!" he nodded toward Maddy. "I'm counting on you to keep her out of trouble."

Harry smirked and nodded, "I promise."

"The same goes for you," he stared at Maddy, who laughed, blinking back the tears.

"I promise, just get out of here, before you get us all in trouble..."

He nodded and pressed his ankles into Buckbeak's side. A moment later, Sirius was soaring through the air, a mere silhouette on the moon. Harry tightened his hold on Maddy as a cool breeze swept past them. For some reason, she felt safe where she was. Harry was holding her different than he had before. There was something magical in that moment, it seemed to crackle in the air around them as though it were electricity.

And as though he wanted to complete the fantastical scene, a loud howl could be heard from the middle of the Forbidden Forest...

**A/N:** Okay, so end of chapter. You know what's funny. This chapter is exactly 2000 words. (minus the A/N and Disclaimer.) I just thought that was cool. I've never had something be exactly 1000 or 2000, etc words. Anyways, the tiny things that amuse me. You know what else amuses me? REVIEWS!! I like them, a lot, and I like people who leave them, a lot. So, if you guys review, I'll update sooner! Thanks a lot! Love you all! Ciao, bella!


	18. End of Year 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I disclaim everything! I own none of it! I swear!

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the lack of update. My life has been an utter and complete blur lately, and I have no idea where any of my time has gone. This is the end of third year, and I will definitely have the next chapter up soon (I hope). I'm thinking that you will enjoy the next couple of chapters, because they're very Harry/Maddy based (Finally, right?). There are some...er...interesting parts coming up with as well, that may not be as welcomed (but not 'til around the time of the Yule Ball). I will warn you ahead of time. It's not a lemon or anything (or I'd have to raise the rating), but it's just...yeah. Nevermind, you'll see. Please enjoy this chapter, though it's very short.

**Chapter 17: End of Year 3**

The end of the year approached swiftly, though Maddy could hardly think of anything other than reuniting with her uncle, who had promised to see her off the train at the end of term. Fearing that he would be caught, part of her hoped that something would come up and he would change his mind, but the larger part of her didn't care. She just wanted to be with him again.

Harry felt the same way. As soon as they were out of there, Sirius would gather them all together and they'd be able to find a place all to themselves. It was almost as if they had a real family again, which would be a nice change, since they all came from broken ones.

When word spread that Professor Lupin would not be returning the following year, Maddy was one of the first to arrive at his office, for she knew she would not be the last. He smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"I knew you'd come to see me," he said softly. "It's not so awkward now, is it?"

Maddy shook her head, still staring at him. He glanced down at his desk and proceeded to rifle through the papers lining it. Despite the boxes littering the floor, his office seemed no cleaner than it had the last time she had been there.

"So, I take it, you've heard the news?" he continued.

"Yes," Maddy replied simply.

"Are you going to ask me why I'm leaving and then beg me to stay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Merlin knows how many times I got that this morning."

"No," Maddy answered.

Lupin glanced up, having heard and answer he'd not expected. "No?" he asked. "You're...glad I'm leaving?"

"No," she repeated.

Lupin looked confused. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say," he told her. "Are you mad at-"

"Of course not," she insisted. "I'm not mad at you. I _am_ upset that you're leaving and I _do_ wish that you'd reconsider and stay, but I understand why you've decided to do so." she shook her head. "Staying here, your life would become even more of a hell than it already is. You don't deserve that, Remus." It was the first time she had addressed him by his first name, and he was slightly taken aback. "You deserve the time to relax a little. Perhaps Sirius will help you with that."

"Shh!" he hissed, though a small smile had appeared. "Be careful what you say around here. You never know who, or what, is listening to you."

Maddy nodded. "The walls have ears..."

"More than you can imagine..." he glanced around in a paranoid fashion. "Nothing is ever kept secret here for long. Use this morning as an example."

Maddy scoffed. "Severus had no right to do that to you."

"_Professor Snape_, Maddy," Lupin corrected her, though she merely rolled her eyes. "And yes, I agree with you. He had no right, but I suppose it was for the best. It's much too dangerous for me to continue teaching."

"But your condition!" Maddy blurted. "It can be controlled. I know-"

Lupin lifted a hand to silence her. She fell quiet and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I know, but that doesn't change anything. What if a student accidentally walked into my office while I was in my wolf form? What if I bit a student? I could have bit any one of you. I-I-" he shuddered involuntarily. "I don't even want to think about what I would have done if that had happened. I can't even...imagine..."

Maddy placed her hand on his arm and sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do. "I understand. Just be careful out there. Not everyone is going to be as accepting as they used to be. Times are about to change. I can feel it."

Lupin stared at her, though his expression was quite unreadable. He nodded slowly. "Me too."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Maddy hugged him closely. Lupin's eyes widened in confusion, but he embraced her back lightly. Before pulling away, her lips brushed his cheek gently.

"Take care of yourself, sir..." she muttered, sauntering over to the door. She turned to glance at him a final time before closing the door behind her.

XXXXX

"Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked a nearly asleep Maddy as the train raced through the mountains surrounding the hidden castle.

Maddy lifted her head off of her arm and glanced up at him through weary eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all..."

Ron and Hermione returned to their game of wizard chess, while Maddy adjusted herself, laying her head on Harry's knee. His hand absently stroked her hair, his eyes casually glancing to her back every so often.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, realizing Maddy had not closed her eyes.

"I feel dizzy," she admitted. "I feel really nervous about seeing Sirius again...and..." she paused, blinking slowly at the window. "Now, I think I'm seeing things. There is a bird outside the window..."

Harry looked up. "There..._is_ a bird out there."

"Oh good," Maddy sat up as Harry moved toward the window. "At least I'm not crazy."

Harry opened the window and the owl came zooming into the tiny compartment. It dropped the letter it was carrying onto the seat that Harry had occupied only moments before and continued to circle above their heads. As Crookshanks got to his feet, Ron stood quickly and grabbed the tiny bird protectively.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry announced loudly, his eyes lighting up.

"What?!" Ron looked up abruptly.

Hermione stared at Harry expectantly. "Read it aloud!"

Harry returned to his seat, though he looked like he would much rather be pacing back and forth. Maddy watched over his shoulder as he read the letter aloud to the others. Maddy seemed entranced by the way Sirius' handwriting curved gently at a slope across the parchment, creating a diagonal path of words. It was strange how much his penmanship reminded her of her own.

Attached to the letter, both Harry and Maddy were excited to see written permission for them to attend Hogsmeade trips signed by Sirius. Though it wasn't the original form, they all agreed that it would be enough for Dumbledore. He would certainly let them go.

The P.S. enclosed a message for Ron regarding the small bird still squirming in his hands. It was an apology for the loss of his rat, and the bestowal of the new owl in exchange. Holding the bird out to Crookshanks, he received a light purr, making his decision.

"He's mine!"

The small animal squeaked lightly and nibbled on the end of Ron's finger. As Maddy returned to her relaxed position and fell asleep on Harry's knee, he continued to read the letter from Sirius. He had lost count of how many times he read it by the time they reached the station.

Coming to a screeching halt, Maddy was jerked out of her sleep. Harry pulled the trunks out from the above compartment and helped Maddy lug hers off the train. It wasn't long before the four of them had returned to the Muggle side of the station.

Before Maddy could begin to search for Sirius, she felt a hand enclose around her arm.

"Hey, you!" a familiar voice said. "You didn't come to see me on the train. What was up with that?"

Maddy turned to see Terry standing behind her. "Oh! Terry! I'm so sorry. I-I fell asleep. I'm...I'm sorry. I wanted to, I really did, I just...lost track of time."

Terry smiled and hugged her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, which she immediately felt like brushing off. "I guess I'll forgive you this time, but if you don't come to see me over the summer this year, I might not be able to."

"I promise..." Maddy mumbled. She had accidentally-on-purpose forgotten to make time to do so the previous summers.

"And the Cup's this summer. You're coming with me to that, and don't try and come up with an excuse. You're not going to bail on me," he insisted.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" Maddy heard Ron yell from somewhere behind her. She knew he was talking to Harry, but she was in on that plan as well.

"Well," Maddy started slowly. "I might be...staying with family at that time. But I-"

"Family?" Terry looked confused. "I thought you were an orphan."

"Oh, well, they're not close family," Maddy said hurriedly. "They're my cousins. They've asked me to go with them, but I'll-I'll come see you."

"And sit with me?" Terry looked hopeful.

"I'll...try." Maddy replied.

Terry nodded. Apparently, that was good enough for him for now. He wasn't going to get much more out of her, and if he didn't stop talking soon, Maddy would miss Harry and she wouldn't be able to say good-bye to her.

Terry hugged her once again. "Well, have a great summer! I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Yeah..." Maddy said weakly into his shoulder. "You too."

As Terry rushed off to find his Mum, Maddy turned to see Harry heading toward the direction of his Uncle. She hurried to catch up with him, throwing her arms around him from behind. He jumped at the sudden contact.

"Maddy!"

"I'm going to miss you!" she squealed, suddenly sounding more enthusiastic.

Harry turned and hugged her tightly. "Hopefully it won't be long 'til I see you again."

She smiled. "It won't be. We promise. We'll get you out of there as soon as possible."

Harry looked around. "Is he here?"

Maddy didn't even bother to look. "I'm sure he's somewhere. I don't think he'd be dumb enough to come inside though." she laughed lightly at the look of concern on his face. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine if he doesn't. I'll just go back to my old world and give him hell later on."

Harry laughed and nodded. "All right. Well...bye then."

"Bye!" She waved at him frantically and watched as Uncle Vernon glared at him and the others departing alongside them.

Standing in the middle of everything for what seemed like hours, Maddy watched the station exit. She wasn't sure what awaited her outside it. Perhaps Sirius wasn't coming back for them. He wasn't at the station gate, nor was he hiding in the shadows of the neighboring ones.

Slowly, she moved toward the exit, her heart thundering beneath her chest. The light from outside was nearly blinding. Shielding her eyes, she glanced around the nearby sidewalks, looking for a familiar face. Her eyes fell onto a nearby trashcan when she spotted a fluffy black tail sticking out from a large cardboard box. She laughed and placed her hand on her hip in an annoyed fashion.

"Well, well, well..." she said loudly, "There you are."

A large black dog emerged from the box, his ears perking at the sound of her voice. He stared at her for a moment, his dark eyes growing soft. Maddy laughed.

"Come on, you..." she said, signaling for him to follow her. "Let's go home."

He barked happily, and Maddy picked up the handle to her trunk. The two walked side-by-side down the sidewalk, for what seemed like miles, not sure of their destination, eventually fading off into the distant darkness.

**A/N:** So there it is. The next chapter will be up soon, but in the mean time, y'all should review or something, cause I'm really starting to miss reviews. I've got a lot of stuff to update and I barely have any drive to do so. (Sooooo tired.) I thank y'all for your patience. (wow...two y'alls in one A/N...it's kinda addicting -is donning a Main-ah accent-) You guys are so amazing. :-) Hope to hear from you soon. Ciao!


	19. A Foolish Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. I'm sorry.

**A/N:** Whoo. It's been a while since I've updated, so I've been working my butt off. Here's the next chapter, and it's got some interesting plot twists. Some of these events took place in the book, but now have a different spin (remember, there's a new character). I dunno, I thought it would be kind of interesting. It's a rather long chapter, so I do hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 18: A Foolish Sacrifice**

"Siri!" Maddy called happily, her feet dancing across the hot sand. "Come into the water!"

Sirius laughed as the young girl ran toward the crashing waves. She waved at him once again and dove into the water. When she emerged, she shot up skyward, resembling a majestic mermaid.

"Come on, Mad," Sirius called out. "You're going to ruin your wings."

Maddy dove below once again, not taking heed of his warning. Sitting back on the beach, he tipped back his hat, resting his eyes. The warm Caribbean heat was causing him to grow drowsy.

With a splash, Maddy rose to her feet and started out of the water. Pulling her hair to the side, she wrung the water out of it and flipped it back. She flopped down next to Sirius, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Maddy asked, staring down at their bare toes. They were equally pale despite the amount of time they'd spent in the sun.

Sirius nodded. "He wrote not too long ago. He seems to be doing well," he explained, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "He seems to be missing you though."

Maddy's eyes grew wide. "He...does?" she asked. "What did he say? Tell me!"

Sirius chuckled. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't," Maddy insisted. "I just want to know what he said. Does he ask of me often?"

Sirius suppressed the urge to laugh again. "I'm only teasing. And yes, he does. He just wants to make sure you're okay and you're not getting into trouble." Maddy gave him a look. "Okay, so he didn't say that. But he did want to make sure you were alright." He paused for a moment, a strange look dawning across his face. "He also mentioned something else. Something about the World Cup?"

Maddy turned a bright shade of red. She had forgotten to mention that to Sirius. Their constant traveling had driven it from her mind. "Oh...that..."

"Oh...that..." Sirius looked at her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well," Maddy started hesitantly. "Mr. Weasley, that's Ron's dad, he...he said he would try to get us tickets to go and see the World Cup this summer."

"And you were going to tell me this when?" he asked.

"A...while ago," Maddy avoided his gaze. "I just...forgot. We've been moving around so much that it sorta slipped from my mind."

"And were you ever planning on asking me if you could go to this?" he continued, his voice causing her to grow more and more guilty.

"Yes..." she mumbled. "I just figured you would let me, because Mr. Weasley had already got the tickets..."

"And what if I said 'no'?"

Maddy stared at him, her eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't! I've been waiting for this all summer! It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance! You couldn't possibly say-"

"Calm down," Sirius said, hushing her. "Of course I'm not going to say 'no'. I only wish I could go."

"I'm sure we could figure something out!" Maddy said hopefully. "I wouldn't want you to miss it!"

Sirius shook his head, "No. It's all right. The game will be heavily guarded. We couldn't risk something like that."

Maddy frowned, nodding slowly. She understood. She would have to tell him about everything when she returned. Closing her eyes, Maddy silently began to count down the days between now and the day she'd be seeing Harry again.

XXXXX

"She should be somewhere up ahead," a familiar male voice said loudly. "She said she'd meet us here, didn't she, Ron?"

Ron glanced back at Harry. "I dunno, what did she say, Harry?"

"She said she'd be here," Harry replied.

"Then she should be-"

"THERE!" Ginny pointed.

Maddy stood in front of a small wooden sign that read: "Weezly", waving frantically in their direction. She smiled broadly as her closest friends dropped their things and rushed toward her. She threw her arms around Harry's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey!" Harry said cheerfully. "Look at you. You're all pink. You've even got a sunburn!"

Maddy pulled away from him. "I missed you too," she replied sarcastically. "Ronald!" she launched herself at her cousin.

"Ack-" Ron gasped, not expecting the surprise attack. "Hello, Maddy..."

Hermione hugged Maddy briefly and they turned back to Mr. Weasley who was busy determining how to set up the tent. With the help of the others, they managed to put it together in a decent amount of time. Once it was set up, they were each given tasks to complete in order to finish completely setting up.

As the teenagers fetched water, they spotted many familiar faces in the adjoining campsites. Maddy pushed herself past Harry with her nose in the air, as they passed Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Harry, who had splashed nearly all of his water over himself, received no pity from Maddy whatsoever.

Returning, they were greeted by a sudden surprise.

"KIDDO!" Maddy dropped her bucket as a strong arm slung around her neck. "I haven't seen you in ages! How ya been?"

Maddy gasped for breath, unsure of who had gotten hold of her. Mr. Weasley stood up from his pathetic fireplace and attempted to break them up.

"Charlie, be easy..." he said. "You don't want to scare the poor girl?"

"Charlie?" Maddy looked up at the boy who had jumped her. "Is that...you?"

There could be no doubt about it. His face was quite red, though not nearly as red as his hair, from what was undoubtedly from several burns. Behind him stood another familiar face. The long red hair was unmistakable.

"Bill!"

Bill hugged Maddy tightly, though he broke away rather quickly. They both seemed pleased to see her. Percy, on the other hand, merely nodded shortly in her direction, making no sure sign of recognition, even though he'd gone to school with Maddy for three years. She wasn't complaining, however. Percy had never been one of her favorite people.

Later that evening, they made their way to the field, guided by streams of red and green lanterns, hanging in the trees. The arena was enormous and was filled with the yells and cheers from the opposing sides. The star-struck teenagers followed Mr. Weasley as he led them to their top box seats.

The box was shared with a large array of people. To their great disgust, some of the guests were not as welcome.

"Ah, and here's Lucius!" Cornelius Fudge said, turning to the tall and looming man behind him.

Lucius Malfoy smiled grimly and shook the Minister's hand. "Ah, Fudge. How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

The woman standing beside Lucius was indeed very beautiful, however, she bore an ill expression that caused her to look very grim. Beside them stood their tall, blonde Slytherin son, Draco. The students stared at him with distaste.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said, taking notice of Mr. Weasley and the crowd that had joined him. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Ron snarled in the Malfoy's direction, while the others merely glared and turned away quickly. They would not allow their night of fun to be ruined by this sudden interruption. Maddy, however, did not turn away. Narcissa's expression had gone strangely awry and she stared at Maddy with a newfound curiosity.

But before either could speak, she was whisked away by Lucius who had insisted they move to another spot. Maddy turned back to face the field, trying to push the probing thoughts from her mind.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Mr. Bagman's booming voice sounded throughout the crowd.

A moment later, several very beautiful women were congregating on the field. As soon as they reached the center, they began to dance wildly.

"Aaah!" Mr. Weasley said. "Veela!"

Maddy's face grew stony as she stared down at the creatures before them. Hermione gave her a strange look, but was distracted when the boys beside them began to act very oddly. Ron looked as though he were going to leap from the Top Box to the crowd below. Harry was in quite a similar position. Maddy noticed them as well and grabbed Harry by the sleeve, pulling him back into his seat. Hermione did the same to Ron. Both girls looked at them, disgusted.

The Leprechauns that the Irish brought proved to be much more of a treat. Showers of gold coins rained down on the people below. Cheering fans grabbed whatever they could, stuffing them quickly into their pockets.

Then the game began.

Bagman's voice seemed to be going a mile a minute. It was growing increasingly harder to follow what he was saying, since the players were moving so quickly. Each of them were pulled into the game rather quickly. Before long, the entire Top Box was on their feet, screaming at the Ireland players and booing the Bulgarians. Ron, however, seemed quite pleased with Krum's ever-famous _Wronkski Feint_.

The crowd had a good laugh when the referee seemed to find a keen interest in the Veela and became distracted momentarily by their dance. Only when the medi-wizard showed up, kicking him hard in the shins, did he return to himself and send the Veela off, much to the disappointment of the viewing males.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry yelled, spotting something no one else in the Box had. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Maddy didn't understand. She couldn't see the Snitch anywhere. Not even with her Omnioculars. What on Earth was Harry talking about?

"They're going to crash!" Hermione said, covering her eyes.

"No, they're not!" Ron said, trying to focus in on the action.

Harry's eyes widened. "Lynch is!"

Maddy nodded. She suddenly understood. The Wronkski Feint had taken it's effect once again. Ploughing into the ground, Lynch was well out of the game. Though, there wasn't much left, for-

"He's got it-Krum's got it-It's all over!"

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman yelled, sounding triumphant. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH-BUT IRELAND WINS!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron shouted, angrily. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty-"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry pointed out, not sounding nearly as disappointed as Ron.

The girls didn't seem to care at all. They cheered loudly until they grew hoarse, waving green banners in the air. Mr. Weasley, also on his way to losing his voice, called to his children, and visiting friends, and led them back to camp, following the rest of the partying Irish.

XXXXX

That night, Maddy found it hard to sleep. She, Ginny and Hermione had a small tent all to themselves, and yet, she couldn't seem to relax. At strange moments, her heart would begin to beat faster, as though she were in a panic, but then it would settle once again. The sounds of the parties still raging on were not helping the matter any.

Rolling over, Maddy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember something, _anything_, that would help her figure out why she was feeling so tense. She had to know something. There had to be some reason for it. There had to be some-

"Wake up!" an urgent voice shouted into the tent. "Maddy! Hermione! Ginny! Now! Get your jackets and get out here now!"

The girls shot out of their beds and pulled on their coats. Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily, though she gasped when she saw the sight that awaited them just beyond the walls of their tents.

Something terrible was happening. A strange red glow lit the sky, and screams seemed to penetrate the night air. Mr. Weasley shoved them all in the direction of the forest and told them to hide until further notice. He also made them promise to stay together.

The floor of the forest was overgrown, for there was only one path, but it led straight to the field and was nowhere near their campsite. The roots were rather large, which caused Ron to trip. Fred, George and Ginny did not seem to notice that their companions had stopped.

Helping Ron to his feet, they were joined by a drawling voice. Lifting Hermione's wand, they could see the pale face of Draco Malfoy. His eyes glittered in the soft light.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want _her_ spotted, would you?" he teased.

"Hermione's a witch!" Harry spat back at him.

"Have it your way, Potter," Malfoy shrugged. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione had had enough. Grabbing their arms, she dragged them away. Maddy had fallen behind, but only because Malfoy had given her a strange look. She had a strange feeling she knew where his parents were. And she was also quite certain that they had not told him to hide.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it!" Harry said loudly, his hand fishing around in his pockets. "I've lost my wand!"

"What?" Maddy yelped. "You can't be serious!"

He searched the ground for signs of it, but it was nowhere to be seen. He insisted that he'd had it when they left the campsite and must have dropped it somewhere along the way. A loud squeaking noise caused them all to jump, knocking them out of their silent stupor.

"There is bad wizards about!" a small elf danced into the clearing. "People high-high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

She wobbled away without another word. The four of them stared at her, wondering what could have possibly caused her to be acting so strangely, even by Elf-standards.

Maddy leaned against at tree, staring blankly at the dirty ground floor. The others sat silently, deciding to wait until the others found them, instead of getting even more lost. Suddenly, there was another foreign sound. The sound of a branch snapping in half, as though someone were passing through.

"Hello?" Harry asked tentatively, when none of the others dared to speak. "Who's there?"

There was no response. He continued to stare through the trees, hoping that it was one of the others and not some creature who would much rather see them dead.

"_MORSMORDRE!" _

A bright green light shot to the sky, sending Harry backward. The four looked up to see a great foggy picture painted across the dark night sky. It resembled a large skull, an enormous snake protruding from it's mouth.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione insisted, tugging at his arm.

Both Harry and Maddy stared at it in wonder. Maddy's heart had returned to it's maddening rush of a pace, and she was quite convinced that this was what she'd been worrying about before. Suddenly, everything seemed to be coming back to her. The whole night's scenario played out in her head. This time, Maddy wondered if anyone would dare to stop her from doing what she wanted to, at the exact moment she wanted to do it.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione continued. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

Harry didn't seem to want to move. They had only managed a few feet before it was quite obvious they were being surrounding. The air became filled with the sounds of apparitions in ever direction. Scared out of their wits, the young wizards gathered together to form a small cluster.

"DUCK!" Harry ordered.

As he yelled, twenty or so other voices did as well. _"STUPEFY!"_

"Stop!" a voice called out. "Stop! That's my son!"

Mr. Weasley broke out of the darkness, marching toward Ron. He turned to each of them, ensuring that they were all perfectly safe. Several other Ministry officials appeared behind him, all looking quite perplexed.

"Which of you did it?" Barty Crouch pushed his way through the crowd, glaring at the teenagers before him. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry told him.

"Do not lie, sir!" Crouch rose his voice, if possible, even louder. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Barty..." an elderly witch said slowly. "They're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from?" Mr. Weasley asked abruptly.

Hermione pointed to somewhere behind Maddy. "Over there. There was someone behind the trees."

Several officers turned to where she had pointed and started in that direction. Many were convinced that they were not going to find anything, but there was still the hope.

"There's someone here! Unconscious! It's...but-blimey..."

"You've got someone?" Crouch sounded astounded. "Who? Who is it?"

Mr. Crouch was not the only surprised onlooker. As the officers returned, a small creature was in their arms. Harry recognized it immediately as Winky, the House Elf who had passed by them earlier.

Mr. Crouch woke her quickly, glaring down at the frightened elf. Instead of questioning her, himself, Mr. Diggory decided to take the job.

"Elf!" he said sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! As you see, elf, the Dark Marj was conjured here a short while ago. And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I-I-I is not doing it, sir!" she squeaked, shaking like mad, her eyes wide in fear. "I is not knowing how!"

Diggory held out the wand for Winky to see. Maddy watched as Harry stared at it in confusion.

"Hey..." he said slowly. "Hey, that's mine! That's my wand! I dropped it!"

Mr. Diggory turned to him sharply. "You dropped it? Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Dark Mark?"

Mr. Weasley spoke to Mr. Diggory, pointing out the fact that it was highly unlikely that Harry Potter would be the one to conjur the Dark Lord's mark. Mr. Diggory turned back to his only suspect. Maddy's heart sped up as she decided to make a very, very rash decision.

"It wasn't her!"

Hermione had beaten her to it. Before Maddy could open her mouth, Hermione had spoken up.

"Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper."

"Yeah, it was a human voice..." Ron agreed.

Mr. Diggory didn't seem to believe them. Instead, he decided to check the wand itself. Performing a Priori Incantatem spell, a smaller version of the Dark Mark appeared before the wand. Mr. Diggory became a frightful sight as he began to bellow once again at the innocent house elf.

"Winky didn't do it!" Maddy said loudly, catching the attention of the crowd.

They all turned to face her. Mr. Weasley looked at her curiously. She had been keeping quiet the entire time, they didn't think to question her.

"I-I did." she said, breathing deeply.

"What?" Harry yelped. "That's not-"

"I did it, Mr. Diggory," Maddy continued. "I was ordered to. It was my job. I led the others out here so I could do it in secret. By not being alone, I could easily blame it on someone else."

"Maddy, what are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley asked, sounding a bit nervous himself.

"I planted the elf with the wand. I stole it from Harry when he wasn't looking." Maddy was surprised at how easily the story seemed to flow from her mouth. She was beginning to even convince herself.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No," he said. "No, no. Maddy. It wasn't you. It couldn't have been you."

"And why not?" her voice grew stronger. "Look at my history! My entire family's been involved with the Dark Lord, so why couldn't I?"

They didn't look convinced. They didn't even know who she was, let alone which family she'd come from.

"My last name is Black," she said loudly. "I am certain you are all quite familiar with my uncle. I do believe you might have crossed his path a few times."

The officers whispered to each other. The word 'Black' coming up quite often. Maddy knew they weren't going to be able to ignore that tidbit of information. Suddenly, it was more obvious who was likely to have performed the rite.

Mr. Diggory moved forward. "You, girl, you say you did this?"

Maddy nodded shortly, unsure of how long she'd be able to make it convincing.

"But what about the elf?" an officer pointed out.

"It was a decoy..." Maddy repeated. "She was nothing more than a distraction. To throw you off the trail..."

Crouch flicked his wand and a glowing red chain wound it's way around Maddy's wrists. She knew this had been coming, but for some reason, she was starting to wonder if all this had really been worth it. Was it really going to change anything at all?

"No!" Harry yelled. "She didn't do it! It wasn't her!"

"She was with us the whole time!" Hermione said. "She was standing next to us when it happened!"

"She'll be taken in for questioning," Crouch insisted, sounding as professional as possible. "Nothing is for certain right now. I'm sorry, Arthur, but she'll need to leave with us. You will be informed on when she can be picked up, if she is found innocent."

Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak, but they had already begun to drag Maddy away. Harry began to protest again, but Mr. Weasley placed his hand on his shoulder, quieting him. There was nothing they could do to stop them. They had no proof to prove or disprove Maddy's innocence. They would have to leave it up to time to tell them the truth.

Maddy glanced weakly over her shoulder as they marched her out of the forest. Her eyes had become misty with tears as she watched her friends and loved ones gaze after her with fearful eyes. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as she muttered her farewell.

"I'm sorry, Harry..."

**A/N:** Okay, so there you have it. I know it's not a very nice ending, but I'll try and update soon. It's a weird twist, I know, but it definitely helps play out a few things that are to come soon. (Some things you'll be rather pleased with.) I'm sorry if some of this sounds like your reading the book all over again. I'm really trying to move away from the direct quotes, because it's kind of a pain in the butt having the book open constantly next to me, and I feel weird writing some quotes word for word. So, next chapter will be filled with entirely unique scenes. There will be some...good stuff...in either the next chapter or the chapter after (shoot for the chapter after), so be looking forward to then. Until I update again, please review! Tell me you're still interested! Thanks a lot! Ciao!


	20. Released

**DISCLAIMER:** -sigh- I really wish I owned Harry Potter. Man, would I have some fun with that...

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are pleased with it, because it has some stuff that I know some of you have been waiting for for a while now. This title has two different meanings as you'll notice later on. Oh and note that, "Cous" is pronounced "Cuz" and is short for "cousin". I just wasn't sure how to spell it exactly. Anyways, please enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Released**

Maddy stared absently at the bleak walls of her cell. Her eyes seemed to have glazed over and her face was quite blank. Her once beautiful black hair hung limply about her face and began to turn gray at the ends. She did her best to stay in the shadows of her cell where she was free from the prisoners eyes. Though the Dementors were gone, Azkaban still had a depressing and eerie feel to it that forbade happiness to even dare enter.

It had not been fair. Her hearing had been pushed back and she had not been convicted of anything, and yet she was still set to spend several days in prison. They could not risk having a potential Deatheater on the loose, no matter her age.

Maddy began to rock back and forth, her eyes still locked on a particular niche in the wall. It took her a moment to realize that a man was standing outside her door.

"Maddy..."

She didn't respond. The rocking had seemed to have lulled her into a trance of some sort. Everything outside of her mind was a complete and utter blur. She had no intention of making any of it clear. The outside world had put her in that cell. The outside world scared her.

"Maddy, can you hear me?" the man repeated.

She tore her eyes from the spot on the wall, and glanced a little to the right. She could only see a bit of the man, though she was certain her neck would not allow her to turn further.

"Maddy, I'm taking you home..." he said.

_Home_...

The word echoed through her mind. She was certain she didn't have a home. Not one outside Hogwarts at least, and even there, there was always a part of her that didn't feel right there. However, the word was still comforting and seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Home..." her voice was quiet and dry. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a proper drink.

"They're letting you go," the voice continued. "You lied about the Mark. It wasn't you. It was a noble, but stupid act, and they've decided to let you go."

Maddy didn't respond immediately. Instead, she returned to staring at the wall. She didn't understand how they'd figured it out. There was no proof to go either way. There was no way they could prove that she was innocent.

"Come Maddy," the man insisted. "Everyone misses you. Ron. Hermione..." he paused momentarily. "Harry."

The reaction that she had given to the word "home" was nothing compared to the reaction she had to "Harry". Her head snapped upward and her dazed eyes grew wide. She had forgotten all about him. It seemed as though all happy thoughts had fled her when she stepped through the doors. Finally, the voice of her visitor registered in her mind.

"Uncle Arthur..."

The door opened slowly and Mr. Weasley entered the cell, moving to her side. His hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Slowly, Maddy got to her feet. Though she was still a bit shaky, she managed to move from her cell and down the path toward the awaiting boat on the edge of the island. The ride back to the mainland seemed to take forever, but as they went along, it was obvious by the look on Maddy's face, a weight was being lifted.

XXXXX

"Maddy! Oh, darling, look at you!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly as she walked through the door to the Burrow. "You poor thing! You don't like you've eaten in days! Let me make something for lunch!"

"Molly, please," Mr. Weasley said, helping Maddy into the kitchen. "Let the poor girl alone. She's had a long day."

"Maddy's here?" a voice asked from the foot of the stairs. She looked up to see the twins staring at her.

Without warning, she was pulled into the arms of Fred and George. She coughed as they both jerked her in opposite directions.

"What were you thinking?" Fred asked, hitting her lightly upside the head.

"Yeah," George finished. "You could have been sent to jail for life!"

"How dare you go before us?!" Fred continued, smiling broadly.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them and the released Maddy immediately, who sat down, feeling quite lightheaded. The room seemed to grow smaller as the others began to pack in. Ginny glanced at Maddy momentarily, but hardly took the time to welcome her home. It was when the others arrived that Maddy finally felt her heart soar once again.

"Maddy! You idiot!" Hermione hugged her tightly. "What on Earth were you thinking doing something as stupid as that?"

"I just-" Maddy started.

"Stupid?" Ron butt in. "It was brilliant! What was Azkaban like? Were all the Dementors gone? Did you see other Deatheaters? Did they-"

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him. "Maddy has just had a very frightening experience. I am certain she would much rather not relive it at the moment."

Ron frowned and patted Maddy on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Cous."

Maddy looked up and smiled as Harry pulled her close to him. He didn't say anything as he held her, but reluctantly pulled back. Silently, they sat at the table. Maddy had never experienced a more awkward lunch in her life. She received several side glances, which she knew were accompanied by unasked questions.

Sometimes, she found herself wishing they would only ask them. It would make things much easier for her.

Mrs. Weasley was surprised when Maddy claimed that she would much rather spend the night in the living room on the couch. She didn't want to spend a room with Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley could only suppose that it was because Maddy had grown used to sleeping by herself and it would take a while for her to get back to her normal routine.

Maddy found it hard to sleep that night. There were so many things she could finally think about. Things that seemed to have slipped her mind while she was locked up. Things she didn't bother to think about before she spoke up back in the clearing.

What were the others going to think of her now? Not Harry, Ron and Hermione, but the others. The other students at her school. And Terry? How would he feel dating a girl who'd been sent to Azkaban for Deatheater actions at the age of 14?

The rest of the school wouldn't know the truth. They wouldn't think she was entirely innocent, just because she'd been released. The new rumors would only add to those started back when Black was on the loose and there would be no way she'd be able to stop them.

Who would believe her?

"Mad?" a voice whispered from the darkened doorway. "Are you awake?"

Maddy sat up, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. "Harry?" she asked.

A shadowy figure moved to the couch, sitting down, just by her feet. In the faint light from the moon streaming through the window, she could see the outline of her best friend. He was frowning at her.

"How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Better..." Maddy answered. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Same here," he replied.

"I never thought I would," she told him, finding that it was so much easier to talk to him than it had been the others. "I kept thinking about it while I was sitting in that room at the Ministry. I didn't think I'd ever be able to see you again."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had feared the same thing. He wondered how badly Maddy would be punished for her actions. Never once did he think her guilty, but he wasn't sure how the Ministry officials felt. Did they really think a 14-year-old girl had conjured the Dark Mark?

"Why did you do that, Mad?" Harry asked, looking down at his knees.

"Do what?" Maddy asked.

"Why did you take credit for something you didn't do?" He explained. "It was stupid and had nothing to do with you. Why would you let the guilty person go free."

Maddy looked away. She couldn't tell him the truth, but lying would only make things harder.

"I had to, Harry," she said simply. "I can't explain it, but I had to."

"Why?" he asked shortly. He was not getting the answers he desired, and he found it rather annoying.

"Because, Harry," Maddy said, a little more forcefully than she had planned. "Because I had no choice. I thought I could change things. Change the course of fate, so to speak, but I discovered that I can't. Nothing I did changed anything at all. Everything will still go according to plan."

Harry looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Maddy sighed. "I can't tell you everything Harry."

"Tell me what you can." He looked serious.

Breathing deeply, Maddy began her story. "I know things, Harry. Things I shouldn't know. I know how our years will play out, down to every last thought that goes through your head."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. She continued.

"Well, more rather, how _your_ years will play out. You see, I have no idea what my involvement is in your story. I have to live it as I would any normal life. As if I knew nothing that was to come." she avoided his gaze. "Dumbledore's been keeping an eye on me, making sure I don't do anything that will effect the course of fate."

"I'm sure he's going to _love_ this..." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Maddy shook her head. "He's already spoken to me about it. At the Ministry. I've never seen him look more upset with me than he did that day, but he promised that he would do his best to get me out of there as soon as possible." she chuckled lightly. "I suppose I owe him a thank you and an apology. I suspect I'd still be in that cell if it weren't for him."

"What was it like there?" Harry asked. "I've never gotten around to asking Sirius. What was it like?"

"Very dark," Maddy replied. "Much like when a Dementor is around. Your mind goes blank and if you can think of anything, anything at all, it's always something depressing. There were several times when I just felt like killing myself, just to make those feelings stop."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he placed his hand on her knee. She smiled weakly.

"Of course, I'm too much of a coward to go through with anything like that," she said.

"I'm glad," he said absently.

Maddy looked up to see him staring at her. The next moment, she was burying her face into his chest, his arms locked tightly around her. As she cried, his hand moved lightly up and down her spine. Neither spoke for what seemed like ages.

"I have to go see Terry," Maddy said abruptly. "I have to explain everything to him."

Harry was stunned by her random statement. He frowned slightly; "When do you plan on doing that?"

Maddy shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think I'll go tomorrow, if Aunt Molly will let me. Even if she doesn't, I'm going anyways. This is important."

"I'm going with you," Harry said. It was not a question. He was saying it matter-of-factly.

Maddy looked up quickly. She didn't think that Harry would _want_ to come. Usually, when it came to Terry, Harry liked to turn a blind eye and pretend that he didn't hear a word that Maddy was saying. Suddenly, something was different about him. His eyes were filled with what looked like concern.

Maddy didn't understand what there was to be concerned about.

Leaning her head back onto his chest, she breathed lightly. "Alright," she told him. "You can come..."

XXXXX

The next morning, Maddy dressed herself in one of Mrs. Weasley's older dresses. It turned out that Mrs. Weasley had been quite tiny before all of her children. It was shocking how nicely the dress fit.

It was short and blue, much like a schoolgirl's dress, and had matching blue gloves. Maddy pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and examined herself in front of the mirror.

"You look delightful, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, staring at Maddy's reflection. "I don't think that dress ever looked better."

Maddy and Harry left the house moments later, hurrying in the other direction. Mr. Weasley had offered to give them a ride, but Maddy felt that the cool summer breeze would do her some good. Terry didn't live too far away and it wouldn't take them very long to reach on foot.

When they approached the small circle of houses that contained the Boot household, Maddy felt her hands begin to shake. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to face Terry after all that had happened. She also feared how he'd react to her appearing on his doorstep as if nothing had ever happened.

Harry nudged her lightly, moving her in the direction of a large green house, then hid behind a large bush. It would be best that he not be seen. Maddy paused at the foot of the steps, staring up at the wooden door. She glanced around, looking for Harry, but she had not seen where he was hiding. Slowly, she started up the steps and knocked.

The door opened and Maddy felt her heart skip several beats as Terry appeared on the threshold. His reaction was quite what she had expected. A mixed look of shock and fear.

"M-Maddy," he said, gaping at her. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak with you," she answered. "I think I owe you an-"

"Look, Mad," he glanced nervously back into the house. "Right now it really not a good time."

"But Terry," Maddy insisted. "We really need to talk."

"Yes," he agreed. "Yes, we do. And here's the thing. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" Maddy looked aghast. She had not been expecting this!

"Look, after what happened at the Cup, my parents were not happy, and frankly, neither was I. I just can't be seen with an ex-convict, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Maddy's anger grew. "So now you're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No, no, no!" Terry said quickly. "That's not what I meant. I was just saying that-"

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you that I was never actually convicted of anything!" she went on. "I never did anything that I was even accused of!"

"Maddy, please, I just-"

"Are you really that stupid, Terry?" Maddy asked. "Do you really believe everything that people tell you? You told me once that you would only believe what I say, because you loved me that much. You said-"

"Madeleine!" Terry shouted. "Listen to me. I am through with all the lies. I am through with constantly having to keep an eye on you. I am through with having to put up with your whining and your obsessions. And most of all, I am through with _you!_ Have fun with your Potter-boy. Good day!"

And with that, the door was slammed shut and Maddy was left to herself on the front porch. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had come to explain everything to him, and was left not explaining anything at all.

As she descended the steps, Harry came out from his hiding space, looking both angry and upset. Maddy didn't bother to look at him as she started in the direction back to the Burrow. Harry hurried after her, quite confused.

They walked in silence, though Harry couldn't help but notice the small smile that began to creep across her lips. He found that, deep within in him somewhere, that smile gave him a new confidence.

"You're not really upset about this, are you?" he asked, as they neared the driveway of the Burrow.

Maddy didn't answer him, but smiled even wider. Before she reached the door, she turned to him. "Shall we discuss things over tea, Harry? No reason for me to have gotten all prettied up for nothing, eh?"

He nodded. "Sure. Tea sounds great..."

**A/N:** Okay, so there's the end of this one. See? She was released from both jail and Terry:-) I thought that you'd all appreciate that, I know how much you were getting annoyed with him. However, I must point out that he is not gone for good. He will make another appearance later this year and once more in 6th year. (maybe a few cameos here and there in between, but nothing big). You all will be quite pleased with the next chapter. It is definitely one I think is very cute, so I will have it up as soon as possible. Thanks again, and please remember to review! I'd really appreciate it!


	21. Persuasion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of update, my oh-so-faithful readers. I've been really busy lately, and it's been really hard for me to update. So, without further ado, please continue reading the next chapter.

**Chapter 20: Persuasion**

"So you and Terry aren't together anymore?" Hermione asked as the four teenagers gathered in Ron's room.

"Nope," Maddy answered, lying on Harry's bed with her arms relaxed behind her head.

"And, you're okay with that?" Ron asked, watching her curiously.

"Yep," Maddy said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, wondering why she wasn't more broken up than she should have been. They also noticed a sudden change in Harry as well. He seemed too happy for comfort as he sat beside her, his had resting only an inch from her head.

"Did he say why?" Hermione continued.

Maddy shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Honestly, I'm not that upset. He was possessive and immature. I don't need somebody like that. And to be honest, I've never felt more free in my life."

"Have you heard from Sirius lately?" Ron butt in, changing the subject abruptly.

"I haven't," Harry answered, frowning slightly.

"I did, but he didn't say much of anything," Maddy said, her cheery tone suddenly fleeing from her voice. "I'm not sure where he is."

"You don't suppose someone's found him, do you?" Ron asked.

"RON!" the others yelled unanimously.

Maddy had shot upward, glaring in Ron's direction. "Don't even think something like that! And besides, if he had, I'm certain we would have heard something about it."

Harry nodded, glaring as well. Hermione refused to say anything as the room delved into complete and utter silence. Maddy began to play with the edge of her day robes. She had taken to wearing them recently, although Mrs. Weasley had constantly told her it was much too hot for her to be wearing robes.

"Is there any more news of what's supposed to be going on this year?" Harry brought up, fishing around for a new topic of conversation.

"No, and if Percy mentions it one more time I might just have to knock him out," Ron said through gritted teeth. "That's all I hear about when he's around. He thinks he's special or something, being Crouch's assistant."

Harry glanced in Maddy's direction, finally remembering something that she'd told him only a couple days before. "Hey Mad, do you know what's going to-"

Maddy stood hastily, shaking her head. "Nope. Nuh-uh. I don't know a thing." She hurried toward the door. "Don't even bother asking."

"Wait," Ron watched her as she reached for the knob. "You know what's going to happen this year? How come they told you?"

"Nobody told me anything! I don't know anything!" Maddy insisted, wrenching the door open. "I told you. Don't even bother asking."

She slammed the door shut behind her, blocking their voices from her mind. She knew it was going to be difficult to keep things from Harry from now on. He knew her secret and knew she could use it to help him, if she wanted to.

And of course she'd want to.

She just needed a little persuasion, that was all.

XXXXX

"Why couldn't you tell us anything?" Harry asked, taking his place beside her as they met in secret once again. The clock in the kitchen of the Burrow, the one without the faces of the Weasley members, struck midnight as Maddy pulled a blanket tightly around her.

"I'm not supposed to, Harry," she said simply. "You know that. I've already told you."

He nodded. "I know, but you've said things to Sirius." Maddy gave him a look, but Harry knew better. "I know you have, don't say you haven't."

She couldn't lie about that. Certainly she'd revealed things to Sirius. There was nothing he'd be able to do about it, and it was better for Maddy to have someone to talk to about these things. He could help her look at the situations from a more unbiased point of view. His vast knowledge of the characters that seemed to almost instantly pop into their lives whenever possible was certainly helpful as well.

"So, what's going to happen?" Harry asked, this time hoping that she'd finally give in to him.

Maddy shook her head vigorously, starting to become annoyed. "I'm not going to tell you, Harry. To be completely honest, I'd much rather you'd never learn about it."

"Is something bad going to happen?" Harry continued. "Is it something to do with Voldemort?"

Maddy didn't answer immediately. She couldn't lie to him, nor could she tell him the truth. Instead, she decided to skate around it a bit. "Not...exactly." she answered.

"What do you mean, 'Not exactly'?" Harry stared at her, his green eyes piercing hers.

"I mean..." Maddy avoided his gaze. "He's...not entirely the only one involved."

Harry shook his head. "You talk in riddles, Mad..."

"I'm sorry," Maddy apologized, looking down at her hands.

"It's not usually a problem," he added. "But sometimes, like this, you leave things unanswered. It bothers me, you know? It makes me think you're keeping things from me."

"I don't want to, Harry..." Maddy admitted. "You know I don't. But I've promised Dumbledore. I would be in a great deal of trouble if I revealed anything." her voice became panicky. "I don't want to go back to Azkaban, Harry. I never want to-"

"I know," he stopped her. "I don't want you to go back either, but if it has something to do with Voldemort, then I think you should be able to say something."

Maddy sighed. "I know what you're trying to say Harry, but Dumbledore won't hear of it. You don't know how many times I've tried to reason with that man. He won't hear anything I say. He says everything must play out as it must and I'm not to interfere." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Maddy quieted him. "He seems to have everything figured out, Harry. I wonder about him a lot, but he's a bright man, Dumbledore. Even though he can tend to be a bit...off."

Harry shook his head, refusing to speak the words on his mind. He wondered about Dumbledore sometimes too, but not in the same way as Maddy. He wondered if the old man were truly as amazing as the others made him out to be.

"I want to help, Harry..." Maddy hugged her knees tightly. "I want to so badly. You have no idea..."

"Why?" He asked, glancing at her. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Why do you think?" Maddy shot back. "Your my best friend, Harry. Why wouldn't I want to help you?"

Harry didn't answer. He chewed on the end of his nail in an irritated sort of way. Maddy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, then quickly looked away.

"Maddy?" Harry said softly.

"Mmm?" Maddy lifted her head, turning her face toward him.

He stared at her momentarily, only to move forward quickly, capturing her lips in a small gentle kiss. Maddy felt her heart skip as her eyes shot open in surprise. But as soon as he had started it, he pulled away, looking forward at the wall, entirely avoiding the strange look she'd given him. Maddy could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she looked at his embarrassed form.

"Don't stare at me like that..." he said abruptly, breaking the silence.

Maddy was slightly taken aback by his sudden remark. "How do you expect me to look at you after you do something like that?" He looked away, causing her to continue. "Why _did_ you do something like that? Why did you kiss me?"

Harry didn't answer, determinedly avoiding her gaze. Maddy bit her lip, her mind swimming with many thoughts. She had never really gotten the impression that Harry liked her as anything more than a friend.

Gently, she nudged his shoulder, letting him know that she was okay with it. He turned his head slowly, facing her.

"Is this weird?" he asked.

Maddy shook her head. "Why would it be?"

"I mean," Harry started. "You're my best friend. I don't want thins to be...awkward, between us."

Maddy didn't see how anything would change. Certainly, they'd be closer physically, but nothing else.

"What will everyone say?" Maddy asked, voicing her own concerns.

Harry frowned. They both had to think this over. They didn't want anyone to treat them differently because of this. Especially not Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe..." Harry started hesitantly. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this..."

Maddy nodded, considering the idea of keeping it secret. "It may be for the best."

Harry agreed, nodding shortly. Unsure of what to say next, they sat in silence for a while, sneaking glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Finally, Harry casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders, brining her closer to him. His chin rest gently on the top of her head as she placed her cheek to his chest. With a great sigh, Maddy closed her eyes, finally feeling content with where she was.

XXXXX

"Come along, you lot!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back at the lagging teenagers loaded down with their school supplies. "You're going to miss the train!"

Maddy hurried ahead, struggling a bit from the weight of her trunk. Harry caught up easily, flashing an arrogant smile in her direction. Taking this as a challenge, Maddy threw her entire weight against the trolley, forcing it forward.

Mrs. Weasley screeched as the two hurtled past her aiming for the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The others seemed to find their antics hilarious, while Mrs. Weasley continued to shout after them. "Maddy! Harry! Slow down!"

Reaching the other side, they came to an abrupt stop. Maddy leaned over her trolley, unable to control her laughing. Harry rose his arms above his head triumphantly.

"No," Maddy gasped. "There is no way you beat me..."

"Did you not see that?" Harry asked, pointing back at the barrier. "I was about a hundred feet ahead of you."

Maddy shook her head, "I don't think so."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, when another trolley came rushing through the barrier, narrowly missing his back. Ron appeared next to them, grinning broadly.

"Fred and George tried to imitate you guys..." Ron said, allowing room for Hermione to come through. "But Mum caught them. It's a pretty nasty sight out there..."

Hermione pulled up next to them, looking a bit startled. "We should probably move..."

Moments later, Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the barrier, shortly followed by a very disheveled set of twin boys. Fred and George both bore signs of a struggle, their faces marked with dirt and blood.

"Hey Lee!" Fred waved his hand in the direction of their friend, completely disregarding the fact his face was bloodied.

"Fred Weasley, get over here!" Mrs. Weasley called to her son, brandishing a wet handkerchief and her wand.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, pushing his trolley forward. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

The four of them moved hastily away from the twins and their bothersome mother before she could flag them down as well. Hurrying onto the train, the girls set out to find a compartment, while the boys met up with some of their fellow Gryffindors.

"Harry Potter!" Maddy called back at him, sticking her head out from the compartment.

Harry turned quickly to see who'd called after him, smiling when he realized it was Maddy. He waved secretly. Maddy frowned, and signaled for him to come. Still waving, he turned back to the others, who were talking loudly about the World Cup.

Maddy turned back to the compartment where Hermione was stuffing her trunk into the slot above the seats. Sighing, she flopped down, kicking the edge of her own trunk. She regretted it immediately, for the pain that followed was hard to ignore.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, glancing up at her friend.

"What?" Maddy yelped, looking up.

"You look bothered," she pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

Maddy shook her head, feeling a small headache growing. This wasn't true of course. Harry had been acting so odd lately. It was hard to get him to even look at her while they were in the presence of others, let alone acknowledge her existence. Then, when they were alone, he treated her as though she were some kind of goddess.

"...my Dad wanted to tell me, but my Mum wouldn't let him say anything..." a voice came from outside the compartment.

"I already know what it is," another voice said, slightly more familiar. "My Dad told me all about it, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I suppose I could reveal something for a price..."

Maddy stood abruptly, peering out the window. Passing the door, were a group of Ravenclaws. Hermione didn't seem to notice them as she pulled out a book Maddy was certain Hermione'd read a thousand times.

"...how much exactly?" one of the others asked.

"Well," the second boy started slowly. "It depends on what you wan to know, and how much you have in your pocket..."

"Uh oh, Girlfriend alert..." one of the boys said, noticing Maddy standing in the hallway behind them.

"Girlfriend...?" the boy asked, sounding confused. He turned and Maddy stared at him as though she were a deer in headlights. She hadn't intended on him noticing her. She'd only wanted to see if it were truly him. "Maddy."

Maddy nodded curtly in his direction, keeping her lips tightly shut. The other Ravenclaw boys chuckled lightly as the two continued to stare at each other silently.

"How was your summer?" Terry asked, searching for a topic of conversation.

"Fine," she replied bitterly, not bothering to ask how his was in return.

He nodded. "That...That's good." Maddy didn't respond as he glanced uncomfortably at his cronies. "Well...I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," Maddy responded. "I guess so."

Before he could leave, she closed the door to her compartment, not only locking him out, but Harry and Ron as well. Curling into a ball, she leaned against the windows, waiting for them to return.

As the train jerked into motion, the door slid open and the boys re-entered. Ron muttered angrily about something that Malfoy had done, taking his place next to Hermione.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked. "He's nothing but a dirty, slimy, ba-"

"Ronald..." Hermione said warningly.

"But Hermione, he..." Ron's voice began to drift off as Harry turned to face Maddy, finally realizing her position.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled to her under his breath.

"I'm...tired." she answered, still staring out the windows, seeing nothing but the back of the train station.

"You're lying to me..." his eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me, Maddy..."

She didn't like lying to him. She knew that, but she really didn't want to talk to him about Terry. It would only anger him, and then bring about that awkwardness they'd been trying to avoid.

"I-" she started.

"Everyone's talking about that thing that's supposed to happen this year!" Ron interrupted abruptly. "Have you heard _anything_ yet?"

Harry's focus snapped onto Ron, as he shook his head and answered that he hadn't, but really hoped that they found out soon. Maddy, now staring at him, was grateful for the change in subject, and would soon find that, despite her run in with Terry, the ride back to Hogwarts would be enjoyable after all.

**A/N:** There you are. I know you've been waiting for something like this, so I really hope you enjoyed it. There will be more Maddy/Harry coming up soon, so please stay patient. Thank you so very very much, and in the meantime, would you please, please, please review. I would like to know if you're still interested in this. I know it's rather long, but...thanks still.


	22. The TriWizard Tournament

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah...no. Don't own it. None. Na-da. Zip. Zero. Zilch.

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't keep you waiting as long this time. My A/Ns are going to be short and sweet from now on, unless I really have something exciting to say...which right now, sadly I don't, so please enjoy.

**Chapter 21: The Tri-Wizard Tournament**

"Shame we aren't allowed to enter," Ron muttered as the teenagers made their way to the dungeons. "Would be quite the experience. Not to mention all the people who'd absolutely love you once you've won..."

He was talking, of course, about the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. The secret that everyone had been trying to keep all summer had finally been revealed to them upon their arrival at Hogwarts for another term. The school would be hosting an ancient competition this year, inviting competitors from other wizarding schools in Europe to join in the festivities. However, because of the dangers that went along with the tasks the chosen ones had to endure, there had been an age requirement of 17 years on those who entered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I would have liked to give it a try..."

"You would not!" Maddy said sharply, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"And why not?" Ron asked, staring at her with a stunned expression plastered across his face. "Who _wouldn't_ want that kind of publicity? Think about the money, Mad!"

"Harry doesn't need the publicity," Maddy said shortly. "Nor does he need the money. If you'd like to go and stupidly risk your life for such material possessions, Ronald, I give you my permission. Go ahead. Have fun."

Ron frowned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What's gotten into you lately? You're so uptight. You're worse than Hermione!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione jerked her head in Ron's direction.

"I mean," he continued. "At least she's pretending to be excited about it. You act as though you-"

"I _am _excited about it!" Hermione butt in.

"I'm excited too, Ron," Maddy said matter-of-factly. "But I'm just saying that there's an age rule for a reason. You're not prepared for some of the things those people are about to face." She gave Harry a look. "Neither of you."

Harry looked insulted. After all he'd been through, how could she possibly think he couldn't handle a few competitive challenges. She avoided Harry's gaze as he continued to stare at her, falling silent. They entered the dungeon where their Potions classes were held, each one taking their seat without another word.

The class was well underway before Harry dared speak. His voice was low, as to make sure no one around them could hear what he was saying.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry mumbled, keeping his eyes locked on his cauldron.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked, keeping her voice just as low, measuring out the indicated amount of ground unicorn horn.

"You've been awful...moody, lately," he pointed out. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she answered quickly, dropping the white powder into the mixture and stirring it with the end of her wand. "You didn't do anything. It's nothing, Harry. Don't worry about it."

"Well..." he glanced to see if Ron and Hermione were listening in. Hermione was hurriedly stirring Ron's cauldron, trying to counteract the vast amount of beetles eyes he'd just spilled into his potion. "If you want to tell me, you can. I mean...that's what I'm here for."

Maddy nodded shortly, keeping her lips firmly together. Harry couldn't tell whether or not she wanted to say something, but her silence indicated that their conversation was over. Slowly, he turned back to his potion and sighed, stirring it absently.

XXXXX

"Did you see that?" Hermione gasped, watching as a flying carriage zoomed over their heads. "That's incredible!"

The winged horses with which the carriage was driven landed softly on the dewy grass of the lawn. Hogwarts students lined the windows of the castles, as well as the entryways, keeping their eyes locked onto the new arrival.

"They're beautiful!" Maddy gasped, watching as a line of girls began to file out of the carriage. Her eyes were still focused on the horses, however, despite the fact that all the girls were extremely attractive. Unfortunately, the horses didn't seem to hold the boys' attention.

"Would you look at them..." Ron whispered to Harry, elbowing him sharply. Harry merely nodded, casting a wary glance in Maddy's direction. She didn't seem to notice.

"Well," Hermione said, grabbing hold of the boys' arms. "Let's go. We're going to be late for class."

Maddy stared out at the creatures for a bit longer, finally glancing at the girls. A strange feeling of disgust swam through her as she stared into the beautiful pale faces of what she were certain, haughty, conceited prisses. Turning abruptly, she hurried after the others.

That night, Maddy had decided to pull an all-nighter, unsure if she was actually going to get any homework done, but pulling one all the while. She buried herself in books until the last of the students left, at which she knocked them all aside and flopped over on the couch, feeling thoroughly exhausted. She was certain she'd never felt so tired in her life.

_Just sleep, Mad..._She told herself, laying her head upon the cushioned arm. _Just sleep. No one will mind if you're down here._

Her eyes drifted closed, but she found it difficult to find peace. Her head was spinning with thoughts she couldn't decipher, feelings she couldn't explain, and fears of things she couldn't determine. This constant feeling of confusion was enough to send her over the edge. Growling loudly, she shot up in her seat, tossing her hair in anger.

When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer alone in the room. She gasped as she recognized the black-haired boy sitting in the overstuffed armchair next to her.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked calmly.

"Harry!" Maddy felt herself grow red. Harry'd never quite seen her flip out before, and she was stunned at how cool he was being about it. "I-I...yes. It was a bad dream."

"I didn't want to wake you," he explained. "I figured you'd wake up sooner or later."

"And if I didn't?" Maddy asked, shifting her position to face him.

"Then I would have waited until morning." He answered simply.

Maddy couldn't help but smile. Sometimes she hated how happy he could make her feel, even and most especially, when she was feeling completely low.

"What's the matter, Mad?" he asked, sounding concerned. "We're alone, so you don't have to hide anything." He stared at her, his green eyes piercing. "I don't hide things from you."

Maddy glanced away from him, pulling her knees to her chest. "I can't explain it, Harry..." she said softly. "It's more than one thing."

He moved from his chair and sat down beside her, mimicking her position. "Tell me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not allowed to, Harry. You know the rules."

"Is any of it something you can tell me?" he pressured.

Maddy sighed deeply, twisting her fingers together absently. Getting a bit annoyed, Harry grabbed one of her hands, twining it with his own. He continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"I feel sick, Harry..." she said quietly.

Harry frowned. "Have you been to see the Nurse?"

Feeling a bit guilty, Maddy shook her head. "Not yet. She'll probably tell me it's nothing. That's what she always says."

"Is it..." Harry couldn't seem to find the right words. "Are your wings bothering you again?"

"No," Maddy answered. "It's not the same thing. It's...It's something different this time. Almost like, I'm physically ill."

"Pregnant?" Harry asked jokingly. Maddy shot him a glare and he laughed nervously. "I was kidding."

Maddy sighed again, finding her head spinning once again. "I just wish I knew what it was..." she said. "It's driving me mad..."

"Are you stressed?" he asked, proposing a possible theory.

She looked up at him, lifting her head from her knees. "What have I got to be stressed out about. School's only just started."

"Other things," Harry pointed out. "The Tournament. You seem pretty hot about that for some reason."

Maddy felt sick at the thought. She didn't want to hear Harry talk about it. At least, not yet. Not until they _had_ to talk about it.

"You don't understand, Harry..." she mumbled into her knees.

"I would if you'd tell me," he said matter-of-factly.

Her blue eyes peeked up at him and he smiled reassuringly, as though trying to get her to crack. She shook her head, looking serious.

"I can't, Harry..." she told him. "I want to, but I can't." she stopped abruptly and shook her head once again. "Actually, no. I changed my mind. I don't want to tell you. I'd rather you didn't know."

Harry stared at her. "That...makes me a little nervous..." His eyes narrowed. "Is something bad going to happen?"

"Harry, please, stop!" Maddy said forcefully. "I can't tell you, nor do I want to. Just, please, drop the sub-" she broke off with a sharp cough. "...ject..." she finished, looking rather shook up.

"Mad...is something wrong?" he looked concerned as she coughed a few more times, clutching a hand to her chest.

She shook her head fervently. "It's nothing." she insisted. "Just a cough. I'll be fi-" she broke off once again, her chest racking with a fit of coughs.

"Mad!" Harry wrapped his arm around her, holding her by her shoulders.

Maddy's head swam as the coughing continued, finally coming to a slow after several minutes. Harry looked a bit frightened by the abruptness of this attack, trying his best to catch her gaze, which she seemed to be doing a good job of avoiding.

"You need to see the nurse," Harry said insistently.

"It's...nothing," she said, gasping for breath. "It'll be over...soon. I'll be fine..." She breathed deeply, still keeping her voice low. "See? There. It's all better."

Harry didn't look as though he believed her. "You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Not now," she said, finding herself quite tired from the onslaught of coughs. "Tomorrow, perhaps."

She had no intention, of course, to ever meet with the Nurse. She knew what Madam Pomfrey would tell her, and it would be of no use to her. She was merely telling Harry this to keep him happy. She only hoped he wouldn't insist on joining her in the endeavour.

"Go to sleep, Mad..." Harry ordered.

"I have work to do..." Maddy pointed to her scattered books, while doing her best to stifle the oncoming yawn. "And I'm not tired."

Harry moved from the couch to pick up the books. Fixing them into a neat pile, he turned back to her and reached his hand out, offering to help her to her feet. Maddy took it hesitantly and picked up her books, holding them to her chest, a small scroll of parchment balancing under her chin. Leaning forward, with extreme difficulty, her lips brushed his cheek.

"Good night, Harry..." she mumbled.

He nodded and smiled at her, watching as she turned toward the girls staircase. It wasn't until she was halfway up it that she heard him speak once again.

"Good night, Mad..."

**A/N:** Okay, so here's where chapters stop being so sweet. Things are about to get pretty intense around Hogwarts with the whole Tri-Wizard thing, the guest schools, Harry and Maddy's secret romance, and the return of a character all of you thought was long gone. Or rather, hoped was long gone. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	23. Torn

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Here I am, trying to update all of my fanfics as quickly as possible for my oh-so-loyal fans. I apologize for taking so long to update, but things have been so utterly crazy with the end of school coming up and such. I also spent the last two weeks directing a show, so that pretty much took up my free time, and these past two weeks have been dedicated to making up school work and stuff that I've missed from directing and stuff. So...here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 22: Torn**

"Mad, would you just speak to me?" Harry asked insistently, staring at her as she wrote furiously across a blank sheet of parchment.

Maddy didn't respond, keeping her eyes focused on the sheet in front of her. Harry peered down, nearly placing his chin on the table, trying to look into her face, which she had turned forcefully away.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you..." She replied bitterly, her writing starting to slant as she pressed harder on the parchment, the quill making annoying scratching noises.

"You're pissed off..." Harry pointed out. "Have I done something?"

"I'm not pissed off, Harry!" Maddy said, rather angrily, gritting her teeth together.

"You seem pissed off," he said matter-of-factly.

Maddy growled and continued writing, nearly breaking the tip of her quill. "I'm not pissed off. I'm just..." she said irritably. "I'm just...I don't know right now. I'm not feeling well."

"I told you to see the nurse," Harry straightened himself out, glad that she was finally saying something. "Ages ago. Remember?"

"Yes, and I did." Maddy said hastily, crossing out several sentences of her essay for Snape. It was several weeks overdue and she was in danger of failing the class if she didn't pass it in soon. Snape had threatened her on several occasions with vile detentions, but she narrowly avoided each of them.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what did she say?"

"Nothing," Maddy replied shortly, dipping her quill into the ink once more to scratch off a few more pointless sentences. At this point, she was merely trying to make herself look busy so Harry would stop asking her questions.

Harry stared at her, his face falling to a disappointing frown. He dropped his voice and leaned forward, placing his elbows over her essay.

"It's because of the tournament, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Maddy's head shot up. "What do you mean? My not feeling well? What would that have to do with the tournament?"

"That, and why you're pissed off all the time," Harry said. "You think I put my name into the Goblet, don't you?"

Maddy shook her head, glancing down at her essay. "No. I don't actually..."

"Yes, you do," Harry stared at her, suddenly jerking his head in another direction. "Everyone does."

Maddy glared up at him, slamming her quill down onto the table. "I do not!" she said, much louder than intended. Glancing around at the curious faces, she dropped her voice, still glaring at him. "I do not...if anything, I'm one of the only people who believes you one-hundred percent!"

Harry blinked slowly, not touching the food on his plate. "You do?"

Maddy nodded, rolling up her essay, giving up entirely. She wasn't going to be able to get anything done tonight. She was much too worked up.

"That's why I'm worried, Harry. Sirius is too. There is someone in this building who would like to see you burnt to a crisp by a dragon or something else incredibly dangerous..."

"But who?" Harry looked suddenly interested. He bent in closer so only she could hear him. "Surely you must know. Tell me who it is."

Maddy shook her head violently. "I can't tell you, Harry. You know that."

"But you know?" Harry's eyes glittered.

Maddy didn't answer him, poking at a slice of apple on her plate half-heartedly with her fork. Harry nodded, understanding that she did, and she was certainly not going to tell him. Sometimes he got so frustrated with her about this stuff. She'd lead him so far into it, then leave him hanging.

Maddy jumped as a large goblet was placed on the table in front of her. A thick purple liquid inside it swirled on it's own, flashing several different colors. Maddy had hardly the time to look up, when Madam Pomfrey whisked her way back down the Great Hall, hurrying through the doors. Harry stared at the goblet curiously.

"What's that?"

Maddy slowly picked up the goblet and brought it under her nose, sniffing it carefully, only to cringe in disgust. She choked a little and pulled it away.

Harry repeated his question and Maddy glanced up at him. "I told you I visited Madam Pomfrey..." She tipped the goblet in Harry's direction. "Cheers!"

Holding her nose, Maddy downed the potion, gasping for breath once it was gone. Her face contorted as she tried to suppress the sickening taste.

"What is that for?" Harry sounded concerned. "You told me there was nothing wrong with you!"

Maddy shook her head slowly. "I never said that..."

"But you said that Madam Pomfrey told you not-"

"She didn't tell me anything," Maddy interrupted him, closing her eyes as she rest her chin against her folded hands. "She doesn't know what it is..."

Harry fell silent, still staring at her, his green eyes wide and unblinking. "She...has no idea?"

"No..." Maddy's eyes fluttered open. "I'm in perfect health...with the exception that I'm..." She avoided his gaze. "Well...never mind."

"Don't do that, Mad..." Harry said lowly, his eyes falling to the table.

"What?" Maddy looked innocent.

"You do that all the time," he said quietly. "You start to tell me something, and stop suddenly, keeping me in the dark. You've got to stop it."

Maddy sighed. "You don't want to know, Harry..." she shook her head. "You really don't."

Harry picked at a small piece of chicken, popping it into his mouth as to busy himself with something other than staring back at her. Maddy looked disgusted with his actions and focused on the small pile of fruit in front of her. A strange queasy feeling had started in her stomach, and she suddenly felt very tired.

"Harry..." she said softly.

"Mm?" He looked up, his mouth still full of chicken.

"I'm going to bed..." she told him, slowly rising to her feet.

Harry made a move to follow her. "Do you want me to-"

"No."

XXXXX

"The first task's tomorrow..." Maddy said softly into the fireplace. "I'm scared."

"Are you going to watch it?" a low voice asked her back, a gaunt face appearing in the flames.

Maddy avoided his gaze. "I don't know..."

The Common Room fell silent as the conversing people stared off in opposite directions. Finally, the man in the fireplace decided to speak.

"You're keeping your eyes peeled for signs of things, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Maddy replied, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm keeping my eye on a few people. I don't think they know what's going on."

"Good..." the man said. "And Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing," Maddy smirked a little. "I'm not supposed to be involved, remember? I have to keep this secret."

The man smiled proudly. "You are truly a Black at heart..."

Maddy bowed her head, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. The man chuckled, giving off a sound rather like a bark instead of a laugh. Maddy smiled at him.

"Sirius..." she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come and watch any of the tasks?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "You know I can't. With all that security, there would be no way for me to get into any of them. Even if I were to watch from a distance, someone would know. They have to have security detectors somewhere. They can't possibly risk having someone sneaking into the tournament. It's easy sabotage."

Maddy snorted. "Sabotage is happening already. They're obviously failing miserably with the security thing."

"There's not much they can do inside the castle," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "But I agree. They should have anticipated something like this ahead of time."

"I don't think it's ever happened before," Maddy pointed out. "So I don't think they'd even consider it possible."

Sirius fell quiet, thinking it over. "I suppose that would make sense, but still. They're doing a terrible job." he scoffed harshly. "Then again, why does this come as a surprise?"

Maddy laughed loudly, catching herself and pausing to see if anyone had overheard her. The room remaining silent, she turned back to the flames.

"You're going to keep an eye on him too, right?" Sirius asked, suddenly looking very concerned.

Maddy placed her hand to her forehead in a salute. "Yes, sir."

"Good..." he sighed deeply, looking at the cinders around him. "He's going to need it. God knows that boy can't resist trouble. He's just like his father."

"Mm..." Maddy nodded slowly. "Don't worry. I'll keep him under control."

"And you, too..." he eyed Maddy as though scanning her. "You're paler than usual..."

"It's nothing," Maddy said hastily. "Just the light from the flames."

"Harry says you're sick," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "You can't lie to me, Madeleine."

Maddy looked away. "It's really nothing. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a tough girl. I can handle a simple cough."

Sirius stared at her for several long minutes before finally speaking. "Stubborn as hell, you are. Definitely one of us." He sighed, glancing around at the Common Room. "I suppose you should get some sleep..." he told her. "You've got a big day tomorrow, whether or not you go watch Harry."

Maddy stared at him, looking confused.

"Someone's going to have to take care of him once it's over," Sirius explained. "A fourteen-year-old boy will not come away from a dragon unharmed."

Maddy shuddered at the mention of the dragon. Harry had told her as soon as he found out that the first task would be a dragon, but of course, Maddy already knew this.

"Sleep, kid..."

Maddy nodded. "Yeah I suppose. Good night, Sirius."

"Good night..."

Maddy blew a kiss into the fire as Sirius' face disappeared into the hot flames. Sighing deeply, Maddy fell backward onto the small throw rug. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to watch Harry fight a dragon. The image was much to terrible for her to even try and picture. Shaking her head, she sat back up, hugging her knees.

She wouldn't go to the task. She'd made up her mind. She couldn't watch it.

She only hoped Harry wouldn't notice.

**A/N:** There you are. In the next chapter we will have a bit more conflict as well as the return of some characters we may have been missing for a while. This should definitely pick up pace very soon. The Tournament itself is very eventful as well as the Yule Ball, which might have a slightly controversial chapter. It won't be entirely terrible, but will have some heavy themes. So be prepared.

Please review! Thank you so much! And I will update VERY soon! I PROMISE!


	24. One Rocky Relationship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone. For those who don't already know, I recently lost the use of my computer as it died on me, causing me to lose almost all of my stories. This made updating difficult, but as I now have a temporary computer, I am trying my best to update all of my stories as quickly as possible. This chapter delves further into the complicated and star-crossed relationship that Harry and Maddy have, as well as the return of a character many of you thought was gone for good. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 23: One Rocky Relationship**

Maddy wandered down the vacant hall, her mind drifting off to several places as the silence overpowered her. For once, the shadows of the midnight hour did not frighten her, but instead made it possible to hide in case of other wandering nightwalkers.

She had made it through the first task, as well as Harry, though she did not attend the task herself. She had instead watched from the highest tower as the dragons soared through the air angrily, bound only by the thick chains attached to their necks. Her heart had stalled when she spotted the great Hungarian Horntail rear itself and shoot flames at the tiny figure zooming around its shoulders.

"Harry…be careful…" she had muttered repeatedly. "Don't die…Please don't die…"

The boy did not die, nor was he injured greatly. The small ugly burn on his shoulder was nothing more than a parting gift from the angry Horntail. Maddy had kissed it several times that afternoon, thankful that it was all he managed to get away with.

She had spoken to Sirius again soon after, finding it comforting to have someone to speak to so freely. She couldn't always talk to Harry about the things on her mind, as she'd realized over time.

He was nearly as concerned as she was when it came to Harry and the dangerous tasks he was to face. He believed, and knew, that Harry was capable of enduring them skillfully, and passing each with little injury, however, he didn't seem to trust the others.

"They've sabotaged the Tournament once already…" he pointed out. "Who's to say they won't do it again? Don't trust anyone, Mad. Pass that on to Harry."

She had nodded shortly, falling silent to only have Sirius depart shortly after, leaving her to her concerned plaguing thoughts. The very thoughts that still attacked her brain as she turned down yet another darkened hall of the castle, her eyes captivated by the large full moon. It only reminded her of Remus, which caused many other concerns to surface. She had not heard of the poor man since she'd left, and she only hoped that Sirius would help him out.

Shuddering, she drew her cape around her, the cool December air flowing down the vacant hall. Glancing out the window, she noticed the faint snow begin to fall from the sky. She paused only momentarily to watch as it made it's slow journey to the grounds below.

The Yule Ball was approaching fast, and she was still waiting for Harry to ask her. She would assume they would attend together, considering they were together and all, but one could never be sure. She was convinced she'd heard him talking to Ron about asking Cho Chang. The thought of it made Maddy's blood boil. She couldn't stand the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker.

Perhaps it would be better if she found her own date. Maybe it would put Harry in his place to know that she was thinking of other people as well. There was one flaw with this plan however.

She had not been thinking of anyone else.

"I could go with Ron…" she said aloud. "It's not exactly incest. Nothing's going to happen…"

Leaning on the sill of the nearest window, she sighed, laying her cheek on her hand. She couldn't even think of anyone who'd dare ask her. She wasn't quite popular, nor did she know very many people. She also had a temper which tended to keep the boys at bay.

"Maybe I won't go…" she told a bird as it flew past her window. "I don't like dancing anyway."

This was a lie of course, but it helped her feel a little better. Yes. Perhaps she would not attend the ball. Harry could go with his precious little Ravenclaw and he could tell her all about it once it was over. If that was how he wanted it, then more power to-

"Maddy?"

Maddy stood straight, her ears perking at the mention of her name. She did not turn to see who had spoken, unsure if she'd really heard anything at all.

"Maddy, what are you doing out here?"

No. It wasn't her imagination. Someone was really talking to her. Someone else really had been walking through the halls in the middle of the night, finding it impossible to fall asleep. The voice, however, was not a welcomed one. Slowly, she turned to face her own little Ravenclaw.

"I should be asking you that question," she said coolly, looking into the calm brown eyes of Terry Boot.

"I-I couldn't sleep…" Terry said, averting his eyes.

Maddy shook her head. "Neither could I."

Hesitantly, he looked back up at her, a strange look donning his eyes that she was certain she'd never seen before. He took a tentative step toward her.

"H-How have you been, Mad?" he asked offhandedly.

She crossed her arms, casually glancing at the stone pattern on the floor. "Not bad. And yourself?"

He shrugged. "Not bad…"

A short silence followed as Terry adjusted his jacket, hastily thrusting his hands into his pockets. He kicked at a spot on the floor absently.

"You seeing anyone?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, though the question still came off as awkward.

"No," Maddy lied. Her voice was quiet and nervous. She didn't understand why her hands were shaking. Perhaps it was nothing more than the cold.

"Oh," she wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his lips turn up a bit, almost smiling. "M-Me neither."

She nodded shortly. "I see."

Once again, he stepped forward. She turned quickly to the window, peering out it at the thin layer of snow now covering the land below. Terry appeared beside her, following her gaze.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The snow," she said honestly, sort of wishing he'd leave her alone.

"Ah…" he nodded, biting his lip. "Mad?"

"Yes?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" he asked quietly, still trying to retain that calm, collective air that he was horribly failing to retain.

She was caught off guard by this sudden question. She had been hoping to hear it several times before the Ball, but unfortunately, this had been the first time she heard it.

"Y-Yes…" she answered. "Well…maybe…I-I don't know."

"Depends on…?" Terry prompted.

"If I'm asked," she said, hastily adding: "And who I'm asked by."

Terry fell quiet once again, this time being him who was watching the snow fall to the ground. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he breathed deeply, finally speaking.

"What would you say if I asked you to go with me?" he asked.

Maddy didn't answer immediately. She would really have to think about this. After what he'd done, and what they'd been through, she wasn't sure how he even expected her to say 'yes'. He was certainly taking a shot in the dark asking her such a thing.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" she replied almost cruelly, her voice sharp and bitter.

"I don't know," he answered, looking down at his hands folded before him. "I just thought it might be fun. I…I didn't want us to end on such a sour note…"

Maddy glanced over at him, her eyes softening a bit. She could certainly go for it. It would piss Harry off, which was intriguing in itself, and she could very well have a good time too. Terry was fun to be with, even though he could be naïve about the stupidest things.

Sighing, Maddy buried her face in her hands. Terry frowned. "You can say 'no'," he told her. "I'd understand."

She shook her head. "No…"

Terry nodded shortly and started to move away from her. Abruptly, Maddy's hand shot out to grab his arm. He turned back to look at her.

"I meant, no, as in, no I can't say no," she said softly.

He stared at her in confusion, his eyes locked onto hers. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, yes, Terry…" she told him. "I'll go with you…"

XXXXX

"Aargh!" Ron moaned loudly as he flopped down in the nearest chair. "This is getting ridiculous!"

Maddy hardly looked up as Harry took up the space next to her on the couch. Instead of listening to their whining, she pretended to be focused on the Transfiguration book in front of her.

"That's it," Harry said. "Ron, I'm going with you."

Maddy nearly choked as she stifled the laughter that had started immediately at Harry's comment. Ron blinked at him slowly. "Harry…I know we're best friends and all, but I'm not quite sure I-"

"I was kidding, Ron…" Harry glanced over at him.

Maddy continued to snigger under her breath, causing the two boys to look at her. She tried to look innocent and only interested in the book she was reading, but fooled no one.

"What's that, Mad?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing," she insisted. "I didn't say anything."

"You were laughing," Harry joined in. "You think this is funny?"

Maddy shook her head hastily. "I respect your decision. I hope you two are happy together." She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing more.

Ron rolled his eyes, looking back at Harry. "I'm serious. We really need to find people. The Ball is next week."

"I know…" Harry said, nodding. "But who are we going to ask?"

Maddy knew very well who Harry wanted to ask. And she would laugh when that girl turned him down flat. Her laughing had stopped abruptly as her face turned bitter.

Ron sighed and stood moving back toward the boy's dormitory. "I'm gonna go get my Transfiguration homework…You can help me when I get back, Mad."

Maddy scoffed as he walked off. "Yeah, sure I can…"

Harry glanced over at her, ensuring that no one was around to hear their conversation. "Speaking of the Yule Ball," he said casually.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Now you bring it up?" She still refused to look at him.

Harry stared at her, taken aback. "I haven't been thinking about it much…" he told her.

_Liar._ She thought angrily. "It's been the only thing on your mind lately, Harry…" she said softly, turning her page. "Don't lie to me…"

Harry blinked slowly. "Alright, fine. I've been thinking about it a lot. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"No, you didn't." she retorted, turning yet another page.

"What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes. "Of course I want to go with you. Why-"

"You want to go with Cho," she said shrewdly. "Again, don't lie to me. It's only going to make me mad."

"You're already mad," he pointed out. "What more can I do?"

Maddy didn't respond. He'd never really seen her angry, and frankly, he was lucky, for it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Just go and ask Cho, Harry…" she told him. "Get it over and done with. Embarrass the hell out of yourself, and then come crawling back to me. The answer won't change though, I'm going to warn you."

Harry's voice dropped low. "You…you don't want to go with me?" he asked.

"That's a different question," Maddy said, finally looking up at him. "Yes, Harry. I _want_ to go with you." She looked back at her book. "But I _can't_ go with you."

"Why not?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm already going with someone," she said bluntly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, shining with jealousy. "Who?"

"None of your business," she answered him. "If I wanted to tell you, I would have said it before."

"But-" Harry started.

"You'll see at the Ball," she told him.

It was silent as Maddy's eyes continued to scan the pages before her, Harry still staring at her angrily. Turning back to the fire place, he crossed his arms defiantly, hoping that she'd speak before he had to.

"I'm still not going to tell you, Harry…" she said, glancing at him. "Even if you give me the cold shoulder…" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Maddy stood quickly. "Excuse me, I have more work to do."

Before he could say anything, she had disappeared back up the girls' staircase, leaving her transfiguration book behind.

**A/N:** So…I never said Harry and Maddy's relationship was going to be a good one. But trust me, this is just a hard time for them. Things will get better soon after the Yule Ball. Maddy's just a very standoffish character, and mixing her with the emotional mess that is Harry Potter, you're only bound for trouble. But, things should start to heat up soon, in many different meanings of those words, and I'm hoping you are all still interested. Please review in the meantime and the next chapter should be up rather quickly.


	25. The Party From Hell

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is Maddy…

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, here's the next chapter of this fic. I'm going to warn you all ahead of time that there are a few mature themes in this chapter, none of which I'm going to reveal now, but understand that they're there. It's nothing pushing the limit, or I'd have to raise the rating, but it's definitely controversial in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Thank you!

**Chapter 24: The Party From Hell**

The night of the Yule Ball arrived too fast for anyone's liking. Harry stared at his bottle-green dress robes with disgust. It was hard to imagine himself dancing in front of the entire school wearing them. At least they weren't nearly as embarrassing as Ron's.

"Come on, Ron…" Harry said impatiently, glancing at the clock on top of the mantelpiece.

"Are you sure I don't look like an idiot?" Ron asked, coming down the boys' staircase.

Harry sighed, "Yes…"

Ron looked around at the quite empty Common Room, "Where's Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. I think she already went down…" He moved toward the girls' staircase. "Maddy, are you coming?"

Maddy continued to stare into her floor-length mirror, "I…I think I'll be down later…"

Harry and Ron nodded and hurried out of the portrait hole. Tugging at a strand of her hair, she thought about taking off her gown and going back into bed, forgetting about the whole thing. Suddenly, the picture of a lonely Terry Boot floated into her mind. She couldn't leave him by himself.

The Great Hall was packed with students in many vibrant colors, cheerful laughter and music echoing off the icy walls. Maddy stood at the top of the main staircase, peering down at the action below. An attractive boy waited at the foot of the stairs, wringing his hands nervously. Nearby, Maddy could see the Champions gathered, talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Terry…"

Terry turned to see her staring at him. Maddy's robes reached the floor and trailed a little behind her. They were made of embroidered gold silk and had extended sleeves that hung down to her knees.

"Wow…" he said as she started down the stairs. "You look…beautiful…"

Maddy touched her soft curls. "Really?"

Terry nodded and offered his arm. "Shall we go in?"

Maddy smiled and they entered the Great Hall. They found the small circular table that Terry's cousin, Rochelle, was saving for them.

"Rochelle, this is my date, Maddy Black…" Terry said, introducing them.

"Hi Maddy," Rochelle smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

"Shh…" Andrew, Rochelle's date, tugged at Rochelle's sleeve, "They're starting…"

And start it did. The doors opened and the Champions and their dates appeared. Professor McGonagall stepped forward to introduce them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce you to our Champions this evening. Traditionally, they will begin the ball with the opening dance. Please welcome, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and her partner Roger Davies!"

Terry, Rochelle and Andrew clapped loudly for their fellow Ravenclaw, who was still looking quite astounded at his good fortune to be there with Fleur. Maddy clapped good-naturedly, but did not smile. She did not like Fleur.

"Next, welcome Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and his partner, Hermione Granger!"

Maddy smiled widely and clapped louder. The others, however, didn't seem to be clapping hard at all. It was as if they were in a lazy stupor.

"Now, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts and his partner, Cho Chang!"

Maddy's table seemed to erupt with applause. Terry, Rochelle and Andrew stood up and clapped. Terry and Andrew whistled loudly. Cedric had received the loudest applause yet. Terry grabbed Maddy's arm and forced her to stand up. She attempted to look pleasant and clapped along with everyone else.

The sound died as Professor McGonagall went to speak again.

"And last, but not least, Harry Potter of Hogwarts and his partner Parvati Patil."

Maddy stood up again and began to clap as hard as she could. Rochelle caught her long sleeve and she was forced to sit back down. Maddy looked puzzled.

"If you don't want to be hexed where you stand, you'll sit down, not clap and pretend you don't know him. You won't even smile…" Rochelle warned, glancing warily at Terry. "He gets extremely jealous."

It was true. Terry's face had grown stony and he glared in Harry's direction. Maddy could see Harry glance toward her and she turned her face, trying not to smile at him. Harry looked deeply concerned, but his view of her was blocked as Parvati turned to face him and they began to dance.

The song seemed to go on forever. Terry's eyes followed Harry's every move with a look of utmost hatred. Maddy was doing her best not to laugh. Despite all the dance lessons Maddy had given Harry, it was still obvious Parvati was doing the leading.

When the song was over, Maddy moved to stand. Terry grabbed her wrist.

"Let's dance." He insisted.

Before Maddy could speak, she felt herself being dragged to the floor, where Terry led her in a dizzying waltz. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron and Harry sitting together, looking bored. A strange sick feeling started in the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes. For some reason, she no longer felt safe around Terry. Rochelle's warning echoed in her mind.

"…_He gets extremely jealous…"_

Terry continued to spin Maddy around the room through four more songs. Now, Maddy could see that Parvati and Padma had gone off with some Beauxbatons' boys and Hermione was now sitting next to Harry.

When the Weird Sisters finished a particularly fast song, Maddy stopped Terry.

"Can you wait one second…I need to visit the girls' room. I'll be right back…"

Terry nodded, but didn't let go of her hand. "You won't make any _detours_ on the way back, will you?"

"D-Detours?" Maddy asked, innocently.

"I don't want to see you anywhere near Potter this evening, do you hear me?"

Maddy looked up quickly, "Harry? Why-Why would I-"

"You are not to speak to him tonight…"

"I don't know what you're…I have no interest…no reason…to speak to him…" Maddy fumbled over the words.

"I'll be watching you…" Terry said, almost threateningly, "Maddy, look at me!"

Maddy tried to pull her arm away, but he tightened his grip. Maddy made a sound of pain.

"_Look at me!"_ he said sharply.

Maddy's watering eyes turned up to Terry's dark brown ones.

"Promise me you won't go near him…"

"I-I promise…" Maddy whispered.

He let her go and she hurried toward the doorway. In the lavatory, Maddy splashed cold water onto her face. The reflection in the mirror above the sink was that of a frightened little girl.

_What's wrong with him?_ She asked herself. _He's never acted like this before…Never…_

Suddenly, Maddy straightened up. She wiped the tears from beneath her eyes.

_It's nothing. _She thought. _I'm being ridiculous. I'm making this out to be something bigger than it is. That's all. There's nothing wrong with Terry. It's just all in my head…_

That was what scared her the most. Maddy always feared for her sanity, because her mind always seemed to wander to strange and mysterious places. She never seemed to be completely there when she talked to someone. Even if that someone was Harry. He could always sense that something was bothering her. But what that something was, nobody knew. Not even Maddy.

When she returned to the Great Hall, she felt a strange force drawing her toward the table that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still sitting at. Hermione looked angry and Maddy had a horrible feeling she knew what was going on. Ron was giving her crap about arriving with Krum.

She was inches from the table when someone pulled her away quickly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him!" Terry hissed.

Maddy looked startled. "I-I was just…I was looking for our table. I wasn't going to talk to him…" she lied quickly.

Terry didn't look like he believed her. "Well…if you really are an amnesiac, then maybe I should refresh your memory of who you're here with…"

Maddy turned to face him. "No, Terry. You don't. Stop treating me as if you own me. I can do what I want, whenever I want…all right?"

Terry's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm for the tenth time that evening. He forced her back into her seat at the table and turned to walk away. Before he did, he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"You stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Maddy didn't dare stand. Terry had filled her with such terror that she was frightened to even breathe without his permission. Rochelle arrived a few minutes later, looking just as frightened as Maddy did.

"You didn't listen to him, did you?"

"What?" Maddy wasn't sure what Rochelle was talking about.

"He told you to do something and you didn't do it…" Rochelle shook her head slowly. "You have got to understand Terry. You went out with him for three years, I figured that you, of all people, would know how bad he can get."

"I…" Maddy began, "I never knew. He was never like this."

"That was before you began to show interest in Potter…" Rochelle explained. "He wants you back and the only person who stands in his way is Harry."

"But, I don't want to go back out with Terry…" Maddy tried to tell Rochelle.

"Don't let him know that!" Rochelle said quickly. "If you don't want to see him furious, I wouldn't tell him anything along the lines of that!"

"If he's so horrible, why hasn't anyone told me before now?!" Maddy was beginning to become angry.

"Because you were so young…" Rochelle said quietly. "_He_ was young. I thought he would grow out of it. But it's only gotten worse. I…I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"Maddy…"

Terry's voice interrupted them. Rochelle looked up at him and left quickly. Terry sat down beside Maddy and placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting…" he said in a low voice. "I've been a real jerk. I know I have, and I'm really sorry about it. I shouldn't have been accusing you of seeing Potter. I know you haven't been."

Maddy smiled. He seemed really sincere. He wasn't bad at all. Just misunderstood.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Maddy nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I do…"

Terry took her hand and led her to one of the towers. They stood on the balcony and stared out over the waters. Maddy sighed deeply, her eyes transfixed on the scenery before them.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"You're beautiful," Terry said, turning to her, still leaning on the balcony.

Maddy smiled weakly, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I know…you told me that already."

He moved closer to her. "Well, that doesn't make it any less true."

Suddenly, he moved forward and planted his lips on hers. She fought with him a little and turned her head, stumbling backward.

"Terry!" she sputtered. "What are you _doing_?!"

Terry thought that it was an obvious answer. "I _was_ trying to kiss you, but…"

"Oh Terry…" Maddy began to back up some more. There was a weird look in his eye. "I-I can't…it's difficult to explain." Harry's face popped into her head.

"What's there to explain?" Terry asked, trying to move closer to her. "What do you have to tell me?"

"N-Nothing," Maddy avoided the truth at all costs. She knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if he heard it, and she'd be in great danger, especially since they were alone.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, moving swiftly forward once more, capturing her lips in his as his hand wound behind her neck. Maddy placed her hands firmly to his chest, pushing him away with all the strength that she could muster.

"Terry, please, don't do this!" she cried.

He stared at her as she backed herself against a wall, her face white with fear and her hands shaking as she gripped the sleeves of her gown. Slowly, he started toward her, the strange look returning to his gaze, blazing even more intense with every step.

Maddy moved back into the tower room and hid behind a statue. "Terry…you don't understand!" she tried to tell him, peering through the stone. "I…I have…I have a boyfriend!"

Terry froze. Maddy could see the anger welling up inside him. "You…WHAT?!"

Maddy tried to hide as the boy raged toward her, "I would have told you sooner, but-"

Terry chased her around the room, Maddy screeching as she searched for a new place to hide. "Who is it? Huh? Is it Potter? Tell me! Maddy, come back here!"

Maddy stumbled down the stairs as she raced toward Gryffindor Tower. Terry grabbed and tore at her robes. His nails scratched at her arms, leaving long trails of blood. He managed to smash her head into the wall and she screamed with pain.

Kicking him in the stomach, he tumbled down a flight of stairs, giving her enough time to hurry off in the opposite direction. She tried to make her way to Gryffindor Tower as jagged and twisted as possible so there was no chance of him following her. When she spotted the portrait of the Fat Lady, she pressed herself up against the wall and breathed heavily.

"F-Fairy L-Lights…" She panted.

"Well my dear," The Fat Lady hiccuped, "you certainly look like a mess…what have you been up to?"

"Just let me in…" Maddy said bluntly.

"Well now, if you're going to have that tone of voice…"

"FAIRY LIGHTS!"

The portrait swung open and Maddy hurried through to the other side. She landed with a soft flump on the carpet. Straightening herself out, she didn't notice Harry sitting on the couch. He looked up at her lazily and then glanced back at the fire.

"Hey…"

Maddy looked up suddenly and tried to force a smile. "Hi…"

"So now you look pleased to see me…" Harry said, almost accusingly. "What a good girlfriend you are. Not even supportive of me when I need you most."

Maddy's face grew hot, "What a good boyfriend _you_ are! I was the one of the last people you asked to the ball! I should have been your number one priority, but no! You had to go ask that Cho bimbo!"

"You were clapping for Cho tonight!" Harry sneered.

"I was clapping for Cedric!" Maddy hissed. "And for your information, I _did _clap for you!"

Harry stood up. "Yeah. Sure you did."

Maddy didn't feel like putting up with him. She tried to make her way toward the girls' dormitory stairs, but Harry caught her by the shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath from Maddy as Harry's fingers grazed one of the many scratches on Maddy's arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. She wasn't about to tell him what had happened. Terry wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Maddy…you look scared. What's wrong?" as Maddy turned away from him she could see her profile in the firelight, her hair torn from its intricate pattern and splayed across her face in every direction imaginable. Harry stared at her in horror, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Harry!" She insisted, turning even further away from him, only allowing him a better, though momentary, view at the gash along her neck. "God!"

"Maddy," he followed her to the stairs. "Tell me what happened. If he hurt you, I swear to God I'll-"

"NO!" Maddy swirled around to face him. Her eyes were wild. "He didn't do anything to me Harry!"

"You're lying to me…" Harry pointed out. "You're lying to me again and I know it. Don't do this to me, Mad! You're always telling me to be honest with you and now you're acting like a hypocrite! What did he do?"

"Nothing, Harry!" Maddy spat, her mind reeling at a thousand miles a minute. "Y-You're just trying to make him out to be the bad guy, because…because you're jealous!"

"Jealous!?" Harry yelped. "Why the hell would I be jealous? You're _my_ girlfriend aren't you? I can have you whenever I want!"

"You're jealous, because I just had the best night of my life and you weren't involved in it!" Maddy said loudly, unsure of what she had truly said until it registered clearly on Harry's face.

Unable to face him, she turned on her heel and hurried up the stairs, fuming. She had lied to him. For the first time in her life, she lied badly to the man she loved. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

Slamming the door behind her, Maddy raced into the girls' dormitory. She didn't see anyone in the room, so began to remove her robes. It was worse than she thought. Several long scratches trailed from her shoulder to her elbow. She whimpered softly as she slid off the sleeve.

"Maddy?" A voice came from the corner.

She turned quickly and covered herself, feeling quite embarrassed. "Parvati? Is that you?"

Parvati and Lavender appeared from the darkness. Maddy tried to wipe the tears away before the girls could see.

"Are you all right?" Parvati asked, looking worried.

"Fine…" Maddy answered weakly. "I'm fine…"

"OUCH!" Lavender said, noticing the scratches. "What happened to you?"

Maddy covered them quickly and turned toward her bed. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just scratched myself on the portrait hole. I'll be fine."

Without warning, she closed the curtains to her bed and disappeared behind them. Later that night, she heard Hermione enter the dorm, humming lightly. At least someone seemed to be having a good night, despite her argument with Ron.

**A/N:** So…yeah. There it is. I know it's a bit much, but that is how I had always planned it. I actually had this chapter written so very long ago…very very very long ago.

What else is interesting is my plan for Maddy's dress…turned out to be the exact same thing Cho ended up wearing in the Fourth movie to the Ball. I was absolutely floored. I was like: NO WAY! That's Maddy's dress!! (Told you I wrote this a long time ago!) I couldn't believe it.

Anyways, you know the drill. Please review, and in the case that I don't respond, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


	26. Maddy's Confession Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, however, I am the…er…not so proud owner of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

**A/N:** Hey everyone. So I had planned on updating this on Saturday with the release of _Deathly Hallows_, but I got so caught up in reading that I didn't have the time. Personally, I was not impressed at all, but that's my own opinion. For those who haven't read it yet, I'm not going to spoil it for you, so please continue with your reading. Most people I've talked to loved it. Maybe I'm just special. Anyways, please enjoy!

**Chapter 25: Maddy's Confession Pt. 2**

The next morning, the Common Room was crowded with nearly the entire house. Limping down the stairs, Maddy was startled to see everyone there. They were talking about the events of the night before and gossiping about other couples. Harry was sitting in between Ron and Hermione, who looked as if World War III had just started between them. Harry looked tired and was rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked up as Maddy landed at the foot of the stairs.

"Maddy!" his head jerked upward. "There you are!"

Maddy didn't respond as she slowly moved toward them, her eyes focused on the ground as she did her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her head.

"Mad, are…are you okay?"

Maddy looked up, confused. "I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

Harry stood up and walked toward her. "Did you hit your head or something?" He touched the side of her face tenderly.

Maddy cringed in pain. A sharp twinge spread through the right side of her face as he touched her. She turned to the window and could see a large bruise in her reflection.

"I…" Maddy thought of an excuse quickly. "I hit my head on the bedpost…" She nodded quickly and walked toward the table.

"Jeez Mad, you're just a magnet for trouble, aren't you?" Lavender's voice sounded from somewhere to Maddy's left. It was obvious that Harry's strangely close proximity to the wounded girl had caught her attention. "First the scratches, now a bruise. Don't fly a broom any time soon…" She chuckled, lightly.

"Scratches?" Harry turned around to face her. "What scratches?"

Maddy tugged at the sleeves of her sweater. "I was a little woozy when I came through the portrait hole, that's all…"

"Mad, are you sure?" A tone of accusation was made clear in his voice. His eyes flashed as he tried to meet her gaze.

"Yes, Harry…" Maddy was beginning to feel annoyed. She liked that he was worried, but wasn't up for this so early in the morning.

"If you want to talk about it…"

"No, I'm fine." she replied stubbornly.

"Are you posi-" he continued.

"I'M FINE, HARRY!"

Bursting with an anger that seemed to grow harder and harder to control, Maddy ran to the portrait hole and disappeared into the hallway beyond. Harry turned back to the others, still looking concerned.

In the hallway, Maddy collapsed against the wall. She couldn't tell Harry the truth. Harry had a temper that was even worse than Terry's. She had never come face to face with it, but she knew it was there. If Harry were to catch wind of what had happened, Terry would never see the light of day again.

When the portrait of the Fat Lady began to open again, she hurried down the other hallway. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone. Any student at least…

XXXXX

"HAGRID!!" Maddy pounded on the door of Hagrid's hut. "HAGRID!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

The door opened slowly and Maddy pushed past the massive form of a man, entering the hut. Hagrid shut the door and turned to look at the trembling girl. She was panting and looked as if she had just run all the way from Gryffindor Tower.

"Maddy, calm down…" Hagrid said. "Sit down and I'll make some tea…"

Maddy nodded and sat down on one of Hagrid's overstuffed chairs. Hagrid placed a teapot on the stove and sat down opposite her.

"Is everythin' all righ'? Are yeh okay?" he asked, peering at her, thoroughly concerned.

Maddy shook her head. "No…" she gasped, still doing her best to catch her breath.

"Do yeh want to talk abou' it?" Hagrid offered, hoping that this was why she'd come to see him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to let her leave without explaining now that she had him all worried.

"Yes…" She looked up sharply. "But you can't tell anyone! _Especially_ Harry."

Hagrid began to look troubled, "All righ'…I promise…"

"Last night…" Maddy began slowly. "Last night I was at the ball with Terry…You know Terry Boot, right?"

Hagrid nodded, "Have 'im in one o' me classes. Good kid…"

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. We he…he got really, er, possessive of me. He wouldn't let me talk to or go anywhere near Harry. He seemed jealous…"

"Well…" Hagrid stroked his beard. "Tha's understandable. You n' Harry are pretty close. Yeh could pass off as a couple…"

Maddy smiled weakly. Nobody knew about Harry and her and they liked it like that. They could be close without anyone asking probing questions, or fight without people asking whether they broke up or not. "Well, yeah…but that's not the point. When I told him I had a-" She stopped suddenly. She couldn't tell Hagrid that she and Harry were dating. "When I told him I wasn't interested in dating again, he got angry…"

Hagrid nodded. Maddy breathed a sigh of relief. He had believed her.

"Then…he attacked me…" Maddy's voice began to shake. "He came after me and sl-slammed my head into the w-wall…he ripped my dress and…and…"

Hagrid's eyes widened and he noticed the bruise on Maddy's cheek. Maddy could tell that Hagrid was angry as well. "He didn'!"

Maddy nodded, "He did…and I'm scared. What if he does it again? What am I going to do, Hagrid? I can't fight him…"

"Why didn' yeh tell Harry?"

"Because…" Maddy bit her lip, "They'll kill each other…I know them…"

Hagrid didn't even notice that the water was boiling over the pot on the stove. Tears started to fall from Maddy's swollen eyes and she sniffled loudly.

"I'm scared. He scares me so much…" Maddy looked up at him. "They both do…"

Hagrid leaned forward and hugged Maddy as gently as he could. She sobbed into his shoulder and twisted her fingers in his tangled beard. It made her feel safe, which was saying something, for it had been a long time since she'd last felt safe in Hogwarts.

"I think yeh need ter tell Harry…" Hagrid said, releasing her. "Or talk ter Terry while someone else is with yeh. Get yer point across…"

Maddy nodded, thought she had no intention of doing either. It felt good to tell someone what had happened. Wiping her eyes on her scarf, she looked at the steam pouring from the teapot.

"Thanks Hagrid…" she sniffled softly, wiping the side of her nose. "Oh…and by the way, your water's boiling."

XXXXX

"Harry…" Maddy said softly later that afternoon, approaching the overstuffed couch hesitantly. The Common Room was empty and Harry appeared to be napping on a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. Sitting down on the arm of the couch, she leaned over to shake his shoulder gently. "Harry, wake up…"

The boy woke with a start, sitting straight up. A faint line appeared across his face where the book had ended, and his glasses where bent at an awkward angle.

"What?!" he asked, looking around the room hastily. "What happened?"

"Harry, calm down…" Maddy said softly, though her gaze was stern. "Nothing's wrong…it's just me…"

"Oh…" Harry pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, though they remained crooked and bent. "Mad…what are you…" he paused, his eyes locking onto hers. "What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me…"

Maddy sighed and slid down onto the couch next to him. He moved his feet to allow her more room, though she hardly needed it and much preferred being closer to him. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you…" she said quietly, folding her hands in her lap, staring down at them distractedly. "I'm sorry for how I was acting…"

"Me too…" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "I guess I was kind of a jerk…"

"I deserved it," Maddy said pointedly. "I should have applauded for you, despite who I was sitting with at the Ball…it wasn't right-"

"You should have been the first person I asked to the Ball…" Harry cut her off, finally glancing over at her. "I don't even know what I was thinking…"

"I think I know exactly what you were thinking," Maddy said bitterly, jerking her gaze away.

Harry sighed, his hand resting on her knee. "Okay, I was thinking about Cho, I know. But…" he stopped abruptly, the tension between them growing stronger with every passing silent moment. "This is still weird for me…"

Maddy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You mean…us?"

He nodded slowly. "We don't tell anyone about us, so technically, we're nothing more than…"

"Friends…" Maddy finished for him, nodding as well.

"With benefits," he added.

Maddy scoffed. "Benefits we never follow through with…" She couldn't remember the last time she and Harry had kissed. Nor could she remember a time where they had spent time alone that didn't involve arguing of some sort. This was nice, for the most part.

It took Harry less than a second to lean over, cup the side of her face and capture her lips in his. Maddy didn't move for a moment as he kissed her, slowly melting into it, letting the feeling wash over her like a happy memory.

She responded gently, almost leaning into him as her eyes fluttered shut. They broke apart not too long after though still remained close, Maddy's forehead pressed to his.

"I missed that…" she whispered.

"Mmm…" Harry nodded. "Me too…"

Sighing deeply, Maddy finally pulled her forehead from his, leaning back against the couch. It had suddenly struck her how very close the next task in the Tournament was.

Oh yeah, you probably forgot it was Fourth Year already didn't you?

Well, so did she.

"You still haven't figured out that egg," Maddy said matter-of-factly.

Harry stared at her. It hadn't been a question and he took notice of that. Frowning guiltily, he looked down at his hands. "Yeah well…no, but…I-I think I have an idea on what it means."

Maddy glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow dully. "Don't lie to me, Harry…"

Harry mimicked the look, and Maddy understood what he was trying to imply. She looked away hastily, feeling both guilty and embarrassed. Normally, she'd just shrug it off as someone trying to pry into her personal business. But now…

Why the hell did he make her feel like that?!

"What happened last night?" Harry asked absently.

It took Maddy a moment to realize that Harry'd been watching her as she was avoiding him. Her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red and her hands gripped her knees nervously. It was now or never to tell him.

"You were partially right…" Maddy breathed, her voice catching in her rapidly closing throat. "A-About Terry…"

Harry's face grew stony and rigid as his hand covered hers on her knee. He didn't speak, however, letting Maddy explain herself before he jumped to further conclusions.

Maddy's voice continued to shake, though it wasn't quite as breathy as before. "H-He knows about us, Harry…"

"He…what?" Harry looked as though someone had just hit him with a Stunning spell.

"He knows…" she repeated. "When he…he dragged me away from the Ball, he tried to…well, actually, he _did_ kiss me…but I…I wouldn't go through with it…"

"And…" Harry asked, fearing that his assumptions had been correct. His hands had curled into fists, even though one was still holding Maddy's.

"He got mad…" she said simply, making sure he couldn't see her face. The bruise still shone brightly, as though she had only just gotten it.

"And…" Harry repeated, urging for her to continue.

Maddy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, fearing Harry's reaction. He was already gripping her hand rather tightly. "He didn't take that very well…" she said, avoiding the actual actions of her ex-boyfriend. "He…He didn't take it well at all in fact…"

Harry's hand cupped the side of her face a second time, however, it was not to kiss her. It was to view the large bruise and several small cuts along her face and neck.

"Fell through the portrait hole, huh?" He said softly, though she could tell he was about to blow a fuse. "Not even _Ron_ would fall for that one…"

Maddy nodding, suddenly realizing how terrible her excuse had really been. Hesitantly, she used her free hand to move up the sleeve of the arm captured by Harry. She turned it slightly to show off the long bloody marks.

Harry was fuming and she could tell, though he chose to keep his mouth shut. Maddy frowned down at them, though her eyes were locked with a strange look of curiosity.

"'He gets jealous' they told me…" she muttered, slowly shaking her head. "Why the hell hadn't anyone said something beforehand?"

Harry's hand left hers, sliding up her arm as though tracing the marks. It finally made its way around her shoulders as he pulled her close to him. Maddy rest her head against his chest as he slowly rubbed her back. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, suddenly overcome by the urge to cry, though she refused to do so. Not because of Terry. Not again.

"You're not going to go after him are you?" Maddy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry didn't answer. She repeated the question, this time a bit louder, emphasizing the fact that she wanted an answer from him.

"I'm not sure…" he answered honestly. "I want to, but I don't think it would be smart…"

Maddy shook her head, feeling a bit relieved. "No it wouldn't. You should just leave it alone. I'll be fine. Really. All scars fade…"

Harry scoffed and Maddy peered up at him, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead smirking defiantly down at her. She kissed him gently once more, it only lasting for 2 seconds at most.

"Please, Harry…" she whispered, pressing her face to his chest once more. "Just let it go. Focus on the next task….I don't need another reason to worry about you…"

**A/N:** Alrighty, there we are. Another chapter gone. I've been deciding on whether or not I'm going to follow through with the 7th year ending like in _Deathly Hallows_, and not have a sequel, or if I'm just going to go with my original 7th year plan, which could sort of…not really…follow DH as well. Or you know what, maybe I'll just use both. I dunno. Have like a "SURPRISE: Alternate ending!" or something. Tell me what you guys think…I don't want to reveal plot-lines or anything in regards to 7th year but…I'll give you a little bit of an idea:

Idea #1: Following D.H. : This would be following the Deathly Hallows plotline, obviously, however, with the events that I more than plan to have happen in 6th year, Maddy would not be with Harry most of the time…making an interesting turn in the story. She will meet up with Harry on a few occasions, surprising him with news more than once. News that may involve the fair-haired people she'll be staying with…

Fair haired…evil people.

For, what an asset Maddy would be to both the Order and the Dark Lord…To know all of Harry's secrets…and then to know the Dark Lord's…

But will she end up like her Father, and how long can she possibly ignore those constant feelings for the man they hunt?

Idea #2: My Personal Idea: Due to the events of 6th year, Maddy follows Harry's plan, and does not intend on returning to Hogwarts, however, as seen above, she is not accompanying Harry. Instead, the girl finds herself at another school…but only for a matter of months before the elite from that school are invited to Hogwarts. (May still follow some of D.H. plotlines, just to stay accurate.)

With her, Maddy brings others who are about as keen to be heroes in this Wizarding War as Harry is, and when Harry meets them, face-to-face, he has a few problems with their more-than-reckless ways. Especially the young man who has taken a strange interest in Miss Black.

Together, the two groups (Harry's and Maddy's) go on a search for the lost Horcruxes, only to meet up indefinitely when their ringleaders seem to go missing.

Can the two of them put their opposing thoughts and emotions aside to work together a final time? Or will something in them snap, giving the Dark Lord the greatest shot at their weaknesses?

Both stories will probably be rated M…therefore even if I choose the first one, I will end up posting it as a separate story. Unless of course, you guys don't say anything…No, I don't want to risk getting in trouble. Nevermind. Anyways…the second one was hard to explain, but you guys tell me what you think. Maybe I'll just do both. Lol.

Please review! Thanks!


	27. The Second Task

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to J.K. Rowling...with the exception of Maddy, who belongs to me. Wow does that sound oddly possessive...

**A/N: **Hey there everyone! I apologize, but I've been away for a while, which made it difficult for me to update. I'm going to get right down to it, though, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 26: The Second Task**

"Miss Black!"

Maddy turned abruptly, hearing her voice being called out above the crowd. A few passerby snickered as she searched for the sign of the voice.

"You're in trouble…"

"You're gonna get it now…"

"What'd you do this time, Black?" they seemed to hiss.

Finally, she spotted him standing at the end of the hall. Standing taller than the others, his long silver beard was unmistakable.

"H-Headmaster!" she squeaked, hurrying toward him. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded shortly, his eyes glittering from behind his half-moon glasses. Without another word he turned, silently beckoning for her to follow him. She was a bit frightened when he led her to his hidden office, a place she'd only visited on her own accord. Surely something hadn't happened?

"Please sit…" he offered a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk. "I'm sure your classes have been rather tiring today…"

"No thank you, sir…" she said with a gentle wave of her hand. "I'm fine."

"I insist…" he glanced up at her, taking his seat behind his desk. "Sit."

Maddy obeyed as though some sort of outside force was pushing her into the chair. Dumbledore smiled, clearly satisfied as she tried to adjust herself to a comfortable position. The chair seemed to be too big for any normal student to recline in.

Dumbledore was silent for a while before speaking, his voice small and kind. "Would you like some tea, Miss Black?" he asked, pushing a small tray toward her.

She was certain that he would not force her to drink the tea, but didn't want to test him, taking the tea gratefully only to stir the spoon.

It seemed to be enough for Dumbledore, for he cleared his throat, a sure sign that they were moving on to the next topic.

"I am sure you are more than curious as to why I've asked you to join me this afternoon…" he started slowly.

"Yes, sir-" Maddy spoke up, resting her cup in her lap.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "I am about to explain, Miss Black. Please do not interrupt."

Maddy frowned, glancing down at her tea. A faint shade of pink seemed to be leaking onto her pale cheeks in embarrassment. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, though she could hardly see him.

"The next task is coming up rather quickly, as I'm sure you well know…" he continued. "I'll bet Mr. Potter is frantically trying to figure out the clue in the egg even as we speak…"

Maddy opened her mouth to explain to him that Harry had hardly even tried to figure out the egg, but she was stopped as Dumbledore raised his hand once again, chuckling lightly.

"I know, Miss Black, I know…" he said softly. "Mr. Potter is taking his time, but I'm sure he'll figure it out before the task."

Maddy nodded. She knew he would, but as to how he would achieve the task would not be his own doing. She knew that as well.

"You are aware of what the next task is, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked, his glasses turning white in the glare from the great window of his office.

She nodded once more, this time a bit more hesitantly. She wasn't supposed to know. Nobody was. But he knew very well of her situation, and her knowledge of what was to come. Beforehand, he had done whatever possible to play naïve to this "gift", but now he seemed more than curious.

"Sir, you know I'm not allowed to reve-" she said quietly.

Dumbledore laughed. "No no, my dear! I am not asking you to tell me what it is. I am sure that I am quite knowledgeable of the next task for I did help design it after all." He grinned widely as she gaped at him.

"You helped-" she breathed.

"Yes, yes…" Dumbledore waved his hand absently. "But that is not the matter at the moment. The matter at hand is your presence at the next task. You are planning on attending this time, aren't you?" His look had suddenly turned grim and serious.

Maddy turned her head from him, focusing on the many objects that littered his shelves. She hadn't quite decided yet. She told Harry that she would be there, but most of her had been entirely against it.

"I noticed your absence at the first task," Dumbledore explained. "Most reasonable of course. It is difficult to watch the ones we love face such dangerous tasks."

Maddy nodded hesitantly.

"However, this task has more tied to you than the first…" he said slowly. "I was first going to ask you for your permission to be one of the hostages taken beneath the waters, for it is clear that you are the one thing that Mr. Potter cares about most…" he took in her feeble form. "However, that plan would have been more than dangerous."

Maddy opened her mouth to protest. She could take on the Merpeople any day! They had nothing on her! She could-

"Miss Black, I know…" he said, not bothering to raise his hand this time. "I'm sure you could handle the Merpeople, but you are in no condition at the moment to do so. And-" he pressed on before she could even manage to get her mouth open. "Although you may feel that you are up to it, I am not willing to take the chance."

Maddy pouted, jerking her head in the other direction once again. She hated it when people talked about her like she was some kind of fragile thing. She didn't need protecting. It was Harry who needed the protection! Wasn't Dumbledore even thinking about him? Was he even trying to find the person behind Harry's entrance into the Tournament?

"I have called you here, instead…" Dumbledore broke the silence. "To ask you to be the guest of honor at the next task."

Maddy's head jerked upward as she turned back to him. "Guest of honor? Me? Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well…" Dumbledore folded his hands before him. "I figured it was fitting. Who better to have as Guest of Honor to a task involving Merpeople, than a Merperson herself…"

Maddy fumed. "I am _not_ a Merperson."

Dumbledore smirked. "Miss Black, please. Madame Pomfrey has informed me of your progress…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her voice rose angrily, as well as her body, knocking the chair backward. How dare he call her some kind of animal? Was it because she had wings? Is that why?

"Please, Miss Black, return to your seat," Dumbledore instructed, his voice never wavering from its calm manner.

"No," she refused, her hands curling into fists. She could feel her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm. Despite how painful it was, she didn't move.

"Very well," Dumbledore said resolutely. "We'll just continue our conversation from where you are now." He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, who better to have as a guest of honor-"

"I won't…" Maddy growled, her eyes flashing dangerously. She could feel her shoulder blades shifting as her whole body tensed up. If she got any angrier she was certain she wouldn't be able to contain them for much longer.

Dumbledore frowned, starting to understand why she was reacting the way she was. It was clear that she did not fully understand what was happening to her.

"Miss Black…" he said carefully. "Am I correct to assume Madame Pomfrey has not explained everything about your…condition?"

"My wings?" Maddy asked, still seething. "Is that what you're talking about? I know all about them."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I am talking about your wings. But has she explained why you have them?"

Maddy didn't respond. Madame Pomfrey hadn't really told her anything. She only said that it was perfectly normal for a girl like her. Unfortunately, Maddy hadn't asked her to explain what "like her" meant. Slowly, she righted the chair and slid back down into it, staring at Dumbledore intently.

"I'm a…Merperson?" she asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Correction," Dumbledore smiled. "Half-Merperson. Your Mother was a Siren…" he explained. "Passing on a few of her traits to you."

"Traits?" Maddy asked, suddenly sounding curious. "From my Mother?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Your wings, for instance. Your love of flying, and music." Maddy smirked. "Your undeniable beauty…"

Maddy felt herself go red. She had never considered herself very beautiful at all. She was an awkward teenage girl who wore overly baggy shirts to cover her biggest imperfection: the large black wings that protruded from her back.

"And of course, your temper…" he added. "As we witnessed only moments ago."

Maddy turned an even darker shade, feeling utterly embarrassed at her actions. She should never have acted that way, especially toward her headmaster. It was surprising that he hadn't punished her for it.

"Things making sense now?" he asked, peering at her over his glasses.

She nodded. "Yes, sir…" she muttered.

"Good," he leaned back in his chair. "Now, will you reconsider being the Guest of Honor?"

It took Maddy a moment to answer. From her high point, she could watch the horizon instead of the action below in the lake, while still keeping her word to Harry by being present at the task. Sighing deeply, she nodded, giving a short word of agreement.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore clapped his hands together, rising from his seat to move toward the door. "We will see you down by the lake first thing on the morning of the task." He opened the door for her as she moved toward him slowly. "I'm sure it will be thrilling."

Maddy nodded and started out the door. Before she could start down the stairs, Dumbledore called after her a final time.

"Oh and Miss Black…"

"Yes?" Maddy turned.

"Please dress for the occasion," he informed her, closing the door quickly.

XXXXX

"It is so cold out here, Albus…" Professor McGonagall said as she moved toward the Headmaster the morning of the Second Task. "Are you sure they won't freeze to death out there…"

"Freeze?" Maddy spoke up from her pedestal, glancing down at the teachers below her. "Surely they won't freeze will they?"

"Don't worry, Miss Black…" Dumbledore moved closer to the edge of their station. "We have medics on hand down by the lake. They'll be perfectly fine."

Maddy shuddered instinctively, for under her many layers of embroidered fabric, she couldn't possibly be cold. Down at the lake she could see the Champions getting ready to dive into the chilling waters. Harry was glancing around nervously and she could tell that he was looking for her. Unsure if he could see her or not, she waved feebly at him.

A gunshot was given and Maddy nearly fell from her place of honor. The Champions dove forward, each one disappearing under the glassy surface. A strange chill ran up Maddy's spine as a frightening sound reached her ears.

They were singing. Those who waited beneath the tangles of seaweed and water plants were singing to the oncoming Champions. No one else seemed to hear them, but Maddy could. Faintly, but the words were boring into her brain like some sort of recording.

"Is something wrong, Miss Black?" McGonagall's voice interrupted the sound of the singing Merpeople. "You don't look well…"

Maddy didn't respond, fearing opening her mouth. The song of the Merpeople, no matter how frightening, was oddly luring and she was certain that she could easily sing along.

"Albus, I'm not sure we should keep her up there…" McGonagall turned back to the Headmaster who seemed more occupied with the action, or lack thereof, of the lake. "Should she come down until the end of the task?"

Dumbledore still didn't respond to McGonagall's questions. Sighing crossly, she turned back to Maddy and reached for her hand.

"Come down here, dear…" she took Maddy's hand, shuddering at finding it cold and clammy. "Come now, we're getting you down from there…"

Maddy did as she was told, though her eyes never left the water. Somewhere deep below the surface, Harry would be nearing the hostages. He was going to win. She knew he was getting close. The voices of the Merpeople were growing even more taunting.

"_GET HIM!"_

"_NO! ONE HOSTAGE! LET HER GO!"_

"_TAKE ONLY YOUR HOSTAGE!"_

Maddy froze, coming to an abrupt stop. She could hear their voices now. Panicking, she broke away from McGonagall's hold and leaned over the edge of their box.

"Miss Black!" McGonagall cried, leaping forward to pull her back.

"Can't you hear them?" Maddy asked, her eyes growing wide. "They've got hold of him. They're pulling him back!"

"_DON'T LET HIM GO!"_

"LET HIM GO!" Maddy screamed, causing several people to jump below them, staring back up at her.

McGonagall caught her by the shoulder and tried to pull her away. "Come now, dear…"

"NO!" she continued. "No, they're not going to let him go!"

"Miss Black, please, come with me…" McGonagall managed to release Maddy's hands from the wooden barrier.

Tears appeared to be streaming down Maddy's face as McGonagall pulled her into a tight embrace, leading her toward the nearest staircase.

"Albus!" McGonagall said insistently. "Albus! She's not well. I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore still did not appear to hear her. "Albus, are you listening to me?!"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered softly, his eyes still focusing on something they couldn't quite see. "Yes, she should go."

Maddy continued to sob into McGonagall's robes, pleading with someone to let some unnamed person go. McGonagall was more than baffled by Maddy's actions, but knew she needed help as soon as possible.

Madame Pomfrey was called immediately and she gave Maddy a familiar potion, causing her to fall asleep almost instantly. It wasn't until after the task was well over that she was awoken once again, McGonagall appearing at her bedside.

"How are you feeling Miss Black?" she asked, looking concerned.

Maddy didn't respond. In all honesty, she was confused. She wasn't entirely sure where she was, nor did she remember how she got there. The memory of the task came crashing back quickly, shooting her upward into a sitting position.

"Please, Miss Black," she said, helping the girl back into the pillows. "You need to rest…"

"The task…" Maddy gasped, her eyes widening once again.

McGonagall feared she was going to go back into the strange state she'd been in when she arrived in the Hospital Wing, so she spoke rather quickly letting her know that everything was alright.

"The task is over Miss Black," she explained. "Everyone is fine. Mr. Potter tied for first place."

Maddy's eyes relaxed at the mention of Harry's name. McGonagall was still a bit nervous about Maddy's lack of a response.

"Did you hear me Miss Black?" she asked, peering down into the girl's face.

Maddy nodded shortly, finally smiling weakly. "Yes. They let him go…"

**A/N:** Another task gone. It's easy to see that Maddy's a little unstable in the sense of her emotions, which should make the rest of the years go by rather interestingly.

As for your results in regards to the ending of this story...I might just attempt both. And as for those who have already brought up the blonde haired dreamboat, Draco Malfoy, I can assure you that he will play a MAJOR role in 6th year and both endings that I write. I'm...actually very surprised I've only really mentioned him once so far. Hmm...that must change! Lol.

Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all my readers!


	28. The Confrontation of Professor Moody

**Disclaimer:** I only own Maddy, still. All other titles are property of Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for being out of commission for so long. The good news is that I'll be able to update all my stories more often now. I graduate from high school TODAY. (YAY!) So thank heavens for that. Um…there's so much more I can say, but I feel like I should just let you get to the chapter, so please enjoy!

**Chapter 27: The Confrontation of "Professor Moody"**

The echoing sound of footsteps off the walls of the corridor was her only concern as she made her way toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been so careful, however it was nearly 10 o'clock in the morning, and she was supposed to be "sick" in the girls' dormitory.

In the past three years, she had seen that particular classroom change dramatically from professor to professor. Replacing the dinginess of Quirrell's style were the bright colored moving paintings of Gilderoy Lockhart, which were hastily substituted the following year with Lupin's vast array of creatures. Now that Lupin had gone, the dinginess that had accompanied her first Defense professor had returned, along with the uneasy feeling she had always had when she entered the room. It was no longer a place of welcome.

"Can I help you, Miss Black?"

Maddy whipped around, spotting Professor Moody at the top of the stairs, peering down at her. The knobby cane clenched in one withered hand clacked against the stone floor as he moved toward the first step.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Professor," she spoke hesitantly. She had never met with Moody on her own before. "I-Is this a bad time?"

The old man shook his ragged head and started down the stairs, the clacking echoing off the walls of the cavernous room. Each smack seemed to resonate in Maddy's stomach, causing it to turn and rumble uncomfortably.

"Certainly not, Miss Black," he replied, reaching the bottom. "I don't have class for another hour. What do you need? A good hex for someone who stole a book of yours? Want to learn how to spy on someone around the corner?" He chuckled lightly, grabbing hold of a small object on a nearby counter. "Now, I don't do love potions, I'm afraid, Miss Black. You'll have to see Professor Snape for that."

Maddy didn't smile. "No, Professor. I just needed help on our last assignment…that's all…"

"Homework," he nodded briefly. "Of course. Shoulda been a Ravenclaw, Miss Black. Gryffindors don't need to worry about their studies…"

She had never really heard Moody talk like this before, but she was almost certain he was commonly more lax in one-on-one situations than he was in class.

"Er…" she wasn't sure how to respond to such a statement. "Mmm…" was all she could get out.

Slowly, she moved toward another shelf where a small mirror now stood, shadowy images moving back and forth across the glass. She stared at it curiously before speaking.

"What's this, Professor?"

"Uh…that," he started, clearing his throat loudly. "Is a Dark Detector…it's used to spot your enemies…"

Maddy didn't turn to look at him. Instead, she found herself more interested in the figures moving in the mirror. "Why would you need such an item in a classroom, Professor?"

Moody laughed harshly. "Because you never know what those damn kids are up to behind your back!"

Maddy turned to look at him, and he laughed again, tapping his revolving eye.

"I'm yankin' your chain, Black," he hobbled over toward her. "I'm thinkin' of talking about them in my next lesson…"

Maddy eyed him with a look of disbelief and he laughed a final time, shaking his head.

"You're a piece of work, Miss Black," he said. "A right piece of work." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, his bristly hair moving ever so slightly. "I suppose there's no harm in tellin' you what it's for, you bein' so close to Potter and all…"

Maddy suddenly looked curious, or rather, appeared to look curious. She knew immediately that whatever Moody was about to tell her was complete crock, but it was best for him not to know that she was on to him just yet.

"Bein' as bright as you are, Miss Black, I don't know why you didn't answer your own question," he turned away from her and moved back across the classroom. "You of all people should know how dangerous it is to trust those around you. I mean, what if word was to get out that your own Uncle was an escaped convict?"

She cringed. He had certainly dealt a low blow, but she had an even lower one tucked away for later. She decided to let him continue talking, for fear of speaking too soon.

"That wouldn't be good for you, would it now?" he finally turned to glance back at her. "I'm sure you'd lose many of your friends pretty fast. And how many of them do you think would turn on you if you were in a sticky situation? How many would hold your back?" he shook his head. "Not many. I can guarantee you that. Even Potter…"

Maddy looked up. "You don't think Harry would stand by me?"

Moody seemed to be enjoying whatever game it was he was playing with her. "Potter can't trust anyone anymore, and I'm not sure he's realized that yet, but he will soon, just you wait."

"And why is that, Professor?" Maddy asked, seeing an opening for her to strike back. "Why do you think he can't trust anyone?"

Moody stared at her for a moment before speaking, blinking slowly, his glass eye quivering slightly, but focusing on her. She was certain she'd never seen it so still before.

"Have you not been payin' attention at all this year, Miss Black?" he asked. "There's someone in this school who has it out for him, enterin' him in that contest. No normal witch or wizard could defy Dumbledore's Age Line…we're dealing with somethin' truly evil here…"

"Who do you think is behind it?" she pressed on, her focus unwavering from his.

Moody looked stunned by her question, and he pulled the flask from his hip, taking a large gulp of the liquid inside. "Wasn't there a question about your homework you had to ask me?"

"Who do you think put Harry's name in that Goblet, Professor?" Maddy repeated her question.

"I'm certain I don't have a clue, Miss Black," he answered hastily, drinking from the flask a second time, a nervous jitter appearing in his hand. "Now, about that homework…"

"Do you think it was Snape?" Maddy asked abruptly.

Moody blinked back at her. "Snape?" he shook his head. "I'm sure it wasn't Snape."

"Then who was it?" Maddy stepped forward, trying to look as intimidating as possible to the ex-Auror, though she was certain she was failing miserably.

"I told you, Miss Black," Moody answered roughly, starting to sound a bit annoyed. "I don't know. If I knew, I would be able to get Potter out of the Tournament now, wouldn't I?"

"Was it you?" Maddy asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Me?!" Moody yelped, his voice suddenly unnaturally high for the gruff Defense professor. He was starting to falter and she could tell as he reached for his hipflask once again, missing it a couple times before bringing it up to his lips to drink deeply. "Miss Black, if you don't have any questions pertainin' to your homework assignment, I'm afraid I'm goin' to have to ask you to leave…"

Maddy knew things were going to get dangerous if she stuck around. Even if he wasn't the ex-Auror he claimed to be, he was a dangerous Death Eater who'd committed murder before, and would do so again without a second thought about it.

She nodded shortly. "Forgive me, Professor. My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes…"

He nodded as well, still looking a bit nervous. "It happens to the best of us…"

"Yes," Maddy agreed. "Well, I ought to be off to class. I'm sorry for taking up your time, Professor. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Moody didn't respond as Maddy made her way toward the door, shutting it tightly behind her. Moving into the next corridor, she leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. She hadn't made quite the impression she had hoped, nor had she received any information she didn't already have, but Moody certainly knew that she had the goods on him. There was now a threat inside the building.

The only question was, was she going to do anything with her newfound information?

XXXXX

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Harry slid down into the chair next to the fireplace.

Maddy looked up from the book she had hidden herself behind. "Huh?"

"Oh no, it's gone to your brain…" he laughed loudly. "Quick, let's get you to the Hospital Wing!"

Maddy smiled weakly. She'd missed Harry. With the Tournament, he never seemed to have time for her anymore. Some days she even forgot that the two of them were kind of, sort of a couple…thing. Could you even consider them that?

"I'm alright," she reassured him.

"Did you sleep in this morning?" he asked, taking the book from her and placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

She nodded, lying through her teeth. "Yeah, a little."

Harry frowned, suddenly looking concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? You're a bit quieter than usual. Something up?"

Maddy shook her head quickly, and took a deep breath, her tiny chest rising and falling dramatically. "No…it's just…it's nothing…"

Harry sighed and moved closer toward her. "What's going on? Someone bothering you? Is it Sirius?"

"No, it's not Sirius…" Maddy smirked. "Though we should probably check on him sometime soon."

"Then what is it?" Harry continued. "I know something's bothering you. You can't hide it from me, so spill. You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Maddy paused before speaking. "It's nothing specific…" she started slowly. "It's just me worrying. You know how I am…" she smiled half-heartedly.

Harry nodded, falling quiet. The Common Room was quite empty for the early afternoon and the only sound that seemed to resonate between the two of them was the gentle crackle of the new fire before them.

"Harry…" Maddy ventured. "Be careful who you talk to, okay?"

He glanced over at her. "I am careful…"

Maddy shot a serious glance at him. "I'm not kidding, Harry. There's…_someone_ in this school who's out to get you, and you can't just go around shooting your mouth off…"

Harry looked offended. "I don't go around shooting my mouth off…what are you talking about?"

"That's not what I meant," Maddy said quickly, realizing what she had just said. "I'm just saying that you need to be careful about what you say, and who you say it to. You never know who's listening in on your conversation…or who's truly loyal to you…"

Harry stared at her, clearly quite confused.

"Someone put your name in that Goblet, Harry," she said pointedly. "Someone in this school wants you dead…"

"Yeah, Snape," Harry answered hastily. "We already know that."

"Not necessarily," Maddy interrupted.

Harry looked startled. "No?"

She shook her head. "It's possible that it's not Snape. Since when has it even been Snape behind something that you were certain he was behind all along?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I'm just saying, keep your options open. Be careful who you talk to," she said. "Not just students, but teachers as well. Someone above age had to get over that Age Line."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I know, I know." He sighed. "You're starting to sound like Sirius."

"Starting to?" Maddy chuckled weakly.

"Well…more than usual…" he smiled at her. "It's not always a bad thing, but you guys make me feel like I can't think for myself. Like I'm some five-year-old…"

Maddy launched herself across the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck, mussing his already untidy hair. "What, and you're not five-years-old?"

"Hey!" he yelped, trying to pry her from his head. "Lemme go!"

Giggling loudly, Maddy finally let him go after a bit of a struggle on his part. She leaned back into the couch and sighed deeply, finally glancing over at him. His hair was even messier than it had been before, and his cheeks were quite flushed, though she couldn't tell if it was solely from embarrassment. Perhaps her tiny form had managed to knock the wind out of him.

"Harry?" she spoke softly.

"Mmm?" he said, brushing his hair back into its original position (or something remotely close to it).

"I love you…"

He only smiled.

**A/N:** So there it is, the next chapter in "I Dated 'The Chosen One'". I hope you guys liked it. I haven't been able to write in a while, so I'm sorry if it's not any good. Hopefully, I'll get back into the habit. Check my other stories for new updates very very soon! I promise! And this time I mean it! Haha.


	29. Rita Skeeter Strikes Again

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** Alright, so I'm not going to go on about how sorry I am for taking so long, and give you the long list of all the stuff I've had to do, because you all should know at this point I'm a busy girl. And although I do apologize for taking so long, I guess…be thankful I don't take as long as JK does when she planned the next books? I dunno. I'm sorry. I'm really trying folks. I really am. So please enjoy…

**Chapter 28: Rita Skeeter Strikes Again**

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?!"

The looks on Ron and Hermione's faces were identical as Harry revealed to them his latest letter from Sirius. Maddy only overheard, keeping to herself a bit more than usual after her meeting with Professor Moody. She didn't want him to think she was spreading the word around just yet. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of wizard she was up against, but she certainly knew she wouldn't be able to take him alone.

"I can't believe him!" Harry's voice cut through Maddy's musings. "If he's caught…"

"Do you honestly think he'll get caught?" she butt in, finally deciding to be social for a moment. "He's not stupid Harry…"

"Made it so far, though, hasn't he?" Ron added in agreement. "And it's not like the place is swimming with dementors anymore…"

"Even then," Maddy said, a strange, almost-angry, glint flickering in her eyes. "He didn't have a problem getting around. I mean, he was never caught then, was he?" her gaze fell onto Harry. "You need to give your godfather just a little bit more credit, Harry…"

"Harry's right though," Hermione decided to speak her side. "Si-_Padfoot_ has a tendency to be a bit…how do I put this…_reckless?_ You never know what he's planning. One wrong move and it'll land him right back in Azkaban."

"Or worse, straight to the dementors…" Harry finished for her.

Maddy shook her head. "I still think you're not giving him enough credit. Siri wouldn't come back into town unless he had a foolproof plan. He may be reckless, but I think recent events have knocked a little sense in him."

"I certainly hope so," Hermione sighed. "What's going on?" her attention was caught by a group of Slytherins gathered by the Potions' dungeon door.

"I'm not sure I want to know…" Ron replied offhandedly, hardly glancing at the group of them.

"Looks like they've got something…" Maddy pointed out, taking notice of something thin in Pansy Parkinson's hands.

"AH!" Hermione squealed as the item was tossed at her face, falling with a plop in her hands. Looking down, she realized it was a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" the vile Slytherin girl taunted as Snape appeared from the dungeon.

Before more could be explained, the group of them were herded into class. Hermione tucked the magazine under her butt, despite the disgusted looks given to her from the woman baking on the front cover, keeping it concealed from a rather suspicious Snape.

When his back was finally turned, she pulled it out to share with her friends, finally turning to the article Pansy must have been talking about.

_**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**_

Maddy shook her head as the three of them read the article over in hushed voices. She certainly didn't have the time to deal with Rita Skeeter's little love stories. In fact, she was proud to admit she hadn't read a single one of her articles the entire year.

"What a pile of old rubbish…" Hermione said finally, shaking her head repeatedly. The article had told the story of a secret love triangle between her, Harry and Viktor Krum, a cock and bull story if any had ever seen one before.

"There's something funny though," Hermione said suddenly, catching even Maddy's attention. "How could Rita Skeeter have known…?"

"Known _what_ exactly?" Maddy asked sharply, glaring at her bushy-haired friend, a sudden surge of jealousy washing through her.

"You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?" Ron's eyes were wide and accusing.

"Oh don't be stupid you two!" Hermione shot back, turning bright red. "I don't need love potions, and you know they're not allowed…"

"Lately, with you, I wouldn't put it past you," Ron turned away suddenly, busying himself with his potion, finally at least _pretending_ to be paying attention.

"I don't care about the potions," Maddy continued. "This love triangle thing…" her eyes darted from Hermione to Harry, then back to Hermione. "That's not true…_right?_" her gaze had settled on Harry once more, her eyes more dangerous than any had seen them before.

"Of course not!" Harry answered well before Hermione even had the chance to open her mouth. "I don't like Hermione like that! I could never…you know…"

Hermione didn't look insulted at all. In fact, she looked relieved that the conversation had turned a bit from where it was originally going.

"Well, like Ron just said, with you two, I wouldn't put it past you…" Maddy snapped, turning back to her cauldron as well, tired of speaking through Ron's arm.

Harry gaped at her, as if he couldn't believe she'd say such a thing. And where this sudden attitude was was coming, he didn't know. She'd never really been like this before, with the exception of the whole asking-Cho-to-the-Ball thing. He supposed that was where she could be coming from.

"And it's not like you'd ever fall for Hermione," Maddy didn't seem to be done, even though she could no longer look at them. "I mean, of all people…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, suddenly looking offended.

"I'm just saying," Maddy tossed some beetle's eyes into her potion, not really paying attention to how much. "You're not his type…"

Hermione stared at her, clearly lost for words. "Well, there's nothing you have to worry about then, is there, Maddy?" she finally asked, unable to say anything else.

"What were you talking about then?" Ron asked, finally deciding to join back into the conversation. "How did Rita Skeeter know what?"

"I was talking about Viktor…" Hermione's face turned bright red. "How did she know he asked me to visit him over the summer?"

As a loud clunk sounded, Maddy knew it was best she butt out of this conversation. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing as he caught her eye before turning back to his 

own potion. Maddy couldn't help but notice a slight hint of pain penetrating the bright green eyes she once drowned herself in.

It was then she knew things were going to get difficult for their already strained relationship.

XXXXX

"I'm coming too," Maddy said sternly, staring at Harry as he pulled on his jacket.

"No you're not…" Harry replied, running a hand through his unbelievably messy hair. "If all of us are spotted going toward one location, someone will know something's up."

"Oh but you'll take Hermione," Maddy crossed her arms, sitting on the end of his bed.

"What?" Harry glanced back at her through the mirror. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Maddy shrugged. "What do you _think_ it's supposed to mean?"

Harry turned to her. "I think you're being ridiculous…" he wound his scarf around his neck and moved toward her. "Especially about that Rita Skeeter article. For someone who hasn't been bothered by her the entire year, someone who _prided_ herself in being one of the only people not bothering with her, you're taking it rather seriously."

Maddy didn't respond, purposely glancing away from him.

"Maddy…" Harry sighed, moving toward her and kneeling by her legs. "I'm not into Hermione. There is nothing going on between us. You know it's…not me…who's interested in her."

Harry didn't even need to say the name and Maddy knew he was referring to Ron. It was more than obvious that he had a thing for their female companion, and Harry would never be the kind of person to take that away from him. Maddy knew that. She was being ridiculous.

"I know we've had some issues…but…" Harry looked down, taking her hand into his. "I know we can do this…" He smirked a little, trying to shed a little light on the situation. "I mean, we've battled dark wizards, and gone through more than any other teenager ever should…I think we can handle a few ups and downs in a relationship…"

"I'm sorry…" she replied, looking down at her unusually pale hands, doing her best to keep from crying. "I…I'm sorry, Harry…"

"Hey," Harry lifted her chin. "None of that, okay?"

Maddy nodded, "I know…I know…" she sniffled a little and coughed harshly, quickly smothering it as no big deal. "I just wanted to see Sirius…that's all…"

Harry took a deep breath, realizing there was nothing he was going to be able to do to stop her, even though the school had very strict rules about her being in Hogsmeade.

"You're taking the Invisibility Cloak…" he said matter-of-factly.

Maddy's eyes grew wide and sparkled as they once used to. Harry was pleased to see them look happy once again. Turning toward his trunk, he pulled out his Father's old cloak and draped it over her, watching her immediately disappear from the end of his bed.

"Oh no…where'd you go…" he asked playfully, looking around the room. "Maddy! Maddy!"

Ripping the cloak off, she leapt from the bed and hugged him from behind. He laughed softly, trying to peer back at her over his shoulder.

"Oh! There you are," he said. "I was looking for you. You had me worried." He turned around so that they were face to face. "Now don't you do that again, you-"

Maddy didn't let him finish his sentence as her lips landed on his, capturing them in a slow kiss. It had been a while since they'd last had the opportunity to do that, so she took advantage of it, kissing him for as long as he would let her.

When footsteps sounded on the stairs, the two broke apart quickly and Maddy disappeared under the cloak just in time for Ron to appear in the doorway.

"You comin'?" he asked, glancing around the room curiously, looking for the reason Harry was standing in the middle of the room with a dopey grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah…" he answered, not moving from his spot.

Ron looked around once more, clearly confused. "Uh…mate? What are you looking at?"

Harry finally came to his senses, noticing his friend standing in the doorway. He shook his head quickly and waved his hand. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something…"

Ron suddenly looked interested. "Is it Sirius?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "It's kind of foolish of me actually…"

"No," Ron laughed, witnessing his first "Serious Sirius" joke. He'd been waiting for one for a good time now. "I mean, like the person, Harry…"

Harry looked embarrassed. Of all people to make that mistake! "No…" he answered a bit quieter. "It's not him either. It's nothing, believe me."

But Ron didn't seem to want to budge on the subject. He and Harry hadn't talked about much the past year, due to the fact they weren't speaking for a while.

"Mate, come on," Ron took the very same spot on Harry's bed that Maddy had been sitting in only moments before. "We've got time. Tell me what's going on. Is it something to do with Maddy? She's been a bit off her rocker lately, if you ask me. Have you noticed how pale she's gotten?"

"Maddy's always been pale," Harry answered quickly, trying to make it as un-obvious as possible that she'd been the one he was thinking about.

"No, but like, sick pale…" Ron pressed on. "You think there's something she's not telling us?"

Harry frowned, glancing toward the direction he'd hoped Maddy was. Little did he know she had made her way toward the door, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. She knew she would have a bit of explaining to do later on when all of what Ron was saying finally settled in Harry's head.

"Nah," Harry shook his head. "If something serious was up with her, she'd tell Sirius at least, and if it was life-threatening, he'd wanna tell us…"

"Adults don't usually work that way," Ron replied. "They like to hide us from the truth. You, of all people, should know that."

"Sirius isn't like that," Harry said stubbornly. "He'd tell me if something was going on. He'd want us to know."

_But if Sirius doesn't know…_Maddy thought to herself, feeling the guilt strike her heart repeatedly. _Then you'd never know…_

"HARRY? RON? ARE YOU UP THERE?" Hermione's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, causing Maddy to move out of the way quickly. If Ron bumped into her on the way out the door, she'd be in trouble for sure.

"Coming!" Ron yelled back to her, the bitter tone he'd held in Potions class still remained in his voice when he spoke to her. Quickly, though clearly quite annoyed, the boys moved toward the door.

Maddy remained under the blanket as she carefully followed the others toward the carriages that would take them into Hogsmeade, ignoring the growing pains in her stomach and chest, and praying nobody would sit on her by accident on the way up.

**A/N:** So there you have it. Yet another chapter in the thrilling life story of Madeleine Black. Things will start picking up again with the end of this year, and the start of the next. Especially when Cho decides to play a very large role in Harry's life…and Maddy doesn't seem to be too happy about his future choice in women. And what about the thing Ron was talking about? Does Maddy have a secret she's been hiding that could possibly turn for the worst?

Keep reading to find out. More scandals to come!


	30. Snuffles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. Only Maddy is my own.

**A/N:** Here you all are. You've been waiting ever so patiently and I'm doing my best to update all my stories very soon. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 29: Snuffles**

They had nearly made it out of Hogsmeade that afternoon, completely undetected, until a small error in their plan started to form. Even Ron and Hermione were completely oblivious to their invisible companion until this point, where the silence between them was disrupted by a incredible-

"Ahh…Ahhh-choo!"

"What was that?" Hermione whirled around, searching for a possible follower.

Ron looked just as surprised, and even a tad horrified. "Is it Haunted up here as well? Do you think it was a ghost?"

"It wasn't a ghost, Ron, get a hold of yourself," Harry said, glaring in the general direction of the sneeze. "S'probably just an animal…"

"No animal sneezes that loudly, Harry…" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"I dunno…" Ron said, starting to think about the situation. "Crookshanks can sneeze pretty loud sometimes. Nearly scared the living shit out of me once when I was studying…"

"Studying? Sleeping is more like it…" Hermione muttered.

"Would you cut it out, you two?" Harry butt in. "If there is someone following us, they'll find us easier if you're blabbing like that."

"What if we've been followed?" Ron asked, looking back over his shoulder once again. "Isn't it awfully dangerous, Harry? Maybe we should go back."

"Ron's right," Hermione pointed out. "We'd be putting Sirius' life in danger. We shouldn't…"

"Shhh!" Harry turned suddenly, hushing her. "Do you want them to hear you? If there's someone there Padfoot would have the right mind to stay in hiding. He's not a moron…"

Ron strained his ears to listen for any more strange noises. Maddy held a hand over her mouth and nose, preventing him from hearing her breathing. Unfortunately, the hair from the Invisibility Cloak was started to get to her and yet another sneeze was building up.

"Let's just keep moving," Harry said, pressing on. "We're not going to have enough time if we keep dillydallying like-"

"Achoo!" Maddy sneezed again, this time a little more controlled than the first.

"That's it!" Hermione said loudly. "Someone's following us. I'm not going another step forward until we figure this out…"

With a sigh, Harry turned once again toward the direction of the sneeze. "Come out," he ordered. "No use hiding it anymore, nobody can see you here anyway…"

Maddy yanked the Cloak off quickly, her nose glad to be relieved of the obnoxious hair. "Thank _God_," she gasped. "That was starting to really get to me. I was wondering when you were going to let me out…"

"Maddy!" Hermione yelped as her friend appeared beside her. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. You know the rules!"

"I know," Maddy said, handing the Cloak back to Harry. "But did you honestly think I was going to miss out on seeing Sirius? You've got to be kidding me if you think I was about to-"

A loud bark interrupted her and the four of them turned to see a large black dog propping his front paws atop a stile at the end of the lane.

"Hello, Sirius…" Harry said, a large smile dancing across his face.

Sirius barked again and turned to hurry down another path, leading them well away from the country houses. They found themselves in a hidden cave where the dog disappeared into the shadows and a massive winged creature stood before them. Maddy grinned and hurried toward it, bowing shortly.

"Hello Beaky!" she said once the creature had bowed back. "How are you doing?" she began scratching him playfully and stroking the feathers of his wings.

Sirius appeared from the shadows, looking much like he had when he had escaped from Azkaban, the robes the very same he had worn when we has imprisoned.

"Chicken!" he croaked as Harry dropped his bag and began pulling out food for his malnourished godfather.

Though his mouth was full of meat, Sirius wasted no time getting right to the point about why he'd asked them to meet him there. Maddy settled herself against Beaky's belly when he finally settled next to his new master, eyeing the food hungrily.

"Bagman's not someone to worry about," Maddy said absently, finding it difficult to keep her mouth shut as they talked over potential culprits as to how Harry got into the Tournament in the first place. "He's nothing but a brainless ninny with a gambling problem…"

The others looked over at her, suddenly aware of her presence. She hadn't said a word since they'd arrived and most had forgotten she was even there.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Bagman's probably got some big bet going that you'll win the Tournament, Harry…" she said, her head rolling against Beaky's belly to look at Harry. "That's why he's trying to help you. You winning will earn him lots of money…"

"It's…possible, I suppose…" Hermione said slowly. "I don't see any real threat in Bagman either, though we saw him in the forest right before the Dark Mark appeared…"

The thought of Bagman being behind the Dark Mark was still absolutely ridiculous to all of them, though it seemed much more likely than Winky. Hermione's constant defense of the poor house elf caused several harsh remarks from Ron, who was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the girl.

Sirius finally got to the point when he told his own story about Barty Crouch. Maddy had sat up to hear this part of the story, although she had already read it several times and could probably recite it along with Sirius by heart.

"Crouch's _son_ was caught?" Hermione asked, stunned by the news Sirius had just delivered.

"Death Eaters made their way into even the highest of social classes…" Maddy spoke up. "Though people hadn't been expecting it, it was quite often that a Ministry official or their children were marked as Death Eaters.

"Exactly," Sirius said, adding another chicken bone to the pile in front of Buckbeak. "Though I couldn't tell you if Barty Jr. was really a Death Eater or not. I was already in my cell when they brought him in…"

"You mean, he gave his own son to the dementors?" Harry asked, sounding even more stunned than Hermione had before.

That hadn't been all Crouch had done. By handing his son over to the dementors, he had practically signed his son's death warrant, for the boy died some time later. It wasn't long after this fact had been pointed out, along with Crouch Sr.'s obsession with catching dark wizards that they had decided to take on a new target - Severus Snape.

Sirius wasn't sure though. Sure, Snape could be a Death Eater, but there was still the fact that Dumbledore trusted him, which they had to take into consideration. Maddy decided to sit this conversation out, keeping quiet with her own foreknowledge of Snape.

"I'll only sleep well once this Tournament is over…" Sirius muttered to Harry as they decided it was best they leave. "Maddy, may I speak to you real quick before I take you all back to the town?" he asked, finally turning back to the rest of them.

Maddy nodded and followed Sirius, disappearing into the shadows. When they returned, he had turned back into his dog form and Maddy looked a bit insulted. Harry wondered what they had talked about, but she didn't seem to be willing to enlighten him.

"Let's go…" Maddy said, breaking the silence as the rest of them stared at her. She took the Cloak from Harry and reluctantly pulled it over her head. "Come Snuffles…" she said back to the dog. "Lead the way…"

xxxxx

Harry tiptoed down the stairs into the Common Room that night, his mind swimming with thoughts of the day's events and what was to come. After all Sirius had said, he felt even less safe in the Tournament than he had before. Something, or rather, someone, was after him, and he had a funny feeling he knew exactly who was behind it.

Though his thoughts were running loud and rampant through his head, he stopped shortly as he though he heard someone sniffle loudly. Moving slowly, he finally glimpsed a girl sitting on the couch with her head buried into her knees. Spotting her immensely long black hair, he recognized her immediately.

"Mad?" he said, nearing the couch. "Mad, are you alright?"

Her head shot up at the sound of Harry's voice. Though she wiped her eyes quickly, she couldn't hide the tears that had been forming only moments before.

"Harry!" she said, forcing a smile even Neville Longbottom would recognize as forced.

He sat down next to her, looking concerned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, trying her best to stop the tears from flowing. Harry knew she was lying. He gave her a look of doubt and she broke down. He wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Harry…" she said weakly, grazing her hand against his neck. "Harry, please…"

"Please what?" he asked, quite confused.

"You have to forfeit!" she insisted. "Please, don't compete anymore. You've made it this far, but it's only going to get worse. They're not going to stop at anything to get you. Please, I'm begging you. You have to drop out of the Tournament."

He looked stunned at her response. She stared back at him, her blue-gray eyes swimming with tears. He couldn't bear to see her like this, and she'd been quite an emotional rollercoaster since this whole Tournament thing had started. He couldn't remember her being so moody in the past years.

Little did he know, it was just the beginning.

"Mad, I have no choice," he said. "I don't want to, but I have to compete. Look how far I've come!"

"Not if you say 'no', you don't," she was becoming hysterical. "Screw Barty and the rules. No one can make you do something you don't want to do. It's not even your fault you're in the stupid Tournament!"

Harry stared at her. She had been the first person to assure him that she truly believed he had not entered on his own. Then again, she knew the truth, but she couldn't tell him anything. He already knew that.

"Mad, I just-" he started awkwardly. "I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks again as she shook her head. "No, but I wish you did," she said. "It could change everything. It doesn't _have_ to be the way it was foretold. Harry, you could change _everything_."

"If I did," Harry said. "Would it change things for better or for worse? You know how it's supposed to work out. We don't know what would happen if I changed the course. It's just too-"

"Dangerous, I know…" Maddy finished, looking fearful. "I just wish you didn't have to go through with all this."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Neither do I, but it looks like I have no other choice. I'm going to finish the Tournament, Mad…"

Maddy nodded glumly, finally moving her hand from the side of Harry's neck to wipe her eyes. She laughed randomly and looked away from him. He smiled weakly.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. Not until this whole thing's over and the dirty scoundrel who did this to you is back where he belongs. Six feet under."

Harry fell quiet. He didn't have a clue as to who would put his name in the cup. There were theories, of course, everyone seemed to have those. Even Sirius was pointing fingers, but only one person truly knew who was behind it. Maddy knew, and he could see the hatred burning in her eyes. It scared him.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Harry asked, eyeing her carefully.

She pulled away, looking offended. "What do you mean? What do you mean by 'something stupid'? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Whoa, calm down," he said, "I'm just telling you not to go and try to rip whoever did this' head off. Or tell them that you know what they did. It'll only get you into trouble and you don't need that right now."

Maddy avoided his gaze, guilt immediately settling in her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew she had already done that, to some degree.

She nodded just to reassure him, but she was certain that a particular teacher on the third floor was going to get yet another earful as soon as she got the guts to face him once again. He couldn't hurt her. She was much more powerful than he would ever be.

Harry stared at her hard. "You're planning something, aren't you? Mad, listen to me, you can't be risking everything on the chance to tell someone off…"

She didn't look at him. He didn't understand. Things were going to get messy very quickly and it would be best if the guilty person had more to fear than just Albus Dumbledore. The old man was too trusting for his own good. Not to mention, easily fooled.

"Mad…" Harry said warningly.

"I'll try…" she turned away from him and face the fireplace. The flames flickered in her eyes. Harry watched the closely, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where do you think Sirius is heading now? Harry asked, hoping to change the subject to something a little more pleasant.

Maddy shrugged. "Who knows?" When Harry gave her a look, she sighed and continued. "It doesn't matter. If I did know, I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway. He doesn't want anyone to accidentally overhear and alert the authorities."

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing sideways at her. "Direct quote?"

Maddy laughed. "No. Basically he told me to 'keep my mouth shut before I did any more damage'."

Harry cringed. "That's a bit harsh, even for Sirius."

Maddy tilted her head. "I dunno. I think it's good advice." She stood up. "Isn't it pretty damn close to what you told me to do?"

As she walked toward the staircase, Harry thought about what she had said. Before she could disappear, he followed her. Catching up with her, he caught her by the waist and turned her toward him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully.

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "It's nearly two in the morning, Harry. You should get some sleep."

"And what are you going to do? You never sleep." He pointed out.

She smirked devilishly. "I'm going to take Sirius' advice for once. Keep my mouth shut before I cause any more trouble."

"I believe the correct word was 'damage'…" Harry breathed, leaning toward her to kiss her. Before their lips met, she pulled away. Harry frowned, looking a bit concerned. She'd never refused a kiss before. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she replied coyly, smirking at him. "I'm just doing what Sirius told me. Keeping my mouth _shut_."

Harry laughed and Maddy quickly pressed her lips to his, keeping her mouth shut tightly. Pulling away, she smiled at him. She missed kissing him, and they had gotten more of it in one day than they had in a couple weeks. She liked this turn of events.

"Good night, Mad," Harry whispered.

"Night, Harry…" she murmured. "I love you…"

Smiling, she headed for her dorm and vanished. Feeling a bit better than before, Harry returned to his own dorm where he hoped everyone had fallen fast asleep.

**A/N:** So there it is. I promise we'll be moving past 4th year very soon here. I'm kind of getting sick of it. It's my least favorite of the years, and yet it's the one I've spent the most time on. There's just so much in it. 5th year will be quite interesting however, and 6th even more so. The poll still remains as to how you would like to see Year 7 pan out, so let me know what you think. Thank you all for your support. I really appreciate it.


	31. The Final Task

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Miss Madeleine Charlotte Elizabeth Black.

**A/N:** Oh my word. I am SO sorry my dedicated followers that I haven't been able to update this in so long. I've been so busy with school, and life, and everything that I'd been trying to update each of my stories whenever I got the chance. I realized just recently that I hadn't updated this since like last August, and for that I am SO sorry. I'm actually going to make it up to you guys by posting a couple chapters of this in the next couple of days, just to get it going again and make up for it. I was recently diagnosed with something (no worries, nothing fatal, I'm praying) so I'm bedridden 90 percent of the time. As for those of you following my other stories, I will be updating those as soon as possible too. But for some reason I've been on a Harry Potter kick and I wanna get this story back on the road. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 30: The Final Task**

The final task was fast approaching and the entire school could already feel the tension between school and competitor. Friendships that had been formed between students at the beginning of the competition had begun to fall through and it wasn't rare to see a Beauxbatons girl to glare even at the handsomest of Hogwarts' boys.

Harry did his best to avoid mentioning the upcoming task in the presence of Maddy, who'd grown incredibly quiet as the days went by. She often took refuge in the Owlery as she had when she was younger. There she could stretch her wings and not feel like a freak. She could hide among the feathers and droppings without concern. In fact, she grew to prefer it over the comfort of Gryffindor Tower.

She wasn't entirely alone all the time. If she heard someone approaching, she'd move toward the nearest bird or hide in the rafters. She'd been lucky enough to not be caught for a long period of time. However, the looming Final Task and her ever-indecisive emotions took control during her time alone, distracting her.

"Mad!"

Maddy nearly fell out the window she had been peering from. Retracting her wings, she whirled around to see who had entered undetected.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the mop of red hair. "Ronnie," she said, still trying to calm her pounding heart. "What are you doing here?"

He held up a small envelope as Pig immediately swooped down to greet him. He hooted softly, circling Ron's head.

"I didn't realize it was you at first," he said, staring at his cousin. "Nearly scared the bloody hell out of me."

Maddy laughed weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ron began to tie the letter to Pig's foot. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "You don't have an owl…"

"I could be using one of the school's owls…" Maddy responded quickly.

"Sending a letter to whom?" Ron asked, arching a crimson eyebrow. "It's not like you have anyone to –"

Maddy scowled and turned away from him, staring out the window once again. Ron sighed. He knew she was just trying to get away. Her intentions weren't too far from his own. Moving to her side, he leaned against the side of the window and looked out at the grounds below.

"Do you ever feel like jumping?" he asked suddenly.

Maddy looked up. "What?!"

Ron continued to stare. "Jump. Have you ever wanted to stand at a great height like this, gather up all your courage, and just jump? You know – decide to end it all?"

Maddy blinked slowly. "If I jumped, I would save myself before impact. It's the beauty of having wings," her face fell, obviously not really enjoying the 'beauty' of it. "I'm too much of a coward to end it all."

Ron glanced at her. Her eyes were transfixed on something distant, though he couldn't tell what it was. It was clear to him the thought of jumping had crossed her mind several times before.

"What's your excuse?" Maddy finally asked, breaking the smothering silence.

"My _excuse_?" he looked confused.

"Why the hell would you want to jump? You've got so much going for you-" she knew the can of worms she was opening. He needed this. He needed to talk, and she could tell.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ron stared at her as if she'd gone completely mad. "You try being the youngest of six sons who are all bloody perfect! I'm not smart, Mad. I can't do anything even remotely right. Even Fred and George can get away with their crap because they're absolutely brilliant! If it weren't for Hermione, I don't think I'd have passed a single class!" he spoke very quickly.

"You don't give yourself enough cre-" Maddy butt in.

"And don't even get me started on her!" he was almost snarling now and Maddy knew these were things he'd been dying to tell someone.

"Who?" Maddy asked, knowing very well 'who'.

"Hermione!" Ron burst. "Little Miss Perfect, herself! With her perfect grades. And her perfect life! And her perfect, goddamn, bloody boyfriend!"

Without warning, he kicked the wall with all his might, suddenly yelping with pain. Maddy watched, feeling a bit sadistic about the fact that she found great pleasure in watching him rant.

"I mean, of all the girls in this school, and all the perfect princesses from bloody Beauxbatons, he picks _her_! I mean, there's nothing particularly special about her! What does he even see in her?"

Maddy's eyebrows shot upward. "I can't tell if you're jealous of him or her at this point. Is there something you want to share with the class, Ronniekins?"

Ron sighed again and sat down on a nearby stool, blissfully unaware of the fact that his bum would be covered with bird poo when he stood again.

"You know what I mean, Mad…" he buried his face in his hands. "Of all the girls, why her? Why…why Hermione? How am I ever even going to come _close_ to comparing with Viktor Krum?"

Maddy knelt down beside him. "Look Ron, Hermione's at a very difficult point in her life. She's getting attention in a way she's never gotten before. Let her have her fun with it and when it passes, let her come running back to you."

Ron looked up at her for a moment before hiding his face once again. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Wait?! I can't just wait while that creep has his hands all over her! I-I've got to get her to notice me. I've got to make her jealous or something!'

"Ronald Weasley!" Maddy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare hurt her! Do you honestly think she'll want you if you're seen all over other girls?"

He rose to his feet. "It couldn't hurt my chances. She already hates me. What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

Maddy opened her mouth to retort, but closed it almost immediately. She nodded reluctantly and moved toward him. "You do what you want, Ron," she said. "It's your life. You make your own decisions."

He didn't say anything in response. Instead, he returned to the window, his eyes focused on the rocks and grass below.

Maddy placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't jump just yet, Ron…" she whispered. "Don't give up just yet. Things will work themselves out; that I can promise you."

He nodded, but remained silent. Maddy stayed with him until he decided they'd better return to the tower. On the way out the door, Maddy passed her wand across his backside, cleaning the mess.

She didn't have the heart to tell him about the owl poo.

XXXXX

"Are you coming or what?" Hermione yelled up the dormitory stairs as the swarm of students made their way to the grounds. The Final Task was upon them and the school was abuzz with excitement. That is, save for the one girl who would have much rather skewered herself than attend.

"No!" Maddy yelled back down at her. "Go on without me."

"Hermione, you're not going to get her to-" Ron knew it was a lost cause.

Hermione didn't seem to want to listen, however. "Maddy, get your bottom down here and support your friend. You're coming to this thing whether you want to or not!"

Maddy appeared at the head of the staircase, peering down at her friends. "And just exactly how do you propose you're going to make me?"

Hermione only had to pull out her wand before Maddy sighed and stormed down the stairs. If she had the chance, she was certain she would lose them in the crowd along the way.

Unfortunately, with the Weasleys there, it was almost impossible for her to get away, and once they were in the stands, the crowd formed in around her. She was stuck, and she would have to watch the events of the night play out as she feared.

"Good Heavens," Mrs. Weasley took notice of Maddy's face, the worry shining through as a sweat of its own. "You look more nervous than Harry is, dear. Don't you panic. Dumbledore won't let anything happen."

She hugged Maddy reassuringly, but Maddy knew better. Once Harry started into the massive maze that had popped out of nowhere in the middle of the Quidditch field, there was no turning back. Even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to help him.

Harry turned to look at the crowd and Maddy waved at him supportively, though he didn't seem to notice. Crossing her fingers in her pockets, she held her breath as Bagman began to speak.

His words echoed in her head, though none of them seemed to make any sense to her. Even as Harry and Cedric made their way into the maze, she no longer seemed to worry about what was going to happen. There was nothing she could do to change it, but she was certainly going to help in any way she could.

The time ticked by slowly, and one by one, the competitors were rescued from the confines of the bushes. When the second set of sparks were set off, Maddy felt something tug at her heart. It was only a matter of time before Harry and Cedric reached the center, together.

"Oh my God!" Hermione almost screeched as they pulled Krum's body from the maze. "What's wrong with him?"

Maddy couldn't help but smile. The boys in the maze had certainly done a number on the Durmstrang starlet and she was impressed. If anyone deserved to win the competition, it was them, together.

"Shut up, Hermione…" Ron said, standing on his tip-toes as though this would allow him to see what was going on inside. "Just be thankful it's not Harry. It means he's still in the race!"

"He might just win this!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly, beaming with pride.

Hermione still seemed bothered by the state of her friend, but decided to focus back on the maze, anticipating the next set of sparks, that never seemed to come.

Hours passed and the audience was growing antsy. If no one had found the cup yet, then they probably never would. A couple from Durmstrang began complaining about Hogwarts students being "too stubborn for their own damn good."

Maddy only wished people knew what was really going on.

"LOOK!" Someone shouted, pointing at the grass beside the maze.

Something had appeared. Nearly launching herself into the rows in front of her, Maddy recognized Harry, clutching the TriWizard Cup in one hand. The crowd immediately erupted in cheers, before someone else realized the object in Harry's other arm.

"DIGGORY'S DEAD!" they shouted. "HE'S DEAD!"

The cheers quickly turned to screams and outbursts of tears as word spread like wildfire of Cedric's death. The Weasleys stood, horrified and unable to move as the crowd rushed forward. Dumbledore had made his way to Harry's side while Ministry officials were trying to hold others back. It wasn't until Maddy had looked away from Cedric's frozen body that she noticed a shuffling character moving back toward the castle.

"WAIT!" she shouted, throwing herself into the crowd. "HARRY! DON'T GO WITH HIM!"

Harry was being led back to the school by none other than Professor Moody. She knew Dumbledore had ordered him to stay. She knew something was wrong, even if no one else in the crowd seemed to be paying attention.

"HEADMASTER!" she cried out, attempting to be louder than the bawling throng. "HEADMASTER!"

She wasn't making much progress as she moved toward the grounds. Something was tightening in her chest and she nearly fell onto the cold grass as she emerged from the stands.

"HEADMA-" she broke off suddenly, coughing uncontrollably as she fell to her knees. A few more times she attempted to cry out to Dumbledore, but nothing seemed to come from her throat but harsh gagging. Reaching for her wand, she sent bright red sparks into the sky.

This caught his attention.

Dumbledore turned instantly and noticed Maddy writhing on the ground in the place where Harry had stood only a few moments before. Without needing to have Maddy tell him what she'd seen, Dumbledore knew what was going on and hurried off after Professor Moody. Madame Pomfrey rushed to Maddy's side as the sounds from the roaring crowd began to fade, and everything slowly went to black.

**A/N:** Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. The next one might even be posted tonight, depending on how late I feel like staying up and how much I can get done without actually having my books with me. I really want to move on to fifth year, because that one is really intense, especially emotionally. Those of you looking for a fight are bound to get one, though it may not be between who you're expecting. And there will be a bit more romance, as well as jealousy, angst, etc, etc, etc. I love all of my readers and reviewers and thank you all for being so very patient with me, and I promise to have another chapter up either tonight or sometime today, so keep your eyes peeled. I'm hoping to have a total of 4 or so chapters up by the end of the weekend. How does that sound?


	32. Sickness and Summer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than my OC.

**A/N:** I promised another chapter, so here we are! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 31: Sickness and Summer**

"Drink that…" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, noticing that Maddy hadn't touched the goblet on her bedside table. "You're going to need it."

Maddy nodded and lifted the goblet, eyeing the nurse before she disappeared through a back door. Mimicking gagging sounds, she dumped the potion into a nearby plant. She didn't care how sick she was, she wasn't about to drink that rancid concoction Pomfrey called medicine.

"Maddy?"

A voice came from the door and Maddy looked up to see her visitor. Her heart leapt into her throat as she recognized Harry in the doorway. He looked around nervously, as if looking out for the strict nurse, before moving toward her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking both pleased to see her and worried about her condition.

Maddy waved a hand absently. "Oh, I'm fine. I shouldn't even be here," she said quickly. "How are you? How have you been? Nobody's been telling me anything. How's the school doing? Has everything settled down since the end of the tournament?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Harry laughed quietly, sitting down on her bed by her feet. "Take it easy. Don't get yourself all worked up over that, okay?"

"Worked up?" she stared at him. "I'm not worked up. I just want to know what's-" she broke off suddenly, her words drowned by another stream of aggressive coughs.

Hearing the ruckus, Madam Pomfrey appeared from her back room, taking immediate notice of Harry's presence.

"Mr. Potter!" she cried out, looking quite stern. "What are you doing to my patient? It's past visiting hours. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Maddy shook her head, as if trying to protest through her inability to speak. Madam Pomfrey took no notice of her as she swatted Harry off the bed.

"Get, get…" she said. "Can't you see this poor girl is ill? She needs her rest and you're not doing her any good by sitting here keeping her up. Shouldn't you be in your dorm room by this hour?"

"Please-!" Maddy reached out for Madam Pomfrey's arm, her voice coming back, but no louder than a harsh whisper. "Let him stay…"

Madam Pomfrey turned suddenly, her focus on Maddy. "Miss Black, you know you're not well."

"I'd like to speak to Harry, please…" Maddy said defiantly, holding a hand to her throat as it seared with pain. "It won't be long, I promise."

Madam Pomfrey looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed, throwing her hands into the air. "Fine, but only a few minutes! I'll be back momentarily, and if you're still here Mr. Potter, there'll be hell to pay." She started off in the other direction, before taking notice of Maddy's empty goblet. She picked it up and looked at the small potted plant still on the table, then turned back to Maddy.

"If I find that you've been dumping your medicine in the plant again, I'm going to have to force feed you, Miss Black, and I assure you that will not be a pretty experience…"

Maddy shook her head innocently and watched as the woman disappeared out back once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, she fell back into her pillows, welcoming Harry back onto the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, the worry more evident now that he'd witnessed one of her spells.

She nodded. "Absolutely," she told him. "I'm fine. I don't know why they're keeping me here honestly. It's not doing me any good. Some fresh air, that's what I need, I think. Not any of that horrid medicine. Just a nice walk outside." She glared back toward the back door. "But no. The old bag won't even grant me that. 'Rest, relaxation and a good dose of belladonna, my dear' she says. All of it just puts me to sleep, nothing else."

Harry moved closer to her, his eyes looking her over as if he were doing some kind of intense examination. Maddy avoided his gaze awkwardly before finally speaking, a grin appearing on her face.

"What's the diagnosis, doctor?" she asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You're cute, you know that?" he said quietly.

Maddy waved her hand again and sighed, suddenly feeling incredibly faint. Doing her best to feign normality, she smiled at him warmly and patted the space next to her. Looking around to check the coast, he moved next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So…what happened to you?" he finally asked. "I'd tell you what happened on my end, but a little birdie told me that you already know everything…"

Maddy smirked, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Dumbledore said you were the one to tip him off about Moody – er…Crouch, rather," Harry continued. "Is that true?"

Maddy nodded. "I guess you could say that," she said. "I have a feeling he knew all along anyway. I just let him know that Crouch had gotten hold of you alone. With the hype surrounding Cedric, no one noticed your disappearance."

"Why did you end up here, though?" he asked, frowning a bit. "What happened after you told Dumbledore?"

"I didn't tell Dumbledore anything," Maddy said, matter-of-factly. She coughed lightly and placed her hand over her heaving chest. "I drew attention away from Cedric is all. That was all that was needed for Dumbledore to notice that you weren't there anymore. I passed out shortly after."

"You weren't in here when I was in here," Harry pointed out. "Why didn't they put you near me?"

Maddy opened her mouth for a moment before closing it. She wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to answer that. For a few days she'd been knocked out completely. Then, as she could faintly recall, some doctors from St. Mungo's had come to run some tests. After that, she'd been bedridden.

"Let me guess," he sighed. "You can't tell me?"

"You know I would if I could, Harry…" she said softly, her hand moving from her own chest to Harry's. There was a long pause before she dared to speak again. "Things are going to be changing very soon, I'm afraid…"

He looked down at her, unable to look into her eyes due to her position, thus unable to tell the emotion behind her last statement. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about, and frankly, it worried him a bit. What was it exactly that Maddy knew about in that befuddled mind of hers?

"The Dark Lord is back," she confirmed Harry's darkest thoughts. "There's nothing we can do about it. Some people are going to believe you, and some are going to deny it to the end's of this world and the Muggle world. Another war is coming. Good and evil are going to be turned on their heads. Pretty soon we're not even going to be able to trust our closest friends…"

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Maddy had never sounded more like Sirius in her life, and he knew that what she spoke of was true. He could feel the strange uneasiness in the air already as he moved through the school. People were shooting glances and whispering. He could only begin to imagine what they were saying about him, and what they were saying about Cedric's death.

"You'll always be able to trust me, Mad…" he finally brought himself to say. "No matter what happens over the next couple years, you'll always be able to trust me…"

Maddy felt the tears well up in her eyes. She knew what Harry was going to do in the next couple years, and she knew very well the decisions he was going to have to make. She, however, did not know still what her role in his life would be, and thus could not bring herself to make the same promise back.

"I know…" she said softly, though she knew this too was a lie. Harry would betray her even in the next couple of months to a point of no return.

"Do you think we should tell people about us yet?" Harry changed the subject suddenly.

Maddy stared at the fabric of Harry's pants for a long period of time before shaking her head. "If they don't already know by now, then let them continue to be ignorant of it. No good will come of it, Harry. Now is not the time."

"Not even Ron or Hermione?" he asked, looking at her in shock.

"No, Harry…" Maddy finally looked up at him. "Even Ron and Hermione can't know. When the time comes, _if_ the time comes, we'll tell them, but they have enough on their minds right now. Let them deal with their own problems…"

Harry fell silent as though thinking this through. He didn't quite understand the danger of letting people know. It wasn't really going to change anything and their silence only seemed to be causing problems. He'd thought telling people, making it public, would make things easier on them.

"Harry, I have to tell you som-" Maddy's voice shook as she broke the silence.

"MR. POTTER!"

Madam Pomfrey had exquisite timing as she burst through the doors, appalled to see that the young man was still there; in Maddy's bed, to top it all off!

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, boy?!" she stormed over toward Maddy's bed, another goblet of purple goo in her hands. "I said a few minutes, and I've given you a good half an hour or so. Now out with you!"

"But-!" Maddy spoke up.

"Not buts!" Madam Pomfrey was adamant. "Get, Mr. Potter! Scoot!"

Harry nodded and hurried out of the Hospital Wing without another word. Turning back to her patient, Madam Pomfrey placed the goblet onto the bedside table and lifted the plant, making a disappointed sound in her nose before turning away, taking it with her.

"I know you better than you think, Miss Black…"

Holding the goblet in her pale, shaking hand, Maddy decided that perhaps this had been a sign that now wasn't the time to let him know. Still not entirely convinced, she downed the potion, finding herself suddenly very nauseous, but very tired at the same time.

She would deal with Harry in the morning.

XXXXX

_And so, my fourth year came to an end. A great memorial service was held for Cedric Diggory, and even I shed a few tears for the brave boy. Harry grew quiet for a time after, and heaven forbid someone mention the name around him. I understood though. It wasn't easy for him to remember it. He was blaming himself, and it wasn't healthy. I only wished there had been more time before the summer break that would allow him to clear his mind of a it a bit._

_This summer was going to be different though. Sirius and I had to move back into Number 12 Grimmauld Place almost immediately, Dumbledore's orders, though Sirius had been the one to offer it in the first place. Getting him to return was a job in and of itself, however._

_It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione joined us, along with the rest of who would soon become known as The Order of the Phoenix. The house was quite large, with many nooks and crannies, but it only kept me occupied for what seemed to be a couple days. I often spent my time in the attic where Sirius had decided to keep Buckbeak. Many a night were spent with him as my own feathery pillow._

_I wasn't allowed to speak to Harry either, which was slowly driving me insane. He hadn't written to me all summer, which was unlike him though. I had started to wonder if he'd forgotten about me, before I found the letters hidden underneath the kitchen sink one night while looking for crackers to munch on. Turns out Mrs. Weasley had been keeping them from me._

_Dumbledore's orders too, I suspect._

_Around mid-July however, I found a way to preoccupy myself. I took Sirius for a walk one afternoon and the two of us wandered into some Muggle territory. I was looking for the nearest bookshop._

_Something had just been released that I was eager to get my hands on._

_Something bearing the title of: "The Half-Blood Prince". _

**A/N:** Okay, so there's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is one that I've been dying to write for a very long time. I wanted to make it a little more dangerous (like…pushing the M-rating, almost) but I took into consideration a few things, especially age, and decided that I didn't want that right now. BUT, I have part of it already written and it's bound to be intense, emotionally at least, if you recall what she'd most likely learn in HBP. In other words…shit will hit the fan. Hope you're all ready for it. : ) Thanks again for being so patient. You all are so wonderful!


	33. The HalfBlood Boils

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madeleine. That's about it.

**A/N:** Surprise! I'm not dead! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, folks. I really, really am sorry. It seems that I've kind of lost my muse…and ever since, I've just been in this weird funk, where I wanna write, but I never actually have the inspiration to do so. Anyway, I've been seeing a lot of Harry Potter stuff lately, so I really wanted to update this fic. (Even though I should have updated all the others before this one.) I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's kind of tense, but we'll see where it goes.

**Chapter 32: The Half-Blood Boils**

Grimmauld Place didn't normally ring with a lot of noise, but when July rolled around, it had become even quieter than usual. Weekly meetings were held in the kitchen, off-limits to the teenage ears on the floors above. Voices were hushed and chairs only moved slightly, the light travel of feet only adding to the strangely mute nature of the building.

Things, however, did not remain silent for long, as one warm night erupted with several loud cries from the topmost floor, resulting in the awakening of bitter old Mrs. Black.

"MADELEINE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Sirius tore from the Order meeting, launching himself up the stairs to close the curtains concealing his dear old Mum. Lupin was at his heels as the young girl pushed past them, allowing herself into the kitchen.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think is your deal, Severus?" Maddy shook with anger as she faced off with her Potions professor.

Snape stared back at her in shock. He'd never been spoken to like that by a student before; however, he showed no signs of knowing of what she was talking about.

"Get out!" Maddy yelled, throwing herself at the old man. "Get out of here!"

She halted in her tracks as Sirius and Lupin had returned, each of them grabbing an arm, pulling her away from him. Although she struggled with them, it was to no avail. Falling limp, she growled at the professor and left quickly.

Sirius turned to Snape, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't know what that was all about, and Merlin knows I don't want you here either, Severus, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, solely because Dumbledore does."

Dumbledore had been conspicuously absent from the previous few meetings, though on many occasions he'd reassured many members that Snape would be an asset, not a danger. Sirius, although he claimed he agreed in front of the others, felt that Dumbledore had been making a dangerous mistake. Maddy's outburst only helped further this assumption.

"Well thank you for your support, Black," Snape said bitterly, looking away from him. "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on your neice. She's got a mouth on her. She could get herself into trouble that way."

"Is that a threat?" Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously as he whipped around to face Snape once more.

Snape feigned innocence. "Me? Threaten a student? Never."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly. "Enough is enough, gentlemen. Perhaps Madeleine merely had a nightmare is all. No need to get all up in arms over the words of a teenager." She laughed nervously, also eyeing Snape warily. "I believe we have business to attend to…"

And business to attend to, they certainly had. It was becoming clearer to those in the Wizarding World, despite the Minister's best efforts to hide the fact, that the Dark Lord had returned. The Order had the dangerous task of convincing and protecting those who had already fallen under the false spell of the Ministry.

However, this one instance would not be the only interruption they'd receive from Maddy that evening. Only an hour later, she burst through the doors once more, her eyes this time endearing and watery.

"Severus, you're absolutely brilliant," she announced to her very confused audience. "If you weren't my professor, I'd kiss you! I should have known that that was what you were-"

"Maddy!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up this time. "These meetings are private. As you are not a member of the Order, you need to stop interrupting our meeting. If there is something you wish to say to Professor Snape, it could wait until after the meeting."

Maddy turned, her face flushing a little with embarrassment. Her eyes caught Sirius' and she nodded shortly, leaving as quickly as possible. With all the new information she'd received, she was having difficulty remembering her place.

Although she did not interrupt the meeting again that evening, she did however, interrupt the sleep of a young woman on the second floor.

Ginny Weasley woke with a start as Maddy threw the door to her room open. Even in the darkness, Ginny could tell that Maddy was furious about something, her eyes almost glowing in the faint moonlight that managed to leak through the grimy windows.

"You…bitch…" she growled, her nails biting into the wood of the door. "You little…"

Ginny screamed as Maddy lurched forward, her fingers tearing at the blankets as she tried to get to the redhead. Ron appeared in the doorway only moments later, pulling a writhing Maddy off the girl. This time, though, she wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Let go of me!" Maddy wailed, her legs flying every which way.

"Hermione help me!" Ron yelled, his best friend appearing in the hallway.

Ginny screamed, still fearing for her life. "Mummy! Help!"

It wasn't long before several members of the Order rushed into the room. Mrs. Weasley ran to Ginny's bedside, holding her close. Although the girl bore no mark of attack, her Mother were treating her as if she'd been torn apart. This only caused Maddy to fume even more. She hadn't done anything wrong. _Ginny_ had. If they only knew.

"She's gone mad, Mum," Ginny's voice could be heard over the ruckus of bumbling Order members. Each one seemed curious as to what had happened just inside the doorway. "She's gone absolutely mad…"

"Madeleine," Sirius roared, taking notice of Ron and Hermione's death grip on his niece. "Go to your room now! Ron, Hermione, escort her."

Maddy immediately stopped her struggling. She stared at her Uncle, half offended, and half worried. Sirius had never been angry with her before, and this time, she was certain she'd really messed things up.

"Siri, I…" she started.

"No!" he barked. "Now!"

"If I were you, I'd have that girl thrown back into Azkaban," a drawling voice came from the back of the crowd. "Or St. Mungo's at the very least. It's clear she's just as insane as the rest of her fami-"

"Severus, _shut up_!"

Ron and Hermione held Maddy's arms fast as they lead her up to her room. Neither one spoke, even as the door shut tightly behind them and they were finally alone. They released her and she moved to her bedside, as if she expected them to leave.

"What's going on, Mad?" Hermione finally brought herself to ask. "What just happened down there?"

"She went mental," Ron answered for her. "She went completely mental. Have you lost your mind?"

Maddy shot Ron a dangerous look, but refused to answer their questions. It wasn't like she could, anyway. They wouldn't understand, and she was in no position at the moment to break anymore rules.

She wanted Harry. She needed to talk to him.

_No!_

That was a lie. If Harry were there at the moment, what she had intended to do to Ginny would only be a small fraction of the fate she had in store for him. In fact, she hoped he'd stay at the Dursley's that summer, if he knew what was good for him.

"What did Ginny do to you, Mad?" Hermione pressed on, determined to get some answers as rationally as she possibly could.

"She ruined my life," Maddy finally let out, but she intended to say no more. "We can leave it at that."

Hermione looked at Ron quickly, sharing a confused look. "Does this have anything to do with Harry?"

Maddy looked up suddenly, her eyes narrowing. Did they know something they shouldn't have? Had her and Harry's relationship been less of a secret than they had intended it to be?

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked. "Why would it have anything to do with Harry?"

Hermione's mouth hung open for a moment, before she shut it quickly, unsure of the right words to say. Ron decided this was a good time for him to take over.

"Well, it's obvious she has a thing for Harry…" he ventured.

"Yeah," Maddy tried to subdue the boiling fury in her chest. "So? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well…" Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "It's also obvious that you and Harry have gotten very close. We…er…we weren't sure if there was something more going on than we were aware of…"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "And if there was, then it would make sense why Ginny's crush on Harry would get you all worked up like that…"

Maddy forced herself to laugh. They didn't know anything yet, they just _thought_ they knew. At this point, it would be stupid to tell them, for she knew it'd be over before the summer was up. No harm done.

"No, no, heavens no," she said, continuing to laugh. "There's nothing going on with me and Harry. Are you kidding me? He's like my brother. That would just be plain wrong…"

The two didn't seem convinced, but they didn't exactly have time to push the matter, as there was a sharp knock at the door. The person in the hallway didn't wait for a response as they pushed the door open.

Sirius entered, looking incredibly grim. He glanced over at Maddy's friends and addressed them quietly. "Ron, Hermione, please excuse us."

The two nodded quickly and hurried back out into the hallway, where Maddy was sure they were discussing more of their theories behind her strange behavior, many of which she was certain would get to Harry someday.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Maddy?" Sirius asked when they were finally gone.

Maddy looked away. "I can't tell you anything, Siri. You already know that."

"You wanna tell me why you just attacked your 13-year-old cousin in the middle of the night?" he continued, his voice growing lower and angrier with every word. "And don't you dare blame it on your Siren instincts, because that's bullshit and you know it."

Maddy didn't know what to say. That had been her next excuse, and honestly, she was certain part of her actions _had_ been due to that. But as for her secret relationship with Harry, Sirius couldn't know. Of all people, he just couldn't know about it.

"I overreacted," Maddy admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you apologize to me," he said. "You go downstairs and apologize to Ginny. She's going to have nightmares for weeks because of you! Do you have any idea how much trouble you'd be in had Ron not come in and stopped you? Do you have any idea where you could wind up if Molly decided to press charges?"

"I _know_!" Maddy blurted, guilt finally replacing her rage. "I know. I was stupid. I'm tired and I acted on impulse. I'm sorry. I just…I read something, and…"

"Give me the book," Sirius held out his hand.

Maddy looked up, a look of utmost horror splayed across her face. "What?"

"I said," he repeated, "Give me the book."

Maddy's hand slipped over the open book on her pillow, her eyes still wide. "I can't."

"Maddy, don't you dare defy me. I'm stronger than you are, and I will take it by force if need be," he warned.

"No," Maddy clutched the book to her chest. "You know I can't. You'll read it. I know you will."

Sirius dropped his hand. He suddenly understood. By Dumbledore's orders, the book could not be read by any other member of the Magical World. In fact, Maddy should not have been reading it either.

"You have Spell-o-tape," Sirius said. "I know you do. Use it and bind the book. I swear to you I will not open it."

"Spell-o-tape will ruin it!" Maddy held the book, if possible, even tighter. "And besides, I haven't even finished it yet!"

"I don't care," Sirius finally raised his voice, though he'd been doing his best not to. "You obviously can't handle the responsibilities that come with knowing such information. You're better off not knowing at all. Just like the rest of us."

"I'm not a child, Sirius!" Maddy stood, dropping the book onto her bed. "You and Dumbledore need to stop treating me like one!"

"You _are_ a child!" he moved toward her. "You are fourteen-years-old, and as much as you'd like to be, you're not Harry. You're not going to be able to do anything about Voldemort. You are merely torturing yourself by reading that book."

"I hate you!" she yelled, merely out of impulse, only proving his point about her immaturity. "You're not my Father, Sirius. You're not Harry's Father either. Stop acting like you are."

Sirius froze, his eyes growing dangerously cold. "You're lucky I'm not your Father. If I were, you wouldn't even be alive to have this conversation. If you'd care to remember, you_ shouldn't_ be alive right now, and if it were up to him, you wouldn't be. So go ahead, _Madeleine_, take your pick. Who would you choose, me or him? Hm?"

Maddy frowned. She knew that she'd struck a nerve. She hadn't meant to say anything like that. She and Harry were lucky to have Sirius with them. He was more caring than most parents were, and he'd never do anything to hurt them.

And she'd always been afraid of hurting him.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, holding the book out. "Here. Take it. I trust you."

Sirius took the book from her and sighed heavily. There was a long silence between the two of them as Maddy continued to stare at her feet, ashamed of all that she had just said and done. She'd never be able to make it up to him, and surely he thought her a horrid child for it all.

Without speaking, Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I worry about you, you know…" he said softly. "You remind me so much of myself – of my brother – I just don't want you to get too wrapped up in something that you won't be able to get yourself out of it. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."

Maddy couldn't hold back the tears that formed in her eyes at that very moment. Burying her face in his chest, she tried to erase everything she'd learned from that book from her memory. She didn't want to know that she and Harry would soon be over. She didn't want to know that the Dark Lord had indeed returned.

And she didn't want to know that her time with Sirius was dwindling slowly.

To the end of her days, the Half-Blood Prince would be the only book of her years that she'd have to live out on her own.

It was the only one where she didn't know the ending.

**A/N:** Yay, everyone loves some good teenge angst. Oh and believe me, this story is pretty angsty. I apologize in advance, but everything went downhill in the actual series after GOF didn't it? Soo…you kind of had to expect drama from here on out in my story too. It's gonna be pretty good. I'm excited to write about 6th year, like you have no idea, so I'm going to try and get through 5th as quickly as possible. (It's definitely going to be a rough year for our lovely duo.) But like I said, we'll see what happens. Let me know if you're still interested in the story, because I definitely want to continue it, even if only one person still wants to read it! Thank you all once again for being ever so patient! I love you all!


	34. A Harry Situation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. I only own Maddy.

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I've spent the entire summer working at a summer camp, so I've had very limited time online, and I apologize, but I'm going to update as much as possible in the near future. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 33: A Harry Situation**

When Harry finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, Maddy was nowhere to be found. He asked for her on several occasions, but the young girl had locked herself away in the attic with Buckbeak, not even answering the door for her Uncle, who checked in on her several times throughout the day. Ginny cracked a sick joke or two about Maddy killing herself and no one noticing, but Harry didn't find them very funny, nor did her Mother.

"Ginny, I don't care who you're talking about, comments like that are incredibly rude," she said.

"You saw her, Mum," Ginny retorted. "She went absolutely mad. For all we know, she could have eaten Buckbeak while she's up there!"

"Ginny!"

Harry winced, glancing over at his two best friends, who quickly avoided his gaze. Neither of them seemed to say anything about Maddy either, and it was really starting to annoy him. There was no possible way they could have been living with the girl all summer, and have no answers whatsoever. Sirius was even being tight-lipped about the whole thing. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had been behind all this as well.

"Alright, did she learn something she's not allowed to tell me?" he finally asked once he and Ron and Hermione were alone. "Has she mentioned anything to you guys at all?"

The two of them shook their heads simultaneously, looking equally guilty. Harry stared at them, waiting for one of them to crack. Unfortunately for him, neither of them did.

"I don't believe you," he said. "I want to know what's going on. Why won't she talk to me? Why won't she talk to anyone?"

"Have you even tried talking to her?" Hermione asked, keeping her face as serious as possible. "I mean, have you gone up there?"

"Yes!" Harry grew even more frustrated. "I'm up there nearly seven times a day. I knock, and nothing. I try talking to her through the door, but nothing. I'm half-tempted to blast the door down. At this point it'd be worth risking expulsion. I'm tired of not having answers in this place."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Neither of them knew what to say. They didn't know what was going on. In fact, Harry would probably know more about it than they did, and he hadn't even been around for the attack on Ginny. Finally, Hermione gathered the courage to ask the question that'd been eating at the both of them.

"Harry," she started slowly. "Is there something you wanna tell us?"

He stared at them, thoroughly confused. What on earth could he possibly tell them that they didn't already know? They should be giving _him_ answers, not the other way around.

"What?" he asked.

Ron spoke up. "We know something's going on with the two of you. We've known it for a long time. I overheard the two of you talking once, in the Common Room at school, and then I…well, I saw you snogging her. I-I didn't want to say anything, but we thought you'd come around tell us when you were ready…"

Harry turned a bright shade of red. "Snogging who? I-I haven't been snogging anyone!"

"Mad," Ron stated. "And don't deny. I saw you with my own eyes. How long have you two been an item?"

Harry stared at both of them, his face still defiant as he searched for the right words to say. There was no way he could avoid it. He couldn't lie to them to save his life, and perhaps it would shed some light on Maddy's behavior, although Harry was certain he hadn't done anything lately to make her angry. In fact, she had been the one not writing to him all summer. If anyone should have been angry, it was him.

"Since last summer," he confessed. "We decided to keep it a secret so no one would give us any grief for it. We all thought you had more important things to worry about."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. With a quick glance to Ron, she tightened the knot she'd formed with her fingers. "We think Mad's gone into some kind of jealous rage…"

"Think?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we _know_ Mad's gone into some kind of jealous rage," Ron finished. "We know it has something to do with Ginny, we're just not entirely sure what, yet."

"She attacked Ginny in the middle of the night nearly two weeks ago," Hermione explained. "Sirius went up to talk to her that night, and none of us have seen her since. For all we know, she might not even be here anymore."

"Sirius says he's heard noises coming from the room, like someone pacing around. He's sure she's still there, but she hasn't eaten anything really, and won't speak to anyone." Ron looked concerned. "She's gonna die in there if she has things her way."

Harry didn't look at them. He didn't understand. Ginny was just a friend. Never once had he even remotely looked at her as anything more than that, nor could he possibly see her in that way in the future. She was practically family!

"Dinner!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded from the bottom floor, and the three of them rose silently, all too unsure of what was safe to say at this point. Harry didn't speak at all during dinner, although many people at the table tried to make light conversation with him.

"Sirius," Mr. Weasley finally spoke up quietly. "Do you think perhaps you should bring Madeleine her plate?"

Sirius shook his head, his hair, which was quite long and grubby again, falling about his face. He stared at the table, not touching the food that was set before him. Harry had never seen Sirius look as lost as he did now. Clearly something was bothering him, and he was sure it wasn't just Voldemort's return.

After the table was cleared, Harry tried to stay behind, wanting to speak to his Godfather in private, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to take the hint.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" a familiar voice came from the doorway. It sounded weak and tired, and quite in need of some water.

"Maddy!" Mrs. Weasley turned around from her sink, a dish towel still in hand. She rushed to get her a glass of water as the young girl collapsed on the chair opposite Harry.

"Well, hello there, stranger," she said weakly, glancing up at him with weary eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry asked, trying to pretend he wasn't at all concerned. In fact, at this point he was rather pissed.

"Busy," she answered vaguely, turning her attention to her Uncle. "I think we need to clean out that extra room tomorrow. There's some nasty old antiques in there I'd rather Kreacher not get his grubby paws on."

Sirius didn't respond. Instead, he continued to stare at her, as if he were seeing some kind of ghost.

"I mean, I think it'll give us all something to do," Maddy continued, clearly having no point to her conversation whatsoever. She ignored the glass of water Mrs. Weasley set out for her and turned her attention to the fireplace. "I think I'll clean those as well."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sirius finally brought himself to ask. "You need to eat something, you haven't eaten in days."

Maddy coughed a little and waved her hand. "I'm fine. I've got your plates. Buckbeak had some extra food up there as well."

Harry cringed, clearly remembering the only food he ever saw Sirius feeding Buckbeak being dead rats. He didn't even want to envision Maddy crunching on a rat. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and exited the room quickly.

It was as if a switch immediately went off. Maddy's focus snapped onto Harry and he voice was back to normal, if not stronger than it had ever been before.

"You and I need to talk," she said.

Sirius didn't let Harry respond. "I'm afraid you and I need to talk first."

"No," Maddy said stubbornly, her eyes still locked on the boy in front of her. "That will have to wait. This is far more important."

Without another word, she hurried out the door, Harry at her feet. When the door to her bedroom shut behind her, she turned immediately, her hand making contact with the side of his face.

"What the-?!" he gasped, holding his cheek where a large red handprint had begun to form.

"I can't believe you!" she spat at him. "You asshole!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. He had no idea what he'd done wrong. "Mad, I-"

"I spend the whole summer worrying about, doing whatever I can to write to you behind Dumbledore's back, sneaking around, breaking the rules, upsetting Sirius, risking expulsion and imprisonment, all for you and this is what I get in return?" she threw a rather large book onto her bed. She had snuck into Sirius' room and stolen in back, still refusing to read the ending.

"Mad, I-I don't understand!" he blurted out. "What did I do wrong?"

Maddy was near tears at this point. "I wrote to you all summer – _all summer_ – do you understand how worried I've been about you? Look at me, Harry, I haven't slept in weeks!"

Harry stared at her. He now noticed the huge bags under her eyes. Her already thin face was like that of a skeleton's. She didn't look healthy, nor even remotely alive. He wondered if this was all truly his fault.

"Mad, I'm…" he started slowly. "I'm so sorry. All of this is just happening so fast. There's so much going on, and I feel like I know about nothing. I'm so cut off from everything."

"I know, Harry…" she laid her head on his chest. "And I'm sorry, but I don't have any answers either."

Harry fell silent, absently stroking her hair. A forbidden thought crossed his mind as he held her close, and although it pained him greatly, he knew it was the right thing to say.

"Perhaps things would be easier if we took a break for a while…" he whispered.

Maddy looked up suddenly. "What?"

"With everything going on right now, we don't have time to be worried about each other. You're right, Mad – look at you! This is all my fault. If you didn't have to worry about me all the time, then you wouldn't be like this right now."

Maddy stared at him in horror, the lines from _Half-Blood Prince_ running through her mind. "Harry, I'm going to worry about you –"

"I know, I know you will," he cut her off, suppressing his own emotions. "But I feel like I'm weighing you down. You don't have to deal with all this…"

"But I do, Harry!" Maddy couldn't seem to make him understand. His problems were her problems. She had promised him she'd never let him fight them alone.

"Mad, I love you, but -" he started.

"Shut up," she almost yelled. "Shut up. Don't you fucking say that."

He pulled her close once again, this time taking her lips in his, kissing her deeper than he'd ever had before. She attempted to push him away, still remembering what was to come in their future years, and remembering the anger that had been burning inside her over the past couple of weeks.

But it was to no avail. She quickly gave in and held him even closer. It wasn't long before the two of them had made their way onto her bed, still kissing each other as if they'd never have another chance.

Maddy's hands shook as both their shirts were removed. She knew they wouldn't go any further than that, but her mind reeled with the countless possibilities. Her skin seemed to burn and ache with every touch of Harry's lips. She hated herself for it. She hated how he made her feel, but she couldn't say no.

Chests heaving, they finally parted. Staring up at him, she didn't understand what was happening. She thought they'd just broken up and here they were, nearly naked on her bed.

"We make terrible exes…" Harry whispered, laughing softly.

Maddy laughed weakly, although a few tears fell from her eyes. It was true, but they couldn't deny the fact that they were no longer together. Curling up into a tired ball, Maddy tried to stay as close to Harry as possible. Whispering to her softly, Harry watched as the girl in his arms slowly fell asleep, knowing this would be the last time they'd ever be able to do this.

**A/N:** Okay, so there was a little bit of Harry/Maddy-ness at the end there. I can't completely rule out future Harry/Maddy-ness, but I'll be honest in saying that (at least until 7th year) it is over for Harry and Maddy. As you all know Harry has girlfriends from here on in, and as this is supposed to be a true account from someone who was there, I can't entirely mess with that. But that does not mean that there will not be more romance for our leading lady! Never fear! There is much more to come! I promise! Let me know if you're still interested! Thank you all for being so patient with me!


	35. Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. I only own Maddy.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm back! I apologize for taking so long to update, but I hope you'll all understand. It's been a very crazy semester, and I've hardly had enough time to sleep or even breathe, let alone update my fics. I also recently participated in NaNoWriMo to get back into the swing of writing, so I've been very busy with that. I'm pleased to say that I won with a whopping 56k words. I was pretty proud. But now it means back to the drawing board with my fics. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

Oh, and it was vaguely mentioned in a couple comments about the swearing - I can tone it down a little, but unfortunately, Maddy's actually pretty vulgar, and quite mature, so she's still going to swear, despite her age. I'm sorry if this becomes a problem for anyone, but understand that it's how she is and how she would react in certain situations.

Thank you very much and please enjoy!

**Chapter 34: Revealed**

"What in Merlin's name?!"

Maddy and Harry awoke the next morning in shock, startled by the sound of a very astonished voice from the doorway. Maddy's eyes blinked wildly as she attempted to regain focus. Mrs. Weasley stood just outside the door, her eyes wide as she spotted the two of them in a rather compromising position before her.

"Up!" she screeched, bursting into the room. "Up, up, up! None of this!"

Grabbing the broomstick from the corner, she began to beat at their feet under the blanket, her hair flying wildly behind her. Harry, getting the brunt of the attack, yelped loudly, nearly falling out of the bed onto the floor. He was not unclothed, which didn't entire calm Mrs. Weasley's frenzy, but certainly dashed some of her unclean thoughts.

"Madeleine Black!" she said, turning to the young girl, dropping the broom to her side. Clearly, she thought all of this had to be her idea, since Harry was much too innocent to think of such a thing. "Wait until your uncle hears about this!"

Maddy, clothed as well, and still rather confused as to what was going on in her bedroom, clutched the blanket to her chest with one hand and rubbed her tired eyes with the other. All she remembered was falling asleep, nothing more. Why was Mrs. Weasley so angry?

Mrs. Weasley picked up Harry's discarded shirt and tossed it at him, still very flustered by the situation she'd walked in on. Harry pulled it on quickly, his cheeks turning a very dark shade of red. Fumbling for his glasses, he avoided Mrs. Weasley's gaze as she pointed a long finger in the direction of the doorway.

"Your room, now!" she ordered. "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to Ronald! I don't want him getting any ideas!"

Harry nodded hastily, hurrying toward the doorway. He didn't bother looking back at Maddy, who still didn't have a clue what was going on, before he left. Mrs. Weasley turned toward the confused girl and opened her mouth a little, as if to speak, but closed it, appearing much too frustrated to form actual sentences. Without another word, she stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Maddy closed her eyes, holding a hand to her head as she slid back down into the pillows. She knew what it looked like, but she swore nothing even remotely close to what Mrs. Weasley had been assuming had actually happened. They were much too young, and they'd just -

Oh God. They'd broken up. They were no longer together. She was no longer dating _the_ Harry Potter.

"Fuck…" she breathed, pulling the blankets over her head.

A soft knock came to the door, catching Maddy's attention. She peeked over the top of her blankets, knowing who it was bound to be. She didn't look forward to the complicated and awkward conversation she was sure was about to happen.

"Come in…" she said softly.

The door opened slowly, and Sirius' shaggy head poked in. He peered at his niece, sighing a little at the sight of her tangled in the mass of blankets. Hesitantly, he started into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Maddy, I just spoke to -" he started nervously.

"I know," she said firmly. "And I know what you're going to say. But I already know about the birds and the bees, and nothing happened, so you don't have to be worried. Nothing's going on anyway. I'm not that stupid."

Sirius blinked slowly, slightly stunned by the spew of words that had erupted from her mouth. He was, admittedly, very relieved to not have to have that particular conversation with her. He'd never had it with his own parents, obviously, and had never had children, so never expected to have to explain it to anyone. (Although, he'd had to once upon a time to Wormtail back in school. That had been a different scenario altogether, however, and consisted of many words he would never ever feel comfortable using in Maddy's presence, no matter how old she was getting.)

"Well, that's a bit of a relief," he said, stepping toward her bed. "From the way Molly was going on about it, you'd think you were…" he stopped suddenly, realizing he really didn't want to go there. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, never mind…is there - is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Maddy shook her head, turning her head away from him. She hugged her knees close, the sudden realization of her and Harry's break up dawning on her full-force. She could feel the tears suddenly pricking her eyelashes. Sirius knew immediately what was going on - at least, he thought he did.

"You two are young," he told her, stepping forward. "There will come a time when you'll be ready for…for this kind of stuff. Just because Molly freaked out now, I mean -"

"No, Siri…" she cut him off, waving her hand absently. "There's nothing going on. Seriously, you and Aunt Molly have nothing to worry about. Don't expect anything else from us."

Things finally came together, and he nodded shortly, understanding what it was she was trying to tell him. He could almost see the tears forming. Stepping forward, he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I guess this is where I tell you there are other fish in the sea, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Maddy shrugged half-heartedly. "I wouldn't know. I don't really want to hear it either."

"Well," he stared at the floor, unable to look at her when she was like this. "I'm sure you two will figure everything out. I-I know you will."

Maddy didn't respond. Frustrated, she chewed on the end of her fingernail, choking back the urge to cry as much as she possibly could. There were much more important things for her to deal with than this. She didn't have the time to lose control now.

"We're going through the parlor today…" Sirius suddenly changed the subject. "You don't have to come down, but I'm sure everyone would love for you to be involved. They miss you…"

Maddy didn't know what she wanted to do. She glanced up at Sirius who have her a bit of a smile before patting her bed and getting to his feet. He moved toward the door, holding it open a bit before actually leaving.

"I'll let you decide…" he said softly, closing the door behind him.

-----

"Careful going through all this stuff…" Hermione said, attempting to pull down a large book from a high shelf. "You never know what's been tampered with…"

Ron appeared behind her, reaching the book with ease. Hermioned pulled it from his hands quickly, giving him a look before opening it carefully. Her fingers traced the pages before she pulled them away, a strange shock coursing through her arm. She yelped softly, shoving her finger into her mouth as if she'd been burned. Ron hurried toward her, taking the book and tossing it into the nearest trash bag.

"Real smooth," he said sarcastically. "Are you alright?"

Hermione composed herself, dropping her hand to her side, defiantly. "I'm fine," she told him. "It was nothing. Just a paper cut."

The two of them turned as the door to the parlor opened and Maddy made her way inside. She gave them a weak smile and started toward the bookshelf, taking a small vial into her hands. She stared at the strange purple liquid for a moment, pulling the cork top off curiously, and giving it a deep sniff. Stunned by the raunchy scent, she coughed uncontrollably, nearly dropping the bottle. Ron hurried to her rescue as well, tossing the bottle into the same place.

"Careful," he told her. "We don't know what's in here…"

Maddy nodded, turning back to the shelf and reaching for the next bottle, this time, much too afraid to take a whiff. Ron sighed, stepping forward when Hermione jerked her head in Maddy's direction.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" he asked. "You and Harry…"

Maddy didn't answer him, tossing the bottle aside, and reaching for a couple more, not bothering to look at them before casting them into the trash with the others. Hermione took the small silver jar Maddy had pulled down from her hands.

"We even asked you, and you didn't say anything," she said quietly, hesitantly glancing over at the corner of the room. Maddy hadn't even noticed Sirius and Harry staring at the furthest wall. "How long has this been going on?"

"A year," she said shortly, moving toward the next shelf, not daring to look at either of them. "It's nothing though. It's over, and we really don't want to ever talk about it again."

"What happened?" Ron asked, referring to both the stories he'd heard his mother formulating and their relationship altogether. "Between the two of you…"

Maddy glanced at him for a moment, raising her eyebrow dangerously. Shaking her head, she started toward the other side of the room, suddenly noticing their other company. Hermione began to follow her, but Ron caught her by the shoulder, holding her back.

"…this is crazy…" Harry said quietly, following the pattern of the intricate family tree emblazoned on the wall. "…is Maddy on here too…"

"Surprisingly, yes…" Sirius responded, turning his attention from his own little burn mark to another face not too far away. "My Mother had long since died when Maddy was born. I'm surprised none of the others had gotten a hold of it though."

Harry's eyes locked onto the small portrait of young girl. The painted version of her, looked identical to the actual thing. Sirius laughed bitterly, rubbing his fingers through his beard as he shook his head.

"No one must have come back in here after Mum died," Sirius said. "They would of noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Sirius pressed his finger to Maddy's portrait and smirked. "These pictures change as we do - enchanted, you know? Lifelike. They would have noticed that Maddy's kept on changing…"

"Is she not supposed to -" Harry started, only stopping short when he noticed exactly what Sirius was referring to, his eyes growing wide. "Wait a second…"

Below the embellished name "Madeleine Charlotte Elizabeth Black" was an equally embellished birth date: "August 1, 1980." Immediately following that, was a more peculiar date. "September 20, 1980."

"Well that certainly explains a lot…" Maddy interrupted, her eyes, too, focused on the little gleaming numbers.

Harry jumped a little, suddenly realizing Maddy had been standing right behind them the entire time. "But you're not - you can't be…"

"No," Maddy shook her head. "No I'm not dead, Harry."

"But to the rest of the wizarding world," Sirius said. "You are. And it's very important it stays that way."

He traced his finger along the line coming from Maddy's name, and followed it to an equally, if not more, beautiful woman. She blinked slowly at them, flashing a dazzling, but dangerous smile at them every so often.

"Your Mother," Sirius said to Maddy. "She was absolutely breathtaking. Much too beautiful for the likes of Regulus - we all thought so. Though, I didn't even really know he married until after - well, anyway. She was some kind of foreign Princess or something. Awarded to him by Voldemort for some great deed. Secretly, I think it was part of some agreement between him and the people she ruled over. My brother was just stupid enough to follow through with it."

Maddy nodded, a few more things suddenly slipping into place with his story, and the story - albeit vague - Dumbledore had begun to tell her over the years.

"After your father's death," Sirius continued. "They came after your Mother for some reason. Not sure why, honestly, but they thought they'd gotten rid of the both of you. Dumbledore rescued you from the castle, and brought you to your only living relative…" His eyes twinkled a bit as he smiled at her. "Lucky you, huh?"

Maddy nodded, smiling at her Uncle lovingly. She was lucky, on so many different levels, to have him. She didn't think he truly understood just how lucky she really was.

"I was living with some friends at the time," he explained, this time turning his attention to Harry. "Your parents, Harry. Lily took Maddy in as if she were her own. The two of you were only a day apart. They knew I couldn't raise a child on my own - a rowdy bachelor such as myself?" he laughed roughly. "I don't think it's quite the right environment, do you? Nah," he shook his head. "Lily wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to raise the two of you as twins. She never hoped to have to tell you the truth…

"But then," he frowned suddenly. "Something happened. Your parents knew something was up, and they feared that the Deatheaters found out that Maddy was still alive. As much as it killed her, she wouldn't put you in danger. I took Maddy and fled, and your parents, as you know, went into hiding. Secret Keeper and all. They wanted me to be their Secret Keeper, but having Maddy with me, it was much too dangerous. That's why…" he sighed. "That's why I insisted they use Peter. Biggest mistake I've ever made."

Harry turned his attention back to the intricate web in front of him. He was thinking hard, though neither of them could tell what it was exactly he was thinking about. Maddy felt a chill run up her spine as she stared down her own portrait, realizing that a lot of what had happened in all of their lives, was her fault. Her existence ruined Harry's family.

She'd never felt so small in her life.

"They know I'm alive…" she breathed.

Sirius turned suddenly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "What?"

"They have to know I'm alive," she repeated. "They'll be after me sooner or later."

Harry nodded, understanding what she'd been getting at. "There are so many around us who know Maddy's related to you. If someone slips to the wrong people, they'll be after her as soon as possible…"

"And Crouch," Maddy interrupted. "Barty Crouch Jr. He knew who I was, and I was stupid and confronted him. Had I known, I wouldn't have said anything."

Sirius turned a little, a look of concern washing over his face. "You'll be safe at Hogwarts," he sounded much more certain than he looked. "Dumbledore knows the conditions under which he brought you there. He knows what he's doing, even if the rest of the wizarding world doesn't think he does…"

Maddy nodded, hoping he was right. For a girl who didn't exist, it would be awfully easy for her to disappear right in thin air.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter was a bit longer than normal, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm on vacation right now, so I'll be trying to update all my fics as often as possible. I'm shooting for another update before the end of vacation, so be prepared for that. After that, I'm not sure what will happen, but I'm determined to finish this story, so never you fear! Thank you all for being so bloody patient! You're amazing! I love you all!


	36. Black and White

Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only Maddy.**

**A/N:** Alright, so I disappointed myself. I went back to school for a couple days, and meant to grab my Harry Potter books so I could start on 5th year, but I failed epicly and forgot them. So I had to come up with a scene before the end of the summer. I'm not entirely thrilled with it, because it's definitely more drama, but well, it gives way to more of the upcoming plot. So it works. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

**Chapter 35: Black and White**

The rest of the summer went by much too slow for any of their likings. Most of the house had completely forgotten about Harry's trial, especially Maddy, but as soon as it came, it was over. Harry was let off, as many of them had been expecting, but she would not be a part of any of the celebrating. She wasn't the only one, however, as it was clear Sirius was a bit disappointed Harry would not be staying with him. She understood. She didn't want him to be alone either.

It was strange to her, the sudden realization that to the rest of the world, she no longer existed. She still didn't understand her history - who her Mother really was, who her _Father_ really was, and why they were killed.

Being nonexistent, and breaking up with the most famous wizard of all time, were not to only eventful moments of her summer, however.

It happened shortly after Harry's trial. She awoke, determined to make it downstairs early enough to join Sirius for breakfast. He knew she was no longer welcome to eat breakfast with the rest of the family, so he woke up early at least once a week to be able to eat with her. It was the only time they really got to talk. Sad, honestly, in their own house.

Looking at her reflection that morning, something wasn't right. Her hair, once as dark as Harry's - if possible, even darker - had a brilliant white streak right in the front. She didn't understand how it got there, and being underage, she couldn't magic her way out of it. The number of spells she was allowed to perform under her circumstances was very limited, and hair coloring was not among them.

Maddy thought, perhaps, Ginny had done it to spite her. As a practical joke or something. Maybe even Fred and George had helped. They didn't like the fact she didn't spend time with anyone anymore, and she wouldn't have put it past them to do something about it. It was something very much up their alley. Ron had woken up to blue hair once before. Maddy had witnessed that one personally.

But no one took credit for it. Sirius believed her when she said it wasn't her, but Molly was convinced she'd done it herself, in order to be a "rebel". It was clear Aunt Molly had grown increasingly less fond of Maddy as the days went by, and she didn't know quite what it would take to gain back her trust.

So she just kept out of the way.

The beginning of the school year rolled around, and the streak had not yet gone away. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse as another streak appeared in the exact spot on the other side of her face. Maddy had not seemed to notice the time passing. Locked away in her room, she's lost all track of it. In fact, she'd wondered for a while if everyone else had already gone back to school and left her behind without word. It wasn't until a sharp knock came at her door that she snapped from it, even momentarily.

"Can I come in?" Harry's voice seeped through the wood of the door.

"Yeah," she called out to him, hastily cleaning up her cluttered mess. Harry never seemed to mind it, however.

He held a small envelope in his hand. Shutting the door behind him, he held it out to her.

"School letters came today. Just reminders and such…" he said quietly. "Had to sneak this one away from Mrs. Weasley. Don't think she really thought you should know about it…"

Maddy took the envelope from him and glanced down at it warily. She wasn't at all surprised by her Aunt's behavior. "Anything of importance?" she asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "Not really…" he leaned against her small desk as she tossed the letter aside without another look. The sudden silence between them was smothering. Maddy awkwardly tucked a falling strand of white hair beneath her large knitted hat. She'd grown incredibly self-conscious of her fading hair color, she hardly went without wearing one. "Ron and Hermione were made Prefects," he said suddenly, his focus on the floor more so than on anything else.

Maddy raised her eyebrows in surprise - though she really wasn't at all. "Really?" she said. "Well, that's a bit…er…unexpected."

"Is it really?" Harry asked, his voice mocking and bitter. "I was starting to think I was the only one who thought so."

Maddy knew why he was angry. Dumbledore had been avoiding him all summer - avoiding his questions. Maddy understood. He'd been avoiding her questions as well, and the list was slowly growing longer.

And then, to go and give Ron a title that they all knew he, Harry, deserved - well that just crossed another line.

"He's got his reasons, y'know," Maddy said hesitantly. "Dumbledore. He probably didn't want everyone to think he was picking favorites. You already have enough attention as it is. Thing are already bound to be stressful, what with Voldemort -"

"Don't talk about that," Harry moved back toward the door. His brush with the Dark Lord and Cedric Diggory's death was still much too sensitive a topic to discuss, even with Maddy. After a few brief awkward moments, he dared to speak again. "But why Ron? I mean, why not Dean or Seamus? Or even Neville, for Merlin's sake?"

"I think it'll do him some good," Maddy said, trying to stay positive. "Having a little responsibility. It'll force him to grow up a bit."

Harry scoffed. Even he knew Ron was bound to abuse his power. He only hoped Hermione would help keep him in line somehow. Brushing the thought aside, Harry looked back up at his quiet friend.

"You're not at all upset you weren't made Prefect?" he asked.

Maddy laughed. "No! I didn't want to be Prefect. Takes all the fun out of life." she smiled, but it faded quickly as she sat down. She had removed her hat and was now fiddling with it in her lap. "Besides, there's really no competing with Hermione. I mean, there was really no chance for anyone else. At least you have a reason to be upset. I would have been stupid to think I'd get it."

Harry nodded. This was very true. Had Hermione not gotten it, he would have thought it even more shocking than Ron actually getting it. His attention, however, suddenly changed direction.

"Wow, your hair's getting pretty white, huh?" he peered at her curiously. He hadn't really been able to see it before then.

Maddy squashed the hat back on her head and turned a dark shade of red. "I don't want to talk about it," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Have you asked Dumbledore about it?" he pressed on.

Maddy didn't answer. Harry already knew the answer to that one. Laughing bitterly to himself, he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hasn't been talking to you either?" he asked. "Not surprised. Seems to me he's avoiding everyone."

"No," Maddy said absently. "Just us."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his eyes wandering along her white hair. She looked so old, like she'd aged a good twenty or thirty years in a matter of a few weeks. He wondered if it was merely the gloominess of the shadows surrounding them, or a trick on his eyes - but she appeared quite sick.

"Are you feeling alright?" he moved toward her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Maddy continued to avoid his gaze. "Considering my entire family thinks I'm a complete psychopath, my boyfriend broke up with me and the world no longer thinks I exist…I'm doing _fantastic_." Her sarcastic tone was less than inconspicuous.

"Mad, don't -" Harry felt something twist in the pit of his stomach.

She raised a hand to quiet him. "It's fine, Harry," she said. "It's not your fault. You're right. It's for the best. It's not like we were really dating anyway…"

"That's not why -" he tried to reason with her.

"Harry, please…"

They stopped, each facing the other, their eyes locked. Maddy didn't look so old close up, not anymore, but she didn't look any less broken. The thing, still twisting in Harry's stomach, made a sudden lurch, nearly causing him to be sick. He had the strangest feeling that all this, her hair and everything, had something to do with him.

But this theory was ridiculous, of course, and he pushed it aside hastily. People had been reported to die from a broken heart, but it had never truly been proven. Maddy had been sick for much longer than they'd been together - even Harry knew that. He was jumping to conclusions.

"I'll be fine, Harry…" she told him, her eyes still focused on his. "Things are going to start changing, between all of us. It's not going to be easy. But, I…" she fell quiet, unsure entirely of what she wanted to say to him. She bit her lip uncomfortably and placed her hand on his. "I'm the last person you need to be worrying about, okay? I can fend for myself. You have enough to be worrying about."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"I mean it, Harry…" she said. "I don't know what's going to happen to me, and I - I don't know what kind of monster I'm about to become -"

"Monster?" Harry looked confused.

"Harry, shut up for a second," she said, growing frustrated with his inability to stay quiet. "Yes, monster. You know what I'm talking about. At least a little bit. I feel it already - I'm bitter and old, and I'm afraid I know why. I can't promise you we'll stay friends -"

"Maddy, what the hell -" he pulled away from her suddenly, rising to his feet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Harry, just listen to me!" Maddy pleaded. "I didn't say we weren't going to stay friends, I was just saying I can't make any promises."

"No," Harry shook his head, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "You promised me before! You promised me you'd always be there! How dare you - at a time like this - how _dare_ you -"

Maddy captured his hand in her own, clutching it to her. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go. She stepped closer to him, pressing his hand against her heart, her eyes once again focused on his.

"You feel that?" she asked, aware of how fast her heart was beating. There was no way he couldn't feel it through her chest. "It beats for you, and only you. And I know that sounds really cheesy, but you've got to listen to me. No one in the world could do that to me. _No one_. You _know _I love you -"

Harry took a deep breath, his hand suddenly shaking against her skin. He could feel the harsh pounding beneath his palm.

"And I know you don't love me, so don't bother saying different," she said calmly, though the words stung her throat as they came up. "And I'll always be there for you, right here…" she took her own hand and placed it over his heart. "But I can't promise you anything more than that."

Harry still didn't understand. It sounded like she was dying or something, which was completely absurd. He didn't want to listen to any of it. He wanted to be anywhere but there, pretending this conversation wasn't happening.

"The Dark Lord is back, and friends will be turned against each other," she said, her voice suddenly dark and serious. She let her hand fall to her side. "They'll be after me next…"

She suddenly caught his attention. He hadn't thought about that at all. Of course, with her lineage, the DeathEaters being alerted of her existence and her attachment to Harry, they would find her incredibly helpful.

"I love you, Harry," she repeated, this time her eyes showed signs of fighting any and all emotion behind her words. "And it's because of that, I have to do what I have to do the next couple of years to keep you safe. Whatever that means."

Harry nodded, stepping away from her. He shoved one hand in his pocket and held the other over his face as he contemplated what to say next. Realizing he really had nothing to say, he turned toward the door.

"Harry…" Maddy reached for him.

Harry avoided her. "Not right now, Mad…" he said. "Not right now." He turned to leave, stopping just before he closed the door, turning just enough to look at her. "You're wrong, by the way…"

And with that, he shut the door tightly behind him.

**A/N:** So there it is. Like I said, not exactly happy, but well…things aren't very good between them right now. Things will be up and down though so it'll definitely be interesting. And it's not the end of the line for Maddy's love life - oh no. It's about to get very interesting. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? I'm excited for it. And hey, like I said, maybe things aren't entirely over for Harry and Maddy. You'll see. There's more to come! And as soon as I get back to school I'll have the next chapter up! Maddy meets Umbridge and things definitely get interesting.


	37. A House Divided Cannot Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the related titles.

A/N: Hey everyone! Eight months later, I'm back. I apologize for the increasingly long spans of time during which I've disappeared. I am, however, back this time, determined more than ever to finish this story. My recent discovery of A Very Potter Musical has rekindled my love for this beautiful story. (Harry Potter - not my fic, haha. I'm not that egotistical, though I am a fan of this story in particular.) I have been busy writing while I was gone though. I self-published my first novel, and participated in Script Frenzy and JulNoWriMo, pushing out two more 100 page - 50,000 word stories/scripts in a month each. Phew. I'm currently doing MilWordy which is one million words in a year, so my fics are definitely going to help my word count. So, YES, I AM BACK. FOR GOOD. UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED. And you can all start sending me death threats if I go back on this promise. I will try to update my other fics, but this is the only one I'm absolutely determined to finish, so I apologize to others who might be waiting on the other ones. They will mostly be updated, but probably not as quickly. Thank you all for being so patient. I will probably update this one a lot in the next couple of days. Haha. So be prepared! Enjoy!

OH, and check out A Very Potter Musical on youtube. You will not be disappointed! Much love!

Chapter 36: A House Divided Cannot Stand

Smoke poured from the Hogwarts Express, the horn blaring as it pulled away from the station. Accompanied by Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, Maddy glanced at the group sitting in their usual horseless carriage. Harry, Luna and Maddy all knew the carriages weren't actually horseless, but they could not convince the others of otherwise.

A large plant sat atop Neville's lap, Trevor tucked carefully in his free hand. Maddy kept her eyes locked almost intently on the both of them, keeping them from wandering to her companions. It had been much too long since the four of them - Harry, Ron, Hermione and her - had all had a decent conversation. They'd tried on the way there, but their time was interrupted by the arrival of the rather eccentric blonde sitting next to her. When Maddy's eyes finally did travel upward, she noticed Luna gaping at her, her wide blue eyes watching her with keen interest. Maddy looked away hastily, not daring to make contact.

The halls roared with conversation as the students made their way to the tables, awaiting the arrival of the Sorting Hat. Maddy settled herself down next to Harry, unfortunately directly across from Ginny, who purposely kept her focus toward the Head Table. Maddy jumped a little as she felt Harry's hand land on her knee, giving it a gently squeeze. He'd shown her no attention the entire night. She felt both knees instantly go weak, silently cursing herself for allowing such a thing to happen. She couldn't let herself lose control again, not this year. This year, she had to be strong.

Maddy's own eyes found their way up to the Head Table, dancing along the familiar faces. She held her breath, praying a new addition would not be among the professors. Unfortunately, her prayers were not granted as a woman dressed in bright pink, sat near the center of the table, smiling a disgustingly sweet smile at the crowd in front of her. She didn't touch a single thing on her plate, and occasionally peeked at Dumbledore, awaiting his own beginning of the year speech. Harry too, had noticed the strange new woman. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That woman…" he muttered to his immediate group, hoping no one else would overhear him. "I know that woman…"

Ron looked up at her, and shook his head, frowning a bit. He turned back to Harry. "Who is she?"

"She was at my hearing," Harry said, watching the woman's every move. "Her name is Umbridge, I believe."

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked, looking confused as well. "A ministry official? Do you think she's here to talk to us about…You-Know-Who?"

Maddy shook her head, leaning closer to them. "I don't think we're going to be that lucky."

When the woman was finally introduced, Dumbledore told them her name was Delores Umbridge, and although she was more commonly known as a member of the Ministry, she would be acting as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the remaining of the year.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked with a small chuckle. "She's going to be teaching us to defend ourselves? What, by planting flowers and giving away kittens to all the Death Eaters?"

Harry didn't laugh. He'd seen the woman at work before, and knew the kind of influence she had over people. She wouldn't be as easy a teacher as Ron seemed to think. The familiar cough Harry had heard at the hearing sounded throughout the Great Hall over Dumbledore's voice and the old man turned to her, a questioning look dawning over his face. Umbridge had something to say to the group, and she wouldn't let Dumbledore finish without getting her two cents in.

The hall fell silent as Umbridge spoke to them, her speech lasting much longer than it should have. Harry glanced at Ron, the two exchanging looks of bewilderment. Maddy elbowed him, telling him to pay attention.

When she finished, Hermione explained to them the Ministry's involvement in the school, and how they were merely trying to take control of Hogwarts.

"Fudge is terrified," she said.

"Why should Fudge be worried?" Ginny asked, wanting a part of the conversation. The others, aside from Maddy, didn't protest. Even Neville began listening in. Fred and George tuned in on the other side of their sister, Lee Jordan sitting next to Maddy.

"We're at the peak of another war, aren't we?" Hermione said, keeping her voice as low as possible, but still able to reach each of her listeners. "I mean, Fudge doesn't want a whole freak out. He wants to keep order as much as possible, and by having a Ministry official here to keep Harry shut up," she shot a look in Harry's direction, "they can convince the other students that everything's okay. This news will pass onto their parents, and Fudge will think he's got everything out of control. Without being able to keep Harry quiet, the whole world would start listening to him and there'll be mass hysteria!"

"So they're going to try and convince everyone I'm completely bonkers and that Voldemort's not really back?" Harry asked, trying to figure everything out as well. The whole group cringed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Isn't that what he's been doing all summer?" Maddy spoke up. "I mean, all the newspaper articles discrediting him and Dumbledore. We've all seen it already."

Just beyond Neville, Seamus Finnegan gave them a disturbing glare. Maddy shook it off, hoping none of the others had noticed. He wouldn't be the first of their friends to turn against Harry. There were certainly more to come. Maddy felt awful knowing she would more than likely be among them. He didn't have to know that just yet. For now, she'd play the supportive friend role. She didn't need any others to think she was crazy.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It's true," he said. "But how do we stop it? If the whole Wizarding World is in denial, then Voldemort -" another collective cringe. "- will be free to attack whenever. The Death Eaters will have no one coming after them. Voldemort will win."

"The Order knows what they're doing, though," Ginny said pointedly. "They're bound to -"

"Shh!" Hermione shushed her quickly, glancing around at those who were unaware of who the Order were. The less people who knew about it, the better. "Yes," she turned her attention back to Harry once Ginny stopped talking. "That's exactly what's going to happen, Harry. I'm sure that's what You-Know-Who is counting on and Fudge is playing right into his hands. We're doomed unless Dumbledore can do something to stop it."

"We need to get rid of Umbridge," Maddy looked back up at the brightly colored fat woman sitting at the staff table. She felt something twist in her stomach, nearly growing sick at the mere sight of her. "She's nothing but trouble."

"We don't know that for sure," Hermione said, the corner of her mouth twisting downward into a concerned frown. "We don't know her real reasons for being here. We're just speculating."

"She hates me," Harry added. "She didn't want me to get off over the summer. She's one of the people voting against me."

"Unfortunately Harry," Hermione nodded solemnly. "You're going to find that more common now. People are more apt to believe the Minister of Magic than a fifteen-year-old boy."

"Which is ridiculous," Maddy said bitterly.

"But understandable," Hermione shot her a look. Maddy looked down, silently agreeing with her, although it pained her to believe it. None of them could believe the way Cornelius Fudge had been acting since the return of Voldemort. It was as if his title were more important than the safety of his people.

But of course, this had always been Fudge's way. They couldn't possibly have been that surprised.

"Maybe she won't be as bad as we think she is," Neville said hesitantly, when no one else dared speak.

The group turned simultaneously toward the woman, their eyes all focused on her bright pink cardigan. Ron swallowed the large lump of food in his mouth and grimaced. As if she could feel their eyes on her, she looked up at them, making eye contact. She gave them a short little wave, and poked at her salad, popping a large piece of lettuce in her mouth.

Hermione, Maddy and Ginny made their way back to the dormitory together that night. Harry and Ron had gone their separate way up the boys' stairs. Ginny raced ahead of them, darting into the third year girls' dorm without a single goodnight to either of them. Hermione stared at the closed door, finally taking a deep breath.

"Are you two ever going to make up?" she asked, not looking at Maddy.

Maddy shook her head. "I don't think so," she said honestly.

"It's just…" Hermione bit her lip. "It's making life really difficult for us with the two of you fighting. We can't not let Ginny hang around us, you know? She's Ron's little sister. We're kind of stuck with her. And she's really not that bad. I don't understand why -"

Maddy shot her a look Hermione read instantly. She nodded forlornly.

"Okay, so I do understand why you're mad at her," she sighed. "But you're not mad at Harry, so I don't see why you have to take everything out on Ginny."

"It's just easier to hate Ginny," Maddy explained. "We've never been very close. I don't feel like I've really lost anything." She shrugged half-heartedly. It was true. She felt heatless about the way she addressed the issue, but when it came down to cutting off Harry or Ginny, Ginny really meant very little to her. It would be much more difficult to rip Harry from her life. It would ultimately need to happen, however. She just didn't want to do it so soon.

"And Harry?" Hermione pressed. "Does he know about this?"

Maddy pushed the door open to their own dormitory, not answering Hermione's question immediately. She made her way over to her bed, her trunk already set up next to it. Unpacking should have come next, but she felt much too tired to even begin. She unlatched the front of it, searching around for a pair of pajamas. Hermione, not thinking she was going to get an answer tonight, decided to do the very same.

"Harry and I have already discussed it," Maddy said absently, pulling off her shirt. "We really have nothing more to say on the subject."

"So," Hermione peered at her through the neck hole of her own shirt. "Does this mean you two are…?"

"Over," Maddy said simply, pulling her silk gown over her head. She still hadn't taken off her skirt, but her mind didn't seem to be anywhere in the dorm at the moment. Instead, she couldn't help but wonder if Harry and Ron were having a very similar conversation on the other side of the tower. "We're done. We've decided it's for the best. I mean, it's really no big deal. We weren't really anything anyway, I-I don't think we're going to be heartbroken over it or anything…" Even Hermione could tell she was doing her best to convince herself. "Just…puppy love…you know? Juvenile."

Hermione nodded, secretly not agreeing with a single word the girl had to say. She knew Maddy was wrong. The two of them would live with this regret for possibly the rest of their lives. However, she did agree that it was for the best that they take a break. The two of them were much too full of drama individually, that together they were bound to explode. It wouldn't be healthy for either of them.

Before Hermione could say another word, the door to the room opened quickly, giving way to the remaining Gryffindor girls. Parvati Patil gave Maddy a strange look, realizing the girl was only half undressed. Lavender didn't notice either of them, making her way to the far side of the room where her own stuff had been laid out.

Maddy quickly slipped her skirt off and pulled the blankets back on her bed. She didn't crawl in immediately, her eyes falling to the new arrivals quickly.

"You missed the fight," Lavender said over her shoulder. "Seamus and Harry. Downstairs."

"Seamus and Harry?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded. Parvati pulled out her trunk and began to rifle through it's contents. She pulled out a bright green pair of shorts and a matching tank top. She began changing too, ignoring the looks from the others.

"Yeah," she continued Lavender's story. "Big fight downstairs. Seamus thinks Harry's full of crap when it comes to You-Know-Who coming back. Blamed the fact his Mum wasn't going to let him come back on him."

Maddy's eyes grew wide. She and Hermione exchanged looks of surprise. Hermione stood at the end of her bed, moving toward the girls.

"Seriously? Has he gone mad?" she asked.

Parvati looked up at her. "Are you kidding me? He's not the only one thinking it. I mean, Potter is the only one who saw Diggory get killed. He could have made the whole thing up."

Maddy could have slapped her. She wanted to, but gripped her bedpost instead, keeping herself under control. She knew people were going to be like this.

"Harry would never do something like that," Hermione said firmly, her back straightening out. She wasn't much taller than Parvati, but she'd take every centimeter she could. "He was absolutely devastated about Cedric's death. Why would he lie about it?"

"Could have been an accident," Lavender pointed out, pulling out a white nightgown. She still didn't look at Hermione. "I mean, if he killed Cedric by accident, he could still feel bad about it, but if it were me, if no one else saw me do it, I would lie too. You-Know-Who would be the easiest excuse."

Maddy didn't agree. Voldemort had been gone for years. Harry would have been stupid to use him as an excuse if he truly did kill Cedric by accident. He didn't though. Maddy knew Harry was telling the truth. It would just be difficult to prove.

"It wasn't an accident," she said, not letting Hermione fight them alone. She stepped out from behind her bed, her hand still clutching the post. If she let go, one of the girls would end up hurt. She knew that.

Lavender finally looked up at Maddy, laughing a little to herself. "Of course you'd believe him, you're pretty much in love with him. You have to defend him."

Maddy's nails bit into the palm of her free hand as it curled into a fist. These girls didn't know anything. "Shut up," she spat at them. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maddy, calm down," Hermione glanced at her, reaching her hand out to push her back. She turned her attention back to the girls. "If you really believe that, you've got serious issues. You've known Harry for four years now, and you really think he'd make up something that ridiculous?"

"He's kind of obsessed with attention," Parvati pointed out. She was still bitter the boy had completely ignored her at the Yule Ball the year before, they could both tell. "If you haven't noticed."

"He's not _obsessed_ with attention," Maddy nearly shouted. "He'd much rather he didn't have any attention at all! Have you absolutely lost your minds? Why would he want attention for witnessing his friend dying? What kind of deranged person would want that kind of attention?"

Hermione shushed her, glancing nervously back at the door. The last thing they needed was for Professor McGonagall to show up. They didn't need to get in trouble their first night back. Maddy didn't seem to care though. She wasn't about to let these girls insult Harry like it was nothing.

"If it weren't for Harry, neither of you would be here right now!" she added, her voice rising in volume. Hermione finally began to pull her back toward her bed.

"Maddy, please," she said quietly. "It's not that big a deal…"

"If I were you, I'd just keep your mouths shut!" Maddy warned, wagging a finger dangerously in their direction. She fought against Hermione. She wasn't done yet. She had loads more to say.

Lavender and Parvati froze, all of them falling silent as footsteps sounded outside their door. Maddy held her breath, realizing how loud she'd been. As the footsteps passed by and continued upward, she and Hermione both breathed heavy sighs of relief. Lavender and Parvati had nothing more to say. They exchanged glances and slipped into bed, extinguishing the candles burning on their walls.

"Calm down, Mad…" Hermione's voice was soft as she addressed her friend. "Not everyone is going to side with us. We can argue, but we can't lose our heads, okay?"

Maddy nodded. "I know, I know…" she said. "I just…I didn't…"

Hermione smiled a little. "I know. You love him…" she shook her head. "You don't have to tell me twice. I understand."

Maddy frowned as Hermione turned away and crawled into her own bed. Sighing heavily, Maddy forced herself into bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. She knew sleep was far from her, but she had to try. Her first day of classes weren't going to be easy. The school was filled with rumors.

A/N: So there's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm currently working 2 hours away from my books, so I had to go stag with this chapter, and will have to with the next one, so wish me luck. Usually I like to follow some of the lines, so it's more involved in the actual story - but I'm going without it. I hope you all won't mind. I don't think you will. The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all again for being so amazingly patient! You're amazing!


	38. The Abominable Umbridge

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. As mentioned many times before, the only character I own is Madeleine Black.

**A/N: **So I'm sorry this wasn't posted the other night like I promised. I got really busy. I was attending Soulfest for a day and really needed to pack. It's a concert thing, for any of you who have never heard of it. It was really cool. I had a good time. But, anywho, I have had to type this chapter over and over and over, because I didn't have access to my book, and messed up the order of things a lot. So this one should be pretty accurate. I'm excited. I need to pull the book back out again, just to be careful. These last couple years are going to be tricky. Anyway, please enjoy you guys. It's a bit longer than usual.

**Chapter 37: The Abominable Umbridge**

Not a single Gryffindor found themselves excited for the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Umbridge. They huddled outside the classroom, each muttering their own opinions on the strange new professor. Maddy approached the growing crowd, a bit concerned she hadn't seen Harry all morning. Neville turned immediately, nodding in her direction. She looked like she'd been awake all night.

"Are you okay?" he asked, peering into her worn face. She had bags under her eyes, nearly the color of eggplant. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine…" she murmured, leaning against the wall next to him. She closed her eyes, her cheeks puffing out as she exhaled. "Have you seen Harry?"

Neville shook his head. "No," he said. "I haven't seen him all morning. He didn't say much after the fight last night, and was gone when I left for breakfast this morning."

Maddy ran a pale hand over her heated forehead. She didn't feel good. She didn't want to go to class. She wanted to find out where Harry was. And she thought about going to see Madame Pomfrey. Something wasn't right inside her. She didn't feel right.

"You heard about the fight, didn't you?" Neville asked, his voice growing quiet. He glanced hesitantly over his shoulder at the others behind him. "About Seamus?"

Maddy nodded, still not opening her eyes. She wanted to pretend as much as possible she was back in her bed, fast asleep.

"Yeah…" Maddy responded, pulling herself away from the wall. She ran a hand through her whitening hair. "Yeah, I heard about it. Crazy. Everyone's just going absolutely crazy right now…"

Neville nodded in agreement. He looked up quickly to see the boy in question walking toward them, his red-haired friend at his side. Hermione was close in tow behind them, holding her books tight to her chest. They stopped short in front of Neville and Maddy. Maddy felt a wave of relief crash over her when Harry came into view. For a moment, she thought about grabbing him by the arm and taking him as far away from there as possible. She didn't need to talk to him. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted it to be okay to hug him again.

"Where have you been?" she blurted, finding nothing else to say.

Harry looked up quickly. He too looked like he'd suffered another sleepless night. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"You weren't at breakfast," she pointed out. "I-I was wondering where you were."

Harry turned his gaze away from her, trying not to look bothered by her concern. He cleared his throat loudly, brushing the side of his nose. "I had some stuff I had to deal with. I'm sorry. You must have missed all of us."

Maddy nodded. She knew something was bothering him, but they couldn't talk about it there. Before she could say anything else, the door to the classroom opened, and the crowd started to make their way inside. Maddy jumped as Harry's hand landed gently on her lower back, guiding her way in. The others didn't seem to notice.

Inside, Harry and Ron took seats next to each other, while Maddy and Hermione took the seats in front of them. Umbridge entered from the back of the classroom, making her way toward the desk at the very front. Like she had been the night before, she was clad nearly entirely in pink, glowing brightly in the sunlight coming from her high windows.

"Good morning class…" she said pleasantly, her sickly sweet smile back for another visit. She stared at them from her place at the front of the class for a good few minutes before finishing her sentence.

Maddy found it difficult to listen to this woman. She truly was much more terrible than she ever expected her to be. It took all the strength Maddy had not to drive a screwdriver right into her head. Hermione glanced sideways at her, sighing. She felt the same way.

Umbridge stood at the front of her class, a long roll of parchment in her hands. She smiled around at them, the smile appearing much more forced than Maddy could have ever imagined.

"I suppose it's best I take attendance," she said as pleasantly as she could muster, overdoing it just the tiniest bit. "Since I do not yet know all of your names."

She pulled a long sheet of parchment from her desk. Maddy glanced back at Harry who stared down at the book in front of him, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red. It was not from embarrassment, she was sure, but instead frustration. He didn't care much for this Umbridge woman. Not after what she'd said and done at his hearing. It was going to make for an interesting year.

"Black, Madeleine," Umbridge announced loudly, after listing off the very few names that came before hers.

Maddy whipped back around, startled by the sudden mention of her name. She raised her hand tentatively, trying her best to find some kind of a voice. The woman was a bit intimidating to say the least. Certainly she would assume Maddy's heritage and form her own opinions very quickly.

"M-Maddy," she managed to get out, attempting to sound friendly. "You can call me Maddy."

Umbridge raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the paper before her. "Miss _Black_," she said, emphasizing Maddy's last name. She paused a moment before continuing, giving a little cough. She purposely skipped over Harry's name, not even bothering to give the boy a second look. He didn't take it personally.

What happened next was not something they would all forget very quickly. When they were told they would merely be learning magical theory, rather than performing and practicing spells, the room blew up in an uproar. Umbridge, however, could not be moved on the subject, and when Harry decided to speak up about it, she showed her true intentions - those being very similar to the ones Hermione had believed them to be.

The very first class of the semester and Harry received his first detention. Not since he'd been at Hogwarts, but of the school year. Harry, unfortunately, did not learn his lesson after receiving this detention, however, and continued to argue Umbridge's firm denial of Voldemort's return.

This resulted in Harry's removal from the classroom. Maddy turned quickly, exchanging glances with Ron, who had turned a vibrant shade of white. She could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed, his eyes falling back onto the bright pink woman, shaking with rage at the front of the classroom. When the door closed, she adjusted her cardigan and coughed a couple times, hoping to regain the attention of the rest of her class.

"Forgive Mr. Potter for his rude behavior," she said calmly, her face still a darker shade than her outfit. "He knows not what he says. I repeat, and cannot emphasize enough to you, that You-Know-Who has not returned. You have nothing to worry about. And you are not in any danger. Cedric Diggory died accidentally. It was tragic, and the situation has been dealt with."

Maddy felt her nails dig into the wood of her desk. This woman was unbelievable. How they could simply brush off the death of a young man like Cedric Diggory without a second thought or feeling of remorse, was beyond her. The Ministry had to be filled with the dumbest wizards and witches the world could find.

"Now," she concluded. She placed the parchment down on the desk beside her, peering out at her class, her hands folded in front of her. She took a deep breath before daring to continue. "Do you have any questions before we get started?"

Not a single person in the class dared to raise their hand. Umbridge turned her attention to Maddy, Ron and Hermione for a brief moment before she rounded her desk, flipping open her very own copy of their work book. With a flick of her wand, chalk lifted from the board and began to write out their assigned pages. They would spend the next hour of class, flipping slowly through the book, retaining little to no information.

"Do you think she's working for you-know-who?" Ron asked, peeking over his shoulder as they headed to dinner that night. He didn't want anyone to overhear him, though the rumor might help their intentions to get rid of the horrible new professor.

Harry had rejoined them. He told them McGonagall had done nothing to punish him when Umbridge kicked him out. He knew she wouldn't. She knew just as well as he did that he was telling the truth and that Fudge and all his little Ministry followers were completely full of it.

He didn't respond to Ron's comment, though, focusing forward. He wasn't hungry, but he wanted something in his mouth, so he'd have an excuse to avoid talking.

"Umbridge?" Maddy almost laughed. "Absolutely not."

"You would know…" Harry said off-handedly.

"What?" Ron turned quickly, having not caught what Harry said. Maddy shot Harry a look and he shrugged, pretending he hadn't said a word.

Hermione clutched her books close to her chest and sighed. "I don't think she's working for you-know-who, but I certainly think she has a lot of gall to think she can treat us like that. Detention on the first day. Not even Snape would do that."

"I beg to differ…" Harry muttered, not at all impressed with his fate. He knew already that he and Umbridge would have issues. He wanted to know more about why she was there, but he would have to get Maddy alone, and he didn't know quite where that would lead.

Maddy glanced at him, noticing his strange expression. "I would tell you not to take it personally, Harry, she's like that to everyone, but it really is rather personal. She just doesn't want you to think you have the upper-hand because you're a big shot around here."

"I'm not a big shot," Harry responded, a look of offense dawning on his face. "I'm -"

"You're Harry freaking Potter, mate," Ron pointed out, laughing a bit. "I don't really think you can say you're not a big shot. Everyone knows who you are -"

"And that does give you a little bit of an ego sometimes," Hermione chimed in.

"It doesn't make us love you any less…" Maddy added, patting his arm gently.

"But it does mean that you can pretty much do whatever you want," Ron continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whenever you want…"

"And Dumbledore isn't about to punish you," Maddy said. "At least not seriously."

"And -" Ron started, holding a finger up, indicating he'd just thought of something else.

"Okay!" Harry said loudly, holding his hands up to silence his friends, who all smiled playfully. He was clearly honestly annoyed, but they knew he'd get over it quickly. He would have to. They were only teasing. "I get it. I get it. I'm a big shot."

"Well, a little more than a big shot…" Maddy said quietly, out of the corner of her mouth. "I mean, you did save the _entire_ Wizarding World when you were like two."

"Okay, shut up, Mad," he replied irritably, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. It didn't make sense that Umbridge didn't like him just because he survived Voldemort's killing curse as a child. Who, aside from Voldemort and all his followers of course, could possibly hate him for that?

Maddy smiled. For a moment, she'd forgotten completely about their little confrontation back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place over the summer. She almost expected them to duck into the next side corridor, away from the bustling students, Ron and Hermione included, for a quick kiss and a snuggle.

But that wouldn't happen. Her smile faded instantly as it all came crashing back and she focused forward, ignoring the fact the sleeve of Harry's robe was gently brushing against her hand.

She came to a sudden stop when a familiar boy crossed their path, surrounding by a few other boys clad in blue ties. Maddy swallowed hard as only for a brief moment, she looked into the eyes of Terry Boot. She hadn't seen him or spoken to him since the Yule Ball. He showed no signs of recognizing her and passed on quickly. Maddy felt her hand begin to shake as she remembered how frightened she had been, and how angry Harry had gotten when he realized just what had happened to her.

She didn't have that kind of protection anymore. It was strange, honestly. She'd gone nearly every single year of her Hogwarts career with a close male friend who would protect her no matter what. For a girl who believed she could defend herself in even the most dire of situations, and hated being saved, she realized she relied on them far too much, and from here on in, she really would be on her own to defend herself

Harry, of course, would continue attempting to save her, no matter what happened. She wasn't stupid. Hermione was right. He had a 'saving people thing', and no matter what happened to their friendship, even if she became a Death Eater and supported Voldemort to the fullest, Harry would do anything in his power to save her if her life was in jeopardy.

"Mad…Hello! Earth to Madeleine…" Ron's voice penetrated her stupor.

She shook her head quickly, shaking any and all thoughts of her potential path choices from her mind. She would deal with those at a later time. She needn't bother with them now.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"What are you staring at?" This had not been his original question. Even she knew that.

"Staring?" she blinked slowly. "I wasn't staring at anything." She was lying.

"You're lying." He could still see right through her. Just like Harry. Only Ron dared to vocalize it.

Maddy shook her head. "No, I'm not lying. I was just thinking about something Umbridge said. A-About not practicing spells. Quite foolish don't you think?"

It wasn't the best change of subject in the history of crisis aversions, but it was the best she could come up with on the spot. She was certain Harry would have little to no interest in discussing the fact Terry Boot had not given her a second glance when he walked by, nor would any of them like to know Maddy had secretly been wondering what it would be like if she became a Death Eater.

It wasn't that she was honestly considering it, but curiosity never hurt her before.

They entered the Great Hall, chatter buzzing between students, new and old. Several pairs of eyes followed them to their seats, more whispering erupting as they traveled along the Gryffindor table. They sat rather quickly, and ate, trying their best to ignore all the others. It didn't last long however, Hermione finally insisting they leave.

As they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, the four of them fell silent, the thought of their impending homework looming over their heads. Ron looked more than disgusted to leave his apple pie for a Potions essay. He'd tried to bring it with him, but Hermione made him leave it behind.

They'd nearly made it to the fifth floor when Maddy felt something hit her hand. She looked down quickly to see Harry's hand inconspicuously bumping hers. They made contact a third time, and he took her hand into his own, only for a fleeting moment. Maddy felt her heart leap into her throat, before she felt the tiny slip of paper he'd left behind in her palm. Confused, she gave him a look, her eyebrows furrowing. He ignored her completely, letting go of her hand and pushing ahead of Ron and Hermione.

Maddy fell behind, subtly unfolding the miniscule piece of parchment. Glancing down quickly, she could barely make out Harry's scratchy writing.

"Midnight. Astronomy Tower."

A/N: Oooohhh secret notes. Who knows what's going to happen next? Okay, don't get your hopes up folks. I mean, don't rule anything out yet…like immediately, because I'm missing the Harry/Maddy-ness. And there really hasn't been enough of it in this entire story - so I've got to give you something right?

Wrong. I'm a mean author. You forget this. Hehe. Just teasing. I might give you something. I'm feelin' the romance at the moment. So who knows. We'll see what Harry and Maddy think should happen in the next scene. Tell me what you think.

Much Love!


	39. Meeting At Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** So, here you are, my most loyal followers. Another chapter. (I'm on a roll! I told you I'd make up for it.) I'm hoping you guys will enjoy what I've written, since you've all been asking for it for a while. I just realized something that will help the Harry/Maddy situation, at least for a short while. So there will be a tiny bit of love here and there. It won't last long, but it'll be nice while it lasts, right? Anyway, this chapter is just kind of sweet, so please enjoy it.

**Chapter 38: Meeting at Midnight**

Maddy glanced up at the grandfather clock in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had nearly fifteen minutes to midnight and Harry was still brooding over his Potions essay. She wondered if she'd read his note incorrectly, or if it had been part of a big joke. She frowned down at her own parchment, half of her introduction staring back, mocking her. She couldn't focus on the properties of moonstone. Too many other things occupied her mind.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Harry immediately pushed his essay aside and got to his feet. He sneaked a peek at the clock and yawned, stretching his arms a bit.

"I think I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, and then be off to bed..." he announced, nearly causing Ron and Hermione to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

Ron quickly dropped his quill, grinning broadly. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. Hermione, do you think you could look this over for me and let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Are you planning to be up much later? I mean, if you are, could you just -"

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. Nodding, she pulled his essay close to her, knowing she'd have to finish it after she finished her own. "Yes, that's fine..." she muttered. "At least Maddy will keep my company."

Maddy and Harry locked eyes for a moment and Maddy looked away, biting her lip. She wouldn't be able to sneak out without Hermione noticing. Even Hermione wouldn't buy a bathroom story. Especially if that was exactly where Harry was going.

"I-I think I might be going to bed soon too," Maddy said hesitantly. She didn't dare to look at Hermione, who immediately gave her a look of disappointment. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately. I could really use it."

"You're not going to sleep," she said pointedly. "I know you don't sleep. I've heard you up all hours of the night before. You're just trying to get out of doing your homework."

"And you really think Ron's going to bed?" Maddy asked sarcastically, not bothering to look at the guilty redhead.

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched as she had no response. Her eyes fell back to her paper and she began to scribble quickly, the scratching noise louder than it had been before.

Ron started to follow Harry as he made his way toward the portrait hole, causing Maddy's heart to stop. If Ron went with him, they'd never be able to sneak out of there. Harry would have no choice but to return with Ron and be off to bed. At the last moment, Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and turned around, claiming he was all set and would see him later. Moments later, Harry climbed through the hole and disappeared into the hallway beyond.

Maddy started picking up her things, watching Hermione carefully. The girl refused to look up at all, still scratching away at her work. Maddy pretended to make her way toward the girls' staircase, only to turn around slowly at the foot of it. She slid her books onto a nearby table and held her breath, pressing her back against the wall. She slinked back toward the portrait hole, silently praying Hermione would keep her head down. The girl only looked up when the portrait closed behind her.

She had nothing to protect her. No invisibility cloak. No charm. Nothing. It was after hours and she would get in trouble if she were caught, so she knew she had to be careful. She could play it off as she was going to the Hospital Wing, but didn't want it to come to that. The astronomy tower would be quite a hike.

She'd nearly made it to the foot of the tower stairs when Mrs. Norris crossed her path, stopping a moment to watch her with her large yellow eyes. The matted cat meowed loudly, baring her teeth. Maddy hissed at her, stamping her foot. She knew Mrs. Norris would scamper off to inform Filch there was a student out of bed, but by the time the old man returned, she would be long gone.

"Stupid cats..." she muttered as Mrs. Norris darted down the hall, her tail high in the air.

Her footsteps were much louder than she wanted them to be, echoing off the stone walls as she hurried up them. She hoped Harry had made it safely and would be waiting there for her. Several horrible scenarios passed through her mind, causing her heart to race. He couldn't possibly get into more trouble. He was already facing enough. What were they thinking sneaking out in the middle of the night like this? Maddy started to wonder if it would really be worth the risk. Whatever it was Harry needed to talk to her about, it had to be important.

Maddy carefully pushed the door open, her heart caught in her throat. The room beyond was completely empty, or so it seemed at first glance. It took Maddy's eyes a moment to adjust, but Harry appeared in the faint moonlight from the window. He didn't smile. He looked terrified.

"Hey..." she said quietly, the silence between them smothering.

"Hey..." he breathed.

Maddy shoved her hands in her pockets, nervously glancing around the room. She didn't know what to say to him. This whole thing had been his idea. He needed to do the talking.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, avoiding looking him right in the eye.

Harry took a step forward, his own hands in his pockets. "You do believe I'm innocent, don't you?" he said quickly. "You believe that Voldemort's back, and that he killed Cedric, right? I'm not crazy. Please tell me I'm not crazy."

Harry's voice held a desperate tone Maddy wasn't entirely comfortable with. It almost sounded like the boy was on the verge of tears. As he drew a loud shuddering breath, she could see the faint gleam beneath his glasses, and she launched herself forward, her hands catching the sides of his face.

"Of course I do, Harry," she whispered urgently, forcing him to look at her. "You know I believe you. You know that I know he's back. I don't think you're crazy. I could never think that of you."

Harry nodded. He already knew this. Of course she would know the truth about Voldemort's return. She knew everything, didn't she?

"You know," Harry repeated. "You know he's back. You know for sure - like, you have proof, don't you? Can't you take that to the ministry and show it to Fudge? Maybe then he'll do something about this. That Umbridge woman is going to destroy Hogwarts, I can already tell. With the Ministry interfering, it won't be long until I'm locked up. He's determined, Mad."

"I know, Harry..." Maddy frowned, shaking her head. "But there's nothing I can do about it. I can't change the course of events, you know that. If I could, I would change everything. I've told you this a hundred times. I can't do anything. Even Dumbledore won't listen to me."

Harry nodded. He knew what she meant. "He still won't talk to me. Won't even look at me, really. I don't know what his problem is."

"He's under a lot of pressure right now," Maddy told him, letting her hands fall. "We've got to be patient with him. Fudge has been on his ass about everything. We're the least of his worries."

"You'd think he'd at least give me a chance, you know," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, finally turning away from her. "I just want some answers. That's all."

"I know," Maddy bit her lip, following him as he crossed to the window sill. He sat down on the stone and Maddy placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to get any of them unfortunately. Not any time soon, I'm afraid."

Harry didn't speak. He stared out the window down at the brightly lit grounds below. Maddy circled him, sitting down opposite him on the sill. Her hand gently stroked the side of his face. He didn't look at her.

"McGonagall agrees with us," he whispered, blinking slowly. "She told me when Umbridge sent me to her earlier. She thinks the Ministry's just trying to interfere. She thinks changes are going to happen. Big ones. Ones we can't stop."

"The Ministry has more power than we want them to have, Harry," Maddy said. "They have more influence over everyone than we could ever even imagine. Stupid really, but that's how things work."

Harry nodded, sighing heavily. Smiling feebly, he turned back to look at Maddy. "Was it stupid of me to think we'd live a normal life?" he asked. "You, me and Sirius?"

"Of course not," Maddy replied. She'd thought it too, but knew differently. They'd never have a normal life. Any of them. It wasn't possible, considering who they were. "We might still. It..." she was lying. She hated lying to him. He just looked so pathetic. "It could still happen. Don't lose faith in us, Harry."

His eyes immediately met hers as he thought over what she'd just said. Even she couldn't tell if she was referring to them and Sirius, or just their relationship. Harry leaned a bit closer, his eyes focused and unblinking.

Maddy knew it was wrong, considering everything that had been happening to them in the past couple of months, but she didn't move. Her eyes fluttered closed as their mouths came together, and a strange warmth spread up her legs, through her stomach and into her chest. Her hand slid down to his arm, gripping it tightly.

Maddy pushed herself closer to him, finally giving in. Even if it didn't mean anything, she could relish the stolen moments they did have together. They only broke apart for a moment where Harry stared at her, as if asking if it were okay to continue. Answering his question, she nearly sat in his lap, her lips glued to his in a most desperate kiss. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to live in the illusion they were creating for themselves. She knew it wasn't real - it could never be real. Harry's feelings would change, and soon.

But she didn't want to believe it, not at this moment where they were so wrapped up in each other. Harry pressed his forehead to hers, catching his breath. Maddy's tongue passed over her lips. She could taste him. It wasn't particularly a distinctive taste, but it was Harry nonetheless.

"Will you forgive me for whatever I do in the future?" he asked softly, his eyes the most beautiful shade of green in the moonlight she'd ever seen before.

Maddy nodded, she too taking a deep breath before she dared to speak. Her voice was soft, but terrified. "I will," she promised. "If you will forgive me for whatever I do in the future as well."

It was Harry's turn to nod. He kissed her gently, pulling her to him. "Always," he breathed in between kisses. His hands wound up behind her neck, twisting in her black and white hair. She moaned softly against his mouth, finding it difficult to hold her breath, but not wanting to pull away.

As the moon made it's path across the sky, and the sun began to rise, Harry and Maddy watched from their little window in the astronomy tower, Maddy snuggled in his lap, nearly asleep. It wouldn't last forever, they both knew this, but they would enjoy it while it did. When they finally made their way down to breakfast that morning, their hands occasionally meeting for a brief squeeze, they decided it had been better than any night's sleep they'd gotten in a long time.

**A/N: Aww, lovey dovey. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I don't dare go into anything more than kissing, because well, they're fifteen. But I hope it's enough to keep you all satisfied. I'll leave the more intense scenes for the next stories which will be year 7. Okay there might be some intense scenes in Year 6 too, which will be coming up fairly soon, but nothing really before that, I'm afraid. I think we forget that these characters are just chilluns. Haha. Anyway, I will post more soon. Keep your eyes peeled! **

**Much love!**


	40. Detention

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related titles.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lack of update, oh faithful readers! I don't even want to ramble now! Here you are! You've been patient long enough!

**Chapter 39: Detention**

The day of Harry's detention, Maddy stayed up as long as she could in the Common Room with Hermione, knitting and doing homework. She doubled her essays, knowing Harry would have very little time or energy to do his own when he finally returned. He could repay her later on. It was only a little before midnight when Hermione retreated to the girls' dormitory, leaving Maddy to herself. Only a few seventh years sat in a corner of the room, poring over what looked like a huge book of runes. Maddy curled up on the couch, staring into the fire, waiting patiently for him to return.

"Mad…"

A hand came down on the top of her head, and she nearly fell off the couch. She'd fallen asleep, without realizing it. Rolling onto her back, she peered up at the person who'd woken her. Though her vision was blurry, the black hair and glasses could not be mistaken.

"Harry…" she breathed, tiredly. "You're back…"

Harry nodded. His eyes were red, but Maddy couldn't tell if it was merely a reflection of the flames. She struggled to sit up and realized it had not been a trick of the light. Harry had been crying, though he seemed to be hiding it fairly well.

He rounded the couch and sat down next to her, heaving a great sigh. Maddy's eyes fell to the bleeding hand sitting on the cushion between them. He did nothing to cover it up. She drew a shuddering breath before deciding to point it out.

"Umbridge's work?" she nodded toward his hand.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at her, frowning. He flexed the fingers on his right hand and winced in pain, nodding shortly. Maddy shook her head and reached for her wand. She didn't know how to fix it, but she wanted to do something to help him. Changing her mind, she rose to her feet and hurried up the stairs to her room. She rummaged in her bags for an old shirt. Finding one, she grabbed a small bowl from her potions supplies and raced back down to him.

She tapped the bowl, which immediately filled with water and reached for his hand.

"It's not the best solution," she mumbled. "I mean, Hermione's better at this healing stuff than I am, but it'll do for now."

Harry watched as she lifted his wounded hand and dipped it into the water. He trembled for a moment, sucking in a quick breath. Maddy dunked it a couple times, running her fingers along the still formed words. It made her sick.

"'I must not tell lies'…" she read, scoffing a little. "Must not tell lies. Don't you think that's a lesson she ought to be learning?"

Harry smiled feebly. "Yeah, you'd think so…"

"Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "A little…" he told her honestly. "Not as bad as earlier though."

"She's a foul woman," Maddy said. "Absolutely foul. I would talk to Dumbledore about this if I thought it would change anything. Unfortunately…"

"He can't do anything…" Harry sighed. "I know. I thought about going to him too. But she's got the ministry on her side."

Maddy nodded. "She's too powerful," she agreed. "For now we have to obey her, and deal with whatever it is she throws at us." Maddy's eyes wandered back up to his, smiling only when they made eye contact.

"This is embarrassing…" Harry muttered.

Maddy half-laughed. "Why?"

"Brave Harry Potter can face Voldemort without any problem, and here he is crying over a few cuts…" he shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

Maddy smiled a crooked smile and dunked his hand a couple more times, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's just me…" she said softly.

"I know…" he stared at her, allowing himself to smile a little in return. "I'm glad."

Maddy didn't know what to say to that. Instead, she pulled his hand out of the water and set the bowl on the little table next to the couch. Pulling out the shirt, she let Harry rest his hand on her knee. She ripped a long piece from it, and began wrapping it tightly around the wound. Tying the end, she kissed where the words had been only a few moments before, and let him go.

"Do you think I should write to Sirirus?" Harry asked. "Tell him about this?"

Maddy shook her head. "No. I wouldn't worry him. He's got enough to deal with right now."

"You don't think he'd want to know?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Maddy avoided his gaze, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Of course he would. I just don't think he needs to be bothered with it. Umbridge isn't someone we really need to worry about. I mean, the woman is absolutely vile, but she's not dangerous." She turned her head slightly. "She's not a Death Eater, Harry. She wears way too much pink to be in league with Voldemort."

"I…I didn't say I thought she was," Harry said embarrassedly. "I just thought Sirius ought to know what's going on."

"No, I really don't think it's that important," Maddy insisted. "I think it'll just end up in a lecture, honestly. He's not very parental, but he's awful protective. Not to mention the security being put on our mail," she bowed her head. "It's not worth the risk exposing him over something Umbridge did."

Harry fell silent. Maddy felt bad, and she knew it would be best if the did write to Sirius soon, but the Order had too much to else to focus on without bringing Umbridge into the picture. Harry, and the others, would deal with their detentions and the scars would fade. That was all that could be done about that.

"Mad…?" Harry asked abruptly, his voice much softer than it had been before.

"Mmm?" she finally looked up at him.

"Have you…" he started awkwardly. "Have you given another thought to…you know, us. I mean, us getting back together. Or whatever." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Maddy frowned. She thought about it all the time, honestly, but he already knew the answer. As much as she wanted to be with him, they both knew it would never work out. She couldn't change the way things were supposed to be, and the two of them simply were not meant to be. It was how it was foretold and it was how she had to let it happen. She'd promised Dumbledore. Promised the witch herself who had told his story to the world. She had to sit back for the ride, so to speak.

"Harry…" she said reluctantly, her voice becoming caught in her throat. "You know my answer to that…"

Harry edged closer to her, linking his arm with hers and resting his forehead on her shoulder. She refused to look at him this time. She heaved a few heavy breaths, mixed with a choked sob or two among them. Harry nuzzled her sweater gently. She wanted to slap him. He couldn't keep doing this to her. He had to listen and understand.

"Harry, please…" she mumbled.

"Mad, please…" he stopped her. "Just one more chance…I promise we can figure something out."

Maddy looked upward, doing her best to blink the tears out of her eyes. She sniffed loudly. "Harry, it's not that easy…" she said. "You know it's not."

"Mad…" he slid his left hand along her jaw, turning her face toward his. His mouth met hers, but she didn't respond immediately. He pressed himself closer to her, pulling her against him. She whined softly against his lips, her hands landing on his chest. Knowing she didn't have any other choice, she turned her head hastily, ripping her lips from his. He didn't stop, however, kissing her neck and the exposed part of her shoulder he could reach.

"Harry, stop…" she told him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Harry, please…"

Pushing him away, she scrambled to her feet and walked toward the staircase, crossing her arms. Harry followed quickly, keeping a safe distance from her. Her back twitched noticeably.

"It's done, Harry…" Maddy told him, not turning around. "We're done. And you'd be lying if you told me there wasn't someone else. I'm…" she sighed. "I'm not stupid, Harry. I'm not stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Harry said.

"Yeah, right…" Maddy replied coolly. "I don't want to deal with this tonight, okay? Write to Sirius if you want. Do whatever you want Harry. You don't need my permission."

As she started up the stairs, Harry called out to her a final time. Maddy stopped, one hand on the railing. She only turned a little bit, her profile barely visible in the dark.

"I'm tired, Harry…" she whispered. "I need rest. So do you. Goodnight."

The two didn't speak much over the next couple of days. Harry attended each of his detentions, returning always with a bleeding hand. It didn't hurt as much anymore, as he told the others, but it was still quite terrible. Maddy let Hermione take over in the healing. She wanted to avoid any and all contact with Harry, physically, as much as she could.

Ron was named the new Gryffindor Keeper on the Quidditch team, although Harry hadn't been around to see the try-out. Maddy tried to stay up with the others while they partied, but she'd been growing increasingly ill over the week and fell asleep much earlier than she was used to. She awoke the next morning to find another chunk of her hair the brightest white she'd ever seen. Her reflection began to look like an old woman. It bothered her.

She went down to breakfast that morning with Hermione and Ron, who were still discussing the Quidditch results, but Harry was not among them. Ron didn't know where the boy had gone, claiming he was gone when he awoke.

He arrived halfway through breakfast, smiling sheepily. He sat down next to Ron, opposite Maddy, who watched him carefully. She had a sinking feeling she knew exactly what had just happened.

"Where have you been?" she asked, as soon as his butt hit the wooden seat.

Harry looked up quickly, his smile fading quickly. "I was just…sending a letter."

Hermione looked between the two of them, raising and eyebrow. "To…Snuffles?" she glanced around nervously, catching herself before she slipped with Sirius' real name.

Harry nodded, pulling a plate of bacon toward him. Maddy's own plate remained empty in front of her. She didn't eat breakfast very often, and this morning she felt particularly sick.

"What took you so long?" she continued, not entirely sure why she was overreacting the way she was. He had every right to have his privacy.

"I…" Harry looked up for a moment, and turned his eyes away hastily. "I ran into Filch. Someone told him I was ordering dungbombs…"

"Who told him that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Harry shrugged, poking at a piece of toast with his fork. He popped a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Probably Malfoy…" Ron said through a full mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking…" Harry said, swallowing down his food quickly. He completely avoided looking at the angry girl across from him.

Maddy wasn't finished with him yet, however. "Did you run into anyone else while you were up there?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he answered quickly. "Just Filch."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione looked at her hastily, an incredulous look donning her face. "Mad…" she said slowly.

Harry stared up at her. He didn't answer at first, finally firmly replying: "No."

He was lying to her. He had to know she knew he was lying, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him about it. It was her, after all, who insisted they needed their space, and here she was, acting like an overprotective wife. She frowned and peered down at her plate. In an attempt to change the subject, Ron held out another plate toward her.

"Eggs?" he said with a smile.

Maddy looked up in disgust, cringing a little. Hermione nearly threw her juice at him.

"Ronald! Honestly!"

Before she or Maddy could get out another word, the hall filled with swooping owls, dropping letters and packages along the table. Maddy turned her head toward the doorway just in time to see Cho Chang enter with a pretty young blonde. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, a dirty scheme finally coming to mind. Pushing her plate away, she excused herself and hurried off toward the library.

**A/N: And so things are about to shake up. We'll get a bit of a preview of what's to come in the next chapter, which I'm excited about, and will hopefully have up in the next couple of days. Thank you all for being so awesome and supportive! We're getting there with the story! **


	41. A Peculiar Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. As always, Madeleine Black is a creation of my own imagination.

**A/N:** Aha! Another chapter, and this one is incredibly long. Haha. I'm not sure how you folks are going to react to it, but I promise, the chapters will be coming along a lot faster now. I'm currently doing MilWordy, a challenge in which I have to write a million words in a year. So, motivation to write more! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 40: A Peculiar Encounter**

Maddy did not return to Gryffindor Tower with the others that morning. Instead, she made her way to the library, busying herself with a book on Trolls. She had no particular interest in the large bumbling beings, but she knew the best place to catch a Ravenclaw was the library. It wouldn't be long before Cho and her little friends would scamper in, giggling their pretty little heads off, poring over their books while they chatted about the newest relationship gossip.

Hours passed, but as expected, the group of sixth year Ravenclaw girls hustled into the library, bags in hand, a little before noon. Her face ducked in a book, Maddy followed them through the aisles, slipping into a chair or two as they found their table to work at. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she was certain it had something to do with Harry. She knew exactly who he had been with in the Owlery that morning.

Maddy read a particularly unentertaining line about the revolt of the Trolls in 1362, only to look up and find Cho, and one of her friends, starting down an aisle of very large books. Maddy immediately got to her feet, picking up a couple books from the other tables as she casually made her way toward them. She nonchalantly placed them back at random on the shelves, never mind the fact they were in the wrong spots.

"…well, I mean he's cute…" Cho said, her voice hushed. "He's just…"

"Younger?" the other girl replied.

"Only by a year," Cho informed her. "It's not that bad. It's just…"

"He was there when Cedric died," the other girl pointed out. "Are you sure you want to get involved in that? Maybe you're just interested because he was there, and…"

Cho turned around suddenly, glaring at her friend. "Are you trying to say I'd be using him, just because of Cedric?"

"No," her friend said hastily. "I'm just saying that maybe subconsciously…"

"Kate," Cho said shortly. "Just let it go. I'm not going to pursue Harry Potter. It would be stupid. Besides," she turned, pulling a book from a higher shelf. "I think he has a girlfriend. That Maddy girl is always hanging off him…"

Maddy made a face. She was not impressed with what Cho had to say about her. She never hung off Harry. In fact, she tried to give him as little attention as possible while they were around other people. Cho was just jealous. As Cho rounded the corner, Maddy followed, peering her head around as well.

"Well, well, well…" a low male voice sounded from behind her. "Never thought I'd catch you snooping, Black…"

Maddy froze, her back twitching. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but it wouldn't make any sense. She had never really spoken to the boy before, not more than a few short, usually unpleasant words here and there.

Turning around, she came face to face with the thin, pale face of Draco Malfoy. His mouth twisted upward in a terrifying grin. Maddy avoided his gaze, pressing her back against the book shelf.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Who were you spying on?" Malfoy passed her, checking around the corner. "Ah…Chang, huh? Doing a little research on your boyfriend's new girlfriend?"

Maddy crossed her arms. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, but you know who I'm talking about," Malfoy whirled back around to face her, still smirking.

Maddy felt her throat grow tight. She tried to swallow, but found it difficult. She didn't know how she felt talking to him about such things. She had never even really discussed Harry with Ron and Hermione, let alone one of Harry's greatest enemies.

"Where are your goonies?" Maddy gestured to the empty space behind him usually occupied by the massive Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy's smirk instantly disappeared. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down. Maddy's expression softened too, unsure of what to make of the sudden change in his demeanor. She looked around nervously. It wouldn't be good for either of them if someone were to see them.

"They were held back…" he muttered, looking away.

Maddy narrowed her eyes. "Why were you following me?" she asked, curiously.

Malfoy looked up quickly. "What? I wasn't following you!"

Maddy raised an eyebrow, giving him an accusing look. "So, you just happened to be right behind me?"

"While you were spying on someone else?" Malfoy supplied. "Yes. Someone's looking like a bit of a hypocrite here."

"I was not -" Maddy started, defensively. She stopped, realizing it was pointless to argue with him, when he was right. She wasn't going to make a fool out of herself, not for Malfoy. "My stalking is more…excusable than yours."

Maddy knew she still sounded ridiculous, but she really didn't want to be there, talking to Draco Malfoy. She had the information she needed, and she just wanted to go back to her own Common Room and do some homework. She didn't have to justify herself to him, and yet he showed no signs of wanting to leave her alone.

"But you admit it's stalking nonetheless," Malfoy moved closer, his sickening smile returning.

"Fine," she said, exasperated. "Are you happy? I was stalking her."

He nodded. "Yeah," he rubbed his chin gently. "You know something, Black?"

Maddy rolled her eyes, figuring it was now or never. Instead of responding, she pushed by him and started toward the door to the library. She ignored the dark glances she and Malfoy both received from Madam Pince as they passed her desk.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" Malfoy called out after her.

Maddy shook her head, continuing to ignore him. Madam Pince shouted a few harsh threats after them, but once they were beyond the door, they no longer mattered. As Maddy turned down another corridor, Malfoy reached out to grab her by the shoulder. Maddy whipped around, growing more and more frustrated with him by the minute.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked, loudly. "What is it you so desperately have to tell me?" She shook her head. "Before now, you didn't want anything to do with me. Why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden? I'm a Gryffindor, remember?"

Malfoy stopped short, letting his hand fall from her arm. His expression was still unreadable, and Maddy waited patiently for an explanation. Outside the library they were in even more danger of being caught. Despite not wanting to talk to him, or even be seen talking to him, she wanted an explanation. He was acting awful strange.

"You know, you're a little evil to be a Gryffindor…" he said.

"Me?" Maddy almost laughed. "You're standing there calling me evil?"

"I mean," he corrected himself. "All the sneaking around. Your bloodline. You're not much different than us. I'm just surprised you're not a Slytherin."

Maddy did laugh this time, shaking her head. "You must not know many Gryffindors then," she replied coolly. "We're all pretty much like this, and definitely not as goody-goody as you lot make us out to be." She nodded toward him. "Though, I would have thought you'd be aware of that, what with your run-ins with Harry."

Malfoy frowned. "Potter just likes to stick his nose where it shouldn't be stuck."

"Oh and you don't?" Maddy wasn't just going to stand there while he insulted Harry. If this is why he'd stalked her in the first place, she wasn't impressed. "Who's the hypocrite now?"

Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down the hall. "Look, I'm not here to talk about Potter…" he grumbled. "I've just -"

"Mad?"

Maddy turned suddenly, spotting a familiar pair of boys at the end of the hall. She felt her stomach drop past her toes and through the floor as they came closer, looking disgusted with her company. Malfoy backed away instantly.

"Whatever, Black…" he said loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

He turned quickly, only glancing momentarily at the boys approaching behind her, and hurried up the nearest staircase. Maddy shook her head, her mouth open just a little in shock. She wasn't surprised he reacted in the way he did, but found herself a little more disgusted with him. She felt an arm brush against her own and she turned.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, his eyes following the path Malfoy left.

Maddy closed her mouth, still shaking her head. "Nothing…"

Harry eyed her curiously, not bothering to look at Malfoy's retreating back. He frowned, his brow furrowing as he looked her over. Ron faked a gag and started off down the hall toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Maddy followed silently, thinking over everything that had just happened. She still didn't know why Malfoy had cornered her, and as much as she hated herself for it, she wanted to be back there for just a few seconds so she'd have an answer. She cursed Harry and Ron over and over in her head for showing up with they did. Harry seemed to notice her internal struggle and fell behind, walking with her.

"What were you asking him?" Harry said quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

"I wasn't asking him anything," she told him, her eyes still focused forward.

"Then what did he want?" he continued.

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know. You showed up before he told me."

Harry drew a deep breath. "Don't…" he started awkwardly. "Don't talk to him, okay? If he's up to anything, I'm sure it's nothing good. Just let it go."

"I think I know better when it comes to Malfoy," Maddy said, laughing sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, Harry. I can handle myself."

"I know," he replied hastily. "I just don't think you should worry about it. I mean, I think he's up to something, and I don't want you to get caught up in something…you know…something that could get you hurt. Just…" he sighed. "Don't talk to him."

Maddy stopped, turning to face him. "Are you…telling me who I can and can't talk to, Harry Potter?" anger shone through her already twisted face. "I think I know a little bit more than you to about the Malfoy family, thank you very much, and I don't need you to protect me. I think he was just asking me about something Potions related." She was lying, but it was the only thing she could think of off the top of her head. Harry was proving to be more irritating than Malfoy was. If Harry could talk to anyone he wanted to, she could do the same.

"Why would he want to ask _you_ about Potions? Of all people?" Harry didn't believe her. It was obvious.

"I don't know, Harry," she threw her arms up. "Don't ask me to explain his actions. He just ambushed me outside the library. I think he was just desperate because Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him. Had they been around, he would have been too embarrassed to ask." She stormed off down the hall. Ron had long since disappeared ahead of them.

"Why are you defending him?" Harry followed close behind.

Maddy came to a short halt, glaring at him. "I'm not defending him, Harry. We're just not going to talk about it right now, okay? I don't know what he wanted. Just drop it."

Harry stared at her for a long couple of silent minutes. Maddy breathed deeply through her nose, doing her best to calm down before she dared to speak again. His hard expression changed slowly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Maddy remained stiff, and refused to hug him back. He frowned a little, but let her go. Silently, they started off down the hall together. Maddy, who started to cool, finally looked at him, noticing the uncomfortably emotional look on his face.

"Don't worry about me, Harry…" she told him.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Right. Like that's going to happen."

"I mean it," she said seriously. "The last thing I need is for you to be worrying about me all the time. I'm the last person you need weighing on your mind -"

"Mad, of all the people I need to worry about it's…" he stopped short.

Maddy had been listening carefully, but her lungs suddenly gave, and she doubled over coughing. Harry's eyes grew wide as he grabbed her by the arm, helping her back to full height. She shook her head, pushing him away a bit, insisting she was fine, through gasps of breath.

"I'm…don't worry…" she hacked. "I just…I'm going to the…hospital wing…I just need my medicine…"

Harry offered to take her there, but she insisted he hurry on to Quidditch practice. He stood in confusion as she turned around and started back down the way they came. He didn't follow her, however, which she was thankful for. It had been a while since she'd broken down like that, but she'd gotten this far without Harry being too nosy about her condition, she wasn't about to attract too much attention to it.

Still coughing and clearing her throat, Maddy pushed her way into the Hospital Wing. Inside, she collapsed against the door, completely out of breath. Madam Pomfrey came from her office on the other side of the room, rushing to her side. She shook her head, and muttered things Maddy couldn't quite make out as she was led to one of the many vacant beds lining the room.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Madam Pomfrey said, raising her voice, as she peered into Maddy's eyes. She took a long lock of Maddy's white hair and clicked her tongue loudly. "How long have you had this? What is going on here?"

Maddy shrugged. "I don't know…" she gasped. "Just happened…over night. Over the summer."

Madam Pomfrey dropped it and grabbed her clipboard, scribbling a few things down. "I don't know why you didn't come to see me as soon as you got back here. This is very important information for me to know, Miss Black. I thought I made that clear to you…"

"I'm fine…" Maddy insisted. "I've been fine."

"What were you doing before this happened?" Madame Pomfrey kept writing on her paper.

"Today, or before my hair changed colors?" Maddy asked, genuinely confused.

"I mean, before this coughing fit happened," Madame Pomfrey sounded genuinely angry.

Maddy frowned and looked away, feeling her cheeks grow hot. "I was talking to a friend. Nothing big."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and turned away, hurrying back toward her office. Maddy, who's coughing had ceased almost entirely, folded her hands in her lap. She stared at the stone floor beneath her feet, knowing she'd made a mistake. She'd thought she'd been recovering. In fact, the idea of her sickness hadn't passed through her mind since shortly after she and Harry broke-up.

She only looked up when Madame Pomfrey returned with a large goblet of a disgustingly thick liquid. Maddy had forgotten how little she looked forward to drinking the ghastly stuff. She took the goblet from Madame Pomfrey reluctantly and downed it quickly.

"You're to come to me every morning, Miss Black," Pomfrey informed her. "I'm not going to be kind about it any more. You have to take this seriously. It's getting worse."

"I know…" Maddy choked, trying to swallow down the horrible taste.

"No," she said, staring at Maddy seriously. "I mean it, Miss Black. You're not well. Has anything happened that would cause this change…" she touched the white hair again. "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"I see a lot of people, Ma'am…" Maddy replied calmly, not sure where she was going with that comment.

"I mean, do you have a boyfriend?" Madame Pomfrey explained. "You know the rules…"

Maddy shook her head. She wasn't entirely lying. "I don't…" she told her.

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes. Maddy was certain the woman didn't believe her, but she didn't feel like telling her nurse about her personal life. Pomfrey sighed and turned away from her, taking only a few steps before speaking again.

"You do understand what I'm trying to say to you, right?" she asked over her shoulder. "If you were to…fall in love - how dangerous it is for someone like you - someone in your position…"

Maddy nodded. "I know," she swallowed hard. "I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You can die, Miss Black…" Madame Pomfrey said bluntly, turning her head just enough to look at the girl sitting on the bed.

Maddy stared back at her, her expression growing hard. She was aware of this. Horribly, horribly aware of this. She'd been aware of this fact since she first met with Madame Pomfrey years before. She knew what she was getting herself into, and she knew it would be tough to recover, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Her hair was nothing. It meant nothing. She would shave it off if she had to and power forward.

"I understand," she said. "I know what I have to do."

Madame Pomfrey was right. As much as, in any other circumstances, Maddy would have willingly died for Harry, she wouldn't allow herself to let it happen before she saw him defeat Voldemort. Harry couldn't lose another friend, and she wasn't going to let him fight on his own. She needed to make sure he was following the right path, even if it meant she had to do so at a distance.

She had to do the impossible, and get over Harry Potter.

**A/N: Do not entirely give up on Maddy and Harry, my friends. Some of you asked for a good ending for them, so one ending will have a good ending for them. However, the more realistic one will not be as pleasant. Remember, the point of this story is to not have Maddy interfere too much. (She's doing a wonderful job, huh? Haha.) More about Maddy's condition will come out as the story continues. I figured you all deserved some answers, just not all of them just yet. I'll have another chapter up soon! Let me know what you think!**


	42. No Part in Potter's Army

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related titles. As usual, Madeleine is the only character I lay claim to.

**A/N:** Hello fanfiction world. I apologize profusely for my long disappearance from the site. Life got in the way, and things have been incredibly hectic. I've been pursuing an acting and professional writing career and just finished up my BA in Theatre. (It's a little scary to think I started writing this story when I was 16…holy crap.) But anyway, I was looking through my fanfics, and most of them I had no interest in pursuing, but this one still stood out to me, especially due to many of the followers who have shown an intense love and interest in Madeleine. It's only fair that I continue her story. She deserves an ending, right? And so do you. So here it is, yet another chapter, for those who are still interested and curious. I'm challenging myself to write more in general, so expect much more frequent chapters. And if I don't update it frequently enough, pelt me with annoying PMs until I do! Haha.

**Chapter 41: No Part of Potter's Army**

Dolores Umbridge continued to worm her way into positions of power within Hogwarts. It didn't take long for the press release to appear naming her "High Iquisitor" of the school. This allowed her the ability to challenge any of the professors' authority, and if they proved to fall short of her standards, she could remove them from their station. Although the Ministry appeared to be pleased with Umbridge's findings and determination, the students were less-than-impressed, and it didn't take very long for the trio to decide that if they were to learn anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts that year, they would need to learn from a much more reliable source.

Hermione and Ron suggested the idea of Harry teaching them in private, to anyone who found themselves interested in anything he had to teach. He had much more hands-on experience than the rest of the school combined, and although he wasn't hot on the idea himself, Hermione and Ron insisted he follow through with it and spread the word. Maddy had not been present when the idea was brought up, but the day before their scheduled meeting in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade, she casually mentioned it before going to bed.

"You're planning on going into Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Hermione asked, only slightly looking up from her copy of _History of Magical Creatures from the 1400's._

Maddy had taken to doing any and all homework in her dorm, avoiding contact with Harry at all costs. Any free time she had outside classes and her dorm life, she spent in the Hospital Wing, keeping up with Pomfrey's frequent doses of new and improved medications sent straight from St. Mungo's. Her condition had not been clearing at all, and her hair bore only a single streak of black, now hanging long and white about her shoulders. Her eyes had grown dark and cavernous, nearly sinking into her pale face. People had stopped questioning it, which was nice, Maddy thought, although she wondered what they were saying about it behind her back on frequent occasions. She couldn't pretend they didn't notice.

"No," Maddy said shortly.

Hermione drew a deep breath and sighed, staring at her friend from across the room. She opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it, finding the right words difficult to form. She looked down for only a moment, pretending to read the paragraph in front of her.

"You know Harry has his meeting tomorrow, right?" she said.

"What meeting?" Maddy asked, aimlessly scribbling notes throughout her Potions book. Her moonstone paper was already a couple weeks late, and Snape would fail her for sure, but Pomfrey insisted she try to keep up with her studies as much as possible. Dumbledore, of course, had kept his opinion out of the whole thing. McGonagall had visited once, insisting she would be pardoned for medical reasons on some accounts.

"The Defense meeting," Hermione informed her. "The one we've talking about for ages. Umbridge isn't teaching us anything –"

"I know that," Maddy commented brutally.

"_And_ we think it's best that we take charge of the situation," Hermione finished firmly. "Harry is going to be teaching us all he knows in secret. We all agreed it was best, and there are a few people who have agreed to come."

Maddy looked up slowly, her face shadowed slightly by the candles hanging against the walls. She formed a crooked smile, shaking her head slowly in Hermione's direction. "You think a fifteen-year-old boy can teach you how to defend yourself?"

"He knows more about it than we do!" Hermione insisted. "He's been out there, Mad. He's done all the things Umbridge wants to pretend don't happen. We've got to do something, or we'll be wasting our time here!"

Maddy laughed, though it came out rough and unpleasant. "Harry's had a whole lot of luck, that's all, Hermione. He doesn't know anything more about these spells than either of us."

"He can do a Patronus, Mad," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes," Maddy nodded in agreement. "But, that's about it. And unless we're going up against a whole lot of Dementors, the Patronus isn't going to do squat. If you're worried about wasting your time," she looked back down at her notes. "Then I wouldn't bother with the meetings."

Hermione fell silent, staring at her. Her lips pursed together tightly as she thought intently over what to say in retort. Maddy knew she had struck a nerve, but it didn't matter. She was only being honest about the whole thing. Harry may have been out in the field more than they had, but he'd had a whole lot of help along the way – and a hell of a lot more luck.

"You sound just like Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh?" Maddy didn't look at her. "Let me guess, the meetings weren't his idea?"

"No," Hermione said honestly. "Ron and I came up with it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Maddy asked sarcastically.

"He's going to need as much support as he can get, Mad," Hermione's voice rose just a little. "Especially from his friends. I don't know how many people are going to show up tomorrow, and I know it would mean a lot to him if you were there."

Maddy laughed again, this time, much harsher than the first. Hermione stared at her, determined this time to change her mind. Maddy looked back at her, finally sighing and shaking her head, her voice dropping low when she spoke.

"I can promise you, he won't want me there," Maddy told her.

"I can promise you, he does," Hermione insisted. "Please, Mad. He needs you. We all need you. Just because the two of you aren't together anymore, doesn't mean we all have to fall apart too." She paused briefly. "Be the bigger person for once. There are things bigger than us at stake."

Maddy nodded, and went back to her notes. Hermione sighed. After a long silence between the two of them, she gave up and continued her own essay, heaving disappointed breaths at the end of every paragraph.

"Fine," Maddy said, the intensity between them growing unbearable. "Fine, I'll go."

The next morning, Maddy joined Hermione as she descended the girls' staircase and met with Harry and Ron by the portrait hole. Harry seemed stunned to see Maddy with her, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, she pushed past him and crawled through to the corridor beyond. He caught up with her with ease, walking with her in silence for a good three floors before daring to speak.

"How much did she have to pay you to come today?" he asked, his voice low.

"Who said I'm going to your meeting?" she replied coolly.

Harry didn't answer. Maddy glanced at him, her expression softening a little.

"You're gonna need someone on your side," she said honestly. "There will be people who show up merely to call you out on your bullshit."

"But it's not bull-" Harry started hastily.

"I know that," Maddy cut him off. She caught his gaze and held it, forcing him to look at her. "I know that, Harry. Of all people, I know that. But there are others who don't believe you, and will jump at any opportunity to call you out on it. Just…be on your game, okay?"

Harry nodded and Maddy felt his hand brush hers. She pulled it away hastily, and hurried forward, reaching Filch before the others. Once in the carriage, she sat opposite him, refusing to look directly at him, or participate in any of the conversations.

Once in Hogsmeade, they followed Hermione to the Hog's Head, which is where she decided it would be safest for everyone to meet. Despite the appearance of the Hog's Head, and its tarnished reputation, the four casually made their ways inside as if it were an ordinary occurrence for students to do. The bartender glanced at them skeptically, and a heavily veiled witch in the corner eyed them suspiciously.

"Four Butterbeers, please…" Hermione ordered nervously.

"I'll just have water," Maddy mumbled.

"Butterbeer might be safer," Ron looked around the dirty pub.

Hermione looked back at her expectantly. Maddy nodded shortly, looking at the dusty floors. "Butterbeer it is, then."

"Eight sickles," the bartender grunted.

"I'll get them," Harry said, stepping forward. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and placed a few silver coins on the counter. The bartender tossed them into a small jar and waved the group away.

They found a table not too far from the door, but far enough to be out of earshot from any of the pub regulars. They wouldn't want to be overheard, especially with Umbridge poking her nose repeatedly in places it shouldn't be. Trying to be discreet, Maddy pulled a tiny object from her pocket and tossed it into her mouth, downing it with a large gulp of butterbeer. Harry was the only one who noticed.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, on edge more than normal.

"Nothing," Maddy replied, not realizing he'd spotted her actions. She feigned innocence, her eyes growing wide. It was not a look that suited well on her and Harry didn't buy it for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he dropped his voice even more. Ron and Hermione watched the entrance, more interested in the impending meeting than anything the two of them were talking about.

"I'm fine," Maddy insisted. "Don't worry about me. You've got enough on your plate as it is. Focus on what you're going to say today. Have you prepared anything?"

Harry didn't respond immediately. He glanced at Hermione subtly. "No," he told her honestly. "It wasn't my job. She said she would take care of everything."

"I've got everything all settled," Hermione said, finally cutting in. Her eyes didn't waver from the doorway. "Don't you worry! All you'll have to do for today, Harry, is to sit there and look professional."

"Think you can handle it?" Maddy asked with a small smirk.

"Who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked Hermione, following her gaze. No one had shown up yet. Maddy had a slight inkling no one would.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione said. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is –" the door opened with a rusty jingle. "Oh look – this might be them now!"

Sure enough, it was. Several of their Gryffindor friends appeared through the doorway, followed shortly by Cho Chang and a couple of her girlfriends, giggling loudly at the sight of Harry. Maddy downed more of her Butterbeer at the sight of them and slumped in her corner. Harry didn't even look in her direction. Maddy knew what he was thinking. Luna came in shortly after, and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, beaming and smiling at Harry. A few Hufflepuffs took up the rear, before a sea of blue and silver came in again – this time, sending Maddy into a different state of discomfort. Terry Boot appeared in the doorway, taking a seat not too far from her, his eyes glancing nervously around the room. Maddy wished more than ever she could disappear into the floor. She regretted joining them. She hadn't been prepared for this.

Things were only made worse when Fred and George appeared with Lee Jordan, their younger sister in tote. She waved at them politely, though didn't acknowledge Maddy at all. Maddy jumped a little as she felt a leg brush hers. Glancing under the table, Harry had locked his foot around hers. Looking up, she realized he was staring at her, looking almost as stricken as she was certain she looked. She swallowed hard and looked away, forcing herself to sit up straight. The sudden movement pulled her foot from Harry's.

"Barman!" Fred said loudly over the crowd to the grumpy man standing behind the bar. "Hi! Can we get about…twenty-five or so Butterbeers, please?"

The man moved quickly, stunned by the sea of people who had just ventured into his pub. He hurried to bring them over to the tables, but Fred addressed the group a final time before allowing Harry or Hermione to continue with the meeting.

"Cheers! Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…" he said. "Who do you think I am?"

"Hermione…" Harry leaned over the table toward his friend. "A couple of people? You said a _couple_ of people!"

"Yes, well…" Hermione avoided looking at him. "The idea seemed quite popular…"

"What have you been telling people? What are they expecting?"

Hermione set a hand on top of his, though still looked at the crowd before them instead of at him. "I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say. You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first if it will make it easier for you."

"Hi Harry!" Neville said loudly from a couple seats away.

Harry attempted to wave back, but could barely raise his hand. Despite every fiber of her being telling her not to, Maddy took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't panic," she said quietly, her lips barely moving. "They're all like animals. They can smell fear. They know it when they look at you, so be brave. You've faced much worse than this."

Harry nodded. Hermione stood up finally and addressed them, her voice starting out nervous and hesitant. She didn't have anything prepared like she had said, but told them exactly what they had all been thinking thus far that semester. Umbridge wasn't teaching them anything, and with the impending threat of Voldemort, they couldn't be expected to sit around in a classroom pretending they knew anything about casting these defensive spells.

However, there were a few at the meeting who were uninterested in hearing anything about such spells. There were a few, as Maddy had predicted, who merely wanted to hear more about Harry's take on Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. It was here when Harry decided to take a stand and speak for himself. Maddy found herself captivated by the way he spoke, his whole body nearly shaking from anger and frustration at the ignorance of some of his peers and half the wizarding community – perhaps even more than half! He spoke brilliantly, and confidently, and when asked about his skills, he was honest about how he felt about them. He wasn't stroking his own ego, and Maddy found herself rather impressed. Hermione concluded the meeting declaring that they should all sign a parchment, that way they knew who was involved, and who should be contacted about future meetings. A particularly bitter Hufflepuff by the name of Zacharias Smith refused to sign the parchment, handing it over to Ernie Macmillan almost immediately. As the group started to disappear out the door of the Hog's Head, Hermione looked down at the paper, reading through the names.

"Would you look at this list?" Hermioned said, beaming. "I can't believe it, Harry. We did it. We actually did it."

Harry didn't say anything. He'd collapsed back into his seat while everyone signed; surprised even himself that people had actually listened to him. The shock read all over his face. Maddy had been watching him. She could read every single thought running through his head.

"Mad," Hermione said suddenly. "You didn't sign."

"No," Maddy agreed. "I didn't."

"Why not?" Hermione frowned, holding the parchment out to her.

"I'm not sure I want to," she said honestly. Her eyes fell onto Harry, who didn't seem to be aware of their conversation even happening. "I will have to think it over."

Hermione nodded shortly and started to tuck away the parchment. She glanced at Harry, then back at Maddy and grabbed Ron by the arm. "We'll see the two of you outside, then?"

Maddy didn't answer. Ron and Hermione disappeared out the door and Harry hesitantly turned to face her. It was the first time that whole afternoon Maddy couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. So, she asked him.

"Why didn't you sign?" he replied.

"I can't commit to it," she told him. "I've got other things I have to focus on."

"You can't stand the thought of me teaching you something," he accused.

"No," Maddy retorted. "No, that's not it at all. You've taught me many things."

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"That's not the reason, Harry," Maddy assured him, not answering his question. "I can't commit to it."

There was a brief pause and Harry turned fully to face her across the table. He folded his hands together and stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"Can't commit to me?" he asked quietly.

Maddy scoffed and leaned back in her seat, suddenly looking away. She gave her head a little shake, unable to believe he'd just pulled that card out on her. He had a whole lot of nerve, she thought. A whole lot of nerve.

"I can't believe you," she said.

"It's true," he said.

"I'm not the one with the commitment, problem," Maddy said firmly.

"Oh yeah?" Harry's eyes turned to the doorway. "Is that why your little boyfriend showed up to the meeting today?"

Maddy felt her cheeks grow red with anger. Her eyes flashed as she snapped her focus back toward him. "Is that why _both_ your little girlfriends showed up to the meeting today?" She was fuming and he could tell. Her nostrils flared with every intense breath she took.

Harry stood suddenly, nearly kicking his chair back as he marched toward the door. Maddy followed in just as much as huff. It didn't take long for them to catch up to Ron and Hermione, who were having their own slightly heated discussion over Ginny as well.

"She's going out with – my sister's going – what d'you mean, Michael Corner?" Ron sputtered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, pretending to be interested in what they were discussing.

"Well, that's why he and his friends came, I think – well, they're obviously interested in learning defense –" Hermione shot a look in Harry's direction. "But if Ginny hadn't told Michael what was going on, he wouldn't have been there…"

"When did this – when did she - ?" Ron's flustered frustration grew as Hermione continued down the road. Hermione humored his questions, trying to smother her own smile peeking at the corner of her lips. "I thought Ginny fancied Harry!"

Ron said this much too loud for comfort, and Maddy promptly made a loud gagging noise. They ignored it and Hermione turned to him, shaking her head.

"Ginny _used_ to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't _like_ you, of course," she smiled at Harry. "Things just got a little weird, if you know what I mean. And she moved on."

Both Harry and Maddy knew exactly what Hermione meant and Maddy felt her cheeks grow even redder, however this time not out of anger. She was embarrassed of her actions the previous summer, and the relationship she surely ruined entirely between her and her cousin forever. Harry, also coming down from his piqued fury, dared to look at her, giving her a look that said quite obviously: "Told you." Maddy watched her feet instead.

Things had almost gotten back to normal while they browsed through the shops, Hermione picking out a brand new quill for herself. However, something about Maddy not signing the paper must have struck a nerve, for just as they were about to leave, she turned the subject back to something a little more painful.

"And talking about Michael and Ginny…" she said, even louder than the Ginny comment. "What about Cho and you?" She smiled broadly at Harry, who seemed horrified at the statement. He didn't dare look in Maddy's direction this time. It wasn't safe. It wouldn't be safe for any of them.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well," Hermione bit her lip a little, toying with the idea. "She just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?"

Maddy looked at Harry, and in that moment, even he couldn't hide the slight excitement deep inside. Something in the pit of her chest finally snapped and she began to cough. Harry turned, suddenly concerned for Maddy's well-being, but she pushed him off her.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm fine…just go ahead, I'm fine."

"Mad –" Harry stepped forward, reaching for her.

She continued to move away from him, stumbling a little as she tried to control herself. "I'm going to walk…"

"Walk?" Ron asked, appalled. "All the way back to Hogwarts?"

"I'll be fine!" she called back to them. "Just go!"

She turned back toward the Hog's Head, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her coughing. The others watched, debating whether or not they should go after her, but didn't move. Instead, they finally started back toward the carriages. Maddy collapsed against the back wall of the Hog's Head, her chest heaving, suddenly jerking with the harsh coughs that racked her entire skeleton. Weary, she looked up at the sky and knew exactly what it was Pomfrey had been warning her about all along.

The fresh air would be best for her, and the exercise would be much welcomed, as she walked back to Hogwarts from the town. However, if she didn't find the strength to get back to her feet, she would be stuck against the pub without a soul knowing she was there. It was a thought that didn't terrify nearly as much as it should have.

**A/N:** So things are going to be a little bit more intense for Maddy from now on. She's growing a little bit more bitter toward Harry, and we're going to see a much darker side of her very soon – although she's already a bit dark. She's also going to be revealing much more about her condition even sooner, which will play a huge role in how she manages her last couple years at Hogwarts. Let me know if you guys want me to keep this story coming – I'm writing it for you, and I don't intend to let you guys down this time, so let me know what you want! Thank you all for being amazing!


	43. Living Death

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Harry.

**A/N:** Ta-da! Another chapter! I'm going to be on a roll with these, so keep your eyes peeled! Enjoy!

**Chapter 42: Living Death**

For what seemed like days, there was no sign of Maddy. Even Hermione, who had grown incredibly frustrated with the girl, emerged from the fifth year girls' dormitory on day in a state of hysteria. It took some convincing, but finally Hermione confessed that Maddy had not yet been back to her bed. Less than a minute later, Harry darted toward Professor McGonagall's office. He arrived, skidding into the room, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. When he told her his concerns, Professor McGonagall merely adjusted her glasses, peering down at him over their rim.

"Please keep calm, Mr. Potter," McGonagall told him. "Miss Black is quite safe."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?" he asked, moving toward her desk. "Why hasn't she been back toward the tower? No one's seen her since Hogsmeade!"

McGonagall nodded slowly. "There's reason for that, Mr. Potter," she said. "She's not in a very good condition and is being kept in the Hospital Wing until further notice."

"Is she okay?" Harry's questions showed no slowing.

McGonagall took a deep breath before responding. "No," she said honestly. "But Pomfrey is working on her. They've been doing tests for a while now, and we're doing the best we can to keep her in good health. I don't want you to worry about this, Mr. Potter. We've got the best wizards and witches from St. Mungo's working on her."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry demanded.

"I can't share that information with you, I'm afraid," McGonagall responded professionally. "It's not any of your concern."

"She's my friend!" Harry couldn't believe they were keeping such important information from him – but then again, it seemed to be a growing theme amongst the adults in his life. "I want to know what's wrong."

McGonagall moved in front of her desk, standing in front of him. "I have a few questions myself, Mr. Potter," she said carefully.

Harry froze, his gaze catching hers. Her expression was solemn and Harry swallowed, unable to fathom just what it was she was thinking. She removed her glasses and wiped them on the sleeve of her robes as she spoke.

"Miss Black was found unconscious behind the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade," McGonagall explained. "Do you have any idea what she was doing in that part of the town?"

Harry blinked slowly. Finally, he shook his head, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. His mouth had gone quite dry. "I don't know…" his voice croaked.

"No?" McGonagall didn't believe him. He shouldn't have been surprised. "It's not exactly a popular part of Hogsmeade for students. I can't imagine why she would have been there."

"Was she attacked?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"We suspect no foul play, Mr. Potter," she replied. "She merely collapsed, we believe. It's no one's fault in particular, but it is very concerning. Had she not been found, she would have died."

The words hit Harry harder than he expected and he felt all of the air escape from his lungs. Something twisted painfully in his stomach and he turned away from his professor, fearful his guilt would seep through his face. McGongall seemed to see it nonetheless.

"My biggest question is, Mr. Potter," she moved even closer to him, her tone not exactly accusing – but something along the same lines. "Is why her friends left Hogsmeade without her? Certainly you all noticed her missing."

Harry had nothing to say. Maddy has insisted they go on without her, but being in the condition she was, they should have gone back. And with her disappearance, they should have said something sooner. He merely thought she'd gone into one of her mood swings and was hiding in her bed as usual. It wasn't until that morning even Hermione had said anything. He was concerned, but was so – he didn't know what it was exactly, anger perhaps – that he thought she was doing it to spite him.

"I didn't know…" he admitted. "I had no idea…"

"You've got to be more careful, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Especially in times like these, your friends are crucial, and you may not have to be responsible for them, but if you watch their backs, they will watch yours." Her eyes flashed a little as she replaced her glasses. "That couldn't hurt someone in your position. The more friends you have, the better."

Harry nodded guiltily. He cleared his throat, avoiding her gaze as he composed himself. "Is she…I mean," he didn't know what he was asking. He just wanted to see her. To ask her what was going on, what she had been thinking staying behind like that – thinking she could walk all the way back to Hogwarts on her own. "C-Can I see her?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "I'm afraid Madame Pomfrey has had strict orders against any visitors. She hasn't been the most – er – cooperative of patients. And she's in a lot of pain. It's probably best if you keep your distance."

Harry nodded again. McGonagall kept her focus on him, raising an eyebrow threateningly.

"I mean it, Potter," she said, her voice rising. "If I see you anywhere near that wing, I can promise you a detention that would make even Professor Umbridge cringe."

Professor McGonagall's threat, however, did not seem to sink in with Harry. Later on that night, he slid from his bed after Ron had finally started to snore, and snatched up his invisibility cloak. He stuffed the Maurader's Map into his pocket and stole quietly out of the tower. The hallways seemed clear, save from a slinking Mrs. Norris a few corridors away from the Portrait Hole. Luckily, she spotted a small mouse darting down the stairs, and she was off, interested much more in a dinner than Harry.

When he neared the Hospital Wing, Harry started to understand just what it was Professor McGonagall had been talking about. He couldn't tell if someone was singing, or screaming, or a strange combination of the two. Needless to say, someone was in pain, and it was coming from behind the Hospital door. He pulled the map from his pocket and scoured it, searching for Madame Pomfrey's name. The woman was nowhere to be seen in the Hospital, instead on the next floor, in an old room. He wondered why she wasn't down there, tending to an obviously dire situation inside.

Finding it clear, he pushed the door open, the howling noise stopping only briefly. The beds closest to the door were empty, but the whimpering and crying out came from the back of the room. He pulled the cloak off his head, and stepped closer, holding his wand out in front of him.

"Lumos…" he muttered.

A light shot from the end of his wand, illuminating the back wall. Dark colored curtains surrounded the very last bed. The patient behind them fell silent and Harry held his breath, nearly yelping as she let out yet another bloodcurdling scream.

"Maddy…" he breathed.

The screaming stopped only temporarily before cutting through the night air once again. The bed upon which the patient was laying began to shake and roll against the stone floor. Harry stepped back, his eyes growing wide. When she settled again, he dared to step forward, reaching for the curtains. He had faced dragons before, he'd faced Voldemort – this shouldn't have terrified him as much as it did.

"Maddy…" he repeated, pulling the curtains back.

The girl before him was not the one he'd grown to know so well over the last five years. She writhed against leather straps holding her to the bed. Blood trickled down her arms where the leather cut into her almost glowing skin. Her hair had not been brushed in what looked like ages, and splayed across the pillow like some white river. Red and sunken, her eyes stared widely at the ceiling above as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Before Harry could take another step closer, she seized completely, her eyes slamming shut as she gripped the sheets of the bed – Harry realized at that moment that her long nails had torn long holes in them. She released a strangled yell, falling still moments later. Her heavy breathing was the only sign of life she now bore.

"Mad…" Harry's voice was nothing more than a whisper. He couldn't seem to find anything else to say to calm her. In fact, he feared his presence would only upset her more.

For the time being, it didn't. The sound of his voice reached her, and she stopped moving. Still panting, her head turned ever so slightly toward him, her dazed eyes meeting with his briefly. Without saying a word, she turned back toward the ceiling, a single tear sliding from the corner of her eye onto the pillow beneath her head.

"…go…" she breathed, her voice not sounding like her own.

Harry shook his head, swallowing the knot that formed in his throat at the sight of her. "I'm not leaving…"

"…GO!..." she cried out, her voice cracking harshly.

Her spine twisted horribly, sending her back into a violent arch. Her fingers spread wide and curled at awkward angles. Harry launched himself forward, dropping his wand down onto the floor with his cloak. He gripped her hand tightly, rubbing her arm as if this would ease her. Maddy grit her teeth, throwing her head back against the pillow. A few moments later, the wave had passed and once again she was still. More tears streamed down her face as she stared up at him, unable to move.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, keeping his voice soft. He let a hand pass over her sweating forehead. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

Maddy stared at him, blinking slowly. She struggled with finding the strength to form words, especially in full sentences. For a moment, Harry thought she might go into another fit, but the shudder passed and Maddy regained herself, forcing her voice to pass through her lips.

"She…" Maddy heaved. "…doesn't stay…anymore…"

"Why not?" Harry moved closer, still clutching her trembling, soaked hand. "She should be here. She's the nurse."

Maddy shook her head, but it made her dizzy. She felt like she was going to be sick all over him if he didn't move. Luckily, the moment passed. If she focused on his thumb, gently stroking the side of her hand instead of the pain coursing along her back, she could keep herself in check for the most part.

"…tired of it…" she gasped. Her voice grew stronger, but even that was saying something, as Harry still had a hard time hearing her. "…she can't do…any…thing…"

"Still…" Harry tried to argue with her.

Maddy pulled her hand from Harry's and attempted to lift it to his face. He took it and sat on the edge of her bed, helping her to do so. She laughed feebly. It looked painful to even smile. His free hand traced the straps holding her down. As another shock flooded through her, more blood seeped from the inside of her arm.

"I'm untying these…" he dropped her hand to fiddle with the buckles.

"No!" she said insistently, nearly jerking upward in her bed. She caught herself and fell back into the pillows, coughing harshly. "Y-You can't…they're locked…"

"Spell?" Harry asked, frowning.

Maddy nodded faintly. "It's dangerous…they don't…want me out…" she drew heavy breaths between every few words. Talking was tiring her out. She wouldn't be able to do it for much longer.

"What's going on, Mad?" he tried to fix her hair around her face. He didn't like how she looked. "Tell me…"

Maddy glanced at him and smiled faintly. She couldn't bring herself to say what she needed to, but knew it would have to happen sooner or later. Heaving a quivering sigh, her fingers searched for his among the torn sheets.

"…I'm…dying…" she told him. "…you…silly boy…"

Harry shook his head, gripping her hand tightly. "McGonagall said…" he sputtered, trying to recall just what it was McGonagall had said. "She said St. Mungo's had…"

Maddy laughed, breaking off into yet another fit of coughs. "…it's old magic, Harry…" she managed to get out, her weak eyes locking onto his. "They can't…do anything…"

"Why…" Harry pressed on. "I don't understand."

Maddy looked down, her faint smile slowly fading. "I can't…tell…you." This was only partially true. She knew it was better he didn't know the truth. He didn't need that on top of everything else. She froze suddenly, her back arching. He reached for her, holding her to the bed, trying to stop the shaking.

"Cover…your…ears…" she panted, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Just do it!" she hissed, her mouth opening wide in what only started as a silent scream.

As the sound erupted from her lips, Harry clapped his hands over his ears, unable to watch her. Once the sound faded, she shook a little, jerking upward sporadically. It took a few minutes for Harry to calm her enough to a restful position once again.

"You…you're okay…right?" she wheezed. "You…didn't…listen?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I covered my ears," he assured her.

Maddy could only nod the slightest bit. "Good…" she whispered, her eyes coming to a close.

Harry fell silent, watching her in her almost sleeping state. He wondered, for a moment, if she had indeed fallen asleep. As her hands twitched horribly, he knew she was still awake. He moved closer to her, dropping his voice even lower.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Maddy didn't have the strength in her to respond anymore.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in Hogsmeade," he continued. "I'm sorry for the whole thing with Cho. It's different with her…than with you. I mean, not that we're…anything – me and her. It's just…it's different. You and I were always so…serious." He forced a harsh laugh. "I mean, we're fifteen. What's there to be serious about so soon?"

Still no response came from the girl in front of him. He frowned, his apology still spilling out.

"I don't…I don't know what's going to happen," he confessed. "With you. Or with me. Or with you and me. I'm going to make mistakes, I know it. I already have. I'm going to upset you. But I would never…ever, intentionally hurt you. I'm sorry for…whatever I've done."

Maddy's head turned toward him, her eyes barely opening to look at him. The corners of her mouth twitched downward and a couple tears dripped from her left eye, blurring any vision she possessed.

"Don't worry…" her cracked lips didn't move as she spoke. "I…I will…forgive you…"

It was hard for Harry not to get emotional, especially seeing her like this before him. He choked back his own tears and sniffled loudly, wiping his nose with his free hand. Heaving a sigh, he strained a smile.

"Don't die on me, Mad…" he told her. "You can't die on me. Not on my watch."

Maddy smiled, genuinely smiled, her breathing becoming shallow. "I won't…" she promised. "Not…tonight…" Her eyes fluttered closed again. "I'm…tired, Harry…"

Harry nodded. "Are you going to wake up if you sleep?"

"Of course…" she said, not opening her eyes. She was already drifting off, even he could tell. "You…can't stay here…Harry…"

"I know…" he said softly. "Just until you fall asleep…"

"…kay…" the words barely made it out of her mouth before Harry knew she was asleep.

He watched her for what seemed like hours, gripping her hand whenever the tremors passed through her. They were few and far between, and she only screamed a couple times and with much less intensity than before. Some caught him off guard, but when he mouth began to part, he did as she instructed and covered his ears, trying to block out all the noise. It still sounded like singing to him – screaming and singing. He couldn't determine whether he enjoyed the sound, or was terrified by it.

Even when he grew tired, he didn't dare leave her – checking her pulse every so often just to assure himself she hadn't left him while she was asleep. He even curled up next to her at one point, merely staring at her pale face. He picked up a brush at one point from the bedside table and combed out her hair. It wasn't something he was used to, but he did the best he could.

Just before dawn, he returned the curtains to where they had been before around her bed. He snatched up the invisibility cloak from beside her bed and his wand and turned to leave. Just before dashing out, however, he turned around and kissed her, ever so gently on the lips. They were warm, despite the coldness of the rest of her body. As he stepped back, it looked as though some color was returning to her cheeks, but he wondered if that were only from the sunlight starting to stream through the high windows. Either way, he would take it.

Footsteps outside the door indicated the return of Madame Pomfrey, and Harry tossed the cloak over his head, disappearing from sight. He watched as the crabby old woman passed by him, holding a steaming goblet of something putrid smelling.

"…surprised to see she's not screaming her lungs out…" she muttered to herself as she grabbed the curtains.

Relieved, Harry slipped back out into the hallway and made his way back upstairs, back through the portrait hole. He had completely lost track of the time, and was surprised to find both Ron and Hermione making their way into the Common Room. They both appeared stunned to see him already there.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "You look like hell!"

"Did you sleep at all, Harry?" Hermione sounded concerned. She moved toward him, peering into his red eyes.

"I'm fine," he insisted, which was true. He was tired, but he felt fine. Better than he had felt the few days before, honestly. "Didn't sleep, no. But I'm fine."

"We've got Potions in a half an hour," Hermione pointed out. "Are you going to be ready? We're heading down to breakfast now."

"Where were you all night?" Ron was still determined to get an answer to his first question.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I was just dealing with something important. We found Mad…"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "You found her? Where?"

"Hogsmeade," he answered shortly. "She's in the Hospital now. But she'll be fine. McGonagall says she'll be fine."

"Have you been to see her?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he lied. "No one's allowed to."

The three fell quiet as Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry knew exactly what they were both thinking at that moment. It was what he'd been thinking as soon as McGonagall had told him where they'd found Maddy. It was guilt – sheer, painstaking guilt, ripping through their stomachs. Secretly, Harry hoped they both lost their appetites over it.

As for him, he was exhausted. Without another word, he started toward the boys' staircase. Hermione gaped after him.

"Where are you going?" she called out.

"Bed," Harry replied shortly. Potions was the least of his concerns at the moment.

**A/N:** Hey look at that! Another chapter within like, two days. I'll be on a roll with this one, because I'm eager to get it done! And you guys deserve the story you were promised what – oh, 6 years ago? So here it comes! I hope you're ready for it. I know this chapter was a bit angsty, but hey – it'll get juicier in the next couple of chapters once Maddy's out of the hospital. (She's down but not out!) Be prepared for it! Anyway, let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up soon!


	44. Back in Black

**Disclaimer:** I only own Maddy.

**A/N:** Trying to get these chapters out as quickly as possible! Lots of story to write, and lots to catch up on, so without further ado – here you are!

**Chapter 43: Back in Black**

Less than a week later, the trio found their breakfast interrupted by a familiar face they hadn't seen in far too long. Harry had tried often to sneak into the Hospital Wing after his first visit, but the door was locked to the point where even an _Alohomora _charm wouldn't open it. Madame Pomfrey must have caught wind that someone was in there other than her and her patients. Maddy made her way down the aisle between the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table and settled down next to Harry as if it were any normal morning, despite the fact she'd been gone without notice for so long. Ron and Hermione stared at her, exchanging nervous glances. Harry's eyes fell to her arms. She wore long sleeves under her usual student robes, and reached for a pitcher of juice without making eye contact with any of them.

"Good morning," Hermione was the first to speak up, her eyes locked on Maddy.

"Morning," Maddy's voice was low, as though it were difficult, or perhaps impossible, to speak at her normal volume. Harry wondered if it had anything to do with her screaming fits. They must have taken a toll on her. He hadn't told the others about those yet. Maddy wouldn't have wanted them to know.

"You feeling better?" Ron asked, genuinely concerned for his cousin. He frowned and pushed a bowl of toast toward her.

Maddy waved off the toast, pulling a face in its direction. She sipped at her juice contently. "I'm fine," she replied calmly.

Harry's hand landed on her knee and she jumped a little, nearly dropping the juice into her lap. She shifted uncomfortably, moving her knee from his grasp. He frowned at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice quiet, although the others could hear him perfectly from their distance. "I-Is everything taken care of?"

Maddy looked at him slowly, her eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of disappearing into her white bangs. She gave her head a little shake, her expression blank and innocent. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Her right eyebrow twitched just slightly and Harry caught on instantly. Maddy didn't want to discuss it at the breakfast table, especially with Ron and Hermione there. They didn't know everything, and she didn't feel much like explaining it to everyone. It was something she and Harry had to deal with on their own. She preferred it that way. The less attention she drew to herself, the –

"Merlin's beard! Would you look at that!" the reedy voice of Draco Malfoy sounded from the table across the Hall.

Looking up, Maddy could see Draco and his goonies staring through a couple of third years at both her and Harry. They laughed loudly and Maddy looked down at her hands, folded together in her lap. She silently dared him to keep laughing. Harry's hand returned to her knee. This time she didn't move, though he was in just as much danger as the others.

"What the hell happened to you, Black?" Malfoy asked loudly, leaning forward across his table to shout at her. "Have a bad run-in with the Bloody Baron?"

"Walked in on you in the shower the other day, actually," Maddy replied, much louder than she'd been talking before, though her temperament remained calm and collected. She raised her eyes, dangerously focused, toward his. "Been having nightmares ever since. Didn't know they came that small."

Hermione nearly spit her own orange juice out onto the plates in front of her, pulling a napkin to her mouth as she choked. Both Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, turning immediately to see Malfoy's reaction. His mouth hung open in slight shock. Crabbe and Goyle rose to their feet defensively. Maddy did the same.

"No, no," she said loudly. "Don't worry. You don't have to leave. You know what, I'll just go. Your presence has ruined any appetite I might have had already."

And with that, she turned and hurried back down the exact route she entered. In the main foyer, she slowed down. Her heart seemed to be on edge lately, and any great excitement could send her into a panic attack. She closed her eyes, and prayed she wouldn't run into anything. She also listened carefully for footsteps behind her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was followed.

"Mad!"

Sure enough, she turned around to see Harry bounding after her. He was still beaming about her comeback, although Maddy didn't seem at all impressed with herself. He came to a halt in front of her, catching his breath.

"That was brilliant," he told her. "Nice to see you're back!"

"I never left," she replied coolly.

Harry nodded. "I know, I know," he said. "I mean, I'm just glad you're out of the Hospital. Are you feeling any better?"

Maddy looked down at her legs, then back up at him. "Am I strapped to a bed?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, I guess not," Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Look, I – I'm just glad you're…you're not…"

"Dead?" Maddy supplied, smirking just the tiniest bit.

Harry laughed harshly. "Yeah," he said hastily, the relief showing on his face. "Yeah, that's about it. I would have to say I'm glad you're not dead."

Maddy smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Harry," she said. "I've told you countless times not to worry about me. I can handle myself, I promise. I'm…I'm getting treatment, and I'm going to play it by ear. I don't need to live my life in a hospital bed."

"No, you don't," Harry agreed. "Siri – Snuffles was worried about you."

Maddy's mouth twitched a little, and her eyes stared, wide. "You've talked to Snuffles? When?"

Harry glanced around nervously. A couple Hufflepuffs were emerging from the Great Hall, but other than that, they were fairly alone. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to walk with him. She obliged, curious to hear what he had to say.

"He asked about you, but I couldn't tell him much," he explained. "Ron and Hermione were there."

"You didn't tell them about you coming to see me?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "I – I didn't think you'd want me to."

"You're right," Maddy couldn't help but smile. She was impressed. It wasn't like Harry to be able to keep anything from those two. "It's better if they don't know. I would have rather you didn't know either, but there wasn't much I could do about that. What did he say?"

"Nothing much," Harry said. "I think he knew something was wrong, but our conversation got cut short…"

"What do you mean?" Maddy stopped suddenly, pulling him to look at her. "Cut short?"

Harry sighed heavily, moving toward her. He dropped his voice low, his eyes locked with hers. She could see the concern lacing them, which only caused her own to rise.

"I think," he started hesitantly. "I think Umbridge has control over the Floo system."

Maddy choked a little, feeling the wind leave her lungs almost immediately. Her stomach turned and she thought, for a moment, she was going to be sick all over the stone floor. Umbridge couldn't have control over the Floo system. She couldn't know Sirius existed. She tried to rack her brain for the information she'd once had – she knew the year in great detail at a time – but it all seemed to slip from her mind.

"Did she -?" she started.

"_Hem, hem_."

The expressions on both Harry and Maddy's faces were identical as the sound cut through the corridor. They turned slowly, Harry stepping in front of her protectively. Professor Umbridge made her way down the hall toward them, eyeing them suspiciously. As she drew closer, they realized she wanted nothing to do with Harry, but instead, remained focused on Maddy, coming to a halt only a few steps ahead of them.

"Miss Black," she said calmly. "It's nice to see you again. You've been absent from class for a while."

"Yes," Maddy responded, keeping her voice level. Harry could feel her trembling behind him. "I've been sick."

"Sick?" Umbridge asked loftily, the disbelief almost dripping from her words. "For that long?"

"She was in the Hospital Wing," Harry told her.

Umbridge's eyes snapped to Harry, growing narrow and threatening. "Did I ask you, Mr. Potter?" she asked. "I believe I was speaking to Miss Black."

"I was in the Hospital Wing," Maddy repeated, her eyes just as fixated on the little woman in front of them. Her hand gripped the back of Harry's robe for support. "Professor Dumbledore pardoned me from all my classes. You can ask him. Or Professor McGonagall."

"Oh," Umbridge grinned horribly, nodding. "I will. In the meantime, there is homework for you to catch up on. I expect it on my desk by the end of the week."

"But, Professor, that's impossible! It's Wednesday!" Harry seemed more disturbed by the request than Maddy was.

Umbridge didn't look at Harry this time. "Potter, if you speak out of turn one more time, I will be forced to give you another detention, and you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

Harry gaped at her. "We're not in a classroom, I can speak whenever I –"

"Harry," Maddy grabbed his arm, quieting him.

"Detention, Potter," Umbridge said firmly. "I will see you in my office tonight. As for you Miss Black, those papers are due by four on Friday, or else I will be forced to fail you. I will also be speaking to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall on the subject."

Maddy had nothing to say to her. With a short nod, Umbridge pushed by them and disappeared down the hall. Harry exhaled heavily, shaking his head. Maddy bowed her own, frowning.

"You shouldn't have said anything," she whispered.

Harry turned to face her. "It wouldn't have mattered," he said honestly. "She would have found a way to give me a detention anyway. For not standing straight or something dumb like that." He sighed again, clearly frustrated. "I can't believe she wants you to do all that by Friday. It's mad."

"Harry," Maddy forced a faint smile. "If it bothered me that much, I would tell you. It really doesn't. She's a foul, evil, miserable woman, and I don't care what she thinks. I know that I have McGonagall and Dumbledore on my side. They'll never let her get away with it."

Harry nodded shortly. He looked down at his arm where Maddy's hand still gripped it, just below his elbow. With a small smirk, he let her hand slide down to his and he squeezed it gently, giving a little laugh.

"Guess I should start practicing my 'I must not tell lies'…" he said quietly, watching their hands together.

Maddy tried to let go, but he wouldn't let her. Sighing herself, she caught him by the side of the face with her free hand and forced him to look at her. "Boy, you are going to be the death of me," she said to him. It, quite possibly, wasn't the right thing to say given the circumstances, but it was what she was thinking and he deserved the truth. "I'll be waiting for you in the Common Room afterward, with something for your hand."

"I appreciate it," Harry said softly.

Maddy didn't want to hold his hand the entire way back to Gryffindor Tower, but Harry insisted. Once they were in sight of the Portrait Hole, he finally released it, marching up to give the password.

"Where have you been?" the Fat Lady asked, eyeing Maddy.

"Out," Maddy replied almost bitterly. She'd never been a fan of the Fat Lady. This was mostly because the woman outed her to McGonagall on many of her midnight excursions. "Let us through."

The Fat Lady swung open obediently, although she muttered something rather off-color about Maddy as the two passed through. Maddy hurried back up to the girls' dorm, where she gathered her things for the day. She thought it was best to act as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Even when Hermione asked about it later, she refused to explain, claiming she had only caught a bad bug and was having difficulty keeping food down. She told Hermione they merely wanted to track her eating habits in the Hospital Wing. Whether or not Hermione believed her was a different story, but the girl didn't press for any more details.

Most of the professors had gotten the message from Professor McGonagall about the circumstances, and merely welcomed her back without asking any questions. Professor Snape was the only one who responded negatively, but Maddy had been expecting it. He too, like Umbridge, demanded that all of her late homework be made up in a timely fashion. He, however, gave her another week to do so, as opposed to Umbridge's two days.

That evening Harry caught up with her to inform her that Umbridge had mysteriously canceled his detention. It was incredibly out of character for Umbridge to do so, but Hermione later claimed she overheard her talking to McGonagall about something important, and McGonagall demanding that Harry's detention he taken back. Umbridge was not pleased with the response, though Harry was certain she would find a way to make it up to him later on when he wasn't expecting it.

While the boys were at Quidditch practice, Maddy finally had some quality time with Hermione in the Common Room, which was a bit odd, since things had been rather tense between them since summer. She had witnessed Maddy's attack on Ginny, and seemed a little nervous about being around her.

"I know you're not happy with me," Maddy said absently, scribbling away at one of the many papers she had to write for Umbridge.

Hermione looked up, confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You hardly even look at me, Hermione," Maddy said matter-of-factly. "It's not like I haven't noticed. I'm not blind."

"I'm not mad at you," Hermione said.

"I never said you were mad at me," Maddy replied. "I just said you weren't happy with me. Something about me has been bothering you for a long time and I don't know what it is. I just wanted you to know that I've noticed."

Hermione stared at her, tapping the edge of her quill on her book. Maddy still refused to look up at her, scratching out a particularly horrid message she'd accidentally-on-purpose written to Umbridge among her notes.

"I wish you and Harry had told us about your relationship," Hermione said. "We're your best friends. You two should have been able to talk to us about it, and instead you decided to keep secrets. It made us wonder what else you were both keeping from us."

"But you're not mad at Harry," Maddy pointed out. "I don't see you treating him any different."

"Harry didn't go completely mental over it, either," Hermione retorted.

Maddy suddenly looked up, taking offense to what she had just said. Mental? Maddy certainly hadn't gone _mental_. She was heartbroken about the whole thing. She felt like her reaction to the situation was perfectly normal for anyone in her position. Especially since Harry was still having sincere difficulty keeping his end of the "break up".

"We didn't keep it from the two of you on purpose," Maddy said. "It was for the best, we thought. We didn't know what was happening, and we didn't know if things were even going to work out. So many things were going on – you two didn't need that to worry about on top of everything else. I've been saying that since the beginning."

"But you still could have said something!" Hermione insisted.

"You two never asked!" Maddy said loudly, her eyes locked on Hermione. "Never once did either of you ask what was going on. It wasn't exactly like we were hiding it. We were obvious. We're still obvious. Everyone else noticed. How did you two _not_ notice?"

Hermione fell silent. She frowned and looked down at her book. She tried to start a new sentence on her own paper, but found it difficult, dropping her quill into the spine. She sighed, and appeared to be choking back some kind of forming emotion. "I'm sorry," she managed to get out. "I'm sorry we didn't ask. "We wanted it, if you want me to be completely honest. We were hoping it was going to happen. The two of you were perfect. I mean, you're practically two halves of a whole person. And to find out the whole time it was happening, and we missed it until it was over – it just felt like we were being left out of everything."

Maddy understood. They should have told Ron and Hermione somewhere along the way. She just always assumed the two of them had figured it out long before summer. Not to mention, it never really came up until then.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Maddy apologized as well. "We didn't do it intentionally to hurt you two. We thought it was safer if no one knew." She thought over that statement for a moment and laughed bitterly to herself. "But it doesn't matter now, unfortunately. It's over, and we're not going to talk about it anymore."

"It's not over," Hermione said steadily.

"What?" Maddy asked "Of course it's over. We're done. It can't happen anymore. He doesn't like me. He likes Cho, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione agreed. "But I think he _loves_ you."

Maddy nearly gagged, slamming her book shut. She felt something tighten in her chest, and a wave of coughing building somewhere in her lungs. She fought it as much as she could, gripping the edges of her book.

"I would rather if you didn't use that word," Maddy gasped, gritting her teeth.

"But it's true," Hermione looked almost pathetic. "I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Harry has some silly little crush on Cho, but you, Mad – you've always been there for him! He can't ignore that. There's something _different_ about the two of you…"

Harry had said the exact same thing. Maddy remembered that, although most of their meeting in the hospital was a blur to her. She remembered that much. Him saying that their relationship was far too serous, too fast. She recalled him saying that things with Cho – not that he was actually seeing Cho – were different.

And he was right, Maddy knew that much. Things with Cho would be different. And things with Maddy would be different to. No matter how much Hermione and Ron wanted it to happen, she and Harry could never be together again. It was done. It was over. No amount of hand holding in the hall, and secret kisses while half-unconscious in the Hospital Wing could save that.

"I appreciate your optimism," Maddy said quietly, turning back to her work. "But until you and Ron decide to admit you love each other, I'm not so sure you're the best one to be giving me advice."

Hermione's mouth fell open, and she blinked at Maddy, wordlessly. Maddy knew she had crossed a line by bringing Ron up, but if she and Ron had been hoping that Harry and Maddy would work out, it was only fair and Harry and Maddy were rooting for the Hermione and Ron train to happen. Hermione frowned, closing her mouth tight, unable to come up with a response. She looked at the window, then back at the fireplace, and finally at Maddy. Shifting uncomfortably, she got to her feet, gathering her things. Maddy pretended not to notice.

"I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight," she said. "The boys will be back from practice soon enough."

Without bothering to say "goodnight", Hermione hurried up the staircase and disappeared into the girls' dormitory. Maddy's quill came to a sudden stop and she felt all motivation flood from her. With a heavy sigh, she tossed her work onto the small coffee table in front of the couch and curled up on the cushions, her eyes fixated on the flames burning before her. She wished, more than anything, Sirius' face would appear among them.

**A/N:** So I have a really hard time getting rid of all the Harry – Maddy-ness that we didn't really get while they were together, so I decided to keep some of it. It will have to fade pretty soon, as we're honing in on Harry and Cho's relationship, but that doesn't last forever, and after that you might see a little more with the two of them, until the Ginny stuff happens. I still intend to write both 7th year stories for those of you who want it to end certain ways. I'm pretty excited to get to that. Most of the 5th year will hopefully fly by. It's gonna be an intense one.

BUT ANYWAY. Enough rambling. Please let me know what you guys are thinking! Reviews and feedback keep the story coming, so leave me some love? Haha. Thanks! You are all wonderful!


	45. Meeting With Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC.

**A/N:** I'm sorry I suck at updating. Life is really getting in the way, but I want to finish this when I can. So thank you all for being so patient. And please enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 44: Meeting with Malfoy**

Maddy, slowly but surely, learned to keep her distance, most especially from Harry. Once Gryffindor House received word that their Quidditch team could be reinstated, Harry and Ron spent a good deal of their free time in practices. Outside of practice, Harry frequented Umbridge's office for detention, and on top of that, had to keep the secret meetings of "Dumbledore's Army" going. Deciding it was best, Maddy only occasionally joined the meetings, keeping to herself in the corner, practicing from afar. She was wrong, she admitted. Harry did know a little more than they all did about that kind of stuff, and with a few practice meetings under his belt, he started to get into the habit of teaching properly. She recognized a few of Lupin's techniques, unable to hide her smiles as Harry directed his "students".

They met with Sirius on one occasion, but it only resulted in a near-miss with Umbridge's stubby hand. She watched the Floo Network like a hawk, and after that, not even Maddy received a letter from him. She and the others began to worry about Sirius' safety. Nothing appeared in the newspaper, however, which confirmed that he was safe.

With all of her newfound free time, Maddy found herself in the library more often than usual. She had very little to study, but the people there did more gossiping than studying anyway, she soon learned. She took particular interest in the Slytherin group who sat every Tuesday and Thursday, around three o'clock in the afternoon, in the farthest corner. They huddled close together, their voices meshing together as they discussed something Maddy could not quite make out. Malfoy very rarely joined them, but on the instances when he did, Maddy made it a point to move a couple tables closer. As he passed by one day, the two made eye contact and he came to a slight halt, watching her with interest. Catching himself, he turned back to Crabbe and Goyle and took a seat amongst the throng of Slytherins, loudly announcing his arrival.

Malfoy's visits to the library frequented after that, always shooting strange glances at Maddy out of the corner of his eye. She couldn't help but think of the time he'd caught her in the hall, and the strange conversation that followed. She wanted to talk to him about it, but figured he'd long since forgotten it. He never made an attempt to talk to her again after that.

Picking up her things one Thursday afternoon, Maddy decided it was about time to head back to the Common Room. Most of Gryffindor Tower would be empty, she thought. The coin in her pocket alerted her of the impending Dumbledore's Army meeting, and she hadn't quite decided yet if she was going to go. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she hurried toward the doorway.

She barely rounded the corner, when a body slammed into her, knocking her things onto the floor. A few of her books skittered along the cold stone, and an ink bottle rolled a fair distance down the hall, spilling little droplets along the way. Maddy clutched her shoulder where the stranger made impact, and winced in slight pain, moaning at the mess in front of her.

"Watch where you're going, Black…" a familiar voice sounded as the body moved past her.

Maddy lifted her head, spotting the retreating form of Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. It was a rare sight to see him alone. He smirked in her direction and turned away without another word. With a shake of her head, she shoved her books back into her bag. A broken quill sat near the door. Maddy retrieved it quickly, frowning over its bent shape.

Still crouched, a hand appeared in front of her face, holding the runaway ink bottle. Maddy gave a small sigh of relief, and took it from the proffered hand. Looking up she was startled to find Malfoy standing above her, his snarky smile suddenly missing from his face.

"Sorry…" he said quietly.

"Don't be," she replied shortly. He was acting very strange. "It was an accident."

Malfoy nodded. His eyes met hers and he heaved a large breath. They broke away for a second as he glanced down the hall nervously.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" Maddy stared at him.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but no answer came out. He continued to gape back at her, a bizarre struggle appearing behind his eyes. Clearly frustrated, he looked down and shook his head vigorously.

"Forget it," he decided, backing away.

Maddy caught him by the arm, pulling him back. She wasn't about to let him get away that easily this time. The first time he pulled this, she could excuse, but the second time – he was definitely up to something, and she wanted to know what it was.

"What do you want to talk about?" she pressed on.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Malfoy insisted. "Why would I have to talk to someone like you?"

"You tell _me_ that," she said firmly, not letting go of his arm.

Malfoy's jaw fell open once again, wordlessly. His eyes darted up and down the halls, falling on the open library door. The rest of the Slytherins were still in their corner. Any one of them could walk out at any moment and catch them – Maddy knew that. Malfoy was much more concerned with his reputation than any answers he was seeking.

Maddy finally let her hand drop, and he stepped away, as if to disappear down the hall. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably – a very Harry thing for him to do – before turning back to face her, his voice dropping low and almost impossible to hear.

"Meet me on the grounds tonight," he said. "By the back entrance – you know, by the greenhouses."

"What time?" Maddy couldn't deny her piqued curiosity.

"Ten," he said quickly. "No, make it eleven. It'll be safer that way."

Maddy nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "Eleven it is."

Malfoy turned suddenly, and started off. Pulling her bag back over her shoulder, Maddy tried to process the conversation she'd just had. She never spoke to Malfoy so calmly before, nor had he ever spoken to her like that either. She decided it would be best not to mention it to Harry or the others. Malfoy seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oh, and Black –" he called out to her. "Don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

Maddy saluted him, assuring him her lips were sealed. No one would have believed her anyway, that was for certain. Not with the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin match that weekend. For him to be associating with Maddy – it was almost a sin. And vice-versa for her to be associating with him. Harry would have a fit.

As though he had some kind of homing device planted on her, Maddy nearly collided with another body as she turned to start up the stairs. Harry grabbed her arms quickly, preventing her from falling. The look of surprise on his face must have matched the one on hers.

"Harry!" she yelped.

"Mad," he helped her catch her footing before releasing her. "Where have you been? You weren't in class."

"Hospital Wing," she answered instantly. It was the only thing she could think of, and Harry would buy it. He knew nothing about the excess amount of time she was spending in the library. It wasn't like he was ever in there. He would never find out. "Getting treatment. Did I miss anything good? Was Umbridge mad?"

Harry half-shrugged. "No more than usual," he said. "I've got another week of detentions, but Angelina will find a way to get me out of them, I'm sure. I don't think she even noticed you were gone."

"Thanks," Maddy replied off-handedly.

"No, believe me," Harry laughed bitterly. "It's probably a good thing. I wish she wouldn't notice if I was missing." His focus suddenly switched, realizing what she'd said only a minute before. "You were in the Hospital Wing?" he frowned. "Why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Just getting treatment," she repeated, shifting her feet uncomfortably. She didn't like keeping things from him, and the secret meeting with Malfoy was still weighing on her mind. If she stayed there too long with him, she would have no choice but to spill the beans. "Don't worry about it, Harry. It's nothing big. I would tell you."

Harry gave her a doubtful look.

"I would," she promised. "I've got to go though, Harry. I left a few things upstairs, and I really need to get some studying done. I haven't even started Snape's essay, and it's due tomorrow. So, I'm just going to…"

She started past him, but he caught her just below the elbow, turning her to face him. "I haven't started mine either," he told her. "Don't worry about it. We can all sit down and do it together in the Common Room after the meeting."

Maddy's face fell. She hadn't intended on attending, especially now that she was meeting Malfoy. She hadn't entirely planned on telling Harry this either. Avoiding him had been her goal for the evening.

"Harry, I – I don't know if I can –" Maddy struggled to find the words.

Harry frowned, catching on. His voice dropped as he pulled her closer. "You're not going tonight?" he asked.

"I-I can't," Maddy confessed. "This…I've been in the Hospital a lot, lately, and I just have a lot of stuff I need to catch up on. I'm sorry, Harry." She wasn't really. "I promise I'll come to the next one. I just have a lot to do tonight."

Harry nodded, his lips pulled tight. He let go of her arm and backed down the last couple of stairs, still watching her. "You're coming to the game this weekend though?" he asked, the tone of his voice showing he wasn't entirely getting his hopes up.

"Yeah," Maddy said. Quidditch she could commit to. "Of course. I'll be there. It's Ron's first game. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"He's good," Harry told her.

"I know he is," she replied.

"I mean, he's no Wood, by any means," he kept talking, almost as if trying to keep her there. "But he's good. Angelina's been working with him. I think you will be impressed."

"I'm sure," Maddy's response was genuine, although she was fairly certain it didn't sound it. She wanted to get away from him and he was making it impossible. She wondered if he knew she was keeping something from him. "I'll be there. I promise. I just really have to go, right now, I'm sorry. Good luck with tonight, okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Maddy had already started up the stairs. Rounding the corner, she had to stop to catch her breath, suppressing the oncoming fit of coughs in her chest. Glancing back around the corner, she watched the bottom of the stairs to make sure Harry was gone before hurrying the rest of the length to the Tower. She didn't need any followers.

Nine o'clock rolled around and Maddy pulled out her Potions essay, busying herself in the middle of the Common Room. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as one by one, the members of Dumbledore's Army made excuse upon excuse to leave the Tower. The Fat Lady commented on the rules, chastising many of them, but obliged, having no other choice than to let them pass through. Once they'd disappeared, Maddy curled up, instead, on the couch, watching the flames in the fireplace as they dwindled. She recalled Umbridge's fingers, reaching for Sirius' face the night they spoke to him. She longed to speak to him again, to ask him for advice, to see what he thought of the Malfoy thing. She knew he would advise against it. He would tell her to keep put in the Tower, that Malfoy was probably setting her up. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that to them, but this time, Maddy felt something different. There was something about this meeting that felt different.

The others would be back, she was certain, before she had to leave, so just after ten she picked up her things and placed them back in her dorm. Making her way down the stairs, she thought up an excuse to tell the Fat Lady about her disappearance. She couldn't use the Hospital Wing as an excuse at that hour. It was closed.

But the Fat Lady didn't ask. Maddy donned her jacket, and hurried down the hall. In the distance, she could hear the faint voices of approaching students, excited about some new spell they'd just learned. Harry's voice sounded louder than the rest, urging the others to be quiet. Maddy darted behind a corner, waiting for the group to pass.

As they disappeared down the hall, Maddy resumed her trek toward the back entrance to the school. She was early, according to the large grandfather clock near the Great Hall, but had she left only a few minutes later, she would have had difficulty getting past the others and out of the Tower. She only had to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris from here on out. Umbridge was surely sleeping. She never did her own dirty work.

Maddy took her time, passing down the back steps, moving toward the greenhouses. She couldn't recall the last time she'd set foot in them. Herbology had long since been left behind her. Pressing her hands against the windows, she tried to see inside, finding the darkness too thick to make out any of the new plants. Turning around, she shielded her eyes slightly from the bright moonlight streaming across the grass. Something large and winged passed across the face of the moon, disappearing shortly after, and Maddy fell jealous, wishing she too could be up there. It was a beautiful night for it. The fall air wasn't too heavy – just nicely brisk. The temptation grew.

But something snapped behind her, and she whirled around, spotting the tall blonde figure moving around the corner of the farthest greenhouse. Maddy stood her ground, preparing for whatever trick Malfoy had up his sleeve. She gripped her wand in her pocket tightly.

"You showed," he breathed, coming closer to her.

"Are you surprised?" she asked coolly.

"Honestly?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Where's Potter?"

Maddy shook her head. "He's not here."

"You're lying," Malfoy declared. "Where is he?"

"I didn't tell him about this," Maddy told him, honestly. She raised her hands in innocence, letting go of her wand only briefly. "I did as you told me to."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you told me to," Maddy said firmly. "I don't have to tell Harry everything I do."

"I thought you two were –" Malfoy gestured uncomfortably with his hands. "I don't know – a thing."

Maddy shook her head again. "Not as far as I'm concerned," she said. "Like I said, he doesn't need to know everything I do. For all he knows, I'm in the library studying right now."

Malfoy stared at her for a few long moments before breaking his stoic appearance. He smiled faintly and glanced back toward the castle. They hadn't been followed. Maddy didn't need to look to know that. She stared at him instead, expectant of an answer.

"Why am I here?" she finally asked.

Malfoy drew a deep breath, glancing once again over his shoulder. Without answering, he grabbed her by the arm and led her behind another greenhouse. He waited, listening intently to the silence before deciding to speak. When he did, he leaned in, his face not far from hers. Maddy had never seen him so close before.

"I've heard a rumor, Black," he started. "A rumor about you."

"There are many rumors about me," she replied calmly. "I hear them every day."

"No," Malfoy shook his head. "No, this is in regards to…the Dark Lord."

Maddy lifted her eyes, narrowing them slightly. She'd never heard a student refer to him like that before, and it was unsettling. Only Voldemort's followers called him the "Dark Lord". Suddenly, Maddy felt less safe than she imagined.

"What about him?" she tried to keep herself steady.

"You know things," he said. "About him. You know things you're not supposed to know. Stuff even Potter doesn't know, isn't that right?"

"You're being incredibly vague, Malfoy," Maddy shot at him. "If you've got a question for me, then just ask! You're a big boy!"

"You know what's happened, don't you?" Malfoy burst. "You know what's happened, and you know what's going to happen. Isn't that right? You're some kind of seer – a prophet – something, _aren't you_?"

Maddy fell quiet. She wasn't allowed to talk about that. She hadn't told anyone really, aside from her friends and family, but even they weren't supposed to know. She couldn't imagine how Malfoy found out, and she was certain he wasn't about to tell her. Rumors like that couldn't be raging around the school. It wasn't safe. Especially for her. She would be targeted in a heartbeat.

"It's not like that…" she admitted. She was no prophet. She knew only what she'd been told by another. She saw nothing herself. "I only know -"

"But you _do_ know," Malfoy almost seemed desperate. He was less threatening this way. Scared, even. "You know that he's back, right?"

He gripped Maddy's shoulders tightly, holding her before him. Maddy didn't know what to say. If she answered him, she was in danger of disobeying Dumbledore, but she believed Voldemort was back despite what she'd read in some silly little book. Malfoy was merely asking for her opinion, wasn't he? She could argue that, she thought.

"Yes," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "Yes, I do. But I think you already knew that."

Malfoy frowned, his usual cocky air completely gone from his body. He nodded, admittedly. "Yeah," he said. "I did. I just…I needed to know."

Maddy suddenly understood, her eyes growing wide. "You wanted to know…" she couldn't get the words out. She swallowed hard before finishing her sentence. "You wanted to know your role in the whole thing?"

If it were possible for Draco Malfoy's face to turn any paler, it did so in those moments. Without admitting to anything, she had already given him the answer he was seeking. He nodded shortly, and Maddy sighed. She couldn't get away with this one. She'd have to leave him hanging.

"I…I can't tell you," she said. "Honestly, Draco, I would. But I'm forbidden."

The frustration rose in Malfoy's eyes. Maddy's nerves suddenly stirred again, fearing for her safety. She didn't know why she felt bad keeping things from him. It was he who wanted to help Voldemort in the first place, wasn't it? That's what she'd always thought.

"I have to honor my bloodline, Black," Malfoy sighed. "You of all people should understand that."

Maddy nodded just the slightest. "I do," she assured him. "You're going to have to do what you have to do to honor your Father."

Malfoy said nothing. He finally let go of her arms, a look of remorse and dissatisfaction upon his face. He paced a little in front of her, shaking his head. She could do nothing but watch. She had no supportive words of wisdom, or advice. They all just had to sit and let the future unfold as it was supposed to. Malfoy had his role, and it would become clear to him when the time was right. He would have to wait. Just like the others.

"It's not easy," Maddy said aloud. "I know it's not."

"You don't know anything!" Malfoy spat at her, suddenly angry. "You don't know what it's like to have this kind of pressure on you! I have no idea what the Dark Lord is going to ask me to do! But I can't just say no!"

Maddy took a step toward him. "Yes, you can," she told him, her voice a little louder than she intended. "You can always say no. Be different than the others, Draco. If you don't like your fate, then change it. You've still got time."

"You don't understand," Malfoy heaved, still shaking his head. "I can't."

"Yes," Maddy insisted, grabbing his arm. "Yes, you can."

Malfoy turned slowly to glance at her. She couldn't help him, not in the way he wanted to be helped, but in that moment, she was doing the best that she could. She still couldn't reason with herself, or explain to herself, why, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Like Harry, Malfoy found himself in a position of way too much responsibility for his age. No other teenager, be they muggle or magic, would ever have to deal with what those two had to at their age. Maddy understood that. She captured the side of Malfoy's face in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Malfoy laughed lightly, a strange sadness behind it. "Me too."

Sighing, he pulled away and started back toward the castle. Maddy watched as his cloak began to fade into the shadows cast by the building. Before his blonde hair disappeared entirely, she called out to him, catching his attention.

"I'm here, you know!" she said, still unsure why she did so. "If you ever – you know – need someone."

Malfoy didn't respond. He stared at her for what felt like forever before turning back around and retreating up the stairs. Maddy remained outside. She needed the fresh air, given the very odd circumstances. She tried to play the day over and over in her head, but it still didn't make any sense. Even in a situation like that, he would never have asked her for help. He was too proud for something like that.

Finally, tired of tossing and turning over the ideas and possibilities, Maddy decided she would do as the others would, and deal with it when she had to.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. There's bound to be some interesting stuff coming up, especially with Malfoy now in the picture. Maddy will be an asset to him, while he can be an asset to her. What will happen next? Who knows! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Once again, I thank you for your patience! Much love!


End file.
